Through your Heart
by Eternal Cosmos
Summary: InuYashaSailor Moon UsagiSesshoumaru pairingUsagi decides she needs a change in scenery when she finds herself alone after the battle with Chaos. If she thought that Feudal japan was going to be peaceful, she was dead wrong. R&R! EPILOGUE
1. The great Taiyoukai

Ahhh!  Here, as I promised, my new InuYasha/Sailor Moon crossover!!! It's going to be Sesshoumaru/Usagi, people! So you don't like, you back off!  It's my first fic with this pairing, and even new anime. (I'm used to Harry Potter/Sailor Moon crossovers, as many know my style! ^_^) 

So give me some time to adjust to the new personages and all will be well!  ALSO! I decided that the fluffy thing (I gotta find what it's called! -_-;;;) that Sesshoumaru has around his shoulder will be his tail.  I know it's not a tail in the anime for real, but it will serve my purpose in the story and I think it's downright SEXY! (drools)

Anyway!  I hope you'll enjoy!  The first chapter is short, I know, but it's only the prologue and the start of the story.  The next chapters will be longer, I promise.  I hope you'll review!  

*Eternal Cosmos imitates Jaken* "Encourage this lowly author to continue this story or I will think I am not worthy!"  ^_^;;;

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or InuYasha. Duh.

_________________________________________________

Through your Heart

Chapter 1: The Great Taiyoukai

______________________________________________________________________

  "I need a break." Usagi sighed in front of her cereals.  Ikuko gazed at her daughter strangely at first, but seeing the look in her daughter's eyes she knew she had to let her go one day or another.  Ever since the battle with Chaos, which the rabbit had explained to her, she hadn't been the same.  She lost her friends in that battle, and she could see Usagi wasn't perfectly happy even if peace had come back.  She mustered the biggest smile she could do and put a hand on the blond girl's shoulder.

  "Then go wherever you have to go, make yourself a new future.  Your life is too complicated for me to understand, but you can always come back home anytime you wish.  I'll explain to your father."  She hugged her surprised daughter.  "Go."

  Usagi's smile lit up the room as she hugged her mother.  "I think you understand me better than you think, mom, thank you.  I love you, mama!"  Then, she put a digit on her forehead and muttered; "Pluto!"

  The time staff appeared in her hands and her transformation in Sailor Moon was immediate.  She opened a portal and with one last look at who had been her mother for the past 18 years, she vanished from this world.

  "I hope you'll find good people to protect and who will love you for who you are, my daughter.  I love you too" whispered Ikuko Tsukino to no one in particular.

*~*

  When she reappeared in the Time Gates, she scrunched up her nose in disdain.  The alley where the dimension portals were was completely covered by dust.  She used a little of Uranus' power and the gust of wind brushed the portals clean.

  She marched to them and fingered one almost vehemently.  "Which one should I choose? I would like to protect again, but not be involved with too many people…I just want to be happy for a change."

  She gazed at many gates.  One had 7 orange balls with stars inside engraved on it.  She touched it and backed away.  Too many fights.  Those people could handle themselves anyway.

  She touched another and soon shook her head negatively.  The threat in there had already been eliminated anyway.  She raised an eyebrow and walked to another.  "They were scared of a golden ring? Weird.  And wizards and elves? This world is more like a fairytale than anything else, though the elf was quite the looker.  What's next?" she asked herself, touching yet another one.

  "Feudal Japan?  Interesting…"  She frowned a little.  "This Feudal Japan is a world inside another, how strange.  There are many villages to protect there against demons.  They aren't youma but I guess it's my best choice for now."

 She pushed the mahogany door and sealed the Time Gates against enemy intrusion before jumping in the swirl of images below.  "I'll finally be able to live in a peaceful era!" was the last thing she said before disappearing.

  She couldn't be more wrong.

*~*

 Later, somewhere in Feudal Japan, a small ugly looking toad could be seen running towards a tall, silver haired youkai.  "Milord! Milord!  There's a demon coming!"  Jaken cried out with his arm in the air, waving madly.

  A little girl attached herself to the great Taiyoukai of the West's leg, but Sesshoumaru pried her off with an indifferent expression.  "You need not tell this Lord Sesshoumaru of what is coming, Jaken.  I have been keeping track of its scent for a while now.  Take Rin and go hide somewhere."

  Jaken wanted to protest when the little girl gripped his sleeve but he decided to hold his tongue when he saw the empty, ready for battle stare of his master.  "This lowly Jaken will do as you asked, master!  Come on, girl!  We must leave Lord Sesshoumaru alone until the fight is over!"  They hid in the bushes nearby and when the demon arrived, it proved to be a rather strong one.

  Sesshoumaru flexed his claws at the huge bear demon in warning, but the other didn't take any heed.  Sesshoumaru would've smirked and killed him in one strike if it wasn't for the fact that he smelled another demon approaching fast from behind, right where Jaken and the human child were hiding.

  He heard the yell too late.  Striking the bear with his whip to slow him down, he used his supernatural speed to get to Jaken.  It was only a centipede, but unfortunately, the damage had been done.  Rin had been badly injured and the toad stood in front of her, trying to get the long demon to back off without success.

  "This lowly Jaken begs for forgiveness, Milord!  He is not worth your time!  He could not stop the centipede!"  Jaken begged and begged, only to be ignored by his master, who was looking murderously at the laughing demon in front of him.

  The Taiyoukai growled menacingly and dig his claws in the unsuspecting centipede, killing it instantly.  He ignored the toad for the time being and looked down to see if the human-child was dead or not.  'Hmm, she isn't dead' he said to himself when he saw her take a hard intake of breath.

  He was about to ask the toad to take her when he heard his servant cry out; "LOOK OUT LORD SESSHOUMARU! BEHIND YOU!"

  The Taiyoukai felt himself being hurled in a tree and cursed his moment of weakness.  He now had a huge, snarling bear demon above him, its gigantic claws imbedded in his left side.

  His eyes didn't twitch and he didn't even wince in pain as he felt the claws retract from his side.  He wouldn't have winced in any way.  This Inu youkai would never bring himself as to whimper like a wounded pup even if the wound stung like hell, as it presently was.

  "Looks like I'm going to eat good demon flesh tonight!" the bear mock snarled, but he growled menacingly as the Inu youkai merely looked at him indifferently.  It was too late for the evil youkai and his eyes opened in a jerking motion, before he fell dead at Sesshoumaru's feet.

  The Taiyoukai flexed his acid filled, bloodied claws and resisted the urge to block his nose when the odor of the putrid stench of blood reached him.  His clothes were stained, along with his tail, which only served to anger him more.  "Jaken, take Rin and come, we must find a village where she will be able to receive suited healing treatment."

  Jaken quickly complied, quivering under the icy voice of his master.  He hoisted the injured girl onto his shoulder and gazed at his Lord inquisitively.  "A human village, Milord? What if the humans refuse to heal her wounds?"

  Sesshoumaru put his hand on the pulsing Toukijin, making the toad jump nervously.  "Then I'll see to it that they do."

_________________________________________

 Soooo?  How was it? ^_^  Not bad for a start!  I hope I got Sesshoumaru's attitude right, he's the Ice Prince after all.  I just don't want him to get too much out of character; it's what makes him attractive from the start, after all! ^_^ *drools*  He'll soften a little later, I guess.  *But not around InuYasha!* BWUAHAHAH!  (Just kidding…)

Speaking of InuYasha and the gang, don't ask where they are. They'll appear later, you can be sure of that.  I just want to focus more on Sesshoumaru *Jeez! His name is a pain in the ass to write every time!* and Usagi in the beginning.  And she'll show her powers, but not now! Yep, I'm evil!  Let's just say that I'm waiting for the perfect moment for her to use them…

You can also see that I haven't made her Cosmos yet *the golden hair, remember?* She can use some of her senshi's powers but they aren't at their maximum. In order to become Cosmos, she first has to become a queen and age more.  Understood? ^_^

I hope you'll…

**_REVIEW!_**

_Love ya all!_

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


	2. Human or Demon?

Hi guys! I'm surprised at how many reviews I got from only the 1st chapter! I never thought I'd get 22! ^__^  Just for this, I decided to update the 2nd chapter the same week! This is my thanks to the faithful reviewers! Love you guys! 

 Thanks to:

**Serenity-Moonsilver   Lady Light   MysteryLady-Tx   Stephanie   The Evil Musician   **

**Sean   Krazi Pandi   Jewelclaw Lady of Wind   Silver Mystic   SiLvErFaTeD   **

**Skittles the sugar Fairy   Chibi Hikari1   MFlower49   Sylvanisty   Henio**

**Serenity Komoshiro   unspoiled rini   Liza   Koldy   Dark Universe   Queen Diamond**

**SilverBunny5:** The senshi won't appear…I'm not *that* fond of them(except Uranus, maybe) and I also don't like to write stories centering too many people at once.

_Also, I want to thank everyone who reviewed for my last story; The Curse of the DADA Teacher! It's also cool to see that some of my same reviewers are still here to encourage me.  To you guys who've been with me from the start, you've got my full gratitude! ^_~ _

______________________________________________________________

Through your Heart

Chapter 2: Human or demon?

__________________________________________________________

  "A DEMON! A DEMON IS APPROACHING! PREPARE YOUR WEAPONS!"  The villagers gasped and soon panic came upon them.  The men were gathering their bow and arrows while the women were getting their children and went to hide in the safety of their home.

  The people were getting ready at the entry of the village when they finally spotted the approaching youkai.  "Is that him, Soujiro?  Is this the demon you saw earlier?  He looks very human, if you ask me!"  The leader addressed the man named Soujiro, who couldn't be older than 25.

  Soujiro nodded and grabbed his spear more tightly.  "Do not be fooled, leader! I saw this demon kill all who were standing in his way, he is not to be trusted!"

  The men didn't let their guard down as the Taiyoukai reached them, stopping right in front of the leader.  The old man gulped but stood his ground against the fierce look the youkai was giving him.  "What is you business here, demon? We are prepared to fight for our village! You will not take it as long as we're alive!"  The leader said bravely, though Sesshoumaru smelled fear all over.

  He looked over the men and at the small village behind them.  "This…village is hardly of my concern, human.  If you obey, I will not bring my wrath upon you.  Jaken!" he called out behind him, making the humans back away.

  Was the youkai calling another demon to destroy them?  What was their surprise when a small and ugly toad came from behind some bushes with a small human girl unconscious on his shoulder.

  A villager gasped.  "Murderer! You killed that kid and now you're after our lives!"  He was preparing his arrows when the toad grunted.

  "Foolish human! Do you not see that the human-child is alive? And do you seriously think that my Lord can be that easily beaten? Foolish human!" he repeated, shaking his head and looking at the humans with a disgusted frown.

  The leader was about to open his mouth when Sesshoumaru finally decided he was done being 'nice'.  With a burst of speed, he took the old guy by his throat and lifted him off the ground. His eyes flashed red and he growled a warning for the others to stand back.

  "Listen human, and listen good.  The human-child needs a healer, so bring one to me.  If you fail to bring me what I require…" He let his phrase trail dangerously, his tone of voice completely devoid of emotion, and let go of the poor man who was starting to suffocate.  He put his available hand on Toukijin to emphasize his point, making them back away even more.

  A slight cough startled them and they noticed that, indeed, the child was alive, though barely.  They stood rooted on the spot when the Inu demon bent down to touch the child's forehead with a frown.

  The leader of the village also frowned, deep in thought.  'Could this foul demon have a heart after all?' His eyes softened slightly when he saw a wisp of care pass through the golden eyes of the youkai.  He ignored the other villager's protests and marched to the Taiyoukai, who trained his distrustful eyes on the human once again.

  "I'm sorry to say that none of the villagers here know this sort of advanced healing-" he got interrupted by a growl and the sound of a sword being taken out from its sheath, but continued nonetheless.

  "However, there might be someone who could help you.  Some weeks ago, a strange girl arrived here and refused to tell us where she was from.  She's very loved by the children here, although her appearance screams demon all over.  She lives in the middle of the woods at the outskirts of the village and comes here from time to time to check on us.  But it's the children who go to her mostly."

  Sesshoumaru glanced at his servant and made his way through the village, the men backing away in fear for their homes.  They were surprised when the demon finally disappeared in the woods with the toad and the small girl without even glancing at their unprotected homes.

*~*

  "Do you think the filthy human told the truth, Milord?"

  The Taiyoukai ignored his servant and continued his silent walk.  He suddenly stopped and Jaken almost bumped into him, apologizing profusely.  The tall Lord took a long sniff in the air.  It was now dark, the sun being gone and the woods hiding any trace of light left.

  'This smell…It is salvation after having breathed in the humans' filthy scent.  What could smell so nice in a place like this, I wonder…' he thought, then addressed his servant.  "Jaken, we are close.  I smell a fire nearby, hurry up."

  The toad bowed and walked faster, even if he was tired of having the girl on his shoulders.  They soon arrived in a small clearing and Sesshoumaru's gaze hardened, taking in his entourage.

  A small rustle of leafs nearby made him draw Toukijin instantly when a cloaked person emerged from the bushes with a bucket of water.  "Who are you and why are you here?"  The voice was clearly female and true music to his ears, though he didn't take any heed. But the nice smell definitively came from her.

  "Human, this child needs help.  You will heal her or die."  He ordered stoically.

  Under her hood, Usagi's eyes widened.  'Jeez! This guy doesn't have any social skills!'  She took notice of the injured child and gasped.  She almost surprised Sesshoumaru by speeding past him and taking the kid from the sputtering toad's hands.  "Come with me.  I have all the herbs I need inside and you look exhausted yourselves."

  Jaken sputtered some more.  "Human! Do you know you are currently inviting 2 demons into your home?!  Do you not fear of being killed?"

  The cloaked person opened the door of her home and grunted.  "I know you are demons and I don't care at the moment.  I just can't let you stay outside like this, come on already!"

  Seeing that they weren't moving, she rolled her eyes and went inside, leaving the door wide open for them.  She decided to ignore them and put the child onto her bed.  Usagi gazed at the small girl with sad eyes and it took all her willpower to not just heal her with her energy.

  She took the necessary herbs and started to treat the girl's wounds.  She couldn't help but to cheat a little and put some of her power into the healing herbs.  'She'll heal faster this way anyway.'  When she was finally done, she scooted back and looked at her handiwork.

  The rabbit smiled when she heard movement coming from the door.  "She'll be alright.  What she needs now is rest."  She turned and froze at the sight in front of her.  This was a demon, yes, but he was gorgeous!

  She tried to not make a fool of herself and rasped her throat, making the demon look at her emptily.  She removed her cloak and long shiny golden hair spilled on the floor.  Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction, and then went back to their usual emotionless look.

  "I'm sorry I haven't presented myself yet, how rude of me!"  She bowed shortly and smiled.  "My name is Usagi! Tsukino Usagi!"

  Jaken stared at the girl with apprehension.  "A rabbit? Why do you look like a demon, girl? You smell like a human, though nicer, I hate to admit, but you do not look like one!"

  Usagi raised her eyebrow at the small toad.  "So I was told.  I am human, don't worry.  I should prepare something to eat, you look famished!"

  The 2 demons looked at their surrounding while the human set out to make diner.  Jaken busied himself to sniff the odd things she had around and the Inu demon merely sat on a futon near the human-child.

  He lifted his gaze to the young woman when she moved to give him a bowl of what looked like soup, but he merely declined the offer by gazing elsewhere.  She put the bowl down beside him without asking questions and offered one to his servant, who snorted disdainfully, but soon took it because the sweet aroma was too hard to resist.

  She giggled silently and started to eat her soup as well.  Sesshoumaru took this time to examine the human girl carefully.  Jaken had a point; although she was human, her impossibly shining golden hair made her look like a demon.  Aside from that, and a sheer beauty no human girls could ever possess, she looked perfectly normal on the outside.  His train of thought was interrupted when he heard movement coming towards him.

  He glanced at Jaken and saw the toad was asleep, mouth wide opened and the empty bowl at his side.  A hand appeared in his line of vision and he started to growl menacingly, his eyes flashing red for a moment.

  Instead of cowering in fear like he thought she would, she put both her hands on her hips and scowled.  "Come on!  Get the top of your clothes off so I can treat your wounds."

  The Taiyoukai sneered and tensed visibly.  "I do not need a pathetic human's help to heal, remember this."

  The girl's eyes softened and she bent down at his level, even if he was glaring at her threateningly.  She motioned his bloodied clothes and when her hands neared the side where he had been impaled he snarled, moving to slap her hand away.  She caught his hand with no problem, taking him by surprise, though he did not show it.

  "You might heal faster than others, but wouldn't you like to accelerate the process a little?  Just let me take a look, please."  Her soothing voice made him hesitate, and then he slumped from his defensive position, taking off the top of his bloodied clothes.

  She resisted the urge to stare at the sight of his well developed chest and to look at him questioningly when she saw that one of his arms was missing, instead taking a good glance at the wounds in his sides.  She whistled softly when she saw how deep it was and gathered some more soothing herbs.

  He growled in discomfort at the cool touch of the medicine on his gashes, but she shushed him gently, massaging the area around the injury to help him relax.  Whether it was from the massage or from the sound of her voice that he finally let sleep claim him, it is still his to decide.

  Usagi smiled tiredly and went to fetch some more water, before putting his head in her lap and taking the fluffy tail from his shoulder.  She took a wet cloth and started to get the blood stains out.

  She raised an eyebrow when she heard a small whimper, and then both eyebrows lifted when, with her continuous stroking, the tall demon started to let out what sounded suspiciously like a low growl mixed with a purr.  'I guess his tail is sensitive.'  She put the information aside and continued to get the stains out until no trace of them was left on the white and fluffy appendage.

  She wanted to put something else on to sleep but she was so comfortable in this position, with his warm head on her lap, that she didn't dare move.  She covered his upper body with his tail since he put half of his clothes off and fell asleep by unconsciously stroking the silky white hair of the demon Lord on her lap.                                                        ________________________________________________

So? ^_^ Don't worry, mister "Block of Ice" isn't going to be nice so soon.  They're all very tired right now, but wait 'till tomorrow!  

I 'll probably update next Tuesday, so stay tuned!  (Though I know some of you put me in your 'Author Alert' list…^_^)  I've also finished writing the 6th chapter and will start working on the 7th soon. The Inu gang is going to appear in the 7th, so I hope you guys are patient! I really love how I've made this story! *you now see author squealing like Rin* -_-;;;

                                                        **_R&R please!_**

**__**

_Love you guys!_

**_Eternal Cosmos_**_ ^_~ _


	3. Anata no namae wa nan desuka?

COOL! I've gotten a lot of reviews again! ^_^ I'm so glad you like this fic! And it's getting better and better!   I won't delay you any longer!  Enjoy this chapter! (And yep, I've decided to update one day in advance just for you guys. ^_~ )

BIG THANKS TO:

**MysteryLady-Tx    SiLvErFaTeD    Flame Dancer077    Sean    Queen Diamond    unspoiled rini   LadyLight    Henio    fluff    F.A. Star Hawk    Jewelclaw Lady of Wind    delete.the.stars**

**Serenity Komoshiro    Koldy    Dark Universe    Lunar Princess    Setsuna-3000    Leoine Dragon   Queen luvBunny    Himeno Midori    MFlower49    Ivy Tearen    Hikari Kage Shi**    **Pandababie**     ****

**Alessandra**: I'll surely think about it.  While writing TyH, I might miss writing a HP/SM and do a one-shot about when the senshi finally meet Severus in 'The Curse of the DADA Teacher'.  It's not a promise, but I'll try to think about it.

____________________________________________________

Through your Heart

Chapter 3: Anata no namae wa nan desuka?

___________________________________________________________________

  Birds were already chirping their song outside when Sesshoumaru awoke.  He stiffened when he felt himself leaning into an unusual warmth and he mentally berated himself for being so careless as to fall asleep so easily, leaving himself vulnerable to attacks.

  Odd, he usually never let himself relax as much as he did and never ever woke up after the birds had started to sing.  His eyes finally opened when he remembered the events from the day before.  The first thing he saw was the sleeping face of the human woman above him who had tended to his ward and he sat up stiffly when he saw on what he had actually leaned on as a pillow.

  She had set him on her lap!  No human had ever dared to do such a thing before!  She couldn't just do as she pleased and touch him like that!  He frowned and got up, deciding he would spare the human for the moment, since she could still tend to Rin's needs.  And anyway, Jaken seemed to be pretty tired himself.  He stared at the toad who was still hunched in a corner far away from the 2 girls, sleeping with his mouth wide opened and snoring.

  He sneered faintly and went outside, the sun hitting his face instantly and making him close his eyes for a moment.  Since everyone was still sleeping, he decided to check out his entourage.  He took a sniff of the surroundings and was almost surprised when he smelled no demons around, as if they had never set foot in this part of the woods.

  Surely, there had to be a spell placed somewhere or somebody strong enough to repel them.  Maybe someone from the village?  The Taiyoukai grimaced.  No human from this pathetic village could ever be strong enough to do that, and the human woman, although a real mystery to him and the other villagers, didn't have an ounce of hate in her eyes.  Her stance didn't indicate any power, only peacefulness, which he found curious.

  Normally, with all that was happening now with Naraku and the stupid jewel shards, everybody was scared or distrustful of one another.  He frowned and shook his head to clear his thoughts.  The damn girl was still invading his head even if she was absent!  He growled in irritation and sped off into the woods to get his mind off of everything.  If they weren't so corrupt these days, one would almost pity the poor demon that would cross the silent Taiyoukai's way.

*~*

  She watched as the tall demon departed in a rush and sighed, turning to the sleeping little girl.  "Looks like we'll be alone for a while."

  Usagi sat near the child and checked her wounds delicately.  She would still need to rest for a few days but she was out of trouble.  When Usagi finished, she took out a basket and, looking back one last time at the kid and toad, she exited the clearing and went towards the village at the end of the woods, leaving the area unattended.

  "Usagi-sama! Usagi-sama!"  A couple of children ran to her as she entered their line of vision and almost jumped on her, laughing and giggling happily.  Usagi chuckled and hugged them lightly, before stepping back and continuing her way towards the small market situated in the middle of the village.  The children followed her obediently and they just kept asking questions to her with their big curious eyes.

  "Say, Usagi-sama? Did the mean demon find you?"

  "Is it true he had a little girl with him? I heard she was hurt!"

  "Ne, ne! Can we go to your house today? Can we?"

  Usagi laughed out loud as they continued to babble nonsense but she stopped when a couple of men made their way to her, including Ajime, the old village leader.  "Children, leave us." He ordered as gently as he could, making the kids whine.

  "You are early for your market, Tsukino-sama.  I was afraid we would never see you again after yesterday's events.  But if you're here, this must mean that the demon who came yesterday didn't find you.  It's a relief."

  Usagi raised an eyebrow.  "Actually, he did find me."

  The men gasped and Ajime frowned.  "Did he threaten you?  Where is he now?" he asked with all the seriousness in the world.

  The blond haired girl shrugged.  "He wasn't very charming yesterday but I guess he had a rough day.  Plus he's a demon, so they're all like that, I guess.  Still, his attitude was very detached and cold at times.  Right now, I don't know where he is.  He left in a hurry this morning, probably to clear his thoughts.  I hope he'll be ok, though, and not reopen his wound.  I took extra time to get the damned blood off of him! The little girl he brought with him is currently resting in my bed and the toad…well, probably still sleeping with his mouth wide opened in one of the corners of my house."

  This brought many flaggerbasted arguments to come forth.

  "You let 2 youkai into your home?!"

  "You actually *helped* the Inu Youkai that threatened us?!"

  "How can you be so careless, woman?!"

  The last statement made her glare openly at the loud mouthed man, who was one of the village guards, so a real 'macho' for loss of better words.  "If I recall, you're the ones who told them where I was!  I don't have to explain my actions to you, as I am not under the protection of this village!  The demons will be kept out of your way and I better not see one arrow lifted in the direction of my house, is that clear?"

 The men backed away slightly as she snapped at them with impatience.  They did not like this arrangement, but she did have a point; at least the demon wasn't directly *in* their village.  They bowed stiffly and left without another word, leaving her frowning at their backs.  She went to the market silently and picked up fresh fruits and vegetables for her extra guests.

  Usually, she always did her provisions at the beginning of the week, but she needed more than the usual to feed 2 demons and a recovering little girl.  She sweatdropped internally.  'Make this 1 demon and a kid if the tall one won't eat what I prepare for him!' she thought amusedly.  'Tis really a strange world!'

  She was leaving the village borders when the children showed up again, clinging on her arms.  "Usagi-sama!  Can we come to your house with you?  We wanna see the little girl!"

  Usagi smiled gently at them and pried their hands off gently, bending down at their level.  "I'm sorry everyone, but not today.  The little girl will be sleeping for a while and I doubt the demon would be very happy to see many humans around him.  I sensed his impatience and irritation this morning when he went away, and he must be very tired, even if he doesn't show it."

  She patted their heads and got up.  A little girl of about 7 years old, Aya was her name, gripped her hand and smiled widely.  "You always take care of everyone even if they're mean, Usagi-sama!  You're so nice!  Maybe we can come another day when the little girl is ok?"

  Usagi smiled and nodded.  The kids whooped and ran back to the village where their parents were calling for them.  She watched them retreat and followed the trail back to her house humming a soft tune under her breath.  Those kids were nice and understanding, she couldn't be more grateful for that.  A great contrast to modern kids.

*~*

  What was her surprise when she got into the clearing.  The silver haired youkai was outside and gripping the toad's neck in a death grip.  He was snarling something too low for her to comprehend but she understood what, or rather whom, he was talking about when he turned to her with golden eyes rimmed with a blood red color.

  He was fast!  The second he inhaled her scent, he appeared in front of her and gripped her neck instead.  She didn't flinch, having seeing him move, and didn't show the need to get out of his grasp.  She let him calm down and he regained his senses enough for the red to disappear.  "Where were you, human?  You left my ward alone and any youkai would've been able to get her!"

  She didn't want to anger him any more than he already was, so she didn't protest when his grip tightened slightly.  She closed her eyes and waited.  He started to growl menacingly until he understood why she was waiting.  He let go of her neck and she stepped back, looking at him in the eyes with compassion, which troubled him.

  'Why isn't she afraid of me?  I just threatened her and she just looks at me like that.'  Sesshoumaru asked himself.

  She rasped her throat to shake him out of his thoughts and smiled gently.  "You didn't have to brutalize your servant, you know.  He didn't do anything wrong."

  Jaken just gaped in the background.  Why was this lowly human girl defending him?!

  She lifted a basket in front of Sesshoumaru and he glanced at it rapidly.

  "You see?  I wasn't very far away from here! I just went to the village to get us more food.  That little girl will be hungry when she wakes up, you know!  And I certainly intend to make you eat something!"  She giggled and went back to her house, leaving the toad to gape even more.

  'She just dismissed my master without a second thought!' was all Jaken could say to himself.

  Sesshoumaru was pissed but didn't show it visibly.  That human was confusing him, and something sure was clear to him; he wasn't going to be fed by this girl!  He intended to get back at her for talking to him like that, but for now, he was going to study her from afar.  Her personality reminded him of his half brother's wench.  He sneered at the thought.

  He went back into the house to see what she was doing now and kicked Jaken aside to let out some steam.  The toad yelped and the golden haired girl whirled around at the noise.  She raised an eyebrow at the Taiyoukai.  "Why do you always hurt him? Don't you have a heart?"

  Sesshoumaru looked at her emptily.  "I don't have a heart" he deadpanned.

  She smiled mysteriously and got up from her kneeling position beside Rin and made him stare as she put a digit on his chest, smiling widely.  "If you don't have a heart, as you said, then why would you care about this little girl's wellbeing?"  She smiled again and sat down in her previous position.

  Sesshoumaru looked at her back.  "You are confusing me, human."  He said silently.

  Usagi smiled to herself and answered a short and satisfied; "Good."

  The Taiyoukai couldn't take the sudden silence, for once being uncomfortable in the presence of people.  He exited the house and jumped in a tree not too far away, but far enough as to not lure attention over himself.

*~*

  The afternoon passed smoothly.  Jaken just made sure Usagi didn't do anything wrong with Rin and glared at her all the time without blinking.  That was just fine with her; at least the silence wasn't uncomfortable.

  But even –she- was beginning to feel the effect of being up for the girl all day.  She was getting tired and yawned, getting Jaken out of his glaring state.  She wanted to prepare the futon to go to sleep, but she gazed at the now empty bucket of water, deciding that she should at least prepare for tomorrow, and fetched the bucket.

  "Hey there, mister Toad!  I'm going to refill this bucket so we'll have water tomorrow, so don't throw a fit, alright?" Usagi teased, and decided to take another one, just in case.  She was using a lot of water anyway.

  Jaken stuttered and glowered, before relenting and watching the floor as if it was interesting.  He muttered; "Mister Toad! Humph! At least call me by my name! It's Jaken…stupid human…"

  Usagi blinked, and then smiled.  "All right Jaken!"

  And the toad glared and specified; "Jaken-sama!"

  Usagi dismissed it with the wave of a hand.  "Yes, yes! Jaken-sama! I'll see you soon!  You can always prepare the futons if you wish.  They're in the other corner."  Then, she was out the door, leaving a grumbling toad behind.

  Usagi hummed to herself, happy that one of her guests had finally introduced himself on his own.  She didn't want them to feel as if she pried into their business, she knew her place.  Treading with demons was a little harder than with youma, because most demons actually had a brain and knew how to use it.

  She smiled to herself as she felt a presence following her in the trees.  It was subtle, but it was there nonetheless.  She wanted to surprise him, wanted to get a reaction from him, and it made her squirm in anticipation.  'Why?' she kept asking herself, but shrugged the question off.

  She filled the buckets with crystalline water, and with her back still turned to the intruder whom she sensed to be out of the trees and a couple meters behind her, she started; "Don't you know it's rude to spy on people?  At least your servant Jaken is more straightforward then you."

  She turned just in time to see him freeze in his step and gaze at her with slightly surprised eyes.  Seeing that he had been caught, he shook off the surprised look as soon as he could.  "How did you know I was there and how do you know the toad's name?" He asked stoically.  

  The rabbit fully turned, placing the heavy buckets of water beside her.  "You know, anyone can have the feeling of being spied on if someone follows them from so near.  And when those woods at night are still as noisy as when they are in the day, you made every sound stop as to not be sensed.  That's what gave you away.  But I must say; your tracking skills are perfect!  As to how I know your servant's name, well, he's the one who told me."

  The Taiyoukai stared.  She was very intelligent and cunning for a human.  She possessed the qualities of a good demon; it was simply that she missed the demon part.  And he couldn't just believe Jaken would give his name so freely to a non-demon.  If he did so fast, she must've done something good to get on his trusting side.  He almost rolled his eyes.  Of course, she was healing Rin after all.

  He got out of his daze when he felt a gaze locked on him and grunted silently.  "Well, you can call this Taiyoukai by his name, then.  You must feel privileged as to know it, girl.  It isn't every day that this Lord Sesshoumaru gives his name to a human."

  'Well, he surely is confident' Usagi thought, but smiled as she tried the name.  "Se-sshou-ma-ru?  Very well, then! Lord Sesshoumaru-sama!" she chirped happily, surprising him.

  She knew respect and that pleased him greatly, though he wasn't sure why the 'sama' sounded almost foreign from her mouth, that luscious, pink mouth…He shook his head to clear his thoughts and added, as an afterthought; "You can also call the human-child by her name.  You won't always have to call her 'child'.  Her name is Rin."

  Usagi digested the information and was pleased that she got a couple of phrases out of him.  "Alright then, Sesshoumaru-sama!  Now, why don't you come back with me to the house?  I'll make you something to eat since you missed supper.  Jaken-sama has already eaten and I'm sure he must be sleeping by now.  It's getting late anyway, and you can't just sleep in a tree!"

  She took the heavy buckets with no effort and motioned for him to follow her.  He just looked at her for a moment, assessing the situation, until he reluctantly followed a couple of steps behind her.  Half-way there, he could see her hold on the heavy containers wavering.  'She *did* take care of Rin all day without complaining…and she still doesn't complain' thought Sesshoumaru, and he cursed his weakness once again.

  Without even looking at her, he accelerated his steps and took the buckets with one hand with no difficulty, making her stop her stride for a second.  She stared at his rapidly retreating back and smiled.  He wasn't so bad after all!  She just had to be careful about his ego.

*~*

    She stirred the soup a couple more times and put out the small fire of the burner.  Pouring some to herself, she made sure no vegetables went into the Taiyoukai's bowl, only leaving the morsels of meat.  She wasn't going to feed vegetables to a carnivore!

  "Here, just eat a little."  Usagi handed him the bowl but he looked elsewhere.  Instead of acting offended, she simply set the bowl beside him and sat down farther to give him some space.  He snubbed his bowl all the way through dinner, lost in his thoughts, and soon she bid him goodnight and fell asleep on a small futon.

  He gazed at her, and then at the bowl beside him.  He took it in his hand and brought it to eye level, taking a sniff.  'Weren't there vegetables in this?  Did she take them off for me?'

  He took a small sip and surprisingly liked the taste.  While he silently finished the soup, he contemplated on how she had taken the smallest futon and left him the biggest and most comfortable.  Setting the now empty bowl aside, Sesshoumaru leaned down and gazed at her still form.  She looked like an angel, with that ethereal beauty and all.  She wasn't bad to look at for a human, even pleasing to the eye, he had to admit.  Though he never would say it aloud.

  He fell asleep after taking one last sniff in the air, making sure no youkai were wandering in the area.  He didn't feel it, but sometime in his sleep his long and luscious tail searched for her warmth and wrapped around her sleeping body like a blanket.

  Jaken would've gagged to see his usually stoic master purr contentedly the moment the tip of his tail touched her.  And unconsciously, Usagi snuggled deeper into the warm fluff.

______________________________________________

*snickers* Sesshoumaru got himself into an embarrassing predicament without even knowing it!  Let's see how he reacts to see his tail elsewhere than on him when he wakes up the next day! ^_^; 

I hope you liked this chapter! I'm about halfway through the 7th.  *Eternal Cosmos cracks her knuckles and starts tapping on the keyboard*  InuYasha time! And don't worry, Kouga will also be there.  Maybe not now, but I like him too much to forget him.  Ayame won't be there, though. (No big loss there, if you ask me!) 

Well, 'till next time!

                                                                   **_R&R!!!_**

PS: Just for the record, this chapter's title (Anata no namae wa nan desuka?) means: What is your name?

Love ya all!

Eternal Cosmos ^_~ 


	4. Rabbit and pink toads

Hi guys!  I hope I haven't made you all wait for too long.  FF.net also made some repairs and ameliorations so I waited just to make sure my story would upload correctly.  As always, I've got many positive and encouraging reviews! 

BIG THANKS TO:

**Koldy    Lady Light    Sunshine Fia    Krazi Pandi    Yami Nocturna   Flame Dancer077 **

**Chibi Hikari1    Alessandra    Skittles the sugar Fairy    SiLvErFaTeD    jaz7    Setsuna-3000**

**JoWashington    Yuna-Star    clueless97    Queen Diamond    Alfonso-the-dragon-of-Mercury**

**KonekoJ****    MFlower49    Hikari Kage Shi    angelwings6117    Kagayaku    Lunar Princess **

**MysteryLady-Tx    dragon-wing3    Maya D. Wolf    **

**Serenity Komoshiro: **She's going to meet InuYasha in the 7th chapter and I'm not telling for the 2nd question. ^_^

___________________________________________________________________

Through your Heart

Chapter 4: Rabbits and pink toads

_____________________________________________________________________________

  Sesshoumaru bared his fangs silently, glaring icily at the human who was currently snuggled in his tail with a contended expression.  He tried to tug his tail back gently, but to no avail; the girl had a dead grip over it.  He considered himself lucky it wasn't any 'sensible' part of it, or he would've literally ripped her throat in half.

  He normally had perfect control over his body, so why now?  Why now of all time couldn't he control the movement in his sleep?  The Taiyoukai always kept his tail around himself tightly, so he doubted the girl was the one to unfurl it from around his waist.  He tugged some more but froze when she started to move a little and give a muffled groan.

  The rabbit was instantly on alert mode when she felt herself being nestled in a warm cocoon, but she relaxed when she smelled it.  It smelled of nature, a good smell…very familiar indeed.  It was the demon's tail!  How the hell did she woke up with his tail around her?

  She was still leaning on it with half lidded eyes and, immediately sensing Sesshoumaru's discomfort in this situation, she concluded it hadn't been intentional.  She acted quickly to prevent a quarrel between them.  She thought he was making a slow progress in the socializing department and she wasn't going to ruin the mood.

  She opened her eyes and yawned and then made her way to the small girl the Taiyoukai had called Rin, paying no attention to his appendage.  The moment she got up, Sesshoumaru yanked his tail to himself and wrapped it in its usual manner.

  He was secretly glad she hadn't noticed his tail around her but couldn't help to ask himself if she had ignored his tail intentionally.  That rosy hue that had colored her cheeks before she yawned was making him speculate if the human had done this to save him from this embarrassment.  He was also glad she kept her mouth shut when she took back yesterday's bowls of soup…empty bowls of soup.

  Still, he let out a tiny growl when she eyed him with a happy smile when she took his bowl.  She was about to open her mouth when he got up and moved toward the door.  "Don't push your luck, human" he said blankly and went outside to run around a little.

  Usagi stared as his retreating back and shrugged it off.

  "Where is My Lord, human?"  Jaken yawned widely and shook himself a little before narrowing his eyes at her.

  "My name is Usagi, Jaken-sama, so use it.  As for Sesshoumaru-sama, he went in the woods to stretch his legs, I guess."

  Jaken glared a little at the way she had previously addressed him but nodded his assent as she diligently answered his question.  "Alright then, rabbit.  I guess I'll take a look around too.  You better not wander off or we'll both get it from My Lord!"  Then, he was out the door, leaving a gaping blue eyed girl.

  'Did he just call me rabbit?!' she asked herself with a bewildered expression.

  "Oh well, I guess it could be worse…"

*~*

  It was now around 1 in the afternoon and Usagi had decided a while ago to work in her flower garden.  She was removing the weeds when she heard a noise coming from her house.  Her eyes narrowed slightly.  The toad and Inu youkai weren't back yet, so who dared intrude on her territory?  She had made sure no evil could come in the woods, so maybe it was just a curious animal.

  Still, she got up and carefully approached the small house and peered inside the semi-opened door.  Her eyes widened slightly and she smiled, entering inside.  "Hello there Rin!  I see you finally woke up!"

  The little black haired girl jumped a little and gave a frightened look at the warmly smiling rabbit.  "Where is Rin?  Where is Lord Sesshoumaru-sama?"   Of course the child was scared, waking up to unfamiliar surrounding and faces did that to anyone.

  Usagi crouched down to her level and put a hand on the top of her head, stroking lightly in reassurance.  "Don't worry, Rin-chan! My name is Tsukino Usagi.  Do you remember what happened 2 days ago?"  Usagi continued when the child nodded.  "Well, seeing that you were hurt, Sesshoumaru-sama searched villages after villages to find a healer, until he found me.  I took care of your injuries while you slept away.  Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama are away for the moment, though I don't know where, but they'll surely be back by sunset.  You're lucky to have such 'people' to care for you!" Usagi chirped, and then was surprised to see the girl running into her and hugging her legs tightly.

  She had on this wide toothy smile and Usagi herself had to smile at the happy face.  "Thank you for helping Rin!  Not many people want Rin to live except Lord Sesshoumaru-sama and maybe a little Jaken-sama because Rin travels with demons!  But Usagi-sama cared for Rin!  Can Usagi-sama be Rin's friend too?" The child asked energetically, and the blond girl couldn't help but to laugh.

  "Of course, Rin-chan!  But don't call me Usagi-sama, please, it makes me sound old.  Call me Usagi-chan, or Usa-chan if you wish.  Now, are you hungry?"  She laughed out loud again when the child looked at her hopefully and when her belly groaned because of the lack of food.  She prepared a good lunch with plenty of fruits and vegetables and Rin practically gulped it down in one go.

  "Usa-chan is a good cook!  Normally, Jaken-sama is the one to cook but it tastes bad!" Rin giggled and Usagi had to hide a snicker with a cough.

  "Come on, Rin-chan! Don't be so mean with Jaken-sama! I'm sure he does his best!"

  Rin nodded.  "Can Rin go outside now? Rin wants to do something!"

  Usagi thought about it.  "Why not?  But don't go running around too much or you'll reopen your freshly healed wounds.  Come on, I'll show you around a little."

  Rin took her hand but as soon as she was outside, she let out a yelp of glee and ran to the flower garden.  "Oh! The pretty flowers!  Look! Look Usa-chan!  Rin loves flowers! Can Rin pick some? Can she?"

  The rabbit crouched down beside Rin once again and eyed the flowers.  "Only if you help me get the weeds off.  I have to take care of the garden or it'll look like a jungle!"

  Rin nodded enthusiastically and followed Usagi's pointers about how to pick them without harming the rest of the flowers.  They did that all afternoon while pausing to rest on the grass sometimes.  Usagi had to ask herself why Rin always talked about herself in the 3rd person but shrugged it off for the moment.  'It's just so cute!'

  "Say Usa-chan?" Rin asked while tugging at a particularly resistant weed.  "Are there any kids like Rin near here or is Rin the only one?"

  Usagi smiled while she helped her cut the wild plant.  "Yes there are.  They live in a village in the outskirts of the woods.  I went there yesterday to get more food and I dare say, the children wanted to meet you very much!"

  Rin gasped happily.  "Really?  Can Usa-chan bring Rin there now?"

  The blond girl shook her head negatively and gave a small smile.  "Not until you're 100% healed.  And we have to ask Sesshoumaru-sama what he thinks about the idea, don't you think?"  The kid nodded fervently.  "Oh yes! It's very important to ask Lord Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin will do whatever he wants Rin to do because Lord Sesshoumaru-sama saved Rin's life!"

  Usagi quirked an eyebrow but didn't ask what she meant.  But Rin, being the little chatterbox that she is, started to tell how Sesshoumaru had found her and how he had saved her, while they cleaned the garden.  Usagi listened to it all and would sometimes input a joke in their conversation, making Rin laugh joyfully.

*~*

  Sesshoumaru slashed yet another demon standing in his way and growled.  The tiger youkai that fell had succeeded in the task of making Sesshoumaru very angry.  He had reopened the wound where the bear youkai had stricken 2 days ago and now his white kimono wasn't quite as white as it was.

  Still, it wasn't such a wound that would stop him.  He was starting to get tired and decided to stop playing, if anyone can call slaying demons a funny game.  He couldn't just stop hunting and get rusty while his ward was being treated, couldn't he?

  He suddenly stopped in his sprint when a familiar smell invaded the area and changed direction abruptly, making a chunk of earth fly away when his footing changed sides.  What was Jaken doing here, away from the human's house, he wondered.

  The toad squeaked when he sensed his master approaching fast and straightened, then bowed when his Lord appeared in front of him with unnatural speed.  "Good afternoon, Milord!  I see you decided to return to the clearing?"

  He received no response and dared to lift his head a little, only to squeak again and bow lower.  Sesshoumaru was looking at him with empty eyes and Jaken knew the question before it was even asked.  "I left the house to collect healing plants, Milord!  See?"  The toad took his bag in his hand and lifted it nervously for his master to see its content.

  "The human girl will surely need some more…and I couldn't help but to see you have reopened your injury…You will need to let the rabbit take a look at it again, Milord…"  Jaken was very reluctant to say the last phrase by fear of angering his master even more, but he had said it nonetheless.

  Silence lapsed a little, making Jaken squirm uncomfortably and fearfully, until The Taiyoukai finally opened his mouth.  "Why are you defending the human, Jaken?"  It was said neutrally, without any trace of curiosity or anger, so Jaken breathed a sigh of relief, though he didn't really know why he did help her in the first place.

  "I…do not know, Milord.  I would usually ignore any human, but this one…this one is strange, enthralling…I cannot put it in the right words, this lowly servant apologizes, master."  Then, he bowed again.

  Sesshoumaru knew exactly what Jaken meant.  Rare was the time when he agreed on something with his servant, but he was as intrigued with the human woman as Jaken was, if not even more.  "Let's go, Jaken."  Without offering any response to Jaken's answer, Sesshoumaru dashed off and left him sputtering and trying to follow him.

*~*

  "Lord Sesshoumaru-sama!  You're back!"  Sesshoumaru and Jaken were very surprised to say the least, to see Rin up and about.  But oh, the comical scene!  Rin was looking at the Taiyoukai with adoration written in her eyes and she was dirty all over.  Her clothes, her hands and even her hair had dirt in it!

  Sesshoumaru managed to stop himself from chuckling and look indifferent, while Jaken gave some sort of sound between a laugh and a cough.  Rin got up and Usagi laughed as the little girl ran to Sesshoumaru into a full leg bind, giggling happily and talking nonsense.  "Usa-chan and Rin had plenty of fun while Lord Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama where away! Rin's been a good girl and helped Usa-chan in the garden!  Rin learned a lot from Usa-chan!"

  Usagi smiled and got an idea, calling the child over.  "Rin-chan!  Come here for a second?"  Rin nodded and ran back to her.

  Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyebrows when the blond woman began to speak inaudibly to his ward.  She had to speak very low if even his sensible ears couldn't detect her voice!

  Usagi bent down and whispered in Rin's ear in conspiracy; "Ne Rin, remember when I said you could have some flowers if you helped me?"

  Rin nodded, understanding she had to stay quiet and play the game.  The black haired girl's eyes sparkled as Usagi gave her a small bouquet of freshly cut red and white roses and eyed the Taiyoukai with a smirk.  The little girl caught on and her eyes sparkled even more.

  Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as the young woman glanced at him with a playful smirk and gave something to Rin.  He watched as his ward ran back to him with the biggest of smiles and something hidden in her back.  She stopped in front of him and hastily sprung a bouquet of roses up for him to take.  "Usa-chan told Rin those are called roses, Sesshoumaru-sama!  Aren't they beautiful?  Rin is giving them to Sesshoumaru-sama!"

  Under such an assault of cuteness, the almighty Taiyoukai couldn't help but take the roses with an uncomfortable look, as if he was shy of being seen like that.  Usagi giggling in the background didn't help him either and he shot her a nasty look.  She only looked back at him with a peaceful smile, proof that she wasn't directly mocking him.

  He couldn't help but to be mesmerized by her.  Such shining eyes, caring and tender, yet still managing to keep their determined radiance.  He was about to take a step in her direction when a gasp awakened him from his reverie.

  "Lord Sesshoumaru-sama is bleeding!  His kimono is all red!  Lord Sesshoumaru-sama isn't going to die, is he?"  Tears appeared in the little girl's eyes and her voice wavered.

  Sesshoumaru frowned.  'Why are humans always exaggerating?'  He was about to tell Rin to stop crying when she was pushed aside gently by Usagi, who began to examine him.

  "Don't worry Rin, it's not serious.  Sesshoumaru-sama will be ok, but I'll have to take a look at that wound again."  She looked pointedly at Sesshoumaru and the Taiyoukai couldn't help but look away.

  Her voices, her subtle touches…she was driving him crazy!  He was fighting the urge to do something to her, but what, he didn't know.  It was the price to pay to be called the Ice Prince.

*~*

  "Come on, Rin.  You can put Sesshoumaru-sama's flowers in a vase while I prepare the dinner" Usagi said, and Rin giggled and sang nonsense while the older girl cooked the meat.

  Rin gobbled the food down in one go and Jaken even asked for a second serving.  As usual, Sesshoumaru hadn't touched his plate but he grudgingly began to eat when Rin eyed him with big eyes.  "Why doesn't Lord Sesshoumaru eat?  Usa-chan's food is very good, even better that Jaken-sama's!"

  The toad choked on his piece of riceball when Sesshoumaru silently answered; "I know, Rin, I know", and then looking elsewhere while eating as if Usagi's gaze would burn right through him.

 'The kid has some power over him alright!' Usagi thought, silently chuckling to herself.

  Once they were seated comfortably, Usagi first checked Rin's bandages on the Taiyoukai's orders.  Her healing was going fine and she was going to be back to her usual bouncy self soon- though she wasn't far from it now- and be able to travel again in just a couple of days.  When Rin showed signs of boredom, the rabbit took something from the shelves in her room, giving them to the curious girl.

  "What are those sticks for, Usa-chan?"

  Usagi sat beside her and explained, under the scrutinizing gaze of Jaken.  "Those are called pencils, Rin-chan.  You can draw anything you like with them.  Just use the papers I gave you.  I'll just check up on Lord Sesshoumaru and I'll draw with you after if I have the time."

  Rin nodded happily and started to draw Jaken, to his displeasure.  Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes a little when he remembered she had to take care of his wound.  He thought she had forgotten about him and unfortunately he was wrong.

  "Come on Lord Sesshoumaru!  Stop pouting and pull down your upper kimono, would you!"

  The Inu youkai frowned at her.  "This Sesshoumaru does not pout."

  Usagi rolled her eyes and crouched down in front of him, making him growl softly.  Unknown to her it wasn't because she was mocking him, but because she was too damn near and her smell was driving him crazy.  Before she could pull his clothing off herself, he hurriedly took it off and turned so that his injured side was in front of her.

  "Hmmm…What have you been doing?!  It's not so bad but the wound has half-reopened.  I'll have to put some more ointment on it and change the bandages.  But before that…would you like to take a bath?  There's a hot spring near and I thought that maybe you would like to wash away the dirt and blood.  I know you have a keen sense of smell."

  The long haired youkai's eyes glimmered when she perfectly reflected his thoughts.  And he was doubly surprised when she tapped on her chin with a digit in a pensive manner and continued; "To think of it, Rin and I should go after you.  We've been playing in dirt all afternoon!"  Usagi giggled and got up, bringing back with her a big fluffy piece of cloth which Sesshoumaru eyed carefully.  "It's just a towel, Lord Sesshoumaru.  You dry yourself with it.  Now off you go!  I think you'll find the hot spring by yourself if you use that sharp nose of yours!  Yell if you need anything!"

  Sesshoumaru suddenly turned around.  "This Sesshoumaru does not ye-" he couldn't finish his phrase as the door closed in front of him.  He stood there frozen.  She had dismissed him again, the little vixen!  He could sense she was only playing but someday her jokes would fire back at her someday!

  The hot spring wasn't so far away and he sniffed to make sure the area was safe.  Shedding his clothes and folding them neatly on a rock nearby, he let himself relax in the calm water, letting his worries wash away and his thoughts invade his mind in a raging tsunami.

*~*

  When he came back, Rin and Usagi were already outside waiting for him.  Usagi bowed a little and smiled.  "You can make yourself comfortable, Lord Sesshoumaru.  We'll try to not take too long."  She opened the door to let him in and tried to ignore the knot in her stomach at the heavenly vision in front of her.

  His hair was still dripping and some strands were sticking on his cheeks.  But what made her heart beat was the intense look in his eyes, a peaceful look; the first time he had ever dropped the icy mask in her presence.  But as soon as she gazed at him in the eyes, his features hardened once more and he adverted her gaze, going inside.

  Rin tugged on her hand and soon they arrived at the same place where Sesshoumaru bathed minutes ago.  Rin yelped joyously and shed her clothes in a frenzy, jumping into the hot water and creating a wave.  Usagi chuckled and followed, more calmly that is.

  She had already attached her hair in a tight bun-so it wouldn't have big knots- back in the house, and it proved to be really tight when the bun didn't even undo itself when she plunged into the water.

  They spent some time playing but it was getting late, so Usagi ushered Rin out of there so they could get back to the 2 awaiting demons.  She dried the child on the spot, and then herself.  Rin didn't want to put her clothes back on since they were still dirty so she was sporting a shirt of Usagi's, too big for her, on their way back.

  Usagi had simply put on what she thought to be an ordinary kimono, but Rin had found a fascination with it since it was made of silk.  It was sparkling white and had light golden embroidery on it, more on the long sleeves and on the back.

  "We're here!  Sesshoumaru-sama! Jaken-sama!"  Rin giggled and went to the Taiyoukai to show her nightclothes, to which Sesshoumaru approved of.  "But Usa-chan's kimono is so pretty, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

  Usagi was folding the dirty clothes so she could wash them tomorrow when the Lord finally deigned to lift his gaze up to her.  His eyes stayed riveted on her light form for quite some time until Rin squealed, making him draw back a little because of his sensible ears.

  "Ahhh!  Lord Sesshoumaru's hair is still wet!  Can Rin braid it?  Can she?" The child asked eagerly with hope in her eyes.

  The Taiyoukai sniffed and made a disgusted face.  "I think not.  This Lord Sesshoumaru does not braid his hair."

  Rin awed with a pout and Usagi gave up with a smile.  "If you want to play with someone's hair, Rin-chan, it would be better if it was mine.  Sesshoumaru-sama is a man and very few men wear their hair in a braid!" she finished gently.  She giggled when Rin's eyes widened to an impossible size and the rabbit sat down with her back half turned to Rin.

  The small girl moved automatically and she stopped before she touched the ribbon that was holding her hair up.  "Really?  Rin can touch your hair?!"  Usagi chuckled and nodded.  The kid didn't waist any time and, squealing a second time, she undid the noose.

  Normally, her hair reached her calves when she had it in her traditional odangos.  So now, being free of their restraints and all, even Jaken had to stare when the golden tresses pooled on the ground like a massive curtain.

  Rin took some time to stroke her hair silently in complete admiration and Sesshoumaru had to admit to himself that she was damn sexy like this, not that she wasn't with her usual odd hairstyle.  He didn't budge from his position but kept his gaze riveted on her and his ward.

  "Ohh!" the child cooed, "Rin wish she had soft hair like Usa-chan's!  It's so long and pretty!"

   'Pretty' didn't seem to be the right word for it, the Taiyoukai thought silently.  It looked even silkier than his hair!  And it wasn't to be taken lightly, because he always took great care of his silver mane, even though he was fighting half the time.

  Rin kept babbling while playing with her hair, until Jaken became curious and asked the child a question.  "Say Rin, did you finish that picture of me you were drawing earlier?"

  Rin finished tying Usagi's hair and they all looked at the small, blushing toad with curiosity.  Rin nodded and bounced to the bed where she had hidden the papers and put the drawing in Jaken's face.

  Usagi took a quick look at it and she put her hands on her mouth, turning around quickly and her back began to shake.  Sesshoumaru lifted a finely sculpted eyebrow, asking himself why she was trembling, until she just couldn't keep it and exploded in wild laughter, pointing at the picture at the same time.

  Jaken had his mouth wide opened while taking a good look at the child's drawing, then whined with embarrassment.  Rin just thought it was funny and grinned even more.  "Rin wanted to make Jaken pretty!  Look Lord Sesshoumaru!  Look at the pretty Jaken Rin drew!"

  Ignoring Jaken's loud protests, she handed the picture to the curious Taiyoukai.  Oh GOD, he was barely holding it in himself, until a chuckle escaped his lips, transforming into full barks of laughter.

  There, on the paper, was Jaken in his usual garments, but let's just say his skin wasn't its usual color.  Instead of the dull green, pink made Jaken's skin stand out more than anything else.  It didn't help that the face staff Jaken always had with him was not adorned with the woman and old man's heads, but with strange flowers that came out of Rin's imagination.

  Jaken was kind of insulted with this, but of course the child was a girl and girls liked pink more than any other color.  He heard his master laugh with heart for the first time, and the sound was so pleasing to his ears that Jaken couldn't resist but to laugh to, amused with the whole situation.

  Sesshoumaru was so amused by the situation he let himself go.  Usagi barely noticed the manly laughter of Sesshoumaru as she was too busy gripping her sides.  When they all finally stopped, a comfortable silence took over, until the golden haired young woman took the picture back from Sesshoumaru and pinned it on the wall so they could all see it clearly.  "You did very well Rin!  I didn't know you were so talented!"

  Rin grinned and thanked her, and even Jaken mumbled a shy thank you.  It wasn't really what he had in mind for a picture of himself but if his master was pleased, might as well go along with it and enjoy.  "Will Usa-chan draw with Rin, now?"

  Usagi was about to answer when the strict voice of the youkai Lord interrupted whatever she had wanted to say.  "It is late, Rin.  This Lord Sesshoumaru has let you stay up long enough.  It is time for you to go to bed."  Long gone was the carefree voice.  He had gone back to his serious position and he shot his ward 'the look' when she started to protest.  "Bed. Now."

  Rin finally nodded with a pout but hugged his arm shortly, patted Jaken on the head in a playing manner and hugged the rabbit tightly.

  "Goodnight, Rin-chan.  Sweet dreams."  The blonde smiled softly.

  She might have whined about staying up longer, but Rin fell asleep the minute her head touched the pillow.  Jaken also excused himself, the day taking its toll on him.

  Usagi wasn't very tired but she leaned on her pillows.  She knew the demon Lord was watching her intently but ignored it, instead watching the moon from the window.  

*~*

  Somewhere in the night, the hime awoke, being incapable to sleep any more.  She looked some more at the moon with an expression of longing, until her gaze fell on the soundly sleeping Taiyoukai.  Even in his sleep, he looked like heaven itself.  What was even more pleasing and captivating, though, is that his features had considerably softened, making him look years younger.  He looked so peaceful and she was so taken with the picture he made that her hand moved without her own accord and took a pen and a pad of paper nearby.

  With deep concentration, she started to sketch the heartwarming picture he made.  It was only an hour later that her eyes started to drop again and the pen and pad fell at her sides with a muted sound.  Still, it was loud enough for sensible youkai ears to hear and Sesshoumaru awoke with narrowed eyes.

  Sensing no danger, he searched for what may have caused the small sound, until his gaze fell upon the sleeping rabbit in a sitting position near the window.  'What was the human woman doing?' he asked himself and, as soundly as the youkai would ever be, he got up and kneeled beside her, her warmth spreading to him, making him inconsciously edge closer.  That is, until his slowly approaching hand touched something near her legs.

   He took the pad of paper and turned it around slowly.  What he saw made his eyes widen in a daze.  It was him while he was sleeping!  A part of him wanted to shred the drawing because she had caught him in such a vulnerable position, but he decided to let this one slide.

  His eyes softened.  She really had a talent for this and it would've been a waste to shred it.  Besides, he really looked good on this piece of paper!  Not many artists could truly capture the essence that was him and she did it with such ease!  Maybe…Maybe he could ask her someday to make a painting of him.  His late father, Lord InuTaisho, did have had one made for his person, so why not him?

  He caught himself right before his hand was about to brush her cheek and pulled back a little, stunned by the movement he was about to do.  He shook his head and put the drawing aside.  He laid her down gently so she wouldn't wake up and pulled the sheets up so she wouldn't be cold.

  He went back to his bed and laid down himself, but he started to turn restlessly.  Sesshoumaru grunted and gazed with half lidded eyes at the fair haired human and, with a small grumble of resign, he unfurled his tail from around himself and let it trail to her.  It wrapped around her small form instantly and she snuggled into it unconsciously with a content sigh.

  Sesshoumaru smiled the smallest of smiles towards her sleeping form, but then he frowned to himself.  What would the other youkai think if they ever found him in this position; unable to sleep without his tail curled up around a human woman, like a pup needing his mother!

  But he quickly erased this thought from his mind.  It had been a long time since he had felt this utter sense of belonging, and he wasn't going to let go, even though he didn't know why he felt this in the first place.  It was going to be saying goodbye, the hardest part.

___________________________________________________

This was a long chapter! Hope you've enjoyed!

I just have one question…Well, it's more to make sure:  Kirara is a neko youkai, I know, but it's a girl and not a boy, right? Just to be sure.

                                                            **_R&R!!!_**

Love ya all

Eternal Cosmos ^_~ 


	5. Harsh reality

I GOT MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS FOR THE FIRST 4 CHAPTERS!!! *squeals and runs around in circles* 0.o;

I'm so happy! And I owe it all to you guys! 

Well, I hope you'll like the next chapter!  Patience, the Inu-tachi will be there in 2 chapters… ^_~ 

BIG THANKS TO:

**Firehedgedog    Skittles the sugar Fairy    CrystalBlueSeraph    Taiki    Lady Light**

**Moonbeam21    Henio    JoWashington    SiLvErFaTeD    Serenity Komoshiro    Queen Diamond**

**Delete.the.stars    clueless97    SachiNyoko    Concrete Tenshi    unspoiled rini    Lunar Princess**

**Koldy    Alessandra    Maya D. Wolf    Setsuna-3000    Tegasus    Dark Universe    Ryuichi T.******

**SilverBunny5    Leoine Dragon    Jewelclaw Lady of Wind    MysteryLady-Tx    Queen luvBunny**

**Battle Royale Winner 2742    little BUNNY92    Mademoiselle Morte    Silver Fox28    pumpunita**

**MFlower49: **Thanks for the answer and by-the-way, Kirara is how we spell the name in Japanese.  It's pronounced Kilala.

_________________________________________________________

Through your Heart

Chapter 5: Harsh reality

____________________________________________________________________

  Usagi watched as Rin giggled away in her garden with the poor Jaken in tow, while the Inu youkai simply watched them at a fair distance with a calm face.  He was perched in a tree and the only indication that he was there was the silver hair shining with the sun's ray hitting him through the leaves.

  Smiling, she made her way to the tree and sat down at its base without glancing up once.  She just watched the child 'play' with Jaken silently when there was a small 'thump!' beside her.  Without a word, the Taiyoukai sat down gracefully with his legs crossed and continued to gaze at the playing duo.

  His tail automatically wound itself around her waist and she welcomed it as if it was a natural thing for her.  The golden eyed youkai had taken the habit of doing that and she found out she didn't really mind.  As long as she didn't commented on it, she was okay.  "Rin's almost healed."  She spoke up, breaking Sesshoumaru's current trail of thoughts.

  "So it would seem."  He simply answered.

  Usagi's gaze got sadder and she closed her eyes, trying to prevent her emotions from coming out.  She had taken a liking for the little girl and the Taiyoukai, and even Jaken had his place in her heart.  "This means you'll probably have to go away soon, doesn't it, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  She asked silently, not once daring to look at the tall youkai beside her for fear of her face betraying her reluctance in seeing them leave.

  The Taiyoukai glanced at her momentarily and spoke up; "I have duties and a territory to watch.  I am afraid we cannot stay here eternally.  This Sesshoumaru admits that Rin will miss you greatly, along with Jaken."

  All Usagi could muster was a small "Oh" of disappointment, though she forced the sadness out of her eyes before he noticed.  "Why would you need to protect your country, Sesshoumaru-sama?  If you're so powerful, I don't know why any demon would dare trespass your lands."

  The youkai Lord closed his eyes and frowned, putting his available hand on Toukijin.  "Everyone has his enemies, even I."

  Usagi frowned as she watched the sword with mistrust, making Sesshoumaru raise an eyebrow at her sudden demeanor.  Usagi huffed when he shot her a look and crossed her arms in a protective manner.  "I don't like that second sword of yours.  It gives me the chills.  But your other sword's presence is quite comforting, so I'll let it slide for now.  Rin told me how you saved her."  She gave him a playful punch on the shoulder, though he barely even felt it.  "I knew there was a heart beneath all this ice!  I'm happy you did this for her, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama!"

  She chuckled to herself while the Taiyoukai contemplated on how she had felt Toukijin's evil aura, but something still nagged at him, something that had been bothering him for days, now.  He gazed at her evenly until she found his gaze to be too much of a distraction to ignore.  She turned her head to look at him and somewhat froze when he looked at her with utter seriousness.  Usagi mentally berated herself for acting so careless and bowed a little.  "Forgive me for my bluntness, Sesshoumaru-sama.  I hope I haven't insulted you."

  Blinking his surprise away when she thought she had offended him, he murmured absentmindedly "Again with the sama…"  It was her time to blink and look at him curiously.

  "Hum…Wha-" she started, but never got to finish her phrase as the Inu Youkai interrupted her.

  "I do not know why, but this Lord Sesshoumaru does not like it when you call him like you do.  This simply cannot do."

  Usagi recoiled a little.  "Are you saying I haven't been respectful-" and he interrupted her again, not even bothering listening to her protest.

  "It is a rare thing indeed, but this Lord Sesshoumaru gives you the permission to call him by his name without any honorific.  This will be my thanks to you."  He watched as her eyes widened slightly, then softened.

  A smile graced her lips as she sat down more comfortably again and he felt her relax, his tail surrounding her once again.  His hold on her had loosened when she had moved back.  "Sesshoumaru it is, then.  Thank you."

  He watched as Rin all but jumped on the toad youkai, who gave a yelp in return.  "Why are you thanking me for?"

  Usagi only shrugged.  "I guess…because I've been alone for a long time and that I needed someone to make me feel needed again.  Your presence is more than comforting to me."

  Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows slightly but didn't comment aloud.  'She must certainly be the only one to think that about me, other than Rin.  InuYasha would have fainted to see me so peaceful.'  His eyes darkened at the thought of his immature half brother.  'He's going to get himself killed someday.  His skills need to be sharpened.'

  The rabbit didn't press why his mood had suddenly changed and instead put on her best innocent voice, making him loose his trail of thoughts…again.  "Say Sesshoumaru?"

  The Lord was pleased to hear his name without any titles coming from her lips.  It sounded much better.  "Hm."  His gaze was elsewhere, but at least she knew she had his attention.

  "Since you're going to go away soon, I was wondering if I could bring some children from the village here to play with Rin.  They've been nagging at me since you've arrived about Rin.  They would really like to meet her and it would do well for Rin to play with children her own age.  I know you don't really like the company of humans, but could you just do this once for Rin?  I won't force you to stay here while they play; you're free to go wherever you please."

  Sesshoumaru contemplated the idea.  It was true that Rin had never played with children her own age before, so why not?  Though, the perspective of being in the presence of that many malodorous mortals irked him to no end.  He couldn't just go away while they were here in case something happened, so he figured he would have to stay near the golden haired girl while they ran about.  Her smell was pleasurable enough to cover any other scent that could reach his sensitive nose and he never admitted it aloud, of course, but it was one of the reasons why he always preferred to sit by her.

  Her scent was making him feel like…like something he had never felt before.  It was driving him crazy sometimes and he didn't know why he had the sudden urge to pin her somewhere.  He always tried to ignore the demon within him and its foolish ideas.  He wasn't crazy.  The demon wanted to mate with her badly, but why would he do such a thing?  To mate with someone just because she smelled good?  AND she was human.  Sometimes he couldn't even decipher his inner youkai's bizarre thoughts.  "This Sesshoumaru accepts and will stay here just in case."

  Usagi's face lit up with a wide smile and before she could think of her actions, she hugged him briefly around the waist thanking him and ran to Rin to tell her the good news.

  There was a loud squeal of happiness but the Taiyoukai was in too much of a surprised daze to even notice.  'Why didn't her action repulse me?' 

*~*

  "Really, Usagi-sama?  We're really going to see the little girl?"  

  Usagi rolled her eyes for it was the 5th time that Ayame was asking her this question.  She had with her 5 little girls from the village along with 2 boys, all about Rin's age.  "Yes Ayame.  Her name is Rin and I want all of you to behave, ok?  It was hard enough to convince your parents that Sesshoumaru wouldn't hurt you; I don't want you guys to do something that could shock him.  Just keep your distance and he'll keep his."

  The children all nodded and the 2 boys looked at each other, grinning madly.  They to wanted to meet the little girl, but of course the youkai was much more interesting to them.  They just wanted to see if he was as great and as threatening looking as the villagers had said.  They soon arrived at the familiar clearing and Usagi called out the youkai Lord.  "Sesshoumaru!  We're here!"

  The little group of children eyed the area impatiently until the door of Usagi's house finally opened to let…their eyes widened with uncertainty and awe at the imposing Inu youkai.  He stopped in front of the door instead of coming to them and the boys could barely conceal their amazement.

  The Lord simply urged Rin to let go of his leg and gave her a push towards their direction.  Seeing Usagi nod and smile, Rin giggled and forgot her fear, running to them and starting to introduce herself to the other children.

  After the introduction, they were wondering what to do so Usagi made a suggestion.  "If you don't know what to do, Rin, why don't you introduce them to the game I taught you?  Tag is very easy and you can also play hide and seek!"  Rin nodded and the kids dashed off a little farther to have their fun.

    Usagi sighed and sat down at the base of the same tree where she and Sesshoumaru had talked just moments ago.  So she wasn't surprised when the Lord sat down again, his tail automatically searching for her.  But this time, it was Sesshoumaru who broke Usagi's silent thoughts.  "I have decided that Rin, Jaken and I are going to go back to the Western Lands tonight."  He said in a whisper.

  Usagi's eyes widened slightly.  "That soon?"  Her voice was sad, Sesshoumaru noticed, and he added in an afterthought.

  "Yes.  The peace is breaking up, a war is inevitable.  But you are most welcome to join us if you so desire."  Was there a hint of hope laced in his voice?

  Usagi shook her head nonetheless.  "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru but I'm not ready yet to exit these woods that are now my home.  But what will you do with Rin?  I don't think she'll want to go even if you say so."

  The youkai Lord nodded.  "That's why I will not ask her.  I will take her when she will be asleep tonight.  Rin will be too tired to notice anything.  I fear she may hate me for this but she will be safer in my castle.  Letting the children come here was also a gift from me, in a sense.  And surely we will come back here sometimes."

  Usagi smiled a little less sadly.  She understood Sesshoumaru's decision.  "If you say you're going to come by sometimes, I would like that very much."  She then proceeded to hug Sesshoumaru, snaking her arms around his neck gently.

  Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly while his body stiffened at the sudden closeness.  "This is a thank you from Rin.  She would never hate you, Sesshoumaru.  And this-…"

  She slowly receded and pecked him on the corner of his lips. "-Is from me."  She got up, not once looking at his stunned expression.  "You better come by and visit!"  Then, she walked to her home and simply closed the door behind her.

*~*

   The day passed and soon the kids said their goodbyes to Rin and ran back to their village.  Sesshoumaru got up from his sitting position silently and they went back to the house.  Throughout the entire meal, Rin couldn't keep her mouth shut.  She was easing the tension a little between everyone and seemed oblivious to the talk Usagi and her Lord have had earlier.

  She kept saying how "Ayame was nice" and that she had "So much fun playing with other children her age without being criticized."

  Usagi was smiling and nodding her head at everything the happy child was saying while Sesshoumaru and Jaken continued to eat silently.  Jaken had been informed about the change of plans and the little toad was also kinda sad.  They would have to say goodbye to the peaceful times and go back to the harsh reality of war.  They had learned that the Shikon no Tama was almost complete and that Naraku would strike soon against the 4 reigning lands; West, East, North and South.

  When Rin went to bed, Usagi joined her and Rin didn't seem to mind because she cuddled to the rabbit.  She fell into an oblivious sleep while Usagi petted her hair gently.

  Sometimes around midnight, Sesshoumaru finally gathered the courage to wake his servant up and he took Rin in his arm.  He was about to turn around when he felt watched.  His gaze lowered and surely, 2 blue orbs were looking straight at him.  'Why do I feel so bad?  This Sesshoumaru shouldn't have this sort of feeling.'

  Instead of embracing her like his youkai was screaming at him to do, he simply unfurled his tail one last time and caressed her cheek gently.  She let the soft fur do as it pleased and soon she fell asleep again.

  Jaken was waiting patiently outside with Ah and Un and the 2 demons and the sleeping girl were airborne and out of view in the minutes to follow.

______________________________________________________

 Well, that's enough for today!  I hope you've enjoyed!

And I have to ask again because there were many opinions on the subject and I just want to be sure:

**Is Kirara a boy or a girl neko?**

If anyone really knows, it would help me greatly.  I personally think it's a boy, but I'm not 100% sure.

Thanks!

**R&R!!!**

Love ya all!

Eternal Cosmos ^_~ 


	6. Let the journey begin

Hey guys!  Well, this is official: Kirara is a girl. ^_^;;;  I thank everyone who answered my question!  And people kept saying "How sad" in their last reviews!  Don't be sad! We'll see more of Sess-kun!

Next chapter is a little short but necessary nonetheless, so have a nice read!

BIG THANKS TO:

**Setsuna-3000    Koldy    Shi no Hakari    Serenity Komoshiro    unspoiled rini    delete.the.stars**

**Jewelclaw Lady of Wind    Krazy Pandi    SachiNyoko    Silver Fox28    SiLvErFaTeD    Kagayaku**

**Lady Light    MysteryLady-Tx    Lunar Princess    Queen Diamond    clueless97    Black Lion**

**Mademoiselle Morte    Moon-n-Universe-Goddess    Kawaii ****Usa****    Flame Dancer077**

**JoWashington    Haven Bloodcrow    Adrelliehs    duckmasta2020    GemJewel    MFlower49**

**Sunshine Fia    LadyLove    Minuit    blackdragonofslytherin    shadowsfaith    moonbeam21**

**Skittles the sugar Fairy    Queen luvBunny    Shannan    me_jessi_t**

**Ivy Tearen**: Yes, sometimes Sesshoumaru talks about himself in the 3rd person. He is royalty after all!

**Shade**: I'll see!

**Henio**: What's your story about?

**SilverBunny5**: Thanks a LOT for the card! ^_^ You surprised me!

Whew!  I'm getting more and more reviews!  You guys are too good to me! ^__^

___________________________________________________________________

Through your Heart

Chapter 6: Let the journey begin

_________________________________________________________________________

  Usagi sighed for the 10th time that day.  She had begun to live her life at a normal pace again since Sesshoumaru had gone away.  That was 2 weeks ago.  She wondered if he was okay since he still didn't show up like he had promised to but there wasn't really anything she could do about it.  Although hiding it like a pro, she too knew all too well the life of never ending battles.

  She snorted at the thought that she was the one with the most dangerous enemies and that it looked as if she was on a vacation.  The thought of an invasion of youma in her dimension never crossed her mind once as she knew that if something had to happen, the Time Gates would unseal automatically to allow her access.

  But her days weren't usually this boring.  The children from the village came to visit her on a daily basis, even though some were sad that Rin was no longer there.  They were late today, she noticed, but didn't take any heed of it.

  That is, until she heard distant screams coming from the village.  She instantly got up from her sitting position on the lush grass and tensed.  She narrowed her eyes and, hearing faint screaming again and finally seeing smoke come up from above the village, her eyes widened and she dashed towards the village.

  She didn't think she had ever run this fast before.  Her heart was pounding wildly and fear gripped her thoughts.  'Oh god! Please no!'

  When she finally arrived at the other side of the woods, she wasn't prepared to see the whole place completely destroyed and corpses of the villagers thrown in various directions.  She wanted to scream in fury but her logic side told her the monster that had done this was still somewhere near.  Hearing a slight cough, she walked as fast as she could in the direction of the sound.  "Oh god Ayame!"  She whispered silently, tears making their way down her face.  She kneeled on the desolate ground and took the child in her arms.

  "Usagi-sama?"  Came a straining voice.

  Usagi gasped softly and tightened her hold on the little girl who was so attached to her.  "Ayame! Don't strain yourself!  Everything's going to be just fine! Hold on please!"

  The little girl shook her head negatively and smiled, lifting a bloodied hand to stroke the rabbit's cheek.  "It's not your fault, Usagi-sama.  Say hi to Rin for me, won't you?"  Then, the little hand fell on the ground and Ayame lay motionlessly in Usagi's arms.

  The young woman turned her head with a glare as a noise filled her ears.

  Growling and snarling, along with an evil cackle.

  "No doubt whoever did this is downright happy right now." She muttered darkly.  She let go of Ayame and closed her eyes one last time, remembering the child's words; _"It's not your fault."_  No, she wasn't going to despair as she once did over her senshi's death, but she would make sure that the evil that did this was going to pay, and pay dearly.

  The cackle got nearer and she stood up at her full height, making her stand out in all the devastation.

  "Um…I forgot one."  The youkai finally faced her, a sinful smirk on his mouth as he cracked his knuckles.  It was downright hideous and truly resembled the monster that he was.  He had no real youkai form like a cat or even like a dog like Sesshoumaru.  It was as if he had been assembled fast just for the pleasure of his master.

  "You're the one who killed them all."  It wasn't a question, just a statement.  Her voice was eerily calm for a human, the evil one thought with disdain, but she was quite pleasurable looking nonetheless.

  "Of course.  Humans are disgusting creatures and I'm only pleasing my creator by getting rid of them all.  And now, it's your turn."  With a screech, he ran towards her with great speed, almost too fast for human eyes to follow, and lifted the spiky bludgeon that was probably his main weapon.

  She disappeared from his view the moment the heavy weapon was about to smash her and he looked around in mild shock.  Usagi stood behind him and while he was busy looking around she eyed the strange spider mark on its back.  "I'm behind you, you idiot."

  The youkai whirled around with a snarl and brandished his enormous club again.  "What kind of sorcery is this, human?!" He seethed, and ran to her again.  He was thoroughly surprised when she, instead of running away in fear like he thought she would, dashed in his direction in a swift aggressive movement.  

  Usagi lifted a hand and made her tiara appear and dodged the other's attack just in time.  "MOON TIARA STAR!"

  The youkai screamed as she threw her energy disk right in his gut.  "I'm not human...nor youkai for that matter.  But you won't live enough to tell anyone."  She whispered in what appeared to be his ears before the hideous creature just collapsed, his red eyes opened wide in shock.

  She just stood there, watching the dead youkai before she turned around.  Just as she was about to leave, she felt a familiar sensation in her heart that kept her from going away.  Curiosity got the best of her and that feeling slowly guided her back to the youkai she had just killed.  "What the?"

  Her hand neared the creature's forehead until a small glow got her attention.  Grunting, she detached what looked like a shard of something.  "A shard of the Shikon no Tama?"  She vaguely remembered Sesshoumaru talking about it.

  It was supposed to be very powerful when complete but every shard on its own was giving the evil creatures more power as it was tainted with evil.  She took an intake of breath as the shard suddenly glowed with an inner power she knew all too well.

  "How could this be?! This…is a piece of a Star Seed!  But how?  In this year and in a different dimension no less, how can anyone be able to master his Star Seed?!  Unless…It was completely unintentional and an act of despair… And this one is still filled with past memories as well.  Whoever gave his soul away is still not resting in peace.  This I simply cannot allow!"  Usagi said with conviction, eyeing once again the shining piece of Star Seed she held in her hands.

  She had avenged the poor people from the village, and now she had another mission.  She just had to gather those shards and complete the Star Seed.  Whoever was manipulating the demons with it was acting like a parasite, just like Chaos.

  Her feet stopped unconsciously as she reached her house and she slowly started to gather her things while lost in her thoughts.  She had almost everything she needed.  A black cloak with a hood to match that had the handy advantage of hiding her scent and appearance from anyone, some healing herbs and clothes from this era.

  She knew she could use the Luna pen anytime but she had to at least act and look like a traveler in this time period if she didn't want suspicious eyes upon her.  She was already feared a little because of her looks, though she never really listened to other people's judgment.

  There was only one last thing, well, many last things to take.  She pushed her bed aside, revealing a hidden trap door.  Lifting the magic seal she had put on it, she opened it and looked at what was laying inside.

  Various weapons all covered with different colored silk.  Her senshi's weapons.  They had given her their armaments before their last goodbyes but she had never used them.  Usagi reached for them and closed her eyes as memories resurfaced, making her throat constrict painfully.

  She took the harp of Mercury, the bow of Mars, the sacred oak leaf of Jupiter, the chains of Venus, the sword of Uranus, The mirror of Neptune and finally, Saturn's scythe.  She already had Pluto's staff in her possession, along with her senshi's inner power.

  She eyed each of them carefully before shaking her head from left to right, putting the weapons into her subspace pocket.  'I won't use them.  I just can't…' she repeated mentally.  She got up and exited the small house.

  Usagi took some time to just gaze at it with regret.  "I have to erase any traces of me being here.  I don't want anyone to guess I was the one who got the piece of the Star Seed.  If anyone knows, everyone I'll cross will most likely be put in danger."

  She put her 2 forefingers together and closed her eyes.  "MARS CELESTIAL FIRE! IGNITE!"  Fire shot out from her hands and began to burn the house she had begun to enjoy living in.  Memories of the grouchy Jaken, the ever giggling Rin and the silent Sesshoumaru resurfaced and she was happy that she had let Rin take back the picture of Jaken.  She had also given Sesshoumaru the picture she had drawn of him while he was sleeping.

  She sadly thought about the Taiyoukai's promise of coming back.  If he indeed came back, like she was sure he would if not only for Rin's sake, he would be more than stunned to find the house burned to the ground.  "Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru…"  She whispered to the wind, her golden bangs hiding her eyes.  A tear fell down her cheek as she slowly marched away from the burning house.

__________________________________________

  Hmmmm….I just realised this ending was sad too…-_-; 

BUT DON'T DESPAIR BECAUSE NEXT CHAPTER……THE INU-TACHI COMES INTO THE PICTURE!!!

**_ R&R!!!_**                                                 **_R&R !!!!                                                R&R!!!_**

Love ya all!

Eternal Cosmos ^_~ 


	7. New friends

Ohhh! I'm nearing the 200 reviews!!! ^_^   I decided to update this chappie sooner, so consider this my gift to you for Easter! *where's my chocolate? O.0*  

I think everyone was waiting for that one!  InuYasha time!

BIG THANKS TO:

**CrystalBlueSeraph    Skittles the sugar Fairy    LunarPrincess    ChibiHikari1    Henio**

**moonbeam21****    Setsuna-3000    Ivy Tearen    Serenity Komoshiro    Leoine Dragon**

**Messiah of fate    MysteryLady-Tx    unspoiled rini    SiLvErFaTeD    F.A. Star Hawk    Ryuichi T.**

**Clueless97    Concrete Tenshi    raine84    Adrelliehs    Queen luvBunny    Koldy    delete.the.stars**

**Usagi Asia Maxwell    Prophetess of Hearts    JoWashington    Kyuuka-Kaimei    Tegasus**

**Sunshine Fia    Queen Diamond    SilverBunny5    shade    Lady Light    Elemental Angel Number4**

**MFlower49    Jewelclaw Lady of Wind    Krazi Pandi    Dark Universe    **

**Sailor Star Light: **Yep, it can be considered AU.  I know the senshi didn't die after Galaxia; I just needed them to die in this story.  ^_^;

_________________________________________________________________

Through your Heart 

Chapter 7: New friends

_______________________________________________________________________

  "InuYasha, stop your grumbling and help me a little would you?"  The man who spoke got up from his kneeling position, the rings of his staff clinging softly with the movement.  Miroku eyed the hanyou who was still sniffing the carcass of the dead youkai.

  "Feh! I told you before, I'm not a gravedigger!  If you want to bury so many people that's your problem, bouzu."  The hanyou felt a hand on his shoulder and Kagome spoke up.

  "InuYasha, those people deserve a proper burial and you know it.  There are even small children here! It's horrible!"  The black haired miko covered her eyes with her hands to cut out the vision of all those poor people just lying there.

  Without saying a word, InuYasha snorted but patted her on the shoulder in reassurance.  Kagome's breath hitched at the touch, but when she looked up the hanyou was walking to Sango already, all proofs of gentleness gone to make place to seriousness.

  The miko sighed softly and decided to join them.  "So Sango, do you have any clues about what happened here?"

   Shippou and Kirara just gazed with curious eyes as the Taijiya eyed the ground and seemed to follow a trail of some sort.  The kitsune turned as he heard InuYasha and Kagome join them, soon to be followed by Miroku.

  Sango narrowed her eyes a little and got up, observing the dead carcass in her turn.  "Well, the dead youkai is surely the cause of the destruction here, seen as he is one of Naraku's newest creations.  He looks botched a little and it's probable that Naraku rejected him because of it.  I don't know what or who killed it.  When you look at his wound, it looks as if it was some sort of disk that pierced him right through the stomach."

  Sango was about to continue when Kagome voiced her thoughts.  "But I've never seen one of Naraku's creations fall so easily!  Normally, even with wounds such as this one, the youkai should still be alive."

  Miroku nodded, a hand on his chin.  "Kagome is right.  InuYasha has been through worst ordeals and still lives to tell the tale."

  InuYasha just humphed.  "Feh! I'm just stronger than this baka's creations, if you ask me."

  Kagome rolled her eyes at the arrogant hanyou and whispered; "maybe the weapon used was laced with strong magic?"

  Sango shrugged.  "Well, whatever happened here happened about 3 days ago.  There's a trail leading to the forest at the end of the village.  We should bury the dead and take a look afterwards.  And anyway, it's on our way."  The others nodded and they soon started to dig the graves for the poor villagers.

  Hours later, when they arrived at the clearing, they shook their heads when they saw the burned house, or what remained of it anyway.  The area was totally abandoned and they suspected that the demon had gotten to this house too.  Upon finding no bodies to bury, they decided to continue their route and when the sun set, they finally made camp to stop for the night.

  InuYasha perched himself on a nearby tree as usual but his ears perked up as the others conversed below, sitting around a fire.  Shippou and Kirara were long gone asleep, the little Kitsune cuddling the neko youkai near his body.

  "I really wonder what happened here…I was sure I felt the presence of a shard near the destroyed village…"  Kagome said, deep in thought.  She was sure she had felt a corrupt piece of the shard until the signal had softened and vanished.

  Miroku put another piece of wood in the fire to keep it alive and spoke up.  "Well, maybe the one who killed that youkai took it or at least knows what happened to it.  I just hope it isn't Naraku.  We all know how he likes to toy with us."

  Sango leaned in her small futon and closed her eyes in tiredness.  "Well, whatever or whoever took it must be around 2 days in advance from us.  Let's just go to sleep already, I'm tired."

  Kagome yawned and followed the Taijiya's example and called out; "Goodnight InuYasha!" before she leaned into her futon.  InuYasha Feh'ed but said a small goodnight afterwards.

  Miroku stayed silently contemplative until…

 "MIROKU YOU HENTAI!"

  **_SLAP!_**

****

  InuYasha growled slightly when Sango's angry cry resonated through his sensitive ears.  "Damnit bouzu!  Keep your hands to yourself or I'll have to cut them off myself!"  

*~*

  Kagome's eyes widened as another youkai tried to get to her friends.  She had long gone run out of arrows and was being protected by the now transformed and very angry Kirara.  Shippou was on her shoulder, half hiding in her hair and looking at the battle with apprehension.  "InuYasha! Watch out!"

 InuYasha turned just in time as Kagome called out to him.  He dodged the close attack clumsily as the snake youkai tried to slither his way around the hanyou and drew the Tetsusaiga swiftly.  "Woah!"

  Miroku sweatdropped as the hanyou almost fell backwards because of the transformed sword's weight, but InuYasha quickly found his balance again and with a heavy swing he cut the snake in 2.  Everyone finally relaxed as any trace of danger left the area and the silver haired hanyou put back the Tetsusaiga in its sheath.

  He was panting a little and Miroku and Sango weren't better themselves.  The demons that had attacked them weren't controlled by Naraku, luckily, but that didn't mean that they didn't defend their territory with a vengeance.  Miroku and Sango were bruised all over and InuYasha's ribs were probably broken when he got smashed by one of the serpent's tails into a tree.  Kagome and Shippou only had small cuts and Kirara looked a little ruffled but okay nonetheless.

  They had been traveling very fast non-stop for hours when they had fallen into the snakes' traps.  Now they were exhausted and really needed to stop, even if they were in the middle of a well traveled path.  "InuYasha we need to stop.  We've been traveling for too long and you're too hurt to continue."  Kagome said, knowing that her friend would probably say the contrary.  She knew the Inu demon too well.

  "Feh! I don't need to rest!  I've already started to heal."  He turned to continue walking and muttered; "Why humans are so weak I'll never understand."

  Kagome clenched her fist and called out sweetly; "InuYasha, I heard you!"  The hanyou stopped in his tracks while Shippou winced in sympathy for the silver haired boy.  "OSUWARI!"

  Strings of muffled curses were heard until InuYasha finally relented.  When he was finally able to get up, he distanced himself a little from the others and sat down under a tree.  Kagome sighed and started to treat the others' wounds.

  Kirara was slumbering lightly when the neko's ears twitched.  Surreptitiously, the small youkai got up and shot a look at the group whose attention was elsewhere, and ran away to where the light new smell was coming from.

*~*

   A gust of wind pushed back her hood and her hand caught it as it flew backwards.  Golden hair spilled slightly from the cloak and Usagi groaned, readjusting the cloak on her body and putting her hair back in its loose bun.

  "Mew!"

  She stopped dead in her tracks and blinked, turning around to see what had made that sound.  What was her surprise when a tiny neko youkai came close to her and started to sniff her.  It circled around her feet for a couple of minutes until it mewled again and nudged her legs.  "Oh! You're so cute! Come here!  Don't you have any master?"

  Usagi took the neko in her arms and started to pet it gently.  "You must be hungry, little one.  I was going to stop to eat, why don't you stay with me?"

  The neko youkai mewled and settled beside her.  The blue eyed woman gave the neko a part of her lunch and both started to eat contentedly.

***

  Not too far away, Kagome's eyes widened for just a moment in recognition.  "I sensed I jewel shard!"

  Hearing the magic phrase, InuYasha was suddenly beside her and Kagome had gathered all the attention of her friends.

  "Where is it, wench?"  The hanyou asked harshly in a haste to gather another shard.

  Kagome got up and bonked him on the head.  "InuYasha no baka! Don't call me that! And I said I SENSED a jewel shard.  I can't feel it anymore.  It's as if something kept me from sensing it but failed for a second…"

  Miroku took his staff and gathered his things.  "Well, do you at least know in which direction it was when you sensed it?"

  Kagome nodded and pointed in the direction they were previously going.  Sango took her bag and turned.  "Well, let's go Kira…ra?  Kirara?  Where are you?"  They all looked around, but the neko was nowhere in sight.

  "Do you think Kirara smelled something and went ahead?  What if there's someone dangerous!"  Shippou started to panic but Kagome took him in her arms.  "Don't worry Shippou, we'll find Kirara!  Won't we InuYasha?"

  The hanyou nodded with a glint in his eyes and he motioned for Kagome to get on his back.  Miroku and Sango were rested enough to follow him without straining too much.

*~*

  Usagi suddenly tensed and got up with the neko in her arms.  Soon enough, a group of people came running in her direction and a woman dressed in tight black clothes was yelling something that resembled 'Kirara'.

  They stopped a couple of meters away from her and Usagi took in the view of 2 winded people, one girl dressed in…modern school clothes? with a small kitsune on her shoulder and a hanyou.  She narrowed her eyes slightly as the silver haired demon gazed at her with mistrust and she clutched the neko in her arms protectively.

  The woman who was dressed in tight clothes walked to her slowly and eyed the little neko, who mewled upon seeing its mistress.  "Hum, hello.  Can you give me back Kirara please?"

  Under her hood, Usagi's eyebrow raised a little.  "So your name's Kirara?" She seemed to ask the youkai, and then nodded at Sango and let the neko jump in the Taijiya's arms.  The group visibly relaxed as the stranger gave back their companion without a fight.

  Kagome wanted to thank the person but InuYasha growled audibly and restrained the miko from walking any further.  "InuYasha?  Is something the matter? I just wanted to thank the person for taking care of Kirara."

  The hanyou glared at the cloaked girl and ordered the others to back up a little.  "Stay away Kagome.  I don't smell anything coming from this stranger.  If that's another Kanna then God help me…" He let his phrase trail and put a hand on Tetsusaiga's rusty handle in an intimidating manner.

  "Oh! How rude of me! I should present myself."  The person bowed and let her hood fall.  "I am Usagi.  Tsukino Usagi.  It's a pleasure to meet you!"

  They gasped the moment the hood fell back as pure golden hair set in a loose bun shone in the sun.  A set of piercing blue orbs gazed back at them happily.  InuYasha couldn't believe it!  The moment this girl had taken her hood off, his nose had been attacked by a more than pleasing scent.

  Usagi smiled and took a step towards them, preparing to shake Kagome's hand but the miko stood rooted on the spot and as Miroku started his charade, Kagome gasped out; "I sense a jewel shard!"

  Usagi blinked as the whole group tensed again and as the hanyou unsheathed his sword, which transformed into what looked like a gigantic fang.  'Hm, that girl can sense the Star Seed?  How odd.  It looks as if she's from the future…maybe she's the one causing a time paradox in this dimension.  But I don't sense any evil intentions in this group.'  Usagi eyed the girl's necklace when she felt more of the Star Seed's power and ignored their threats, instead coming to a decision.

  She took her piece of Star Seed and tossed it to the girl from the future with a smile.  InuYasha stopped in mid-step and blinked as they got what they wanted so easily.  That, and the girl didn't seem frightened of him at all!

  Kagome caught the shard and eyed the smiling golden haired girl in front of her.  "Why?"  Was all she could ask.

  Usagi shrugged.  "It seems you want that shard more than I do and I really don't think you want to use it to do bad things, so why not?  It was with luck that I found it and I didn't really know what to make of it.  You can keep it, I don't mind at all."

  Kagome joined the new shard with the small part she already had and ran to her, shaking her hand enthusiastically.  "Thank you so much!  My name's Kagome! Do you want to travel with us?"

  InuYasha sputtered as Kagome did what she wished and started to talk animatedly to the blue eyed girl.  "We're searching for the remaining shards, you see, 'cause it's my fault the jewel got destroyed in the first place.  Let me introduce you to my friends!"

  Kagome took Usagi's hand and almost dragged her to the Inu-tachi.  "The little neko is named Kirara though you must know this by now.  The kitsune is Shippou, this is Sango; she's a Taijiya.  This is Miroku, he's a monk-"

 Usagi watched as said Miroku walked to her and took her hand, placing a kiss upon it.  "It is a pleasure to meet someone as exquisite as you, my lady."

  Usagi was blushing just a little and was about to take back her hand and thank him but he suddenly clutched it harder and kneeled in front of her.  "Will you do the honor of bearing my children?"

   Silence.

  Until Sango's eye twitched and she took her boomerang.  "HIRAIKOTSU!!!"

  Usagi blinked at the monk who was now sporting a prune the size of Jupiter on the top of his head and Kagome told her to ignore him.  "Hum, yeah, so that's Miroku.  He's a *perverted* monk but he's not that bad once you know him.  Don't worry, he asks every woman he sees that question.  And that over here" she pointed at the scowling hanyou "is InuYasha.  Don't mind him also.  He has no manners whatsoever and he's always on his guard or grumbling about humans."

  Kagome shot him a look and InuYasha whined at her.  "Feh!  You're all against me, I swear."  He turned is back on them and sat on the ground.  They could hear his grumbling from where they were and the group started to laugh at his behavior.

  'They're nice!  And I'll be able to directly protect the Star Seed if I travel with them.  The attention will be diverted to them and not me, so I'll be able to strike when nobody suspects it.'  Usagi thought, laughing happily like the rest of them.

*~*

  "…And this is why we're after the shards now."  Kagome finished.

  Daytime had long since gone, replaced by the darkness of night.  Usagi took in the long explanation cut short as they finally stopped for the day.  They prepared their futon as Miroku started a fire to keep them warm.  Kagome watched as Kirara mewled and jumped in Usagi's lap, which made the blonde giggle.  The lovely bell like laugh caught the others' attention and they gazed at Kirara who was now purring faintly and sleeping on the rabbit's warm legs.

  "So, Usagi-sama" Miroku started "where are you from?  It is the first time I see someone with such an unusual hair color.  And I was wondering how you defended yourself if you travel alone.  The lands are dangerous by these times since the arrival of Naraku and his henchmen."

  Usagi stopped giggling and gazed calmly at the monk.  The stare somehow unnerved him while InuYasha just continued to glare.  "I'm not from here, if that's what you're asking.  I just use hand to hand combat to defend myself.  As you can see, I carry no weapons.  And you don't have to glare at me, InuYasha-san.  I'll let you know I'm not a demon in disguise trying to kill you all."

  InuYasha recoiled a little but didn't loose his glare.  "Feh! How can we be sure you're not an enemy?"

  Usagi rolled her eyes, got up with the neko in her arms and with the hanyou following her moves she put her hand right in front of his nose.  "Sniff."  She just said in a huff.  'Jeez! His trust is going to be hard to gain.'

  InuYasha's eyes partially glazed over the moment she put her hand in front of him because of the strong scent but he somehow shook himself out of his daze and slapped her hand away.  "Okay I believe you, that's enough already! I don't like to smell humans so near to me!"  He then hurried up and jumped in the nearest tree, breathing a sigh of relief.

  "Not very friendly, is he?" Usagi asked Kagome.

  The young miko shrugged with a faraway look in her eyes until she just blinked and smiled at her new friend.  "Don't worry.  Remember I told you he wanted to kill me when we first met, so it's going to take a little while for him to get accustomed to you.  But he's a very good f-friend once you get to know him."

  Usagi noticed the little stumble over the word _friend_ but didn't mention it.  Sango and Miroku were already asleep so Kagome just leaned in the sleeping bag she had brought from the future.  Usagi had of course acted as if she had been shocked to find out Kagome was from the future but she was also relieved that the miko did not force her way through time with evil intentions.  The rabbit only hoped that leaving the well with its power intact was a good idea.

  She noticed that Kagome was just watching the fire with glazed eyes and Usagi thought back at the time when the miko told her about Kikyou and InuYasha's past.  She was supposedly her reincarnation but the rabbit could see clearly that Kagome was distressed over this matter.  It was plain obvious to the blond hime that Kagome was in love with the hanyou but that he was too thickheaded to see it.  He looked way too caught in the past to notice what he had now in front of him.

  Usagi sighed and walked silently to Kagome, leaning down to embrace the girl softly in reassurance.  Kagome's eyes snapped open and she startled slightly when she felt herself being hugged in such a friendly manner and she gazed at Usagi curiously.

  The blue eyed girl merely smiled back at her serenely and whispered; "If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you."

  Kagome's eyes widened but she quickly nodded, smiled and hugged back, happy that someone had finally noticed her distress and was willing to talk about it.  Usagi watched as the miko fell asleep with a more peaceful smile and just looked at the night sky.

  She felt this need to help Kagome in any way she could, all of a sudden.  Kagome gave her the impression of always being there for her friends, of sacrificing many important things for her just to help them AND without asking or receiving anything in return.  Usagi snorted softly to herself.  'So she's a little like me, it seems.'  She finally stumbled in the world of dreams on this last thought.   

______________________________________________

SOOOOOO? ^__^  What do you think?  Usagi joined the Inu-tachi! YAY! 

 *In mysterious voice* What's going to happen next?  

And I gave myself a gift.  I bought InuYasha's movies on DVD from Ebay and I'm just waiting for them! I can't wait!  The DVDs are from the United-States so it'll take about a week…*Sniff! Me wanna see InuYasha NOW!!!*

Next update will be THURSDAY, so be ready!  We'll see a little of Sesshoumaru, thought not with Usagi, and the gang will meet trouble on their journey!  

                                                                   **_R&R!!!_**

Love ya all!

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


	8. Meet Kagura

Hey guys! I hope you're all doing well? No indigestion because of the chocolate? ^_^;  Good!

I'm now at 230 reviews, how great! I think you've all enjoyed InuYasha! I'm happy I got his personality right!  

As always;

BIG THANKS TO:

**SiLvErFaTeD    Lady Light    Ivy Tearen    Setsuna-3000    littleBUNNY92    CrystalBlueSeraph**

**FlameDancer077    Elemental Angel Number4    moonbeam21    clueless97    Kagome-1990**

**SilverHuntress    Koldy    Lunar Princess    SurfAngel    Queen Diamond    MFlower49**

**Kyuuka-Kaimei    SilverBunny5    Usagi Asia Maxwell    Ryuichi T.****    Serenity Komoshiro   shadowsfaith    Skittles the sugar Fairy    Jewelclaw Lady of Wind    Messiah of Fate    ChibiHikari1  **

**Henio    MysteryLady-Tx    unspoiled rini    Sailor Star Light    blackdragonofslytherin    Koosei**

**Alessandra    Kagayaku    Dark Universe**

**Mayla: **I didn't really have the intention of adding kids in the story.  My plot has already been made and I feel uncomfortable when I add kids in the fics.

**JoWashington: ** 'Inu-Tachi' is another way to say the group of InuYasha.  I decided that for this fic the Shikon is a Star Seed because it goes well with the story and gives Usagi a reason to interfere (it *is* the soul of Midoriko so it can be described as a Star Seed). I guess she can sense it because the Ginzuishou can sense it too.

___________________________________________________

Through your Heart

Chapter 8: Meet Kagura

______________________________________________________________

  Sesshoumaru signed yet one another document and sighed in frustration.  The last month had simply been hectic.  Upon his return, his counselors had fussed about his prolonged absence and he had to take out many youkai that had invaded his territory in a vain attempt to control the Western Lands.

  But the worst thing was dealing with Rin.  When she had awakened the next day, she had thrown a tantrum fit when she had learned that she had been carried back home without the lively rabbit.  Even Sesshoumaru's order to stop crying had been ineffective, and the only thing he had thought about was saying they would see her again for sure.  He had to make a promise with the human-child and now he was paying the price.

  Everyday, Rin had taken the habit of barging in his working office to ask him if it was time to see 'Usa-chan'.  He groaned as he heard his ward's footsteps before she even reached the door.

  "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!"  Rin ran into the room with a shout and clamped herself on the Taiyoukai.  "Can we go see Usa-chan now?"

  Sesshoumaru inwardly cringed at Rin's best attack; the puppy dog eyes.  "Not now, Rin.  This Lord Sesshoumaru has other things to do.  Go play with Jaken."

  The girl's smile dimmed and she exited the room silently.  The Inu Lord got up and gazed through the window to calm himself.  Since their return, Jaken and Rin hadn't been themselves.  Sesshoumaru himself seemed to be acting colder in public, as if a restrain had broken.

  With one last look outside, he left his study and walked in the direction of his chambers.  He could very faintly hear his servants scurrying out of his way in the shadows.  Good.  He didn't need to deal with incompetence right now.  He closed the door soundly behind him and decided to lie down on his enormous bed.

  It really was large since it was designed to let him sleep there even in his demon form.  Imagine that!  He caught sight of his picture on the wall as his gaze wandered about in his room and he put his hand on his cheek, bordering his lips.  Then he did something he rarely did; he fell asleep in the middle of the afternoon, all tiring thoughts of his work forgotten.

*~*

  It was to the sound of chirping birds that the Inu-tachi started their quest again.  InuYasha was finally starting to trust Usagi, to everyone's astonishment.  It had been a week since Usagi had joined them and although they had encountered some nasty youkai, not one of them had been a spawn of Naraku.  They did manage to get 2 more shards though, so InuYasha was actually happy for a change.

  Usagi walked beside Sango and half listened to the Taijiya and Kagome talking about this and that.  'I wonder what this Naraku looks like…'  Usagi was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the group had stopped and she almost bumped into InuYasha.  It was when she snapped out of it that she felt a youkai approaching, and a very powerful one at that.  She already had her cloak on so she simply had to put on her hood to mask her scent.

  "Kirara, you protect Kagome, Usagi and Shippou!  I'll take care of this troublemaker!"  InuYasha growled to the now transformed cat demon.  Kagome wanted to protest but as the youkai finally appeared, the miko yelped and gripped Usagi's arm, backing away to a safer place.

  "Kagome? What-?"  Usagi started, but Kagome only gripped harder and whispered to her in a hurry.

  "We better stay out of the way, Usagi-chan!  We encountered her before!  She's one of Naraku's detachment; her name's Kagura."

  Usagi nodded faintly and studied the demon as she started to speak to InuYasha.  Sango and Miroku were on their guard, ready to attack at any false movement of Kagura's.  "Well well, it's been a long time hanyou.  I was almost beginning to miss beating you guys."  Kagura mocked.

  InuYasha scoffed and brandished the Tetsusaiga.  "Spare me your pleasantries, Kagura!  You? Beat us? HA!  YOU'RE the one who always runs away each time I'm about to strike you!"

  Kagura's gaze hardened and she took out her fan, which made the 3 fighters tense.  "You have some nerve to talk to me like that! Me, the Mistress of the Wind!  DANCE OF BLADES!"

  InuYasha barely had the time to dodge as the attack came to him at a rapid pace.  The dog demon cursed as Tetsusaiga's weight slowed his movements considerably but he tried to hit Kagura as best as he could.  All he could hit though was the ground as the demoness jumped away easily.

  Usagi's gaze narrowed but she didn't budge from Kagome's side as Sango tried to hit Kagura with her Hiraikotsu, but missed.  'The mistress of the wind?  She dares to appropriate herself the title of Uranus?  If she didn't possess that fan she wouldn't be able to do anything!'  The rabbit was feeling insulted but refrained from helping.  She didn't want to draw the attention to herself.

  As Kagura was about to use her Dance of Blades on Sango, Miroku took the protective beads off of his hand and pointed it at the evil demoness.  "KAZAANA!"

  Kagura gasped and tried to ground her feet to the earth.  Her attack got absorbed by the void and she was being pulled in when Naraku's poisonous insects made their apparition.  Miroku absorbed 3 before he acted and put back the prayer beads on his hand.

  He gasped and Sango ran to him.  "Miroku!  Are you alright?"  Seeing the monk nod, she breathed a sigh of relief and helped him to walk to the 2 waiting girls on the side.  Kirara helped Miroku to stay on his feet and Kagome checked him over quickly.

  Usagi stood on the side and kept her gaze riveted on the demoness for the moment.  Kagura had yet to notice her since she hid her ki completely.  But if by some bad luck her cloak would fall off, what Kagura would smell would only be a normal human scent.  

  "GIVE ME YOUR SHARDS!  DANCE OF BLADES!"  Kagura shouted arrogantly, the insects beside her ready to attack if the monk tried that again.  The shining blades hurled in the direction of InuYasha and he used his sword to keep the attack away from him.  He concentrated and focused on the Wind Scar, but unfortunately Kagura was one step ahead of him.  She used her fan to blow away the wind, diverting it to the left instead of the middle as it was supposed to be for the attack to work.

  InuYasha growled but it was no use.  Kagura laughed and lifted her fan menacingly.  Usagi had gone back to Kagome's side and as the miko readied her arrow, the demoness decided to turn her fan towards Kagome.  The black haired girl gasped and InuYasha cried out as the attack made for the miko.

  In a movement of panic, Kagome grasped Usagi and wound her arms around her in a shielding manner.  Usagi watched the attack and, when she lifted her hands to embrace Kagome back, she flicked her wrist surreptitiously.  The movement had been so small, quick and natural that nobody even noticed.  But the insignificant move was enough to make the attack deviate to their right, out of harm's way.

  It destroyed a row of trees and Kagura opened her mouth and closed it immediately.  "What happened?!  Why didn't my attack kill them?!  Why did it change direction?!  Was it you who did this, miko?!  I'm the only one who can control the wind!!!"

  Everyone could see that Kagura was fuming and livid.  InuYasha used that moment of shock and inattention to attack and he focused once again on the Wind Scar.  As he was about to strike, Kagura just stepped back and plucked her feather from her hair.  It enlarged and soon she was airborne and out of their view, the insects retreating with her.

  The area suddenly became silent as everyone's gaze turned towards Kagome, who was looking at her hands in shock.  "Did I do that?"

  Nobody could really answer so they shrugged it out.  Usagi took her hood off as Sango walked to the miko.  "Maybe it's a new miko power?"

  Kagome just shrugged in pure astonishment and they assumed it had been a fleeting burst of power.  Kirara de-transformed and jumped on Usagi's shoulder by habit, the blonde girl immediately starting to pet the mewling neko.

  Miroku watched the blonde woman with sympathy, making Usagi eye him questioningly.  "You must've been so scared today.  We won't hold any grudge against you if you decide to leave us.  By staying with us you'll probably make yourself a lot of enemies and this journey will only become more perilous with time.  Maybe it would be better for you to take a different path…"

  Usagi glanced at Kagome's pleading eyes and chuckled.  "I said I would stay with you and I always stand by what I say.   I don't do a lot of things but my hand-to-hand combat skills are enough to ensure my defense for the moment.  And I also have some knowledge in medicine, which I think I'll have to use on you soon, Miroku.  That void in your hand was pretty impressive, but I don't think you were supposed to absorb those insects, seeing the look on your face."

  Sango scoffed.  Indeed, Miroku was starting to sweat and was barely able to stand by himself.  "Don't worry about him, Usagi-chan!  He's always putting himself at risk like that for nothing."  

  Miroku did his best lost puppy look.  "Aw! You're not being very nice with the wounded, Sango-san!"  He crept closer to the rabbit and put a hand on her shoulder.  "Usagi-chan is much nicer than you" his gaze lowered "and she's-"

   "I dare you to move that hand lower, monk!"  Sango growled out, a hand on the hilt of her katana.

  Miroku laughed nervously and took back his wand which had wandered a little lower than Usagi's shoulder.  "Surely you know I mean no harm, Lady Sango! I just can't help myself!"

  Usagi rolled her eyes and ignored the bickering monk and Taijiya.  Kagome, InuYasha and she started to walk away from the 2 shouting persons and Shippou sighed on the top of Kagome's shoulders.  "Can't they be more mature?"

  Miroku and Sango froze when they saw that their friends were walking away in boredom.  "I don't know, Shippou-chan.  You know what they say: you tend to fight a lot when you're in love."  Usagi replied to the little kitsune.

  InuYasha crossed his arms and smirked.  "Then maybe they married in secret 'cause it looks as if they're pretty much in love when they fight like that!"

  "INUYASHA!!!"  Miroku and Sango shouted in unison, mad as hell but they were betrayed by the blush on their faces.

  InuYasha snickered and jumped away as the Hiraikotsu landed heavily where the hanyou once stood.

_____________________________________________________

 You got to see Sesshoumaru! Happy now?  And Usagi used her power, even though nobody noticed and Kagome was credited for it.  It was intentional.  Don't ask me to make Usagi use her powers in the open, because I have another plan.  

  Next update will probably Monday.

Have a nice day all of you and thank you for reviewing!

Eternal Cosmos ^_~ 


	9. Night time surprises

Hi all! Here's another chapter, but even I have to admit it's rather short.  But don't worry! The next one will be long and very entertaining! ^_^  You'll just have to wait until Thursday to read it! Sorry! ^_^;

I'm nearing the 300 reviews! WOW! Keep it up guys! You're my inspiration!

BIG THANKS TO: 

**FlameDancer077    Ivy Tearen    Lunar Princess    Koosei    CrystalBlueSeraph    unspoiled rini**

**Skittles the sugar Fairy    blackdragonofslytherin    Serenity Komoshiro    Concrete Tenshi **

**SiLvErFaTeD    Henio    Chibi-Midnight-Sakai    Lady Light    Koldy    Mademoiselle Morte    **

**Queen Diamond    Hime Tenshi    Koneko J    Shade    SilverBunny5    JoWashington    DevilWench**

**BlackLion****    MysteryLady-Tx    Queen luvBunny    Lady Love    clueless97    Shadowsfaith  **

**Tangled Junky    Alessandra    Chibi Hikari1    Setsuna-3000    MFlower49    Mayumi-8805**

**Elemental Angel Number4    Usagi ****Asia****  Maxwell****    moonbeam21    raine84    Leoine Dragon **

**Krazi Pandi    **

___________________________________________________________________

Through your Heart

Chapter 9: Night time surprises

________________________________________________________________________

  "You failed me again, Kagura.  I'm beginning to think you enjoy running away from a fight."  Naraku didn't even bother glance at the wind demoness as he watched the urns where his detachments were born in boredom.

  Kagura fisted her hands and sneered at him.  "I was about to strike them when my attack got deviated! And you're the one to talk!  You always send those puppets of yours and let others do your dirty job!"  As soon as those last words got out of the demoness' mouth, she gasped and fell on her knees in agony, clutching her chest.

  Naraku had lifted his hand and fisted it, crushing Kagura's heart to his contempt.  "You have taken the nasty habit of talking back to me, Kagura.  Do not forget that I am the one who created you and I can kill you whenever I want.  This *IS* your heart I hold in my grasp, remember?"  Naraku said cruelly, yet still seated and calm.  His eyes, however, where another story.

  He let go of his hold when Kagura nodded with difficulty and she took a big intake of breath.  Naraku just continued as if nothing had happened.  "Now, tell me about this problem of yours."

  Kagura lowered her gaze and glared at the floor.  "It's that weird miko the Inu bastard brings with him, I'm sure of it!  She's been meddling too many times with my plans!  I don't know how she did it but she made my Dance of Blades deviate from its trajectory without doing anything!  She's becoming more powerful by the day and if we don't stop her soon the problem will only get more serious."

  The dark hanyou hummed to himself.  "Hmmm…Yes, Kikyou's reincarnation.  Kagome, was it?  That girl is a peculiar one indeed.  Maybe I should do something about her…"

  Kagura fought the urge to roll her eyes and bit back a nasty comment.  Naraku already tried so many times to get rid of her without success before and he didn't even seem to take this failure into consideration.

  "Kanna, come to me."  The dark hanyou called out another one of his detachment.  Kagura glared at Naraku but refrained from saying anything.  The wind demoness knew that her creator preferred Kanna from any other demon, and with good reasons too.

  Who wouldn't be proud of having an emotionless 'daughter' who does everything you say without asking questions or disobeying?  Kanna was the perfect one for the job, being a void demoness and all.  But even *she* gave Kagura the chills sometimes.  Kanna's look screamed 'I don't feel a thing!' with her white hair and clothes and her eyes darker than black.

  Kanna just came in the room silently and stared at Naraku, waiting for a command.  "Kanna, I want to see the Inu hanyou and his little followers.  Show them to me."  

  The small void demoness nodded unnoticeably and lowered her mirror in front of her for Naraku to see.  An image started to appear and the evil hanyou's gaze wandered over the group.  'Hmmm.  There's the Taijiya Sango and her neko youkai.  That perverse monk and the kit…' he thought while scanning the group.  He watched InuYasha's lips as they began to move but of course Naraku couldn't hear anything.  'He must be talking to the miko Kagome.'

  "Kanna, turn your mirror.  The miko is out of my range of view."

  Kagura watched as her 'sister' nodded silently again and adjusted the angle.  Naraku's gaze riveted on the miko as soon as he saw her but just as fast, the image began to blur until he couldn't see anything anymore.  The hanyou growled angrily but Kanna stood nonplussed.  She took back her mirror and gazed at it emptily.

  "What is going on, Kanna?  Why can't I see anything anymore?"  There was a trace of frustration in his voice but Kanna didn't take any heed as she didn't care about being destroyed or not.

  "It seems that someone is interfering with the mirror's power.  I can no longer see the group.  It is probably the miko's doing, since the image started to fade when it landed near her.  If you'll excuse me, I will take my leave of your presence."  Kanna said emotionlessly and bowed dutifully, still clutching her mirror to herself.

  "Yes, you do that, Kanna."

  The void demoness exited the room, leaving Kagura alone with him once again.  Naraku was seething.  How could the miko acquire such power?  Even the Western Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't immunized against Kanna's spying.  Kikyou herself didn't sense the prying, so how did Kagome do it?  It had to be her anyway since none of the others really possessed that kind of power.  The monk was the closest one but he was too distracted by the women's flesh to sense anything.  He punched a hole in the wooden floor in a vain attempt to calm himself.  He really needed to kill something.  "Leave, Kagura.  I will call you when I need you."

  Kagura nodded and left in a hurry, being momentarily surprised by the sudden show of anger of her creator.  Naraku tried to compose himself and he glanced at the big part of the Shikon no Tama that he had in his possession.  It was glowing a sick color near his presence and it was enough to quench his fury for the moment.  'Bless Kikyou for giving me the big part of the jewel.  I'll have to kill her AFTER InuYasha as a mean of my gratification.'

*~* 

  Usagi's eyes flashed for a moment and she slowed down.  Glancing at the others and making sure nobody was paying attention to her, she put on her hood to keep from being sensed.  'Somebody is spying on us, I can feel it!'  In just a couple of seconds, she used the power of Pluto to mess with whatever was watching them and she breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the strange presence recede.

  Her blue eyes bulged when she felt something caress her rear and with fast reflexes she whirled around, making her hood fall in the process, and slapped whatever was in the way.  "ECCHI!!!"  She blurted out loudly, and sweatdropped when she heard Miroku collide into a nearby tree with the force of the blow.  She froze and laughed nervously, staring at her hand.  "Sorry, Miroku-san…"

  The shout made the others stop and they all stared at Miroku and then at the slightly laughing girl.  InuYasha sweatdropped.  "Jeez!  That girl has a mean punch!  She wasn't kidding when she said she could defend herself…" he muttered, making himself remember not to ever get on the blonde's bad side.

  Kagome and Shippou were laughing and saying the monk deserved that and Sango just told Usagi not to worry about it.  The Taijiya walked to the sprawled Miroku and lifted an eyebrow.  That girl had knocked him unconscious!  Sango grinned.  'I always wanted to knock some sense into him like that but always refrained myself in fear of hurting him.  I guess I should thank her!'

  "We should take a break guys.  Miroku will be out for a moment.  Nice punch girl!"  Sango reassured Usagi with a friendly tap on the back and sat down, preparing to eat.

  Usagi shrugged it out.  'Oh well.  It doesn't seem to be affecting them so much.'

  InuYasha grunted because they had to stop but when Kagome got the Ramen from her backpack the Inu demon immediately stopped whining.  Shippou jumped on Usagi's shoulder while Kagome prepared the food and Kirara jumped in her lap, mewling at the little Kitsune playfully.

*~*

  The group finally stopped in a village for the day was beginning to fade.  Usagi didn't get why they seemed so hurried to find shelter for the night.  They always camped out in the wild before, so why stop in a village all of a sudden?  When she had asked the miko about it, Kagome had only smiled back and answered; "You'll see!"

  Usagi hadn't been satisfied with that answer but what could she do about it?

  She followed the rest of the Inu-tachi in the village and put on her hood when she felt the people begin to stare at her a little too much.  The villagers kept their distance with InuYasha and the rabbit watched as Miroku pulled one of his acts on the village leader, which consisted in saying there was an evil presence in the village and that he would have to get rid of it.

  Of course, it was all false and a pretext to sleep under a rooftop for this night.  The blonde sweatdropped as the gullible villagers all believed in whatever Miroku said and led them to a house.  The elder left the group alone to rest and soon some villagers brought them some food, which made Shippou salivate.

  "Those villagers are really nice.  We should really thank them tomorrow.  I feel kind of bad for leading them on like that." Usagi said uncomfortably.

  Miroku shrugged it off and smiled.  "There aren't any youkai here but I'll give them a real repelling charm in case one shows up someday."

  Usagi nodded and looked out the window where the sky was beginning to take many lively colors.  'Rin, Jaken, Sesshoumaru…I wonder what you're doing right now…'  Usagi couldn't help the sad look on her face as she thought of the Inu Lord and his followers.  She was about to say something when a soft light from her side interrupted her and made her stare as InuYasha bathed in it.

  As soon as it came, it went away and Usagi's eyes widened.  "Well, isn't that interesting?" was all she could say as she gazed at ink black hair and violet eyes.

  "Isn't it cool Usagi?  InuYasha turns into a human every full moon since he's only half-demon!"  Shippou said enthusiastically, and the now human Inu demon bonked him on the head.

  "I DON'T THINK IT'S COOL, BRAT!"  He sat down with his back towards them and pouted.  "I hate those nights.  I can't protect anyone and Tetsusaiga won't transform when I'm like this."

  Usagi nodded in understanding while Shippou rubbed his head where InuYasha had bonked him.  "I won't tell anyone, InuYasha.  I promise." Usagi simply said, and the hanyou nodded, happy with the answer.

  Kagome sat beside the black haired boy and patted him on the shoulder while he just humph'ed.  "You see" the miko addressed the blue eyed young woman "normally InuYasha and I go back to my time when it's the full moon.  But we were too far away to return in time.  In the future, there's nothing that can attack us and InuYasha can sleep more peacefully."

  Usagi nodded and mentally rolled her eyes.  'If only they knew!  I could open up a portal and lead them to Kagome's future right now, no problem!'  She almost giggled at the thought but clamped her mouth shut.  She didn't need them asking questions about what she was giggling about.  And she was sure that InuYasha would feel insulted for nothing and start an argument.  She rolled her eyes.  She sure learned to know the Inu-tachi pretty well those last few weeks.

  Almost everyone was still sleeping when the day finally started to show up.  Usagi was unable to sleep more, being used to walk and run on long distances from her previous life and getting little sleep.  She gazed at her comrades and watched as InuYasha's brow furrowed.

  The hanyou woke up as if he felt queasy and she simply stared as he slowly started to transform back to his old self.  His hair got white and she concentrated on his figure as his human ears got more and more pointed, until his dog ears twitched on the top of his head.  He released a growl as his instincts took over and he cracked his knuckles.

  Usagi couldn't help but to think that when InuYasha's ears had become pointy he strongly resembled Sesshoumaru.  Add the silver hair and the golden eyes and it became almost disturbing to look at the hanyou without imagining the Inu Lord.  She shook her head and closed her eyes while InuYasha just looked at her with curiosity.

  'There's no way he could know the Lord of the Western Lands.  You're hoping too much, girl!'  

_________________________________________________________________

Hmmm…It's a shame Usagi stays silent about the Lord's matter…*snickers evilly*  

I also received **MANY** demands as to when will Sesshoumaru will go to Usagi's village.  I have only one thing to say…

PATIENCE!  

*dodges things the angry readers throw at me, then shrugs*

All will come in time.  Don't forget that I already have the entire story in my head (or at least all the main ideas)

Also, brace yourself for the next chapter.  Kikyou's in it……………………………………………Should I say more?  -_-;

 Prepare your Kleenex everyone 'cause you'll need them.  That's all I'll say for now, gotta keep you interested!

**_R&R!!!                 _**

Love ya all!

**Eternal Cosmos** ^_~ 


	10. Ketsurui

Hey guys! Here's the long chapter I promised you! I chose to name this chapter 'Ketsurui'.  It means bitter tears.  You'll see why…

I BURST THE 300 REVIEWS!  YAY!

BIG THANKS TO:

**Mayumi-8805    Skittles the sugar Fairy    Queen Diamond    Koldy    Koosei    Shadowsfaith**

**Angelwings6117    DevilWench    SilverBunny5    LunarPrincess    FlameDancer077    SiLvErFaTeD**

**Miz 3ntycin    Shannan    Ryuichi T    Queen luvBunny    Firehedgedog    Serenity Komoshiro**

**Messiah of Fate    BlackLion    Taiki    raine84    Krazi Pandi    Henio    dragon-wing3    meh moonbeam21    liza    Leoine Dragon    Sailor Star Light    Gambitgirl2008    magicker17    **

**Goblinprincess13.4    MysteryLady-Tx    Kagome-1990    clueless97    Usagi ****Asia**** Maxwell    Shelum    Wolf Sapphire    Chibi Hikari1    Archangela    me_jessi_T    MFlower49    **

**Unspoiled rini: **You're right….Sorry for the mistake! But I think everyone got the point, at least…^_^; 

_________________________________________________

Through your Heart

Chapter 10: Ketsurui

________________________________________________________________________

  "Tell me again why she had to go back to her time when we were so far away?"  Usagi sat down heavily on the ground and leaned on the old well for support.  She sighed loudly as a sign of boredom and kept quiet even when neither Miroku nor Sango answered her question.

  The monk and Taijiya were watching Shippou and Kirara play and InuYasha was just growling and muttering under his breath.  His incessant walking from left to right in front of her was starting to make her dizzy and annoyed.  She could faintly hear, amongst his mumbling: "For once we were far enough to discover new shards…stupid girl…been 'sat' again…she's late…damn school, whatever *that* is…"

  Usagi had long ago closed her eyes tightly in annoyance and when he didn't show any sign of stopping, she grabbed his red haori and pulled him forcefully towards her.  The movement caught him by surprise and he yelped, losing his equilibrium and he fell hard on his rear beside her.  "WHY'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!"  The hanyou shouted to her, clearly pissed.  He flexed his claws but she swatted his hand away with a frown.

  "Don't talk to me like that, InuYasha! You were beginning to make me dizzy and your mumbling was starting to give me a headache! Stop acting like a child and wait for Kagome to come back, just like everybody else!" she stressed out, making him close his mouth.  Then, she looked at him coyly and her eyes twinkled, making him look at her nervously.  "Or maybe you're fussing over Kagome because you just can't wait to see her again???"

  The hanyou's mouth opened wide, as his eyes, until he caught himself and blurted out with his arms waving madly around the air; "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

  The rest of the group looked at him questioningly and the silver haired half-demon reddened in the face.  He heard some chuckling beside him and glanced at Usagi, who winked at him playfully.  InuYasha gulped and, stiff as a board, ran away to a nearby tree and jumped in it.

  Usagi laughed as he gripped the branches tightly enough to crack under the pressure and let's just say his face was an interesting shade of red.

  An hour later, the group was starting to dose off until they heard Kagome strain to grip the vines to pull herself out of the well.  Usagi looked down the well when she felt the powers of Time activate and marveled at the passage's functioning.  She was about to help Kagome out when InuYasha rushed past her and lifted the miko out of it by the arm.  "You're late, wench." The hanyou deadpanned.

  Usagi rolled her eyes at him and whacked him on the back of his head, effectively making him drop Kagome.  "WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"  InuYasha was really ticked off.

  Usagi glared at him and crossed her arms.  "InuYasha, you obviously don't know a thing about gallantry.  You can't treat women like that!"

  InuYasha just Feh'ed and looked the other way.  "I'll treat her like I always do!  She had no right to be late! It's good enough that I allow her to go back to her time!"

  Usagi was about to open her mouth when Kagome cut her off.  The angry miko put a digit on his chest and started; "WHAT?! YOU let ME go back?! InuYasha, I practically have to SIT you if I want to go home without being stopped!"  Kagome watched with delightful eyes as the word caused the hanyou to be sent crashing down onto the ground.  It was completely intentional and they all waited for InuYasha to end his colorful swears.

  Kagome had long gone put her hands on Shippou's sensible and still very young ears to prevent the kitsune from getting some of InuYasha's bad swearing habits.  When he finally was able to pull himself from the ground, Kagome clapped her hands together and put on one of her best smile, her anger having totally faded.  The 'word' had a good side and anyway, she just couldn't stay mad at InuYasha for too long.  "Well, what are we waiting for?  Can we go now?"

  InuYasha's ears flattened on his head and he muttered; "How the hell will we be able to move faster if we always come back here?  Kirara will be too tired from the journey and-"

 Miroku interrupted his rant, clearly prepared for this argument.  "You don't have to worry, InuYasha.  I knew we would have to travel a great distance if we were to advance on our quest and the best way to do it is by air."  While saying so, Miroku pointed a digit towards the sky.

  InuYasha eyed him and then the sky weirdly.  "And how will we do this?  I can't fly and Kirara isn't strong enough to carry all of us."

  Miroku smiled.  "That's why Hachiemon is waiting for us in Lady Kaede's village.  He'll take us as far as we want to go."

  Shippou yipped happily and jumped on the monk's shoulder.  "I admit that's a good idea, Houshi-sama."  Sango admitted calmly, and then swatted a furtive hand away from her back with a twitching eyebrow.  "Don't push your luck, Houshi."

  Miroku only laughed and shrugged it away.

  As they made their way towards the village, Usagi tapped Kagome on the shoulder and the miko turned around.  "What is it, Usagi-chan?"

  "Well, I was wondering…Who is Hachiemon, exactly?"  The rabbit asked, and Kagome immediately answered her question.

  "Oh! That's right! I never told you about him!  Well, Hachiemon has been Miroku's friend for a long time and he came to help us travel a couple of times.  He's a Tanuki youkai and he can take many shapes.  In one of them, he has the ability to fly.  He never really helps in the fights, though.  He gets scared rather easily.  But what can you expect from a raccoon demon?"

  Usagi nodded and soon enough she met the friendly Tanuki, on whom she made a strong impression by her appearance.  

*~*

  They actually traveled farther than where they previously were in just a matter of hours.  Since Kagome didn't sense any jewel shards on their way, there was no real reason to stop now.  The miko and Sango were talking together while Miroku dutifully listened to them.

  Usagi spared a glance at InuYasha who was sitting in the back, scowling as usual over the treatment he got back at the well.  She giggled silently when she saw him shoot glances towards the miko which weren't angry at all.  He would simply glance and turn around, his cheeks becoming a light hue of pink, yet it was there nonetheless.

  Shippou looked at her from her lap when he heard her quiet giggle and cocked his head curiously on the side.  "What's so funny, Usa-chan?"

  She blinked and patted the small kitsune on the head.  "I just thought about something funny, Shippou-chan.  Where's Kirara?" Usagi said, changing the topic.  Shippou pointed at Miroku's shoulders and Usagi nodded.  Her gaze went back to the forest below and she just stayed silent for the rest of the time.

  About 2 hours later, InuYasha suddenly got up and eyed the woodland below.  "We're stopping for today.  Hachiemon, get us down."

  The group stared at him as if he had grown another head.  "But InuYasha" Kagome began, "I don't sense any jewel shards and for once we can travel safely and efficiently.  Why stop now?"

  InuYasha furrowed his brow and looked down below again.  "Hachiemon is probably beginning to tire from all this travel-" the hanyou started, but he got interrupted by a confused Tanuki.

  "I'm not tired, InuYasha-sama."

  The hanyou's eye twitched and he planted his foot on the Tanuki's back as a warning sign.  "Of course you're tired, aren't you?" He strained with a scary smile on his lips, which made Hachiemon laugh nervously and speak out loud.

  "Of course! Of course I'm tired!  I didn't feel it but I think it would be best to stop for today!" Hachi answered quickly while dropping from the sky.

  InuYasha nodded contentedly and sat down again.  Kagome watched him and, thinking something was wrong, she decided to get up and sit beside him.  She touched his shoulder and looked at the hanyou with concerned eyes.  "InuYasha? Is there something wrong?"

  The demon startled slightly from the approach but looked at her with a calm and peaceful expression.  He put a hand on her cheek and stroked softly, as if he was afraid to hurt her.  "Everything's fine, Kagome.  Don't worry so much."

  Kagome leaned into his hand and hugged his shoulders, closing her eyes.  "Good.  I was worried for you for a second."

  InuYasha nuzzled her hair with his nose for just a minute and put an arm around her *to prevent her from falling*, he was trying to convince himself.  'She's worried about me?  But why?'  He mentally asked himself.

  The area where they stopped was clear, at least.  They made camp and busied themselves until nightfall.  Hachiemon had bid them farewell not too long ago because although he wasn't against helping, he also had a family and business to take care of.  

 *~*

  Somewhere around the night, a silver blur jumped down from a tree and ran deeper into the forest.  The noise, although small and almost imperceptible, woke up 2 persons.  Kagome immediately shot up in her sleeping bag and glanced around nervously, until her gaze fell on the tree where InuYasha was previously sleeping, only to find it hanyou-less.

  Usagi's eyes remained closed when she heard movement from above and half-opened them to see Kagome running into the forest until it was too dark to see her figure anymore.

  "InuYasha…Kagome…What's going on?"  She asked herself quietly.  Without waking up the Taijiya and putting the monk's hand where it belonged for it had wandered away even in his sleep, she put on her cloak and decided to follow her friend just in case something bad might happen.

  Unknown to human senses, the none too pleasant scent of bones and dirt filled the area.  Flying soul stealers were surrounding someone as they flew calmly through the woods, until they just went away when they sensed someone coming.

  "Kikyou…"  InuYasha breathed as he stopped in front of her.  The undead miko remained impassive and emotionless even when he hugged her.  "Kikyou, I told you to stay out of danger.  I will be the one to kill Naraku for you."

  The undead miko simply wound her arms around his back and her eyes darkened even more when she put her head on his shoulder.

  Kagome stifled a gasp and crouched as fast as she could in the bushes when she arrived on the scene.  Her heart was beating so fast and it's as if it was going to burst from a painful grip.  'Not again! InuYasha, can't you see she's not the same anymore!?'  She was screaming in her head, but no words came out of her mouth.

  Just then, she felt a hand block her mouth, effectively cutting a scream of surprise and she was silenced when a familiar voice reached her ears like a peaceful melody.  "Kagome hush!  It's only me."

  Kagome's eyes widened and she nodded, the hand retracting just after.  "Usagi, why did you follow me?"

  Usagi crouched beside Kagome and looked at the miko in concern.  "Something woke me up back at the camp and when I opened my eyes InuYasha was gone and you were going into the forest.  I followed you to be sure you would be ok."  Then, the rabbit turned her gaze on the side and looked at InuYasha, who had his back towards them.  "What's going on here?"  Usagi asked Kagome silently.

  Kagome glanced at them but quickly diverted her gaze, it being too hard to watch.  Her eyes glazed over and a few bitter tears followed and invisible track on her cheeks.  "That's Kikyou, the miko I told you about.  Even though she's been killed by Naraku, she wants revenge on InuYasha.  She wants to bring him into hell with her and he's so blinded by his past love with her that he doesn't see that she wants to kill him!"  She forced out in frustration, shutting her eyes tightly as if to block the image of the 'couple'.

  "But then again, why should I interfere?  Kikyou was there way before me."  She finished, all hope gone from her voice and her head held downcast.

  Usagi's eyes held pity, until they just darkened.  "Because what is dead must remain dead."  Kagome's eyes opened and she was about to say something when they heard Kikyou start to speak again.

  "InuYasha…"

  The hanyou's eyes were glazed over and he seemed half asleep.  "Yes Kikyou?"  He asked silently, still hugging her.

  "InuYasha…Come to hell with me…"

  InuYasha didn't respond to the crazy request, for he was in some sort of trance.  The moment Kagome spotted the hidden dagger Kikyou had put in her sleeve she screamed, ignoring Usagi's protest.  "**INUYASHA!!!!**"

   The dagger was going to hit him in the back when his eyes finally snapped open and he pushed Kikyou away just in time.  She looked at him with hate filled eyes, dagger still in hand, but it was nothing compared to the pure hatred her eyes shot at Kagome.  "YOU!" The dead miko growled in fury.  "You messed with my plans long enough!  I told you to return to your world and never come back!  Now pay the price!"

  InuYasha gasped as Kikyou threw the dagger straight at Kagome, who stood there rooted on the spot.  Usagi sprung into action that exact moment.  She rushed out of the bushes and ran in front of Kagome just in time.  Her hand moved quickly and in a fast motion she caught the dagger just before it could reach Kagome.

  The miko from the future whimpered when she saw the dagger right in front of her eyes but Usagi took it away from her gaze when she saw Kagome's discomfort.  Usagi gave a chilling glare at the surprised Kikyou.  "You tried to kill my friend.  You are now on my enemy list."  The angry rabbit stated while throwing the dagger on the ground.

  Kikyou glared at the unfamiliar and strange blonde who dared to interrupt her and sneered.  "I'll see you another time, InuYasha." The undead miko then made her soul stealers appear and let them lift her up and away.  But before she was out of range, she cackled evilly and motioned for a demon to come.  "I hope you like my gift! Ha!Ha!Ha! Kill the 2 girls but let InuYasha live for now!"  Then she was gone, leaving a growling hanyou behind.

  A demon got out from its hiding place and InuYasha let out a string of curses.  The youkai had light purple hair and greatly resembled Juromaru.  InuYasha took Tetsusaiga and swung the heavy sword towards the silent youkai.  "Damn! You're fast!  WHO ARE YOU? ANOTHER ONE OF NARAKU'S CREATIONS?!"

  The youkai cackled some more and nodded.  "I am Kagemaru, brother of the late Juromaru and Kageromaru!  I am here for revenge!  The Shikon no Tama is none of my concern, but since the undead miko asked me to kill the 2 girls, I will gladly take the shards with me after I get rid of you!"

  The youkai did have his late brothers' attributes, InuYasha decided, because he was as fast as hell.  Each time he wanted to slash the thing, he was already gone in another direction.  Kagemaru was getting tired of playing with the hanyou.  He wasn't getting anywhere by dodging InuYasha's attacks and when he found an opening, he dashed towards the petrified miko who was defenseless without her bow and arrows.

  InuYasha was too far and Kagemaru was about to strike her when a kick deflected his hand away before he could hit the miko.  Usagi jumped in front of Kagome protectively and crouched in a fighting position.  "You will not get her."

  The youkai growled and started to attack the rabbit, who kept her position.  The youkai truly was fast in hand-to-hand combat, but even without using her true speed, she could deflect most of his blows.  For the first time since she had joined their group, InuYasha and Kagome could see how well she could fare against her enemies.

  Once, Kagemaru struck his long nails into the rabbit's stomach but they were so near one another that neither the hanyou nor Kagome noticed Usagi wince.  The blonde girl ignored the throbbing in her stomach and landed a swift and effective kick in the youkai's gut and he fell backwards.

  InuYasha got out of his daze and used the evil youkai's surprise to his advantage by throwing a Kaze no Kizu at it, effectively killing Kagemaru in the process.  The silver haired hanyou then looked up in the sky where Kikyou once was while his sword de-transformed.  "Kikyou…" He said longingly, the glaze in his eyes returning.

  Kagome's eyes filled with tears again.  "KIKYOU! KIKYOU! THAT'S THE ONLY THING IN YOUR MIND! SHE JUST TRIED TO KILL US AGAIN, INUYASHA! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?!"  Kagome screamed in anger and frustration and ran away from the clearing at full speed.

  InuYasha seemed to regain his senses and stuttered.  He was about to run after her when someone marched in front of him and he just stood there rooted on the spot as the sharp sound of a slap reached his ears.  His head reeled on the side and he held his stinging cheek, looking at Usagi with wide eyes.

  Usagi didn't even show an ounce of pity towards him and she turned to where Kagome had gone.  "You're a complete fool, InuYasha.  And if you don't wake up soon from that dream of yours, you will loose more than what you can handle."

  InuYasha felt his legs slip from under him and he sat on the ground with a heavy thud still nursing his angry red cheek, watching the back of the blonde woman slowly disappear into the forest.

*~*

  Usagi found Kagome hidden near a rocky cliff's side and looking in front of her with an empty stare.  She was sitting on the ground and in a ball as if to shield herself from the outside world.  Usagi sat beside her friend and when Kagome didn't show any sign of having seeing her, the rabbit sighed and hugged the miko close to herself.  "Oh, Kagome…"

  The girl in question let out a keen whimper of surprise before she buried her head in Usagi's shoulder and hugged the blonde as is she was going to disappear.  "WHY?! WHY CAN'T HE SEE ME?!  IT'S SO HARD, USAGI-CHAN!  I LOVE HIM SO MUCH IT HURTS AND HE DOESN'T EVEN SEEM TO CARE! I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE!"  

  Usagi let Kagome sob and cry out and scream her heart out as she cooed calming and reassuring words to her.  The miko only gripped her harder and cried louder and louder and clutched at Usagi as if she was her lifeline.  Never had she let her emotions win over her but now that the floodgate had opened, it didn't want to close.  So much frustration just had to get out.  

  Usagi stroked Kagome's back softly and let the girl cling to her even if her nails were beginning to dig into her arms.  She was racking with sobs and Usagi only held tighter.  The blonde's eyes darkened until they were almost black while she continued to coerce soothing words to the miko.  'InuYasha completely destroyed the girl from the inside!  How could he be so senseless as to do this without even noticing it!?' InuYasha's foolishness baffled the princess to no end, and she respected Kagome for all the patience she demonstrated towards him.  

  Kagome calmed down somewhat in the middle of the night, completely unaware of her surroundings with all the crying she did.  She felt so safe in Usagi's arms that she cuddled even closer, if possible.  But when her hands moved too close to the blonde's stomach, Kagome heard her friend wince in pain.

  The miko looked at her hands with curiosity and gasped when she saw, even in the darkness, that her hands weren't the color they were supposed to be.  "Usagi!  You're hurt!"

  Usagi merely nodded and shrugged it off by embracing Kagome close to herself again.  Kagome struggled and protested and Usagi's willpower started to fade.  She had lost too much blood and as the wind started to pick up, her eyes closed in exhaustion.

  Kagome hugged Usagi to herself in her turn and looked around nervously as the forest became suddenly silent.  A gust of wind made the leaves rustle and she heard a movement from the bushes nearby.

  She screamed in terror at the shadowed person or thing that appeared suddenly and now loomed over them and clutched at her blonde friend.  "**AAAAHHHHHH!**** LEAVE US ALONE!**"

  "……Kagome?"

________________________________________________________________

AHHHH! Cliffy. ^_^;;; I hope you've enjoyed this very long and action packed chapter!  See ya next time!

**_R & R!!!_**

Love ya all!

Eternal Cosmos ^_~ 


	11. The heart's cry

Hey gang!  Some of you guys tried to guess who was the mysterious person who appeared at the end of the last chapter…And most of you got it wrong!!!  *BWAHAHAHA!!!-cough! cough!-BWAHAHAHA!*  But I must say kudos to those who got it or almost got it! ^_^  You guys will recognize yourselves by reading the next chapter!  Also, by many demands and mostly because I had planned on writing this part all along, there's a surprise for you near the middle-chapter! This will surely make some people VERY happy!

BIG THANKS TO:

**Clueless97    Mademoiselle Morte    GambitGirl2008    Koldy    unspoiled rini    Queen Diamond**

**Setsuna-3000    Lady Light    Ivy Tearen    Koosei    blackdragonofslytherin    MysteryLady-Tx**

**Skittles the sugar Fairy    Shadowsfaith    Lady Love   Invisible Rain    SiLvErFaTeD    FlameDancer077     Naomi Maxwell    SilverBunny5    luna_the_lune    moonbeam21    Henio**

**Kagome-chan    Krazy Pandi    D.S. Quinn    SilverWingPhoenix    Tangled Junky    LeoineDragon**

**SurfAngel    Dark Universe    CrystalBlueSeraph    **

_________________________________________________________

Through your Heart

Chapter 11: The heart's cry

___________________________________________________________________

  Usagi turned in her sleep and moaned softly when the pain from her wound decided to come back.  It felt more like a dull ache but it still hurt like hell.

  2 sets of eyes turned in her direction when they heard the rustling coming from their leader's bedding and the 2 curious demons got up and kneeled beside the sleeping blonde.  The first one got too fascinated and started to smell her, lightly poking her in the process with his fingers.

  The second one scowled and, even if he really wanted to take a sniff too, refrained from doing so.  He slapped his friend's hand away and said, in an annoyed voice; "Will you stop that?  Kagome nee-chan won't be happy if we hurt her and if Kagome nee-chan isn't happy, you can be sure that the boss won't be either! I don't want to get beaten because of your curiosity!"

  "Hey! Watch it! Aren't you even just a little bit interested in her?!" the first one whined.  They both turned and stared when the blonde woman whimpered softly and shifted on her back.

  Usagi felt something poke her on the arm and she woke up without opening her eyes.  Just by the smell, she knew she wasn't where Kagome and she had been last night, heck! She was sure she wasn't even out in the open.  The place felt humid and when her senses cleared slightly from her deep sleep, she wondered why she heard water nearby, the sound being amplified somewhat as if she was surrounded by cave walls.

  "Hey Ginta? Do you think she'll wake up soon?"  The first youkai asked curiously, his head dropping lower to gaze at the strangely exotic human's face.

  "I don't know, Hakkaku.  Hey look! Her eyes are opening!"  The one named Ginta also dropped his head lower in anticipation and stared at the young woman who was beginning to shift on the bedding.

  Usagi heard whispering way too near her and she decided to check if she was in a dangerous situation, all tense and ready to jump away at any threatening movement.  The first thing she saw, though, was 2 sets of wide eyes mere centimeters away from her face.  Not a good thing to wake up to.  "**AAAAAHHHHHH!**"

  The 2 demons yelped and scrambled away as the loud surprised scream reached their sensible ears.  Footsteps were heard outside the cave where they stood in and soon another demon shot through the water at great speed, carrying someone in his arms.

  "Kagome!"  Usagi exclaimed in bewilderment as her friend just told the one who carried her to let her go.  She narrowed her eyes as she suddenly felt the power of the Star Seed that was the Shikon no Tama and it wasn't from Kagome's part of the shards.  The demon let her go without complaining and Kagome ran to the rabbit who was still sitting rather uncomfortably on the rocky ground.

  "Usagi-chan! You're awake!  I was so scared last night when I saw you were injured!  I'm so sorry! This is my entire fault!"  Kagome launched herself in the rabbit's arms and started to sob again in relief while Usagi held her again as last night's events came back to her.  The 3 demons looked at the pair and decided it was best to leave them together for the moment.

  "Shhh, Kagome-chan.  It wasn't your fault.  I've just been reckless is all, I'm sorry I scared you so much."

  Kagome sighed and calmed down at her friend's peaceful voice and got up, helping Usagi in the process.  The blonde girl winced slightly but other than that, she didn't complain.  Usagi gazed at her surrounding in curiosity and turned to the miko, her head cocked on the side.  "Ne Kagome-chan? Where are we?  And who were those demons earlier?"

  "Oh!  I know them, don't worry!  They're all wolf youkai and we're in their territory.  The 2 silly ones who woke you up are Ginta and Hakkaku; they're really good friends and they always call me Kagome nee-chan!"  Kagome giggled while Usagi looked at her a little weirdly.

  "Kagome nee-chan?  Why would they call you sister when you aren't even a youkai?"

  The miko stopped giggling and sweatdropped.  "Oh yeah…*THAT*.  Well, the 3rd demon you saw is the one who found us yesterday night.  He's the leader of this wolf pack and his name is Kouga.  To make a long story short, he's kind of a little too fond of me, if you know what I mean.  He's proclaimed me as his woman, although I always refuse his advances.  He's a little brutal sometimes but he has a soft heart and he really cares about his friends.  I can't really ignore him either since he possesses 2 shards of the Shikon jewel.  I decided that for the moment Kouga could keep those shards to protect his pack, but I'll need them back when we finally face Naraku.  It's either that or Naraku kills him to have his shards, so I hope Kouga will give them to me without complaining."

  Usagi nodded to the answer and gazed at the waterfall which was blocking the way out.  Kagome took the blonde's hand and urged her to follow her.  "Come on! I'll show you the way out so you won't be stuck taking a premature shower!"  The miko giggled and passed on the side of the cliff, showing Usagi the way out.

  Ginta and Hakkaku soon smelled Kagome approach but didn't dare move since Kouga was checking the entry of their cave with a watchful eye.  When the miko finally came into view and waved at them, they just couldn't stay put and started to run towards her just as Usagi was exiting on the side.  They stopped short and just stared at the blond woman who was now trying to shield her eyes from the sun's rays.

  "Oh! And who is this?  Can we eat her, Kouga?" a couple of other youkai licked their lips from their place on the rocks in anticipation and lust.

  Usagi looked up to see them staring at her and she sneered.  "Try me and you'll be sitting on your asses for a couple of days, got it?"  She ground out menacingly, although for them she didn't look menacing at all, being somewhat short and delicate looking.

  A big wolf youkai started to advance on her and as he was about to retaliate against her un-submissive behavior, Kouga growled at him to stop at once.  The big youkai immediately flinched and backed away when Kouga got up to investigate his new guest.

  He ignored Kagome for the moment and walked around Usagi, who stood her place, as if he was evaluating her.  "I've never seen any anybody like you before.  You intrigue me, human!  Your scent is unlike anything I've ever smelled before too.  Just for this I should be suspicious of you…"  Kouga stopped for a moment and glanced at Kagome.

  "But since my woman trusts you and you saved her against one of Naraku's detachments, I guess it's okay to let you stay here."  Kouga finished with an arrogant look, while Kagome slapped her hand on her forehead when he called her his woman again.

  Usagi raised an eyebrow at his overconfident demeanor but he looked nice nonetheless.  She bowed to him slightly.  "Thank you, Kouga-san.  With all that happened yesterday, we really need to rest."

  Kouga frowned a little and walked back beside Kagome.  "What did happen yesterday?  Kagome didn't want to tell me anything.  And where's dog-turd?  He better not have something to do with this!"  The black-haired wolf leader said with conviction, his fist brandished in the air in front of him.

  The miko just bowed her head and closed her eyes tightly as if to shield the memory away and Usagi clearly saw that kagome didn't want to tell it herself.  "Unfortunately, InuYasha has something to do with this.  Not the fact that I was hurt, but the fact that Kagome ran away.  I don't know if you know the whole story of InuYasha's past but the undead miko Kikyou showed up again."

  Kouga interrupted her with a growl and put a protective arm around Kagome's shoulders in reflex.  "I know about her all right!  She's the one who keeps stealing souls around the lands and leaves a horrid stench everywhere she passes.  I should really go kill dog-turd for this!  If I ever get my hands on him!..."  Kouga let the others imagine the horrible things he would do to the hanyou but Usagi suddenly giggled, getting the attention of Kagome and the others.

  "Oh, I think he already got his punishment.  He didn't only make Kagome angry, but me too.  When we go back to the group, I think you'll be pleasantry surprised to see his left cheek."

  Kagome stared at her with her mouth wide opened.  "You mean you slapped him!?"

  Usagi shrugged with a grin.  "He was acting like a total idiot and he deserved it, that's all I have to say for my defense."

  Kouga blinked and then let out a big bark of laughter, marching to her and putting a hand on her shoulder with a big grin.  "You, girl, are officially my friend and welcome here anytime you like!"  Usagi and the other started to laugh at Kouga's sudden happy behavior.

*~*

  Kagome and Usagi spent the rest of the afternoon with Kouga's pack.  The miko was having a lot of fun for once in the Sengoku Jidai as she played with the children of the group.  Kouga and his followers were watching them sing and dance away on the grassy area and the wolf leader was just floating on cloud nine since Kagome was here with them instead of with InuYasha.

  Ginta elbowed his leader who was gazing at the miko with glazed eyes and he snickered with Hakkaku when Kouga eyed them and blew a raspberry.  "What are you laughing at, you dolts?"

  Ginta made a surrendering motion and moved his gaze back to the dark haired miko.  "Isn't it great that Kagome nee-chan asked to stay here a little, Kouga?  The kids have never been so happy!"

  Kouga nodded with a grin.  "Yeah! My woman sure has it with children!  And it looks like the pups like Kagome's friend a lot.  They stayed with her all afternoon."

  Since Kagome was healthy enough, the kids of the women of the tribe had asked the miko to play with them.  But since Usagi was still recuperating from the earlier incident, she had decided to lie down on a patch of moss near the waterfall.  The wolf pups all came to her immediately, seeking attention under the watchful eyes of their parents.  Now, Usagi was surrounded by at least 7 little wolf cubs and they were all dozing off peacefully, making a cute picture, to say the least.

  Unfortunately, all good things have an end and Kagome soon joined Kouga, asking the children if they could play without her.  "Hey Kagome! Thanks a lot, the kids needed to let some energy out.  Their parents were really beginning to get tired." Kouga said as Kagome came to them.

  This statement got nods and grumbles from the other members of the pack.  Kagome sat down beside Kouga and smiled.  "It was no problem! I really like kids!  But I really miss Shippou now and the others are probably very worried about us.  We should really get going."  The miko finished silently.

  Kouga gave her a hurt look but sighed and nodded nonetheless.  "Then I will bring you and your friend back to your group, but you know you're always welcome here, right?"  Kouga took her hands in his and gave her a hopeful look and Kagome nodded with a sweatdrop.

  "Of course I know.  You've only told me at least a dozen times, Kouga…Let me get Usagi and we'll be ready to go."  The miko ran to her friend and she giggled when she saw the dozing rabbit.  "Oh! They're so cute!"  Kagome cooed.

  Usagi had 2 cubs sleeping on her legs and another one had claimed its place on her belly.  Its little paw was twitching in its sleep a little and Kouga snorted at the picture they made when he came to get Kagome, wondering what was taking her so long.  "Those pups!  They're always seeking attention!  Come on guys!  Wake up and let our guest go!"  The wolf leader spoke out loud, awaking the pups who gave half sleeping barks and whines.

  Their parents came and took them all by the scruff of their necks to get them away.  Usagi woke up with all the commotion and sat up, rubbing her eyes.  "Is it time to go, Kagome-chan?"

  Kagome nodded and helped Usagi to get up.  "Yeah.  Are you sure you can travel or do you want to rest a little bit more?"

  Usagi shook her head and smiled.  "I'm okay.  That little bit of sleep helped me recuperate enough, don't worry.  But how are we going to rejoin the group from here?"

  Kouga put a hand on his chin, not having thought of that.  He then whistled and a wolf ran to them and stopped beside Kouga.  Kagome was awed at the creature.  The she-wolf was really enormous, even for a wolf.  Her fur was a lovely shade of pale gray and her eyes were an iridescent gold.

  "This is Soranamida.  I'll take Kagome with me and Usagi? You can mount her, no problem.  Soranamida is able to travel great distances really fast even with someone on her back."

  Usagi nodded and petted the she-wolf, who barked happily in return.  "Okay, let's go!"  The blonde said while mounting Soranamida's back.  The creature was so warm and the fur so soft!

  Kouga took Kagome in his arms and she blushed a little from the treatment.  As they were going, Ginta and Hakkaku waved at them happily.  "Goodbye!  Come back!  Hey, Kagome nee-chan?  Take care of Usagi nee-chan for us!!!"  They shouted, and Usagi mouthed 'Usagi nee-chan?' to Kagome, who only giggled in response.

  Kouga smirked at the blonde who was riding the she-wolf beside him.  "It looks like my pack adopted you, Usagi.  You know, I kinda have taken a liking of you too on friendly terms, of course, and like Kagome you are welcome to come back on my territory anytime you like!"

  The rabbit nodded with a smile and the rest of the trek was spent in silence.

*~*

  Far away from Kouga's den, a small human girl was running towards her Lord's study as fast as her little legs could carry her.  "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! Can we go see Usa-chan now?"  Rin clamped herself on the Taiyoukai's kimono making Sesshoumaru go stiff.

  He usually put a hand on Rin's head as a sign of affection, but this was just too much.  Everyday now Rin came barging into his private study just to ask him about the rabbit and he was beginning to become very impatient.  Nobody seemed to notice that he, too, desperately wanted to see her again but when he glanced at his paperwork, he almost growled aloud.

  The other Lords were starting to rally their troops for the war that was to come.  Naraku wasn't showing any signs of stopping his daring attacks and the other Lords were starting to get restless.  The sooner they would have his head, the better.

  He took a calming intake of breath, barely noticeable, and patted his ward on the head.  "Soon, Rin.  This Sesshoumaru still has many papers to fill, go play with Jaken."

  Go play with Jaken.  It seemed to be his favorite phrase nowadays.  The word 'soon' made Rin grin happily and for once she exited the room with a smile.  But before she disappeared from the door frame, she turned around and spoke up to him with a pout.  "Rin will go play with Jaken, but why doesn't Sesshoumaru-sama play too?  Filling papers is no fun unless it's to draw!  Rin thinks that Sesshoumaru-sama's job is boring!"  With that said, she went away to search for the little toad.

  Sesshoumaru just stared at where Rin had stood just seconds ago and shook his head slightly.  'Truly, truth only comes from the children's mouths, as the humans say.'  Sesshoumaru watched the enormous pile of paper in disdain and bared his fangs at it, wishing he could claw them into shreds.   'The papers will have to wait.  There is only one person who could soothe me in those hard times.'

  Sesshoumaru put on his armor and jumped out the balcony in one smooth movement.  He decided to get Ah-Un and quickly the 2 headed dragon flew away with his master.  One thing rang in the Taiyoukai's head, though, and it irked him.  'I better not tell Rin I went to see her or This Sesshoumaru will never hear the end of it…' 

  The moon was high in the sky when the Taiyoukai finally arrived at the village.  When he saw the ruins of the now destroyed houses, he urged Ah-Un to descend faster and lept down as silently as always.  His heart jumped just a little when he saw the ruins and he put a clawed hand on his chest and gave a confused look at nothing in particular.

  Was he starting to get sick??  But youkai were never sick!  But each time the image of Rin and her little friends appeared in his head, he couldn't help but grunt uncomfortably as the irksome feeling returned.  He gazed at the many graves and at the rotting carcass of a youkai which was laying a little farther in the outskirt of the village.

  Suddenly, Sesshoumaru ran off in a mad sprint towards the woodlands, his heart beating abnormally fast as if this simple movement was too much of an effort for him.  He clutched at his chest even tighter as he neared *her* house, a feeling of dread invading his senses.

  He stopped dead in his tracks when the house came into view and just stared at it with empty eyes.  'Why?'  It was the first time Sesshoumaru was rendered completely speechless like this.  The house, or what was left of it, was completely burnt down to the ground.

  He couldn't smell anything, no traces of battle or struggle on the ground, not even her scent, which meant this had happened quite a while ago.  Ah-Un, who had joined his master and kept its distance, watched as the Taiyoukai walked slowly to the garden which had expanded without the young woman's care.  But even if small weeds had covered some of the ground, one couldn't help but to marvel at the multiple roses that were now covering a good part of the area.

  Sesshoumaru kneeled in front of a rose bush and unconsciously smelled the gorgeous flower, his fingers touching the plant softly.  Suddenly, he clutched at his chest again and seemed to strain against something as he gave off an earsplitting roar.

  Ah-Un reeled back when his master so openly showed his angriness.  As soon as he let go of that roar, he became silent and emotionless again and got up, walking back to Ah-Un.  "To the Western Lands, Ah-Un."

  The 2 headed dragon's eyes were wide but he obeyed his master dutifully and took flight again.

*~*

  When the Taiyoukai finally arrived at his castle, his servant Jaken was already outside waiting for him anxiously.  "Where were you, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama?  This lowly Jaken was scared you might have left him alone with the human girl again! Milord?"  The small toad gazed at his master with inquisitive and concerned eyes as the silver haired Inu youkai said nothing.

  It wasn't his silent behavior that was worrying him, though, but the way his Lord kept his hand on his chest.  His eyes were colder than usual but Jaken could clearly see that his master seemed to be in some sort of pain.  "Master Sesshoumaru-sama?"  Jaken asked again with a small voice as not to pry and Sesshoumaru moved his icy gaze onto him.

  "Jaken, ask the healer to come into my quarters."  This said, the Taiyoukai disappeared into his castle without any explanations.

  Sesshoumaru was sitting on his bed staring at the walls when a knock made him blink into focus.  "Come, Shinji."

  The old healer came in as soon as the order was given and bowed to his Lord.  "My, my, Sesshoumaru.  It is very rare when you require my services!  What could the matter ever be?  Is it because of your missing arm?"

  Of course, no youkai except one close to the Lord would ever dare to talk to him like this without being scared of being ripped in half!  And since Shinji had also been InuTaisho's healer long ago, Sesshoumaru had kept the youkai here even if he rarely asked for his help.

  Sesshoumaru put his hand on his chest again and shook his head, his eyes now staring out the window.  "This Sesshoumaru has gotten used to have one arm missing.  I never thought I would say this, but there is a pain in my chest that keeps coming back over and over again.  This Sesshoumaru doesn't not know what to do about it.  It has never happened before."

  Shinji nodded and checked Sesshoumaru up after asking the permission.  "When did it first happened, if I may ask?"

  Sesshoumaru put his upper kimono back on gracefully and it didn't take him much time to answer, seeing as he never got this type of pain…ever.  "It started tonight when I went to see a friend.  It was her who accommodated us while Rin recovered from an attack on her person."

  The healer nodded again and put a hand on his chin.  "Ah yes! I remember this story from Rin when I made sure she was okay when you told me she had gotten injured.  This…human woman? If I remember correctly?  She did a very wonderful job when she healed our little Rin.  I would very much like to meet her, seeing as she survived your all mighty presence for an entire week without going crazy!"  The old youkai chuckled to himself at his little joke but Sesshoumaru didn't found it funny at all.

  He bared his teeth for only a second so Shinji didn't notice.  "Unfortunately, old one, the village near where she resided was completely destroyed when I arrived there.  When I went to her house, it was completely burnt down to the ground.  That is when the pain really started.  It comes and goes but This Sesshoumaru has never felt something so troubling in his 900 years of life."  When the Taiyoukai finally finished his explications, Shinji hummed to himself, deep in thought.

  At least, he had a lead and if Sesshoumaru confirmed his next question, he was dead right.  "Tell me, Sesshoumaru-sama.  This 'pain' in your chest, does it comes only when you think about something or someone in particular?  Oh…Let's say…This young human woman who took care of Rin and you?"

  Sesshoumaru blinked.  'The healer must possess some divination powers…'  "Yes, you are correct.  Now, tell This Sesshoumaru how to get that pain away.  I do not have the time to deal with this right now.  The other Lords will soon gather with their troops and I will have to join them for the oncoming war."

  Shinji shook his head sadly and turned to exit his master's private quarters.  "I am very sorry to say this, My Lord, but time is what you will need to heal.  This sort of pain cannot be taken away by means of medication, I apologize again.  Maybe you should try to find what causes this pain alone.  Your heart knows the answer already; you just have to listen to it."  Then, the old youkai bowed and went back to his rooms, leaving a very silent golden eyed youkai behind.

  'Poor Sesshoumaru-sama.  Open his heart?  I ask a miracle from him.  It is a pity, though, that the woman who was beginning to open it had to leave the land of the living.  Humans…their mortal blood is their ultimate downfall, it's sad, really.  And the poor little Rin who kept asking our Lord if they would soon see her again…'  Shinji thought sadly while preparing himself for bed.

  Meanwhile, Rin cracked the door of the Taiyoukai's rooms open to see if he was okay.  "Sesshoumaru-sama?  Are you alright?  Rin is worried…And Jaken is too!"

  Behind the little girl, the toad sputtered.  "Uhh…I tried to put her to bed, Sesshoumaru-sama! I really did!  But the dreaded child did not listen to your humble servant!"  Said servant sweatdropped when he noticed that the girl was already beside his Lord who was on his bed, the words of the old healer still fresh in his mind.

  "Lord Sesshoumaru-sama?"  Jaken said carefully, judging his Lord's action as he slowly approached the large bed.

  Sesshoumaru merely motioned for them to come nearer and he gave something to Rin, his eyes never leaving the human-child.  Rin took a rose and gasped happily.  "This is from Usa-chan's garden!"  Then, she pouted.  "You went to see her without Rin!  But does this mean Rin will soon see her?!"  The girl asked with happy hopeful eyes.

  Jaken, too, was full ears even though he was looking as if he wasn't interested.  Unfortunately, we all know Sesshoumaru tells things as they are.  He shook his head negatively while his heart constricted again –'Damned pain!'- and his gaze alone told the rest of the story.

  Old Shinji and most of the castle's inhabitants shivered at the sound of heart wrenching sobs and words of denial coming from their Lord's quarters.  'The poor child…' Shinji told himself again, while closing his eyes tightly.  He could just imagine the child clinging onto the Taiyoukai as if her life depended on it and Jaken retreating to his rooms to stay alone to mourn.

  But his master…was the one who was worrying him the most.

____________________________________________________________

 SOOO???  Did you like my little surprise? ^_^ I told you guys to be patient!  I was planning on making Sesshoumaru go back anyways!  But poor Rin, I could just imagine her cry her heart out…*takes a Kleenex*  

As always, my next update will be Thursday!  So see you next time!

**_R&R!_****_                                                     R&R!                                                            R&R!_**

Love ya all!

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


	12. Bad little brother

Hi! I'm happy so many people loved the last chapter! (Although I admit I've been kinda mean with Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken…) And we're gonna see Sesshoumaru-sama again a little at the end of this chappie! Isn't that great! ^_^  I don't really know how many chapters are left to write…Maybe 3 or 4, or more, it depends on my ideas. (In case anybody wanted to know.)

Now I'll just stop talking and thank my great, fantastic, incredible and amazingly wonderful reviewers!

**Koosei    Skittles the sugar Fairy    Chibi Hikari1    Mademoiselle Morte    D. S. Quinn    Kat**

**MysteryLady-Tx    FlameDancer077    Serenity Komoshiro    Black Lion    Lady Light    Adrelliehs**

**Sailor Star Light    Kagura    Leoine Dragon    SiLvErFaTeD    C    Koldy    SilverWingPhoenix **

**Liza     Miz 3ntycin    cherie-chan    Queen Diamond    Taiki    Kagayaku    aa    Ivy Tearen**

**Luna_the_lune    LunarPrincess    clueless97    Pai-chan    shadowsfaith    SilverLyght**

**Amber    Setsuna-3000    Loving Angel    Invisible Rain    Seshiru Hikari    Lauralithia    **

**Jewelclaw Lady of Wind    MFlower49    **

**SilverBunny5**: I think about 3 or 4 people maximum on 32 reviews got it right!

**Krazi Pandi**: You read my stories during your classes?! ^_^;

**Unspoiled rini**: You can search the web for more InuYasha info, it's not complicated. There are tons of websites with thorough descriptions and images about the cast. ______________________________________________

Through your Heart

Chapter 12: Bad little brother

____________________________________________________________________

  "Come on guys!  Kagome could be in danger for all we know!" InuYasha yelled harshly to the others.

  Miroku grumbled something below his breath as InuYasha pushed them to their limits.  They desperately wanted to see Kagome again too but the hanyou all pushed them too much.  Shippou was now too tired to even cry about his "mother's" disappearance, his little Kitsune feet no longer able to carry him.  The pup was riding on an equally tired Kirara.  Even Sango had trouble with her Hiraikotsu and Miroku looked like he was going to drop at any moment.

  "Please, InuYasha! We're only human you know!  And what happened anyway?  Kagome-sama would never leave us like this without telling us first!  Did you do something again to anger her?  And what is that red mark on your cheek?  If Usagi-sama followed her, I'm sure she will tell us when we find her too."  Miroku said in a mutter and watched as the hanyou shut his mouth and glared heavily at him, and then he turned around so they couldn't see his sad golden eyes.

  Shippou started to sniffle again and broke into sobs, asking for the gentle miko.  InuYasha was under so much pressure in the moment that he growled and bonked the Kitsune on the head a little harder than the usual.  Shippou fell from Kirara and cried even louder.

  "Would you shut up, brat! I can't concentrate with all your weeping!"

  Sango took the small fox into her arms and glared at the silver haired hanyou.  "Don't hurt Shippou like this for something YOU probably caused in the first place, InuYasha!  I intend to find out what happened when we finally find her and Usagi and you better watch your mouth!"

  InuYasha growled and Keh'ed!, turning around and muttering.  Yet, his heart was confused, angered and sad at the same time.  It was beginning to get on his nerves!  Stupid humans were giving him their emotions too easily!  Youkai shouldn't have emotions at all!  He hated to admit it, but he kinda envied his brother…pardon, *half*-brother, for being so emotionless.  It brought fewer troubles anyway.  The guys looked at him weirdly as he started to growl low in his throat when the thought of Sesshoumaru appeared in his mind.  'Stupid bastard of a brother…'

  And that's what the group looked like when Kagome wasn't around to bring joy and happiness.  They were all against each other and if they didn't find the miko soon, the group would most likely fall apart and separate into different directions.

   Suddenly, InuYasha froze and started to sniff the area.  He groaned and readied the Tetsusaiga, his ears flat on the top of his head.  "Great! Just what we need right now!"  The hanyou exclaimed with his arms in the air.

  The others tensed when their friend took Tetsusaiga out of its sheath and looked around, trying to spot the demon.  "Where is it, InuYasha?" asked Sango, her Hiraikotsu ready to be thrown away without mercy.

  "He's coming…That Ookami…" InuYasha growled lowly, his claws itching to be used against that particular foe.  "Kouga you bastard!"  He yelled, making the others sweatdrop.

  'He got all worked up just because of Kouga?'  Sango thought, lowering her weapon.  "Just for a minute I thought Naraku was coming…"  She muttered, making the others nod with her.

  InuYasha poised himself for attack as soon as he got the direction the wolf demon was coming from but he suddenly froze and growled, also lowering his weapon.  'Kagome…'

  Soon, a whirlwind came to them and Kouga jumped out of it with the miko in his arms.  A large she-wolf stopped beside Kouga and Usagi waved happily to the group.  "Hi guys!"

  It took a few seconds for Sango, Miroku and Shippou to snap out of it but the little Kitsune blinked first and ran towards his mother figure at full speed and jumped into her arms.  "KAGOME!!! I missed you sooo much!" Shippou wailed while Sango hugged her silently but tightly.

  Miroku inched closer until he hugged both the girls.  "Ahh! The whole group together again!  Isn't it nice?"  His hands dropped a little but before Sango could yell at him, Kouga was already barking at him to get away from his woman before he lost his patience.

   InuYasha pushed the flustered monk aside and marched to the miko and parted the group hug almost harshly.  "What were you doing with Kouga?"  He asked with a growl and a sneer towards the wolf prince.

  Kagome puffed up her chest in anger and was about to say 'the word', making the hanyou wince, when something in InuYasha's face made her stop and stare, before she burst out laughing.  "Ha! Ha! Ha! I don't even need to say the word!  Usagi, you did a very good job! Ha! Ha! Ha!  He still has the mark on his cheek!"

  Usagi smirked and shrugged afterwards without a word.

  That broke the tension in the group even if InuYasha was still scowling.  Soon, the Taijiya asked what had happened last night and Kouga was the happy volunteer to tell the story, much to InuYasha's annoyance.  The Ookami prince couldn't wipe the stupid smile off his face as Sango started to chase the hanyou with her weapon until she got a good hit at him.

*~*

  When Kouga finally decided it was time for him to return to his pack, he told the group he would be coming back, as always.  Poor InuYasha just ignored him for once and went to sit alone when Kagome waved happily to the wolf youkai.

  'She must hate me now.  She hasn't spoken to me since she came back.  But why do I feel so sad?  I love Kikyou, right?  I made that clear long ago.  But still, every time I look at Kagome…And why did Kikyou try to kill her?  My Kikyou would never do that!'  InuYasha growled to himself and ruffled his hair.  "Rahhhh! Stupid emotions!"  He shouted loud enough to make some birds fly away in fright, but not loud enough to be noticed by his friends.

  He sulked alone until a familiar scent filled his senses, making his anger disappear to make place to apprehension.  Kagome sat down with a straight back beside him and looked towards the horizon.  The hanyou desperately wanted to say something, but since he always screwed up, he decided it would be best to let the miko speak first.

  "Did it hurt?"

  InuYasha blinked when Kagome broke the silence, her voice calm and even.

  "Huh?" was the only thing that got out of his mouth.

  "When Usagi-chan slapped you.  Did it hurt?"  Kagome asked more clearly, her eyes watching as the sun started to drop behind a far away mountain, painting the sky with bright colors.

  "Of course it hurt! What kind of question is that?!  I still have the mark on my cheek, are you blind!?"  He said with a pissed voice, pointing at his cheek.  But when Kagome turned to him with tear filled eyes, he instantly shut his mouth and sat down, his eyes wide.

  "The only difference between us is that you heal fast.  InuYasha, my heart is broken and it won't heal alone.  Too many times, InuYasha.  Did you know you actually were going to say yes when Kikyou asked you to go to Hell with her?"  Kagome asked silently, adding in her head 'and breaking your promise that you were going to stay with me and protect me…'

  The hanyou was speechless.  "What? I don't even recall Kikyou asking me that yesterday…" he muttered, making Kagome look at him sharply.

  "You don't remember?  Could she have put a spell on you?"

  It was a possibility InuYasha didn't want to agree to as he shook his head in complete denial.  "NO!  The Kikyou I know would never do this to me!"

  Kagome had enough.  She growled, as much as a human could growl anyway, and she pulled at his bangs until they were face to face.  "THAT'S IT! InuYasha, she's NOT the Kikyou you knew anymore! Kikyou's DEAD!  The only thing she is is a clay figure of what she was and she's filled with hate and vengeance, and let's not forget she has a part of MY soul! She doesn't even have a heart and she hates you!  She wants to KILL you! I don't want you to die InuYasha! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME! I'M NOT KIKYOU!"

  InuYasha was about to tell her to calm down as she broke down and started to pour her heart out at him when she suddenly tugged at his gangs even harsher and kissed him fully on the lips in an almost vicious movement.

  InuYasha's golden eyes opened wide as she lunged at him as if he was going to leave her.  The hanyou was so shocked by the bold movement that he froze for a few second, until his inner youkai screamed at him to do something, anything but stay still like a total idiot!

  His mind told him to back away fast but when he started to move, it was the total opposite that happened.  He leaned in and over-powered the kiss, turning it into something passionate and desperate.  His instinct immediately took control as the scent of the girl beside him almost made his eyes bleed red.  'MINE!' flashed through his head as he pushed her until she was on her back and he half on top of her.

  Their lips danced together, both fighting to overpower the other, but InuYasha would have none of it, pushing against her almost roughly as if this very moment had been a hidden and repressed desire.  And boy, had it been repressed for long!

  When the need to breathe became an issue, they both parted, panting heavily, forehead against forehead.  When blue clashed with golden, they just froze and stared.  Kagome opened and closed her mouth when nothing came out and InuYasha stumbled backwards none too gracefully, discovering that their hands were connected.  "I-I!  Hum, Kagome, I'm so sorry!!!"

  The hanyou was still stuttering and slapping himself mentally for giving his youkai side a chance to emerge like this.  But why did giving up his control and thoughts had suddenly made him feel free and thrilled? His head snapped up when Kagome put a hand on his softly.  "You don't have to be sorry, InuYasha.  I'm the one who started this, not you.  I'm sorry I broke down.  I told myself so many times to forget about you but I can't seem to be able to."  Her voice was shaking and she was crying again, her eyes holding so much pain.

  InuYasha was about to say something when she opened her mouth and in a totally unconscious moment she mouthed softly; "I love you…"  Her eyes opened wide and she put a hand on her mouth when she registered what she had just said, in front of InuYasha, no less.  'Kagome no Baka!  InuYasha will never…'

  She turned around and was about to run away when a clawed hand caught hers and tugged, making her fall back on the hanyou's lap.  Her breath itched in her throat and she looked jumpy as the silver haired youkai embraced her tightly and possessively to his chest.  "InuYa-" she started, but the hanyou cut in whatever she wanted to say.

  "Don't leave me.  Never."

  She gasped as he put his head on her shoulder from behind and nuzzled her neck affectionately.  "You smell good…" He whispered almost inaudibly.

  The miko gasped at his words and craned her neck to look back at him.  She smiled softly with a pink hue on her cheeks as she saw he was asleep and since she was so stuck in his embrace she just leaned in and closed her eyes, breathing in the woody scent of InuYasha's haori as she fell in Morpheus's own.

*~*

  Usagi turned her back from the sleeping "couple" with a hidden smile.  'That's it Kagome.  If InuYasha needs to be pushed in the right direction, then you are the right one to do it.  Though he needs to be shoved more than pushed…-_-;'  The rabbit thought while gazing at the sky.

  Shippou jumped in her arms when she reached the campsite.

  "Ohayo Usagi-chan!  Oh?  Where's Kagome-chan?" Sango asked curiously while eyeing Miroku out of the corner of her eye.

  Usagi smiled and plopped herself down beside the Taijiya and began petting the kitsune's red hair.  "Don't worry about her.  She and InuYasha are just trying to reconcile with one another.  Don't wince, Miroku-san!"  Usagi laughed out loud when she saw Miroku grimace.  "Did you hear any yelling?  Don't worry, they're only talking."  Usagi chuckled some more until her stomach protested loudly against the lack of food, making her blush.

  Shippou giggled and put a hand on her stomach and Miroku and Sango eyed her belly with laughter in their eyes.  "Jeez!  I didn't know bellies could cry out that loudly!"  The kitsune said innocently and giggled again while Usagi covered her eyes from the embarrassment.

  "Well what? I'm hungry!  I'll let you know that I haven't eaten today!"  The rabbit proceeded to tackle the little Kitsune with tickles until he could take no more and begged for mercy.

  "I give! I give! Please Usa-chan! I can't take no more!"  Shippou gasped between giggles and squeaks.  Usagi giggled and let go of him, moving to search for something in Kagome's yellow bag.  The others watched as she rummaged in it until she found what she was looking for.

  "Ah Ha! Found them!"  She put the cups of ramen in front of everyone so they could see.  "We should really eat anyway.  You guys have been traveling a lot non-stop from what I've heard!"

  The others nodded but Sango put a hand on her arm.  "Usagi-chan, are you sure you know how to cook this?  Kagome's the only one who cooks normally and this food is from her time."

  Usagi shrugged with a grin and eyed the cups with a mysterious grin which passed unnoticed to the others.  "It shouldn't be *that* difficult, Sango-chan! I learn fast anyway."  Usagi then proceeded to cook the noodles with no difficulty at all and soon they were all eating happily.  Many times the blonde had to tell Shippou to slow down before he choked and had to swipe his mouth from all the noodles he was eagerly slurping.

  The blonde woman laughed at the little fox until her eyes narrowed a little and she gazed towards the forest.  'Star Seed!'  She screamed in her head as soon as she felt it.  She was the first one to feel the strange energy coming in their direction and Sango and Miroku eyed her strangely.

  The monk was about to ask her what was wrong until Shippou's tail stiffened and he growled as best as he could.  He was hiding behind Usagi's legs, but he was still stiff as a rod.  Sango was getting up when Kagome and InuYasha ran to them at full speed.

  "Jewel Shards!"  Kagome gasped when they reached the rest of the Inu-tachi.  Miroku gave the duo a lecherous grin and Sango blinked while red covered her cheeks.  "Ummm…Kagome? InuYasha?"

  The miko and hanyou eyed them bizarrely and then moved their gaze to their intertwined hands.  Kagome eeped and took back her hand hastily.  InuYasha stayed silent but his cheeks reddened.  They had unknowingly joined hands when Kagome had awakened to the feeling of a jewel shard and not even noticed it until their friends had pointed it to them.

  Sango soon snapped back into reality and readied the Hiraikotsu.  "Kagome, you said you sensed jewel shards?"

  Kagome confirmed it and pointed towards where Usagi had been looking, making Miroku eye the blonde suspiciously, but nobody seemed to notice as a couple of youkai emerged from within the deep forest with Naraku's poisonous insects flying over their heads.

  Miroku snorted and took his staff more firmly since his primary weapon, the Kazaana, couldn't be used.   InuYasha was about to run to the enemy when a small boy walked beside one of the youkai.  Sango gasped and lowered the Hiraikotsu when her hands began to shake slightly.

  Usagi watched as everyone just froze and stopped their attacks.  "What's going on? Who is that boy, Kagome-chan?"  The rabbit asked to the miko.

  Kagome gave her a grim look.  "That's Kohaku.  He's Sango's little brother but he's now being manipulated by Naraku by means of a jewel shard imbedded in his back.  If we try to get if off, he'll die.  We just don't know how to deal with him, all we know is that if there's a chance, although slim it be, for him to go back to how he was before, we'll take it."

  Usagi nodded and gazed at the boy whose eyes were completely blank.  'This Naraku doesn't even show mercy to children!  What a monster!'  The princess was beyond angered, yet she managed to seal her burst of energy before it could leave her body and be sensed by everyone.  She stayed near Kagome and looked at the development with keen eyes.

  Kohaku didn't say a word and merely motioned for the youkai to attack them.  Naraku knew his stuff well.  He was disabling both Miroku and Sango from the start with Kohaku and the poisonous' insects presence.

  A tiger youkai with dark brown eyes pounced on InuYasha while Miroku and Sango both tried to fend off a boar demon that smelled as bad as he looked.  Kagome hugged Shippou close to her body and Kirara transformed, snarling at the boar that dared to attack her mistress.

  InuYasha was using the Tetsusaiga to slash his own opponent even if the weight was still too much for him to handle easily.  The tiger demon was fast and agile and held itself with an annoying arrogance.  "Kagome!  Where are the jewel shards?"  The hanyou shouted as he barely dodged the claws of the tiger.

  Kagome concentrated for a second and shouted back; "The tiger has one in his shoulder!  Sango! Miroku! Yours has one in his left hand!  That's why his punches are so powerful!"

  They all nodded but as InuYasha started to get the upper hand, 2 other demons attacked him by order of Kohaku.  "Shit!  That damned brat isn't helping!"  The hanyou snarled as he was thrown back in a tree.

  "INUYASHA!"  Kagome let Shippou down and took her bow and arrow and shot the evil tiger right where the shard was, effectively killing the youkai when the jewel got purified.  The 2 others immediately sneered and held back the hanyou as he strained against the tree he was being pinned to.  The Tetsusaiga lay forgotten on the ground, too far for the hanyou to reach it.

  The boar youkai threw Sango and Miroku aside with a burst of power and ran towards Kagome at full speed, his feet stomping on the ground loudly as he moved without any grace.  Kirara and Shippou tried to resist as the little Kitsune used his fox fire but it didn't even put a dent in the boar's heavy armor.  "Now you're mine, little miko!"  The evil one snarled with a dark grin.

  Kagome stumbled back with frightened eyes and Usagi marched in front of her, her hands held up in a defense position.  "Leave her alone.  I am your opponent now.  Fight me."

  The boar seemed to contemplate the idea as the rest of the wounded Inu-tachi glanced at the usually calm and peaceful blonde.  This stance and her voice full of steel did not sue her at all, and it was as if she was a whole new person.  Usagi didn't even wait for an answer as she charged at the boar, surprising him with a swift punch.  He caught it easily and smirked when he didn't feel any power behind the attack but the smirk got wiped out as she grinned darkly at him in return, a look that went unnoticed by the others.

  She blocked every one of his punches and delivered a few blows herself.  In the mean time, InuYasha was still struggling with the 2 that were still restraining him and taking out their frustration on him.  He was covered in gashes and the smell of blood was starting to make him dizzy.  His energy was starting to lower rapidly.

  Usagi got distracted by a small movement coming from the forest and the boar used that moment to strike her with his powerful punch.  She evaded as much as she could with a grunt and landed on her feet a couple of meters away.

  She cursed as Kagome was now within striking range and when the miko screamed in fear, she decided she didn't have any more of a choice.  She prepared herself for an attack of her own when a blast came forth from behind her.

*~*

  When InuYasha heard Kagome scream, it was all too much for him to handle anymore and he snarled lowly, his ki starting to swirl around him.  The 2 youkai restraining him didn't even have the time to scream in pain as they were killed with only one swipe of razor-sharp claws.

  Bleeding red eyes looked down on what remained of the foolish weaklings until he turned his attention towards the boar and snarled.  Usagi gazed at the usually friendly hanyou as he shredded the boar into pieces in one swipe and by the looks of it, he was delighted to see so much blood.

  Kagome gasped with dread as the others joined her.  "Oh no! He's changed into his demon form!  We have to get Tetsusaiga before he destroys everything!"  But when Kagome tried to reach the sword, the silver haired youkai snarled and pointed his claws at her.

  Usagi watched as their friend lost all reason and started to advance to them threateningly, until Kagome shrieked and pointed behind the now red eyed hanyou.  "INUYASHA BEHIND YOU!"

  The hanyou didn't have the time to dodge this time as Kohaku swiftly threw his own weapon at him.  InuYasha snarled and fell on the ground with the sharp metal tip in his back, a chain connecting it to Kohaku who pulled it to get his weapon back.

  Now Usagi was pissed, yet saddened by the way Sango looked at her little brother turned evil.  She ran in front of InuYasha while Kagome kneeled beside him protectively.  "Stop it Kohaku!  Don't you know you are hurting your friends?!"  Usagi cried out in desperation, but the little boy's eyes didn't even waver.

  He prepared his weapon again and Usagi lifted a hand on her chest.  'If that is what I must do to make you see the reason…Then let it be this way.'  Her eyes snapped opened when the chain suddenly was thrown towards her and she was about to shout her attack when another attack diverted the chain's direction out of nowhere.

  Kohaku's eyes darkened and he looked around, but when he didn't feel or see anything he walked back to where he came from, disappearing into the shadows.

  Kagome shook InuYasha and when she saw that the markings on his face were still there, she shouted at Miroku to get the Tetsusaiga back and fast before he decided to get up and continue his rampage.

  While the others busied themselves with the injured hanyou, Usagi stepped back into the forest and ran until a figure came into view.  She stopped before the youkai who was currently waving her fan languidly as if bored.  "Who are you? I have never seeing you around the half-breed's group before."

  Usagi was still on her guard when she answered with a mysterious smile.  "I've been traveling with them for some time now and I saw you in action before, Kagura.  I was the cloaked person Kagome tried to protect when you last attacked our group.  Why did you block Kohaku's attack when you are clearly on Naraku's side?"

  Kagura looked shocked for a second that the human knew her name but quickly concealed it with a glare.  "*I* am on nobody's side! I am the wind and meant to be free! I hate Naraku but I have to do what he wants because he is the one who holds my heart!  If he discovers what I have done I will surely be killed on the spot.  I know I'll never be able to beat him by myself.  This odd miko… I don't know why but I trust in her ability to destroy Naraku.  Maybe she'll be the one to free me?"  Kagura seemed to ask herself and then turned and summoned one of her feathers.

  She jumped on it but before she took flight, she looked back at the 'human' girl watching her calmly.  "You're weird, human.  I have never seen anyone like you before.  Maybe it's because you look like a demon that I'm telling you all of this and letting you live.  I don't know why in the hell the miko would try to protect you when you obviously know how to fight against an enemy.  Yet, you're still only human and don't even possess any fighting spirit."

    Usagi nodded and smiled slightly at Kagura, who glared because she felt uncomfortable by helping them in the first place.  "Thank you Kagura for your help.  I really hope you'll get your heart back."

  Kagura didn't say anything and merely flew away.  When Usagi got back to the others, they didn't even seem to notice she was gone, lucky for her.  

*~*

  Sesshoumaru was in his office when Jaken entered with a guest in tow.  The elegant messenger from the South, a panther youkai, bowed until the Inu Lord asked him to deliver the message.  "Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, I bring a message from my Lord Kurama, the Taiyoukai of the South."  The messenger eyed the Western Lord weirdly without lifting his head when he didn't acknowledge his presence.

  Sesshoumaru had smelled the arrival of the guest but didn't even get up to greet him.  His mind was still elsewhere and he got severely annoyed with the messenger's stare, his eyes reddening slightly under his silver bangs, until he barked out harshly; "OUT WITH IT!  What is the message."

  Both the messenger and the toad servant jumped in fear as Sesshoumaru looked at them with freezing golden eyes tinted with red, until he calmed down and became his usual emotionless self again.  Yet, even Jaken felt a chill go down his spine when his Lord didn't show an ounce of humanity.

  The messenger stuttered slightly before he decided it would be best to bow as lowly as possible if he wanted to stay alive a little longer.  "Lord of the West, my Lord Kurama wanted to warn you that the others decided to go into war with the hanyou Naraku because of many complications he caused in the past few weeks.  He has even dared to attack my master's lands many times over and I'm sure, although great and powerful you are, that even you, yourself, have had difficulties in the past with him.  The other Lords are asking you and your army to join them in the Central Lands.  We believe the hanyou received the warning, although the messenger is probably dead since he never came back from his trip-"

  The panther youkai stopped short and gulped nervously as Sesshoumaru growled dangerously low, tired to hear him rant on and on.

  Jaken sensed that his master was beginning to loose patience and bowed low, stepping back quickly with the messenger following him very closely.  They closed the door of the Inu Lord's office after bowing one last time, the panther youkai daring a soft; "We hope to see you soon, Lord Sesshoumaru-sama."

  Both breathed a sigh of relief as Jaken accompanied him back to the main gates.  "Your Lord seems really preoccupied, Jaken-sama.  He was hardly holding onto his legendary self-control." The messenger noticed.

  Jaken nodded sadly.  "Yes.  We have all been on the edge lately because of the loss of a…friend.  Lord Sesshoumaru's young ward was devastated when she learned of it and my master has never been the same ever since."  Jaken shook his head sadly when he pictured the smiling blonde in his head.

  The messenger blinked curiously.  "I have heard that the Western Lord had taken a human under his wing.  Is it the young ward you mentioned before?  I never thought that your master would willingly accept to protect a human."

  In less then a second after those words, the messenger had Jaken's staff of heads pointed at his throat warningly.  "You will not speak of this again.  What my master does is none of yours, or the other's concern."

  The panther youkai nodded jerkily and turned around as they arrived in front of the gates.  He bowed respectively.  "I apologize for my rudeness.  It was foolish of me to pry into your business.  My Lord do hopes, though, that your great master will be present for the war.  I bid you farewell, old leader."

  Jaken nodded seriously and went back into the castle when the visitor was gone from his vision.

  The messenger was elated, although a bit shaken, from his encounter with the fabled Lord Sesshoumaru of the West.  He had actually survived his mission and was now proudly going back to his own Land with the news.

  Meeting the Lord's servant Jaken was also an honor because, believe it or not, Jaken had been a great army leader in his younger days.  That is, until he met the Inu Lord and got awed by his sheer power and control, deciding on following the Lord on his own will, leaving all his other duties behind.  

___________________________________________________________

So? ^_^ Did you like the little scene between Kagome and InuYasha? It was about time, too.  -_-; 

I'll see you guys in the next chapter!  Everything is all coming together!  The war is about to begin!

And what's this?  Usagi's alive?

^__^

I think I got your attention there!

**_R&R!                                                           R&R!                                                     R&R!_**

****

**Love ya all!**

**Eternal Cosmos ^_~ **


	13. The 4 Lords

 Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! There's a message at the end of the chapter and I would like it if you read it.  No, I'm not ending the story, don't fret.  It's just important.

As a result from the message you'll read later, I made the chapter EXTRA long. So you guys enjoy! ^_^

BIG THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS:

**Skittles the sugar Fairy    Koldy    raine84    Elemental Angel Number4    Aylin    Krazi Pandi**

**Koosei    MysteryLady-Tx    SilverBunny5    SiLvErFaTeD    SilverWingPhoenix    LunarPrincess**

**Chibi Hikari1    CrystalBlueSeraph    Ivy Tearen    Silver Ash    messiah of fate    clueless97**

**Mademoiselle Morte    Serenity Komoshiro    Queen Diamond    luna_the_lune    MFlower49**

**Lady Light    delete.the.stars    FlameDancer077    Lady Love    unspoiled rini    D.S. Quinn**

**Leoine Dragon    Queen luvBunny    Tangled Junky    lil-saturn-goddess    SurfAngel    Taiki   **

**Jamesstutz    **

___________________________________________________

Through your Heart

Chapter 13: The 4 Lords

________________________________________________________________________

 "Ku! Ku! Ku! So they think they can defeat me by forming an alliance between the Lands?  Foolish Lords!  Kagura!"  Naraku cackled evilly before calling out to the wind demoness sharply.  Kagura entered the dark room waving her fan and with the usual loathing gaze towards her 'master'.

  Naraku frowned disapprovingly at the look but didn't comment, instead going straight to business.  "Kanna has been of a great help Kagura, unlike you.  She has shown me the other Lords preparing for the war to come against this great Naraku.  Pitiful imbeciles, with more than half of the Shikon jewels, I am by far more powerful than any of them.  Even without them, my power is enormous.  The shards are merely a bonus…"  Naraku cackled evilly and his blood red eyes darkened, making Kagura wave her fan a little bit faster out of nervousness.

  "You will get all the most powerful dark youkai available to me.  I possess in my body thousands of demons, but I will need a ground army."  Naraku chucked a few jewel shards to her and she caught the dark pieces with a questioning gaze.

  "Rally every youkai possible and give these little gifts to those who refuse to be on my side. Ku! Ku! Ku! This is going to be fun!  Kanna! Show me the Lord of the South again.  His antics amuse me.  Go Kagura and don't return until your mission is complete."  He discarded Kagura as if she was nothing and the demoness was all too happy to oblige with a stiff bow, barely refraining herself to throw a Dance of Blades at him.

  When Kagura was far enough in the corridors, she breathed a sigh of relief.  When she had entered the room and saw that Naraku was there watching Kanna's mirror, she had been scared to death that the evil one had seen her treason.  Lucky for her, he was too preoccupied with the other Lords to even care about her at this moment.  She had also spotted a couple of new urns where Naraku created his detachments from.

  "This is going to be one hell of a war." The wind demoness muttered before she took off to find youkai that would help Naraku in his cause.  

*~*

  The group was advancing fast for hours now.  After Kagome had sensed an unusual amount of power towards the middle Lands and InuYasha an unusual amount of youkai, they had decided to take a look.  Usually the hanyou would not have been able to sense something like that from this far, but the concentration of youkai had to be very big if he could without trouble.

  So now Shippou, Miroku and Sango were riding on a transformed Kirara and Usagi and Kagome on the silver haired hanyou.  The rabbit had protested but InuYasha had simply hauled her on his back and taken Kagome in his arms.

  He matched the pace of the neko youkai so he wouldn't tire but he soon accelerated because a familiar scent caught his attention.  "InuYasha! Wait for us!" Sango yelled and Kirara gave a burst of speed to catch the hanyou.

  "I smell wolves! A lot of them!"  InuYasha simply said with a frown and Kagome warned him not to get into trouble like always.

  Usagi giggled when InuYasha simply pouted at the miko.  "Keh! I'm not always the first one to start a fight!"

  Usagi patted him on the shoulder.  "Of course not, InuYasha.  We just don't want to fight the wolves, that's all.  So please refrain yourself until we know what they are doing so far away from their territory."

  InuYasha nodded seriously and Usagi and Kagome shared a smile.   Their burst of speed made them catch on with the pack of wolves quickly.  But this wasn't a pack, it was a whole army!  Smelling the new arrival, the Ookami youkai all turned towards them ready to attack while the wolves growled and howled to warn their leader.

  InuYasha let Kagome and Usagi touch the ground before he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and pointed the enormous fang at them, until a familiar voice intruded.

  "I don't recommend you to do that, dog-turd.  It would be bad for your health to take on a whole Ookami army."

  Kagome gasped happily and InuYasha growled as Kouga walked to them, his blue eyes riveted on the hanyou's deadly sword.

  "What? Afraid I'll kill them all, Kouga?"  InuYasha spat out at the wolf prince with a smirk on his face.

  Kouga frowned and didn't take the bait, being serious for once.  "Not at all.  But I need all of them for the war that is to come."

  That made InuYasha put Tetsusaiga in its sheath, willing to listen to what was going on.  The other wolf demons relaxed slightly when Kouga motioned for them to back off and the members from Kouga's pack came to them.  "Kagome nee-chan! Usagi nee-chan! It's good to see you again!"  Ginta and Hakkaku shouted in unison and hugged both girls happily.  They sure looked cheerful for a couple of youkai preparing for a war.

  "Why don't we go sit somewhere to talk? We were about to stop a little to rest anyway.  We'll need all the energy we can get to fight."  Kouga ignored the questioning gazes from the other wolf youkai and they went to sit near a water source, Shippou still on Kagome's shoulder, eyeing the many wolves surrounding them in nervousness.

  "So Kouga, what's going on?  Where are you going in such a great number?"  Kagome asked, her hands folded in her lap.

  Kouga sighed and plopped himself down in front of her while Kirara went to drink some water under the watchful eyes of Sango.  In her small form, the neko wouldn't be strong enough against a rebellious and hungry wolf.

  "It's Naraku."

  InuYasha's ears straightened on his head and he tensed when he heard his enemy's name being mentioned.  "What about him?" The hanyou spat in disgust.

  "Well, he's been pushing the other Lords way too far this time and he's now going to pay the price.  The 4 Lands are going to join and form a truce to eliminate the threat, that's why we're heading towards the Forsaken Land.  The 4 armies are going to join there to prepare for the battle and to come up with a strategy."  Kouga explained.

  "Forsaken Land?"  Usagi asked with her head cocked on the side.

  It was InuYasha who answered the question this time.  "The Forsaken Land is also called the Central Land.  It's the joining point between the 4 main Lands; South, North, West and East.  They're called Forsaken because it's a real wasteland and nobody wants to take possession of it.  Perfect for a battlefield, I admit."

  Usagi nodded to the answer as well as Kagome, who hadn't voiced the question out loud but listened to the answer.  "Well, I guess we should go to, then.  If Naraku's going to be there, we can't miss the opportunity.  He'll probably have his jewel shards with him too."

  Kouga and InuYasha were about to protest her coming too to the dangerous war when she shut them up with a look.  "I've been fighting for 2 years now and I don't want to wait any longer!  He may have done things to you in the past, but he pissed me off seriously too!  Ask Sango and Miroku! And even Shippou!  They might be human or young, but they know how to fight and their hatred for Naraku is as strong as yours!  Let us fight too!"  The miko said this with so much conviction that the others couldn't help but agree with her, even if InuYasha had his worries.

  'If she goes I'll have to protect her more than ever.  I guess it's not a bad thing…' The hanyou said to himself.

  They soon started to move again but this time, instead of being on InuYasha's back, Usagi was sitting on Soranamida's back again, giving the hanyou a chance to advance in the troop's speed.

  They weren't running at full speed, only trotting and sometimes even walking to keep their strength.  Each time they were walking InuYasha put Kagome down, but it was also a fight between Kouga and the hanyou to know which one would carry Kagome, making the poor girl say 'the word' a couple of times to prevent a fight.

*~*

  For once, the group didn't encounter any interruption.  It had to do something with the fact that no sane youkai would ever dare attack an entire army by themselves…  Or maybe there wasn't any youkai left in their way.

  The atmosphere was rather quiet and making the others fidget a bit.  The sun was beginning to set when the army finally slowed down.  Ginta and Hakkaku ran beside Kagome and the others with serious expressions etched on their faces.

  "What's going on?  Are we stopping for the night already?  Where's Kouga?"  Kagome asked, eyeing the almost deserted land around them.  The only thing that kept this land from being totally deserted was the trees.  They were surrounded by them, but no sound could be heard.

  Ginta and Hakkaku closed in on them, making InuYasha growl slightly.  "We're sorry, doggie, but we've arrived.  We better stay near the humans so the others will see that they're with us or else you'll be in trouble.  Maybe you even have enemies in the other armies so you'll have to set camp on the side so it won't create any conflict." Ginta said, and told them Hakkaku and he would stay with them to keep them company, which made Kagome very happy.

  InuYasha growled at being called doggie and tried to swipe his claws at Ginta, who luckily evaded the sudden attack at the last second with a yelp.

  "InuYasha! Don't hurt him! He's only trying to help us!" Kagome admonished the hanyou who pouted and crossed his arms.  "Keh!"

  "Jeez! Would you look at all those youkai!" Sango muttered at the Inu-Tachi.  "There must be at least 3000 demons here! Kagome, do you sense any jewel fragments?"

  Kagome concentrated and moved her gaze over the crowd.  "Except Kouga's, maybe 2 or 3 others.  But other than that…This must mean that all the youkai here must be on the good side, well, you know what I mean."  Kagome said with a sweatdrop.

  "We'll go more on the side.  The youkai here are so serious it gives me the chills.  I don't know how Kouga can withstand to be in their presence for so long, but I guess it's none of my business." Ginta said while leading the group on the sides.

  Every other demon not from their group were eyeing them suspiciously, mostly InuYasha though, but the hanyou merely ignored them.  Usagi had long ago put on her cloak and hood and was walking beside the miko as to not attract attention to herself.

  "So, where's that wolf anyway?" InuYasha asked bluntly while checking his entourage.

  "Oh!  Well, the armies are divided in 4 parts and are circling the leaders' campsite in the middle.  That's where the decisions are taken so Kouga will stay with them for tonight.  I guess we'll walk around a little tonight to see who our allies are so we won't target the ones on our side."  Hakkaku said when they finally stopped to rest.

  They decided to make camp a little farther than the first camp on the borders so they wouldn't bother anyone.  InuYasha also needed to practice with the Tetsusaiga so he needed a lot of space, plus his charming personality tended to cause some problems.  (More like explosive personality…-_-;)

  InuYasha finished his bowl of ramen in record time and got up, calling Kirara over right afterwards.  The tiny neko mewled and transformed instantaneously, making the others look at them weirdly.  "InuYasha, what are you planning on doing with Kirara?"  InuYasha was about to walk away when he froze in his steps with the suspicious voice of Sango.

  "Keh! I'm just borrowing her for a moment, girl!  I just want to practice with the Tetsusaiga, it's still too heavy to handle."  InuYasha lifted his nose in the air as if to ignore the Taijiya but quickly blocked it with his hands when he took a big sniff out of the air.

  "What's wrong, InuYasha?" Kagome was worried and about to get up when InuYasha put his hands down slowly and breathed a sigh of relief.

  "Don't worry. It's just that in this distance it's okay for me to smell away but I took a sniff a little too big.  I don't know how those youkai can withstand to be all huddled up together like this, it's sickening.  They reek of sweat and blood, totally disgusting." The hanyou said with a grimace.

  Miroku shrugged and leaned his back on a rock.  "I guess it doesn't really matter for them.  They're full demons after all and the smell of blood doesn't affect them like it does you."

  Shippou nodded.  "Makes sense.  But since I'm not accustomed to it, I also have to reduce my sense of smell.  Don't forget InuYasha, I'm a full demon."

  The hanyou pulled out his tongue at the kitsune.  "You don't have to rub it in my face, brat!  Now let's go Kirara!"

  The moment InuYasha pulled the Tetsusaiga out of its sheath it transformed in its usual enormous fang.  He lifted it slowly and pointed it at the neko youkai and concentrated on the wind scar just to relax and get into it.

  The Inu-Tachi gazed at the scene with small smiles on their faces.  InuYasha sure looked mysterious just standing like that with the fang pointed at its opponent, the wind playing with his hair.  So mysterious that, despite their hesitation at getting near the humans and half-breed, some soldiers approached the group slowly, curiosity and awe etched on their faces.

  Miroku glanced backwards a little and smirked.  "It looks like we have some company doesn't it, Lady Sango?"  The monk whispered to the Taijiya, who agreed.

  "Yes.  InuYasha may be just a hanyou but he is still quite powerful."

  Kagome sweatdropped and muttered back; "Yeah, when he's not busy opening that wide trap he calls his mouth…"  The others nodded while snickering at the unsuspecting hanyou.  

  All the while, InuYasha felt his body unwind and he saw the wind scar in its totality.  'Good, now I just have to concentrate on wielding its weight.'  InuYasha thought while lowering his sword.

  Kirara slackened and de-transformed when she sensed that the hanyou didn't need her help anymore.  Kagome was about to get up and join him when he let out a loud yell and swung the sword everywhere he could clumsily.  The earth didn't offer any resistance to his attacks and he started to make big chunks of land and rock fly away with the brute strength of his assaults.  It looked as if he was fighting and invisible enemy, preferably Naraku.

  But all this sudden noise and change of attitude started to alert the soldiers and more got out of their tents and they looked at the hanyou with apprehension, also eyeing the ones with whom he had come with.  "They're humans! Filthy humans and a hanyou!  What is he doing with that thing?!"

  They truly wanted to stop InuYasha but didn't dare go near that sword.

  Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes towards the night sky.  "Why oh why did he have to break the mood?  For once everything was perfect! InuYasha no baka!"

  The others shook their heads in disappointment while Ginta and Hakkaku tried to get the soldiers to back off.  It wasn't going very well.

*~*

  While InuYasha was wreaking havoc on the poor land, the 4 Lords and other leaders were talking about war strategies in their personal tent.  A strategist was pointing at a map and was about to elaborate one of his ideas when a high-class soldier ran into the tent, making the others stop what they were doing to stare at the rude intruder.

  The snake youkai, in his human form of course, bowed low and apologized profusely to his own master.  What a comical scene; his forehead was almost touching the ground in pardon since he knew he had intruded in a very important meeting.  "Forgive me My Lord for my lack of manners but this is urgent!"

  His Lord was none other than Ryuu, the Taiyoukai of the North.  He was of the dragon clan; very serious and wise, and also the oldest of the Lords.  His son was standing at his side and he looked clearly bored.  Ryuu got up and motioned for the snake soldier to speak up.

  "My Lord!  The soldiers are getting restless at the end of the campsite!"

  Sesshoumaru stayed seated with an emotionless gaze but the other Lords immediately got up.  "Is Naraku attacking already?!"  Kurama, the Kitsune Lord of the South, asked with urgency written in his voice.

  The soldier shook his head negatively and glanced at the Southern Lord briefly.  "No Lord Kurama! Apparently, there's a silver haired demon at the camp's borders handling an enormous and dangerous looking sword.  The troops do not know how to deal with him! Humans were seeing at his side too!" He bowed his head down again when he finished delivering his message.

  Ryuu didn't even have the time to place in a word when Kouga slapped his forehead rather loudly, muttering obscenities under his breath.  "Why me? I thought I specifically told him to stay quiet and not attract attention to himself but nooo! He just can't listen just one time in his life!  Damn dog-turd!" He swore and then froze slightly, turning to the Inu Lord.  "No offense, Lord Sesshoumaru." He laughed nervously.

  The cold Taiyoukai didn't even bother to look at him and remained motionless, all thoughts lost in his head once again.  "Milord?  Are you all right Milord?" Jaken asked timidly, not wanting his master to show a moment of weakness.  He got no response whatsoever and sighed.

  Ryuu frowned at the unusual behavior but didn't have the time to dwell on it, other matters being more important at the moment.  "Tell us Kouga, you know of this troublemaker?"

  Kouga growled and muttered a couple of other swears before he answered.  "Yeah I know him…unfortunately.  I also know the humans he came with and one of them's my woman, so no touchy!" he almost snarled out, before he remembered he was in the presence of his comrades and not some lowly youkai.  "Sorry about that, can't seem to control myself when it comes to her…"

  Raijuu, the son of Lord Ryuu, snorted inelegantly and turned his gaze elsewhere than on the Ookami.  "Figures.  Even with your stature you live in caves, so it's no shocking matter that you chose a filthy ningen to be your wench."

  Kouga snarled at the cocky young prince and was about to show him his place when Ryuu did it for him with a sharp slap behind the head.  "Silence son! Remember to whom you are talking to here!" The Northern Lord said sharply.

  The young dragon youkai bowed his head but sent a sharp look at the Ookami when his father wasn't looking.  Kouga only smirked back.

  "Well, what I was saying before being so rudely interrupted is that the woman I put a claim on is a miko."  The uproar was loud in the tent but he quickly made them stop by lifting his hand.  "They all hold a grudge against Naraku so I don't see why they should be excluded from this battle.  They could be of some help. After all, he also has a monk and a Taijiya at his side.  Plus your messenger was a little wrong.  He's no demon, he's a half-breed named-"

  "InuYasha."

  Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open; his glazed look clearing the more Kouga was talking, until he heard the word half-breed being mentioned.

  He said his brother's name with disdain but refrained from showing anything on his face as he got up and put a hand on Toukijin, which pulsed slightly in return.  The other Lords looked at him with apprehension, more so his deadly sword, and they watched his every movement as he walked towards the entry of the tent.

  Kouga gave him a puzzled look.  "You know of him, Lord Sesshoumaru?"  He gulped when the only response he got was a fierce glare.  It wasn't directed at anyone in particular, but it still chilled their backs a little.

  The other Lords and their subordinates followed him outside in curiosity and they immediately blocked their keen sense of smell.  'No wonder I could not smell him through all these different scents.'  Sesshoumaru pondered to himself.  His gaze fell over the crowd where most of the soldiers had gathered and they quickly parted on the side to leave the Lords pass through with no difficulty.

  Kouga was still grumbling when they arrived at the scene.  Ryuu and Kurama's eyes widened slightly when they saw the havoc the hanyou made on the land and the size of the sword he was carrying.  "The half-breed is swinging the sword like an amateur."  Ryuu stated, and Kurama nodded.  "Hmm.  His movements are erratic and ungraceful; it is to wonder how he could have stayed alive with such poor swordsmanship.  The sword clearly is too heavy for him to handle correctly."

  Kouga sighed and shook his head.  "You shouldn't underestimate him.  He's a little crude but dangerous still.  We have to find a way to make him stop before he thrusts this at one of us.  Trust me, he knows how to fend for himself."  Kouga said while glancing at where Kagome stood and breathing a small sigh of relief when he noticed she had to scratch on her lovely skin.  She had opted to yell angrily at InuYasha to stop acting like a moron, making the Ookami smirk a little despite the situation they were in.

  "Oh well, it looks like I'll have to sacrifice myself and try to stop him from harming anyone.  I just hope he won't try to slash me with that thing.  He's swinging the sword like an idiot who doesn't know what to do with it."  Kouga was about to run towards the concentrated hanyou when Sesshoumaru stepped in front of him without looking back, his icy gaze riveted on the half-breed.

  He cracked the knuckles from his one good hand a little and his claws lengthened a bit.  "He still does not know how to handle the Tetsusaiga.  Father must be rolling in his grave right now."  He murmured and, completely ignoring the other's baffled and confused looks, he pounced on the unsuspecting hanyou.

*~*

  Kagome, Sango and Miroku gasped loudly in surprise when a silver blur pounced on InuYasha and pinned him on the ground by his throat.  The Tetsusaiga was now stuck on the ground a few meters away and some soldiers ran to it, trying to touch the now ordinary sword.  They recoiled quickly when it singed them with its powerful kekkai.

  "Hey! Don't touch that!"  Kagome shouted while running towards the soldiers.  Sango and Miroku swiftly ran to the miko to protect her against the tense demons, Miroku's void and Sango's Hiraikotsu at the ready.

  Kagome picked up the sword with no problem, making the Lords and soldiers eyes widen with surprise.  A human could touch the sword but a youkai couldn't? What was the world coming to?!

   Usagi had troubles watching what was going on and it pissed her off.  Kirara was transformed and in front of her and Shippou was busy yelping and jumping from Kirara's back to her shoulders, and back again.  The crowd was thick and the youkai who now had InuYasha's neck pinned against the ground in a death grip had his back towards her.

  Kagome, however, could clearly see who it was and her heart jumped in her chest.  "Please release him!" she cried out in desperation.  "You know he needs the sword or else he'll transform!"

  But now no words seemed to reach the normally calm Lord as the 2 snarled at each other.  The Taiyoukai's grip tightened unconsciously as the half-breed beneath him refused to submit.  InuYasha's eyes started to redden a little and the ragged violet marks on his cheeks appeared slowly.

  The hanyou roared in fury and tried to slash the hand that was holding him down but to no avail, the Taiyoukai's grip was unyielding.  Kagome began to cry and beg for him to let go and the other Lords didn't know what to make of it.  Sesshoumaru had never looked so enraged before as his eyes started to bleed red too.

  "He's really gonna kill him isn't he?!" Kouga said with a shocked look.  The wolf prince didn't know why, but the idea of InuYasha being killed like this didn't appeal to him one bit.

  Ryuu was at a loss of words.  "Nothing can be done now.  I do not know why Sesshoumaru is so furious, but when he is like this nobody can stop him."

  On the side, Usagi's eyes widened when she heard that bit of conversation.  'Se-sshou-ma-ru? Can it possibly be?'  Blue eyes studied the youkai's familiar clothes.  All sounds were cut off as she walked past Kirara and soon Miroku, Sango and Kagome.

  She was in a complete daze and didn't even hear the warnings being sent off by Kagome or Kouga.  Everybody just watched as she walked until she was but a few meters away from the 2 very dangerous and out of control demons.

  "Sesshoumaru?" she whispered, as if being afraid that all of this was a dream.

  Although it was whispered in the softest way, the red-eyed Taiyoukai froze the moment the wind brought her voice to him.  He let go of a winded InuYasha and Kagome sneaked her way behind him to give the sword to its owner.  InuYasha didn't even have the time to snarl when Kagome yelled the word so he wouldn't budge.  "OSUWARIII!"

  The demon yelped and fell face first on the ground rather painfully, leaving the miko enough time to put the sword on the hanyou's back, making him revert to his normal self.

  Sesshoumaru, however, was another matter.  He still hadn't reverted and was snarling at the cloaked person who dared to intrude in his business.  'That voice…' he thought, but his youkai now had control and didn't want to believe for one moment that *she* was still alive.

  "Die."  He rasped out in fury.

  He moved so fast even Kouga had troubles discerning his movement and it was now Usagi who had the enraged Sesshoumaru's claws around her neck, pinned to the ground.

  Kagome cried out and InuYasha got up as soon as his vision cleared up.  "Shit! What the hell happened!?  SESSHOUMARU!?  What is he doing?! He's killing her!"  The hanyou readied the Tetsusaiga again when Usagi painfully lifted a hand to make the hanyou stop in his track.

  "Se-Sesshouma-ru."  Usagi had troubles breathing but she knew the Taiyoukai wasn't in his right state of mind at the moment.  'Of course he doesn't recognize me.  I have my cloak on and dogs rely on their sense of smell to identify people.'

  It was beginning to be difficult for her to move but her hand shifted to her hood, making the red-eyed full blooded Inu Youkai snarl and growl, his grip tightening even more.  His claws started to glow a greenish color, a proof that he wasn't joking at all.

  But Usagi gripped her hood nonetheless and she took it off swiftly, all the while putting her other hand on Sesshoumaru's neck and burying his head in the crook of her neck.  She did this so suddenly that Sesshoumaru didn't have the time to protest as he was assaulted with the familiar sweet smell of the young woman who had taken care of Rin and him.

  "Calm down, Sesshoumaru.  This isn't like you at all."  She started to stroke his hair gently and his growling ceased immediately, the golden color in his eyes returning gradually.

  Kagome had long ago stopped breathing along with Miroku, Sango and Shippou.  InuYasha was too busy opening and closing his mouth in pure bewilderment to even notice Jaken running towards his master and the blonde who were still sprawled on the ground.

  "I can't believe it!  You are still alive!"  Jaken exclaimed with a wide grin, and he bowed when Sesshoumaru tensed, remembering where he was and what he was doing. The Inu Lord got up stiffly with his usual stoic mask on and Usagi sat up with a smile as if nothing had ever happened.  "I never thought I'd see you here, Sesshoumaru! It's been a while.  I see you're doing well too, Jaken!  Where's Rin?"

  "Oh, we left her somewhere safe.  This is no place for a child."  The small demon toad answered promptly.  He helped Usagi to her feet and she was about to say her thanks when InuYasha growled and readied his sword, now pointing it at the blonde woman.

  "You 2 know each other?!  Are you an enemy, girl?" The hanyou spat out in disdain.  Kagome puffed up her chest and was about to say *it* again when Usagi surprised them all by laughing.

  Sesshoumaru looked at her for just a second and moved his gaze back to the transformed sword.  He thought he had lost her once, he wasn't about to see her die by his half-breed of a brother's sword!

  "InuYasha put the sword down.  I think you've created too much trouble already.  And I've known Sesshoumaru for a couple of months now.  I took care of his ward once when she had been hurt in a fight."  She purposely left out the part where Sesshoumaru had also been wounded, much to his silent gratitude.

  "Well, this is certainly interesting.  But why don't we go back to the tent to be more comfortable and away from prying ears?"  Lord Ryuu hinted while glaring at the curious soldiers who gulped and quickly went back to their business by fearing the dragon Lord's wrath.

  They all stopped talking and eyed the wise Lord closely before nodding their assent.  Sesshoumaru walked back beside the other Leaders without a single glance towards the blonde woman, but Usagi already knew he wanted to talk later so she shrugged it off and went back by Kagome's side.

  "I can't believe you're still alive.  Sesshoumaru tried to kill us so many times before it's a wonder how WE are still alive right now."  The miko muttered to Usagi under her breath.

  InuYasha was eyeing the blue eyed girl suspiciously but a part of him didn't want to believe for one second that she was an enemy.  She had been such a great friend to Kagome and the others, and she had also been the one to make him think about Kagome's feelings and her difference between Kikyou.  His thoughts were all jumbled up until he just decided to see what would happen.  'Sesshoumaru has sure been acting strange around her…I wonder…' The hanyou left his trail of thoughts unfinished.

  All the while, Raijuu walked beside the mysterious looking blonde with a glint in his eyes Usagi didn't think she liked.  She heard him take an intake of breath and her eyes twitched in annoyance when he smirked.

  "Hmmm! A human.  You smell rather good for one, too.  I first thought you were a demon like me when you lowered your hood.  And such beauty…I could bypass the fact that you are ningen…" He hinted with a lecherous gaze, licking his lips and eyeing her seductively.

  Usagi grimaced internally and didn't even acknowledge him.

  Sesshoumaru didn't show any sign of wanting to brake off the impertinent youth's bragging but he growled imperceptibly.  'How dare he. I should rip the annoying brat's head off right now.'  A streak of possessiveness and jealousy hit the Inu Lord and he tried to quench the feeling aside for the moment.  They had more important matters to deal with right now.

  They entered the tent and sat on beds of cushions.  Shippou made a small happy sound in the back of his throat as he nestled himself on Kagome's stomach and fell asleep.  He was interested in what was going on but sleep was more important at his age.  He would try to know more from his adoptive mother tomorrow.  Kagome would tell him what was going on.

  "Now that we are all comfortable, I think it would be important to know why you are all here, don't you think?" Kurama asked with a raised eyebrow to the Inu-Tachi.

  InuYasha merely turned his head away and ignored him.

  Kouga growled at the hanyou's rude behavior.  "Hey dog-turd! You could be more polite to one more powerful and high-classed than you!  If we have had our way with you, you would already be dead!"

  InuYasha snorted.  "Says who?"

  Kouga smirked cockily.  "I do.  I am Kouga, Prince of the wolf tribe but also Lord Kouga of the East!"  He said with pride while InuYasha's mouth fell on the ground.

  "YOU?! You're the Lord of the East?!"  The hanyou started to laugh hysterically and evaded one of Kouga's slashes, said Ookami being offended by the mockery.

  Kagome bonked him on the head when she finally snapped out of her surprised daze and bowed slightly to the wolf prince as an apology from InuYasha.  "Forgive his reaction, Kouga-kun.  I think InuYasha and the rest of us, for that matter, were just surprised that you were one of the 4 main Lords.  After all, you do live in a cave."  The black haired miko explained so he would calm down.

  Kouga nodded.  "It's understandable.  I do have a castle in the depths of my territory but I hate this kind of life.  And I'm not even bothering about telling you of the clothing details."  Kouga made a face and the others chuckled.  A wolf was truly destined to be free it seems, no matter it be an animal or youkai.

  When InuYasha finally calmed down, Kagome started to tell the story of how they had met and why they were fighting Naraku now.  Kagome told them she could detect the jewel shards and looked timidly at Lord Kurama, who smiled back peacefully at her and gave her the piece he had hidden on himself so no other youkai would try to use it for bad purposes.

  "Thank you Lord Kurama! I didn't dare ask for it before since I didn't know your intentions…" she finished shyly, a small smile appearing on her lips.

  The fox Lord only gave her back a playful look, clearly showing he didn't held any grudge at loosing his piece of the jewel.  "That's ok.  I wasn't even using it.  I have no use for such a thing."

  Kagome nodded with a grin and showed the piece to InuYasha before putting it on her necklace and continuing the story.  Sometimes, Sango or Miroku would add some details in the story and they all listened dutifully.

  Sesshoumaru was bored out of his mind and staring at the drapes in the tent, half-listening to the miko from the future.  When the time came to listen to Usagi's part of the story, they all turned to her and several eyebrows raised in unison.  "I guess we won't hear her part of the story tonight…" Sango said with a smile.

  Usagi had long gone fallen asleep, all nestled up in the fluffy cushions.  Her hair was sprawled around her and she was breathing softly, making the others stare at the heavenly image in a daze.  Sesshoumaru shifted in his cushions this time, resisting the sudden pressing urge to snarl when they so unabashedly looked at her like this, especially Ryuu's son.

  They all came back to reality and rasped their throats, not daring to look at Sesshoumaru directly for some unknown reason, and they prepared themselves to sleep.

  When he was sure everyone was fast asleep, Sesshoumaru gazed one last time at the blonde rabbit, making sure she wasn't going to be harassed by the young dragon in the middle of the night.  No problem there; the Taijiya was sleeping at her right and the miko at her left.  So of course InuYasha was sleeping near Kagome in a situation like this, with so many youkai around.  He could sleep peacefully; the insolent young youkai wouldn't dare try anything while Usagi was being so well protected.

  There was just one thing he absolutely had to do though if he didn't want to make a fool of himself the next morning.  He twirled his tail tightly around his body and gripped the tip of it in his hand in extra precaution.

  He was about to go to sleep when he felt his tail twitch unconsciously.  Sesshoumaru *almost* rolled his eyes upwards in annoyance.  'This is going to be a long night indeed.'

______________________________________________________

 LOOOONG CHAPTER!  Heaven help me!  I couldn't wait to finish it.  Every time I wanted to stop it somewhere I had a new idea that couldn't just wait for another chapter. -_-;  This chapter's 21 pages long, damn!  I hope you're all happy!

Sesshoumaru saw Usagi! YAY! And don't worry, they'll have a 'talk'. ^_^  I think you can't wait for Raijuu to try more daring moves on Usagi, am I right? ^_^ Sesshoumaru HAD to have some competition after all!

AND HERE'S AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE, PLEASE READ!:

**My computer caught a virus or the problem is in my system, probably something I downloaded (we all know we can't filter all the trash that goes with a new program).  It's not dangerous or anything like the new virus on the net, but my landlord told me it would be best to reboot my entire computer system.  Luckily, I have a back-up but I may not be able to update a new chapter by Thursday or Friday.  You will have to be patient and bare with me, please.  I don't like it more than you do but the damn problem makes my computer shut down when I go on the net for too long.  **

**Fortunately, my landowner works with computers and knows how to put all my programs back on rather quickly.  I'll just use this time to write the next chapter(s).  **

**Thanks for your comprehension! I'll be back as soon as I can, maybe Saturday or Sunday.  It won't take too long, don't worry.  The story isn't over yet! ^_^**

**_R&R!!!_****_                                                         R&R!                                                           R&R!_**

**__**

_Love ya all!_

**_Eternal Cosmos ^_~ _**


	14. Prince InuYasha

I'M BAAAACK! runs around in circles and blinks at the computer screen Wow! So many reviews! 

My Landlord fixed my computer God Bless the man so now I'm back in business! I didn't think it was it, but the thing that jammed my computer was the stupid Sasser worm grumbles  I just have to do my updates more frequently on Windows, that's all.

I hope you'll like this chapter! It's a little short compared to the others, I agree, but even with the computer gone I didn't have much time to myself or I was WAY too tired from my hellish days at work to sit in front of a paper and write stuff.  You tend to just want to light up the TV and stay in your bed doing nothing…

--;   Anyway! I won't bug you anymore! Read on, my friends!

BIG THANKS TO:

**Shadowsfaith    raine84    Koosei    LunarPrincess    Jamesstutz    Crystal-Winter    Krazi Pandi**

**Skittles the sugar Fairy    Mademoiselle Morte    MysteryLady-Tx    unspoiled rini    SiLvErFaTeD**

**D.S.Quinn    Maya D. Wolf    Adrelliehs    Lady Light    Naomi Maxwell    Henio    Koldy    LadyLove**

**Sailor Star Light    Serenity Komoshiro    ****Archangel****006    FlameDancer077    Kawaii ****Usa******

**Chibi-Midnight-Sakai    Queen Diamond    clueless97    Ivy Tearen    lil-saturn-goddess    Kitoky **

**SilverBuuny5    SurfAngel    goddessvixen7    Taiki    CrystalBlueSeraph    Concrete Tenshi**

**ChibiHikari1    Senshi's Tenshi    Mental Goddess    Prophetess of Hearts    Orion the Hunter**

**Kobayashi Eiko    GambitGirl12008    Riuka    MFlower49    Leoine Dragon    JoWashington **

**Tangled Junky    SilverWingPhoenix    Alcandre    Elemental Angel Number4    **

****

**Through your Heart **

**Chapter 14: Prince InuYasha **

****

  "I thought you were dead."

  Usagi didn't turn around and continued to gaze at her surroundings calmly.  "What made you believe this nonsense?"

  Sesshoumaru furrowed his brow a little and took a step in her direction.  "Your house.  It was burned to the ground and there was no indication of life in the area" was the answer he gave.

  Usagi closed her eyes and sighed.  "Ah yes, that.  It was I who burned the house."

  Sesshoumaru gave her a perplex look, although she wasn't looking at him.  "Why."  It came out more in a statement than a question and the rabbit finally turned to look at him.

  "It's complicated."  She shrugged and directed her gaze behind the Taiyoukai where the people were starting to awake and prepare for another busy day.  "The other Lords will surely be looking for you and I don't want to make InuYasha and the others worry.  I better go to."

  As she walked beside the Inu Lord, he caught her wrist with his one good hand and growled slightly.  "InuYasha" he said with hate, "what is he to you?"

  Usagi blinked and smiled, moving in and hugging the unsuspecting Lord around his shoulders.  "Is the High and Mighty Ice Prince Jealous? Do my ears deceive me?"  She teased him while he lowered his gaze on the ground, silent.

  "Seriously Sesshoumaru, InuYasha is a friend.  Please don't hurt him."

  Sesshoumaru growled but calmed down right after, his eyes returning to their detached glint.  He backed away from the embrace and gave her a look that almost made her fidget on the spot.  She looked uncomfortable under such an intense gaze and to decipher it at the moment was an impossible task.  "Um, Sesshoumaru?"

  She didn't have the time to finish as the Taiyoukai slowly raised the tip of his tail to stroke her cheeks gently, before he turned around suddenly to join the other Lords.  She stood there, dazed on the spot, until she snapped out of it and hurried to catch up with the Ice Prince.

  He glanced down at her smiling face out of the corner of his eyes and unconsciously inched closer.  If she noticed it, she never complained.

  When they arrived back at the campsite, Usagi rolled her eyes as InuYasha and Kouga were yet in another verbal match.  They were being humouredly watched by the other Lords and some soldiers who had nothing else to do.  Kurama and Ryuu straightened when they spotted Sesshoumaru and raised their eyebrows at him, surprised that he would let a human stand beside him instead of behind like a common sign of submission.

  The Inu Lord ignored their inquisitive looks and just stood there, staring at the fighting youkai and hanyou.  The blonde girl at his side raised an eyebrow when she heard the very interesting names they were calling each other and Kagome finally interfered when they moved into more aggressive stances.  "InuYasha OSUWARI!"

  The hanyou froze and hit the ground while Kouga started laughing his ass off with glee.  "Ha! Ha! Ha! It doesn't matter how many times you do that, it's bloody priceless every time!"  He snickered some more just to provoke the hanyou further.

  InuYasha growled dangerously but was still pinned down so he couldn't react to the teasing.  Beside Sesshoumaru, Usagi scowled at Kouga's behavior and was about to walk to him to give him a piece of her mind when the Inu Lord reacted for her.

  He walked calmly to Kouga and flexed his claws to put more emphasis on his next phrase; "Wolf, kindly shut up now before I rip away that obnoxious mouth of yours."

  Kouga stopped immediately and frowned.  "I thought you hated him, Lord Sesshoumaru.  Why help him? He is a mere hanyou, after all."  He stepped away nonetheless and watched as InuYasha got up with a murderous look in his eyes, Kagome running to him to ask if he was alright.

  "Keh! Sesshoumaru!  Mind your own business next time!  I don't need you help!"  InuYasha said rudely to the unfazed Lord.

  Kurama frowned.  "You are rather impolite, in front of a Lord, no less.  Why Sesshoumaru tolerates this is way beyond my comprehension."

  Raijuu heartily agreed.  "Why don't you kill him, Lord Sesshoumaru?  He is but a half-breed, nothing we will miss."

  Sesshoumaru flexed his claws to the cocky dragon prince under the watchful eyes of the Taiyoukai of the North.  "He may be a half-breed but he is of my bloodline nonetheless.  The Tetsusaiga he wields is proof of that."

  While some understood what he implied right away to their great bafflement, Kouga just looked at Sesshoumaru weirdly.  "What do you mean?  I know InuYasha is half dog demon, but to say he is of your bloodline?"

  He eyed Kagome curiously when she giggled at his ignorance.  "Oh Kouga!  Didn't you know?  InuYasha is Sesshoumaru's half-brother!  They have the same father."

  The wolf prince's mouth opened and closed and he kept pointing between the 2 half-brothers.  "WHAT?!  Sesshoumaru is related to…that?!"  He blinked and tried to compose himself.  Sesshoumaru's intense cold gaze made him fidget a little and he decided it was best he ignore InuYasha for a while.

  The hanyou smirked at his reaction and was satisfied that no one spoke of him so lowly now.  Usagi looked between the 2 silver haired youkai.  Sesshoumaru looked totally indifferent to all the reactions, calm as always, while InuYasha looked proud and on the arrogant side.  "Um, I had noticed some resemblance between you 2, but brothers?  I guess it makes sense, in a way.  But your personalities are the complete opposite of the other."

  Kagome nodded fervently to Usagi's statement, eyeing Sesshoumaru with less mistrust, but still.  If Usagi could befriend such a youkai, maybe he wasn't as dangerous as everyone thought him to be.  InuYasha didn't help from the start to make her hate his brother, putting in her head things like how dangerous and evil he was.

  Ignoring Sango and Miroku's warnings, she walked until she was standing in front of the Taiyoukai and bowed.  "I don't think we've been properly introduced, Sesshoumaru-sama.  My name's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi.  It's nice to meet you under different, friendlier circumstance!"

  Sesshoumaru looked down at the human miko and, not really knowing what to do, he merely nodded his head a little and walked to the other Lords.  "InuYasha, you are coming too."  He told his brother, who growled at being ordered around.  He complied nonetheless with one last look at Kagome and his group.  InuYasha gave a chilling glare at Ginta and Hakkaku that clearly said; "If she has just a scratch on her when I come back, you're dead."

  The 2 Ookami youkai gulped and nodded, inching closer to the miko unconsciously.  The Lords went back into the tent to continue the plans for the war while the others decided to train or watch the others train, for Shippou.

  "You missed again, Kagome.  You're not concentrated enough."  Sango said from her place from the ground.  She was looking at Kagome who had decided to practice her archery to kill the time but she had some troubles focusing on the target she had drawn on a tree.  Her arrows often missed the center and it was crucial that she rectify that mistake if she didn't want to be killed in the battle.

  "What's going on, Kagome-san? Do you need to be involved in the middle of a battle to hit your target correctly?"  Miroku teased, and was whacked on the head by Sango.

  Kagome was becoming frustrated and was about to drop her bow when Usagi put her hands on hers from behind, startling her.  "Usagi-chan! You scared me!  What are you doing?"  The miko asked when Usagi made her lift her hands in position.  The blonde girl backed away slightly when she deemed Kagome in the good position to shoot her arrow away on the target.

  Believing it was a sign from Usagi to continue, she prepared her arrow and drew the string backwards, only to be stopped by Usagi as she was about to shoot.  "WAIT! Kagome, I know speed is a factor when using a bow and arrow but first you have to focus on the target.  Shooting away mindlessly hoping you'll hit something is not an option if you want to stay alive."

  Kagome nodded slowly while Sango and Miroku just watched the rabbit curiously.

  "I know that, Usagi-chan! But I can't seem to be able to hit something unless I'm provoked or if my friends are in danger."  The miko said a little frustrated that she couldn't do a simple thing such as hit a big target on a tree.

  Usagi sighed and thought of something.  "Then imagine that your friends are in danger.  Put yourself in that situation, even if it's the contrary.  Tell yourself that InuYasha could get hurt if you didn't hit that target on its center.  Use an old memory about this happening or a memory of a battle to achieve your goal if necessary."

  Kagome became serious at the mention of InuYasha and nodded.  The miko from the future closed her eyes tightly, imagining the hanyou in a battle.  Her eyes snapped opened and the target in front of her suddenly became a bloodthirsty youkai.  She drew the string and let the arrow fly…and it hit right on the center!

  Kagome blinked back to reality and did a double-check.

  "You did it Kagome-chan!  Wonderful!"  Sango laughed and hugged Kagome while Miroku chuckled.  "Of course she did it!  She can do anything when InuYasha is involved!"

  Kagome laughed with Sango and the miko hugged Usagi tightly.  "Thank you sooo much Usagi-chan!  I couldn't have done it without you!"  Kagome thanked her again happily and Sango took her hand and pulled at her.

  "Come on Kagome-chan! We have to tell InuYasha you can finally hit a target effectively! He'll be so happy to hear this!"  When the Taijiya pulled Kagome with her, the miko let go of her bow and arrows and let them fall on the ground.  Miroku accompanied them back to the Lords' tent and in their haste they didn't notice Usagi staying behind alone.

  A sigh escaped her lips as she took the bow in her hands and fingered it.  It was made of plain wood, unlike Rei's fire bow, but Kagome sure could do miracles with it in this world.  A sad look escaped her eyes as she thought about the fiery senshi of Mars and she bent down to retrieve an arrow.

  "Oh Rei," she whispered so low even a youkai would have some difficulty to hear, "did I do the right thing by showing Kagome the way to fight?"

  She let the arrow fly without even concentrating and the arrow hit the other in the middle, cutting Kagome's arrow in half.  The force of the blow made the tip of the arrow sink in deep within the tree.  She dropped the bow suddenly when some clapping echoed from behind her and she whirled around only to meet Raijuu's bronze eyes.

  "Marvelous!  You not only possess beauty, but also skill in fighting.  You would make a perfect mate."  He gave her a lustful gaze and she tensed.

  'Not him again! I can't stand him!' Usagi whined mentally, but she remained calm on the outside.  At best, her gaze had gotten a little colder but still not life threatening.

  "What do you want, Raijuu-sama?"  She asked coldly.

  He merely smirked and took a step towards her.

  "You."

Hm, I could've gone on with this chapter but I wanted to get something out ASAP to prove that I was still alive…;

I think that a lot of you people are starting to or already hate Raijuu! Poor dragon, he's just too cocky for his own good!

**So you guys tell me:**

**Do you want Usa-chan to get him or will Sesshoumaru have to interfere? But don't worry, if I let Usagi take care of Raijuu's ardor Sesshoumaru will surely have a go at him afterwards!**

Off topic: Have you guys seen the new movie Van Helsing?  If not, I fully recommend it! It's BLOODY AWESOME!!!  Hugh Jackman…HmmMmMmmm…  Sorry, kinda spaced out here! But damn! He's H-O-T!

Anyway!  

**_R&R!!!_****_                                                         R&R!!!                                                           R&R!!!_**

Love ya all!

Eternal Cosmos 


	15. The beast knows what it wants

Hi guys! I hope you're well seated because this chapter's rockin'! And nope, Usagi won't show an extravagant amount of power yet, sorry! But if I make her use them now it'll break the element of surprise and probably shorten the story. I hope you understand! Though she'll give quite a scare to Raijuu!

I also got a LOT of reviews! This is great! I can't believe so many people reviewed last chapter! (Let me do the math…85 reviews! WOW!) I'm also nearing the 600! Go me!

BIG Thanks to:

**Shadow Goddess Mental Goddess GambitGirl2008 SiLvErFaTeD Invisible Rain **

**Queen Diamond Psych the Shadowboxer Shade clueless97 Lady Light SilverWingPhoenix**

**ME Haven Bloodcrow beth200000 AngelWings6117 Sailor Star Light Shi no Hikari**

**Liza Mayumi-8805 Senshi's Tenshi Kobayashi Eiko Akirei Yuki Leoine Dragon OtAkU**

**Koosei InuSess Teri ana Liz blade ShadowsFaith Wolf Sapphire Pai-chan**

**Lady Love Ryui and Gokuru-chan Silver Shadow of Silence Mademoiselle Morte Sere**

**Black Mage of Darkness MysteryLady-Tx mejessiT Babog ChibiChaos Koldy LunarPrincess Kagayaku Miranda ****Compton**** Orion the Hunter Jamesstutz Maya.D.**** Wolf **

**Krazi Pandi Adrelliehs Seshiru Hikari Banana flavored Eskimo Kitoky bubblegumb1 **

**FlameDancer077 Serenity Komoshiro Taiki Chaos The infamous, Evil Seiko raine 84 CrystalBlueSeraph Serena Son Queen luvBunny SurfAngel SilverBunny5 **** Ivy Tearen**

**Riuka Baby Serenity Leah Tangled Junky Lil' Raven Usagi ****Asia**** Maxwell Henio aa**

**MFlower49 Dark Blue Mirinoshi Cassie Faded Nights himesama16 QueenZephoraYami**

**Queenie**** Selpha kitsune-sama17**

**............................................................................................**

****

Through your Heart

Chapter 15: The beast knows what it wants

..............................................................................................................

_ LAST TIME_

_"What do you want, Raijuu-sama?" Usagi asked coldly._

_He merely smirked and took a step towards her._

_"You."_

_.............................................................................._

NOW

Usagi took her time to analyze this simple word and she concluded he was even more delusional than she originally thought. She shook her head at his persistence and turned her back at him, clearly intending on ignoring him.

It turned out he didn't like to be disregarded like that and in a swift move he had her pinned on a tree, his face barely centimeters away from hers. "You have a lot of guts to turn your back on me, human. I will greatly enjoy breaking that spirit. Although it's a shame, the angry look suits you so well, my dear." He said with a hushed voice, knowing that if he spoke too loudly his father would come looking for him, as well as the meddlesome Taiyoukai of the West. Just thinking about him made Raijuu even madder and his grip on her arms tightened to an almost painful level.

Usagi wanted to wince, but his presumptuous words made her forget about everything else. 'How dare he!?' She was screaming in her head, totally furious, and she voiced her thoughts with an emotionless voice. "Let me go. You have no idea what I can do when I'm mad." The voice of steel momentarily made him freeze and a chill went down his spine.

He quickly recollected his cool. 'Why should I be afraid of a human woman? She only hopes to intimidate me. ME! The dragon prince of the North, son of the great Taiyoukai Ryuu!' He smirked when he finished boosting up his ego.

"Oh? And what could you possibly do to me? Do tell, I am very curious to know."

She bowed her head slowly until her bangs hid her eyes and he puffed his chest up arrogantly. 'Ha! She bowed her head to me! Finally a sign of submission!' He was going to bring his hand up to her chin to make her look at him when her head snapped up and she caught his wrist in an iron grip, effectively surprising him.

But the surprise didn't last long when he gazed into her eyes; they were narrowed into slits and the usual blue orbs darkened immensely. A soft light was starting to form on her forehead but it was still too pale to discern what it was. She let go of a part of her energy for only a fraction of a second and it froze him completely, his eyes widening in shock at the sudden wave that attacked his senses for a brief moment.

He winced in pain as her grip on his wrist almost crushed his bones and her eyes flashed for just a moment, returning to their previous blue color. "You should run away while you can. I'm not always this patient with people." Her voice became regal and she stood her height proudly.

When she released her grip on him, Raijuu backed away quickly but didn't run away, his eyes etched between curiosity, apprehension and anger. The apprehension and anger were stronger, though, and he made his claws lengthen and his body tensed, ready to attack at any moment.

"What the hell are you, wench!? Not only you dare to defy me, but you also installed within my heart something I have never felt; this…fear!" he spat the word like venom, "If only for a brief second, but it is something I never wish to experience again! You will comply to my wishes or I will be forced to make you, human!" He said, his eyes holding a dangerous glint to them.

She stood her ground and glared at him, her hands fisted at her sides, unmoving and daring.

"So this is how it will be, wench? Then face the consequence! Your disobedience will not go unpunished!"

.................................................

"We shouldn't rush into battle, InuYasha-sama! We should wait and look at our enemy, evaluate his defenses, and also his strong and weak points. Your eagerness will be the death of you!" One of the strategists argued with the impatient hanyou, who just scowled even more.

"Keh! If we don't attack Naraku with everything we've got, he'll just use this to out advantage and strike with a massive force! We've been in this damned tent for hours now! I just want to go outside and train with my sword while you argue over pitiful plans! Naraku attacks, we attack! I don't see anything wrong with that plan!" InuYasha replied harshly to the old youkai strategist who recoiled a little under the vicious tone.

Kagome, who had entered the tent not so long ago with the rest of the Inu-Tachi, was now trying her best to just get him to calm down. "InuYasha, you should listen to them a little! They've been in plenty of wars before, just like you! You shouldn't judge their way of fighting but use this opportunity to think about strategies."

The hanyou scowled. "So you're siding with them now?"

The miko sighed loudly for the 10th time and rolled her eyes. "Why me?" She asked while InuYasha was busy ranting about how everybody seemed to side against him in this whole matter. The miko could see that Kurama and Ryuu were beginning to get irritated and Sesshoumaru looked directly into her eyes.

A chill went down her spine as he flexed his claws towards his half-brother, urging her to act unless she wished for him to do the job. She gulped but raked her nerves to act. Kagome marched to InuYasha and caught both bangs framing his face in her hands, yanking him down and kissing him firmly on the lips while he was in mid-rant. His eyes widened, as long as everyone else's in the tent, but he quickly closed them and began to kiss back with much enthusiasm.

The others quickly turned around. Well, Miroku had to be whacked on the head with Hiraikotsu because he was ready to cheer and Kurama, the ever playful Kitsune of the South, had to restrain Kouga who protested loudly. He was about to swipe his claws at InuYasha when the Kitsune used one of his tricks to subdue the Ookami on the ground.

Shippou was still red in the face from watching his adoptive mother and InuYasha do 'adult stuff', as he so called it, but he intently watched the Taiyoukai of the South do his trick. The pup ran to the adult Kitsune and gazed at him with big eyes. "Will I be able to do that to? I could restrain InuYasha with one of my tricks, but since I did this to him once, he knows how to evade it just in time. I wish I could be faster or have more training but my dad's in the other world now."

The Southern Lord looked down at the pup with a grin, ignoring Kouga's menaces.

"KURAMA! ONCE YOU GET THAT THING OFF OF MY HANDS, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" The wolf prince yelled, clearly pissed off.

That only made Kurama grin even more. "Oh really? Dead meat? Try back in a couple hundred years, my friend. Don't forget that you're the youngest Lord of us all."

Kouga shut up and growled something under his breath. After that lovely conversation, Kurama finally turned to Shippou. "Don't worry, pup! You'll grow strong with your group to guide you. I understood that the miko acts like an adoptive mother for you?"

Shippou nodded widely, a huge grin on his face, and he puffed up his chest proudly. "Yep! And I'm going to protect her against Naraku!"

Kurama laughed and ruffled the pup's reddish brow hair. "I'm sure you will!" He laughed some more while Shippou just looked at him with admiration.

Except for the difference of their age, the little kitsune detected some similarities between them. Of course, they were both Kitsune youkai so they had lively green eyes. Shippou's hair and tail were more on the brownish side while Kurama's were fiery red. But Shippou wasn't worried about that. Kitsune's hair and tail color tended to grow paler and become more on the red side with age. Kurama had human legs, though. Maybe the Lord learned to transform into a more human form with training? No matter, this little kitsune liked his paws as they were, thank you very much!

Kurama was still laughing and talking to Ryuu and Sesshoumaru was ignoring everyone as always when his head snapped up suddenly, his eyes narrowed and his body on guard. Every youkai stopped talking and tensed, their gaze directed towards the exit of the tent.

"What's happening?" Kagome watched as the youkai all became attentive and tense, all memories of her kissing InuYasha in public forgotten. Kurama got the spell off of Kouga without even glancing at him and Kouga stayed silent, also looking in the same direction as InuYasha and the other youkai.

Kagome approached the hanyou once again and tugged on his fire-rat haori. "InuYasha, what's going on?" she whispered curiously.

The silver haired hanyou glanced down at her momentarily and answered back with a serious face; "We felt a strong power for just a second and it disappeared. But we had enough time to feel it and it was unusual and very aggressive."

Sango narrowed her eyes and readied the Hiraikotsu just in case they would feel it again.

"Was it Naraku?" Kagome asked, gripping InuYasha's sleeve and hugging him closer.

Shippou hid behind her legs and shook his head negatively. "Impossible! I'd recognize his scent anywhere and it certainly wasn't his. It felt threatening but good…I guess you don't understand what I mean."

Shippou was right; Kagome only looked at her adoptive son and blinked.

"Well anyway," he continued "it felt on the verge of attacking-" The little kitsune didn't have the time to finish his phrase as Miroku glanced around and noticed someone missing. "Excuse me Lord Ryuu, but where would your son be? I never saw him leave your side since we have arrived."

Miroku's question struck a cord in Sesshoumaru.

Shippou looked around curiously. "Hey, Kagome-chan? Where's Usagi-chan?"

Kagome looked around quickly and was about to panic but Sesshoumaru was already one step ahead of them. In a speed even InuYasha had never seen him attain, he ran out the tent in a silver blur, leaving the others the hard task of following him.

The Inu youkai followed the familiar rose smell of the young woman and masked his own scent just in case an enemy was hidden amongst the 4 lands' armies. He stopped suddenly as the rabbit's scent became stronger and he peered out of a bush like a predator. The others weren't far behind but he ignored their comments. They immediately shut up behind him as he growled low and menacingly.

InuYasha shuddered at the growl and at the sheer power his brother was emitting. Sesshoumaru had already tuned out their ranting and his eyes bled red as he gazed at the scene in front of him.

"So this is how it will be, wench? Then face the consequence! Your disobedience will not go unpunished!"

Raijuu suddenly moved again towards her, ready to bring his claws down to subdue her. Usagi didn't even have the time to let her power flow as the young dragon youkai was already pinned down to the ground, Sesshoumaru above him and looking even more murderous than ever.

Raijuu was about to growl at the seething Taiyoukai when Sesshoumaru roared, his fangs bared at him dangerously, making Raijuu recoil and almost whine.

'This time he truly means business' Ryuu thought alarmingly and feared for his son's life even if his mind also said he had brought this on himself in the first place.

Back to the 2 youkai, Raijuu slackened and bowed his head submissively. He now knew he had to trample on his pride if he wanted to live for another day. Sesshoumaru snarled, his inner beast was already half out and his red eyes stared hard at the submissive move.

He had forgotten all about Ryuu and if the 'pup' below him dared to lift his head for even just a second, he was surely going to kill him on the spot without thinking about the consequences. A war would surely blow up between the Northern and Western Lands but he couldn't care less.

Ryuu eyed Sesshoumaru warily but couldn't help to awe at the Lord's sheer power. Kurama elbowed him softly in the ribs and Ryuu's gaze snapped to him. Kurama was eyeing the scene while he addressed his comrade. "I have never seen our Western friend act with such aggressiveness before. Could that human girl be the cause of this change in him? I have noticed that he became more…alive since she has arrived. The way she stopped him from hurting InuYasha-san when he was using the Tetsusaiga makes me believe there is something going on between them."

Ryuu nodded. "I must admit that he is more open with his feelings. Maybe he finally found himself a potential mate-to-be? But I am puzzled as to why he would be interested in a human…" he questioned himself and relaxed when the Western Lord didn't show any sign of wanting to attack further.

Usagi de-tangled herself from Kagome's hold and she carefully approached the red-eyed Lord. Raijuu detected the movement beside him, his mind being more focused for the moment, and he instinctively looked at who it was.

Wrong thing to do because the Taiyoukai growled viciously and in an instant it was Usagi who was in the strong and possessive hold of the Inu Lord. He had moved so quickly that Usagi let out a squeak of surprise when she was crushed against a hard chest, Sesshoumaru having left his armor back at the tent.

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked while glancing upwards at the usually calm and disciplined Lord. He let out a deep rumble within his chest to reassure her and he buried her face back into his kimono, his hold possessive and domineering as if he was shielding her from Raijuu's eyes. His only good hand was holding the back of her head into his chest while his tail de-tangled itself front his shoulder and pressed her middle even more to him.

'His youkai is still in control.' Usagi thought alarmingly while moving her eyes upwards to take a good look. She wanted to reach his face with her hands to make him focus on her but he only tightened his hold even more.

She let out a squeak when the hand resting on her back lowered a little too much for her taste, even if she was comfortable. Her heart was beating fast against her chest and she was growing hot by only his touch, even if it wasn't completely intentional.

The wild youkai in Sesshoumaru held Usagi possessively and when he noticed that Raijuu was still looking at her, even if it was her back, he roared again and moved his hand away from her lower back, coiling his tail around her body even more.

With his hand now free, he let his claws lengthen and the tips of them became green until all his hand shone the same sickly color. "How dare you, pup, to touch something that is mine?!" The seething youkai rasped out, his voice dangerously low and coming out like smooth velvet.

Everyone's eyes widened considerably when they heard those words.

'Is Sesshoumaru's demon saying this because he wants her to be his mate?! A human?! Sesshoumaru can't possibly feel the same way as his inner beast!' InuYasha thought with his mouth still opened.

The Taiyoukai took a step towards Raijuu who was still too stunned to get off the ground and Usagi still couldn't move since his tail prevented her to move. She only wanted to scare Raijuu to make him back off but killing him wasn't an option when her gaze crossed Ryuu's.

'To loose a child, even if he is a spoiled brat…I know what it feels like. Anyone can change if they try or get a good education…' Her eyes saddened and she bowed her head a little, thinking about Chibi-Usa, her once future daughter who never got the chance to be born since everyone had been killed.

"Please Sesshoumaru, stop it, that's enough." Her voice was soft but determined, yet he was too concentrated on Raijuu than on anything else.

Everyone winced as he started to advance on the young dragon, the green poison slipping from his claws, and they held their breath as he suddenly stilled in his steps, the red from his eyes disappearing as fast as it had arrived.

Sesshoumaru blinked a couple of times to come back to reality and he relaxed, turning his back on Raijuu to gaze only at the blonde rabbit.

To make him stop, since he didn't want to acknowledge her and since she couldn't walk or move her arms, she twisted her hand under the furry tail and started to pet it gently.

The youkai felt it immediately and Sesshoumaru snapped back to reality because of the gesture. He stared at her. To others his eyes looked emotionless but from her view, a hidden emotion was, well, hidden in his deep golden eyes as she petted his furry appendage.

Swallowing a groan of disappointment when she stopped her slow 'torture' (his tail is a sensitive spot, remember?), he unwound his fluffy tail from around her body and gave a confused look at his thoughts. 'Why did my beast act like this? How could I, Sesshoumaru, loose control so easily like this when it comes to her?'

He was lost in his thoughts and out of the blue, his beast intruded in his thoughts. 'Because she is ours, Sesshoumaru, and no one will ever touch her as long as we live.' It taunted him.

Sesshoumaru wanted to deny it at first, but the simple word '**MINE!**' evoked a wave of passion in him and it seemed to make him stronger. And yet, when Usagi took a couple of tentative steps towards him, hand outstretched, he broke their gaze and 'blurred' out of view without a simple word.

Usagi took back her hand and gave a sad look in the direction he had gone.

InuYasha watched all of this with a dumbfounded expression but when he saw her heartbreaking expression, he became serious and half-startled her out of her reverie by putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. He gave her a soft smile. "Give him some time. It's not every day he looses control over his inner-beast. He must really be confused at the moment. You know he always hides his emotions to the world and his outburst completely confounded him."

Usagi nodded, somewhat relieved when she gazed at InuYasha's comforting golden eyes. "You're right. I'll just wait a little." Usagi gave him a soft smile and went back in the main tent alone.

Kagome approached InuYasha with a curious and baffled expression. "Since when are you so wise?! I can't believe you're trying to pair Usagi with your half-brother, whom you hate, might I add?"

InuYasha shrugged it off and ignored the others' curious looks. "I believe in her. She made him feel something more than just hatred, so if anyone deserves to be with him, it's her. She might even make him change his judgment about humans and hanyou, since she is human." He walked away not even looking at his friends' bewildered faces.

Ryuu glanced at his son momentarily, who wasn't looking very well at the moment it seemed, and he lifted an eyebrow at the retreating form of the half-demon. "Well I'll be! A hanyou who knows how to reason correctly!" Ryuu smirked and shook his head, and then he glared hard at his son, who gulped in return. "You and I have to have a small father to son talk mister."

Raijuu held his breath and bowed low. "Y-yes father!"

They went away to talk more privately and Kurama growled at the soldiers who were surrounding them and talking animatedly about what had happened. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE? GO BACK TO YOUR POSTS! DID YOU ALL FORGET WE STILL HAVE A WAR TO PREPARE? **GO!**" He shouted loudly and the youkai didn't wait for him to repeat. The Taiyoukai Kurama may be a playful Kitsune, but he was scary as hell when he was mad!

.......................................................................................................

So? There you have it, folks! Sesshoumaru's inner-beast is leading him into something! I know I didn't get Raijuu's butt royally kicked but he must've felt humiliated enough as it is! I don't think he'll try anything else after what happened and 'The Talk' with his dear little daddy!

You guys are so great! You reviewed in such great number, it's amazing! I couldn't help but to put a little more action in this chapter! You are all the light of my life! I'll probably have Usagi and Sesshoumaru talk together in the next chapter.

Hmmm…Here's an opinion poll! :

**I want you to tell me who is your favorite character in this story and why**!

It'll be fun to read your comments! Though I always look forward to them!

Love ya all!

**Eternal Cosmos**


	16. Through your Heart

Hi! I'm very glad so many people answered my little poll! As I expected, Usagi and Sesshoumaru are in the lead! But I also found it interesting that half the people who said Sesshoumaru didn't really mean him as him, but as his inner-beast! My eyebrows raised on that one! I also got a few who liked Kurama and Shippou, and let's not forget InuYasha! (where's Kagome?-blinks)

_Also, Sari asked me why I had the sudden inspiration to do an InuYasha story when all I ever did were HP/SM. Here's the answer:_ I was not bored with HP/SM but I wrote so many one after the other that my inspiration was starting to fade away and I needed a break. At this time, I was watching a lot of InuYasha shows on YTV and I got progressively engrossed in the story, enough to want to do a crossover with SM. I knew it was going to be hard with the context and all, but I pulled through. It's not that I didn't know anything about IY either. I knew a lot, but not to the details. As I watched the show some things became more understandable and writing became easier. That's about it, really. I was also thinking about a Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon. I don't know. Or maybe a Rurouni Kenshin/ Sailor Moon……

BIG THANKS TO:

**Haven Bloodcrow Invisible Rain SiLvErFaTeD Kagayaku Mayumi-8805 Miranda ****Compton******

**Flame Dancer077 Serenity Komoshiro SilverWingPhoenix goddessvixen7 Sea of Hazel**

**Black Dragon of Slytherin Lil-Saturn-Goddess Mademoiselle Morte Koldy Jamesstutz **

**Miz 3ntycin Orion the Hunter Black Mage of Darkness Koosei Alessandra unspoiled rini**

**Alfonso-the-dragon-of-Mercury Lady Light clueless97 Mental Goddess amber **

**Chibi Hikari1 Babog Lunar Princess Ryui and Gokuru-chan GambitGirl2008 Jazna snoggitz pumpunita Queen Diamond Senshi's Tenshi Nova Queen Sailor Star Light**

**Bunny-chan1 Leoine Dragon Skittles the sugar fairy Prophetess of Hearts Khanti**

**Ivy Tearen Cassie Concrete Tenshi Chibi-Midnight-Sakai CrystalBlueSeraph Bubblegumb1 Queen luvBunny Shadowsfaith Jewel Sailor Star Scream Lady Love**

**Tangled Junky SilverBunny5 Sari Dragonwing3 Elemental Angel Number4 BabySerenity**

**Taiki MFlower49 littleBUNNY92 Henio CJ-chan Kitsune-sama17 Super Purple Neko **

**Akirei Yuki Jewelclaw Lady of Wind liza **

**Kitoky: **I didn't really base him on YuYu Hakusho's Kurama. The name itself means 'fox' so I used it for the Kitsune Lord. Also, Kurama in YuYu is less playful than the one in my story. I wanted one of the Lords to be funny so the story would lighten up.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Through your Heart

Chapter 16: Through your Heart

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They didn't budge. Neither of them moved as they gazed intently at the other. Finally, Sesshoumaru spoke up calmly and Usagi swore she could hear remorse in his voice. "I apologize for my earlier behavior." This simple phrase seemed so hard to say as he paused. 'Though the idiot deserved what he got. He had no right to force himself on something that belongs to me!' But this thought didn't make it through his lips.

His emotions were all mixed up and he hated it. How could such a small piece of woman move his heart and emotions so easily?

Usagi sighed in relief as he was the first one to speak up since he had 'abducted' her to talk in a more private area. Usagi hadn't seem him all day after what had happened with Raijuu this morning until he just appeared in front of her and disappeared with the rabbit clinging to him desperately as he ran away, leaving a bunch of shocked people and a mysteriously smiling InuYasha.

Remembering how Sesshoumaru had acted on impulse, she faintly wondered what in the world could've caused him to get out of his previous ordeal just to come to get her in front of everyone like that.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was also shocked about the rapidity he took to come to a decision…

_Flashback_

_ The confused Inu Lord was walking in the forest to rest and clear his jumbled thoughts when someone intruded in his privacy, someone who wanted to be known as they made too much noise walking, proving it wasn't one of Naraku's spies._

_ Sesshoumaru almost groaned when he opened his senses and smelled his dearest younger half-brother. 'I don't feel like dealing with him right now!' One would've laughed, or maybe fall unconscious, if they just could've heard his internally whining tone of voice. Yet, he straightened his back and turned around, facing InuYasha._

_ His hand retracted from Toukijin's handle as he noticed InuYasha was just looking at him peacefully. "You're confused, aren't you, Sesshoumaru?"_

_ The Taiyoukai wanted to snap at InuYasha to mind his own business, but being the royalty he was held him from lashing out like an inexperienced pup. 'Then again, I did lash out on Raijuu.' His mind added, but soon reasoned; 'But that's because he threatened what is mine in the first place.'_

_ Pleased with his internal debate, he replied coolly to his meddling brother; "This Sesshoumaru is never confused, little brother. Remember that."_

_ Instead of snapping a witty remark like Sesshoumaru thought he would, InuYasha merely shook his head negatively and gave him a small reprimanding look. "You should stop denying it, Sesshoumaru. I can see it as plain as daylight; you truly feel something for Usagi, or if you're not aware of it, your inner-beast sure is. I didn't know you could be this thick!"_

_ Sesshoumaru opened his mouth on impulse to say something that would shut InuYasha up, but he closed it as fast, not finding anything to reply. InuYasha smirked in triumph while the Taiyoukai felt somewhat disgusted by what was happening. 'I've already begun to be weakened by human presence.' He thought with a frown._

_ "It seems I have contracted father's illness. For you to bear it, I find it normal, but I will probably get weaker as the time passes by. How utterly disgusting; me getting weaker because I felt something for a human woman."_

_ InuYasha blinked. "Father's disease?" But he understood what his brother was talking about when Sesshoumaru mentioned the word "Feeling"._

_ 'So, he's afraid that love will make him weaker? I'll probably kill myself for doing this later if he doesn't now, but I have to get my point across that thick skull of his first.' A plan formed in InuYasha's head and with one last thought, it being 'I'm suicidal', he smiled slyly and took a step towards Sesshoumaru who was once again lost in his thoughts._

_ "So does this mean you won't be claiming her? Pity for you because I've had my eyes on her for quite some time now. And I won't have any problems since Raijuu is out of the picture. I should thank you, really. She'll be a perfect mate and her looks will make the other demonesses jealous."_

_ As soon as he finished uttering those words, he braced himself for the impact and winced when he was harshly gripped by the throat, no longer feeling the ground beneath his feet. 'That'll teach me to thread on dangerous grounds. I'm lucky Kagome's not here or I would've been sat over and over until I died'. The disgruntled hanyou took a difficult intake of breath since Sesshoumaru had an iron grip on his neck._

_ "You. If you even try it or breathe in the same direction as her I will disembowel you and feed you to the wolves before you can even start begging for mercy, brother or not."_

_ InuYasha looked at Sesshoumaru and saw that his eyes were not red but still golden. He chuckled as much as he could in his dangerous situation and Sesshoumaru snarled, his claws digging even deeper in the hanyou's neck. "What is so funny in my threat, half-breed?" He questioned dangerously._

_ 'He took the bait quite well!' InuYasha smirked triumphantly. "Well brother, for someone who thought emotions were only weakening people, you do seem to be even stronger than before when we mention her. And you don't have to worry about me interfering with your intended mate-to-be. I am not interested in her in that way. I did, however, get my point across fairly well, wouldn't you agree?" He let out another short laugh when Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at his words._

_ "She…makes me stronger?" He asked in a whisper. He unconsciously let InuYasha go as the hanyou's word sunk in. He should've been angry at InuYasha to use such a low and life threatening tactic to get a simple point across but now he noticed that every time someone mentioned her, an unknown force seemed to burst out of his heart. He felt as if there was nothing he couldn't do._

_ InuYasha chuckled as he interpreted Sesshoumaru's wonder filled face. "Ah yes, love is a powerful thing indeed. Kagome's the one who thought me this and Usagi's the one who pointed me the good direction."_

_ Sesshoumaru stared at InuYasha. "I love her."_

_ It was as if he was awakening from a dream and trying to convince himself it was real. "I, Sesshoumaru, am in love."_

_ He felt his heart beat faster against his rib cage and InuYasha turned his back on him, ready to go back to Kagome, playing it cool. "My job here is done." He walked away and hid in the bushes nearby where the wind would not betray his presence._

_ Sesshoumaru soon snapped out of it and blurred away. InuYasha suddenly slackened and let himself fall on the ground on his rear, breathing a sigh of relief and rubbing his poor neck. "Phew! I'll never try this again, I swear! I thought he was going to kill me for real this time! I'm such an idiot!" _

………………………………………………………….

End flashback

"I forgive you Sesshoumaru and I'm happy you didn't kill him. Your friend Ryuu would've been devastated. We already have enough problems, we don't need you to start another war with a friendly country." Usagi said softly when she saw that Sesshoumaru was lost in his thoughts.

The Inu Lord snapped out of it with by blinking slowly and he gazed at her. Usagi took a step towards him but when she hesitated, he quickly walked to her and with the help of his tail he pushed her on the back and against his chest. She quickly buried her face in his kimono, her cheeks burning but she sighed pleasantly when he wound his good arm around her shoulders.

'So warm, so soft, so…delicate. I could stay like this forever.' Sesshoumaru thought silently and breathed in her scent, tightening his hold on her.

Usagi didn't resist and pressed against him immediately. 'He's so strong! I feel completely at peace when I'm with him. But…'

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked, and Sesshoumaru hummed in his throat to let her know he was listening.

"What are we, Sesshoumaru? What did you mean this morning….you know…No one touches what is mine?" The blonde haired hime couldn't help but hesitate and hid her face even deeper in his clothes. 'Please! I wouldn't bear to loose someone else!'

Sesshoumaru felt her tense and didn't hesitate to stroke her cheek with his hand, slowly lifting her head so he could whisper in her ear seductively; "It means exactly what it means, and I meant every word that I said. This Sesshoumaru does not lie."

Usagi's breath itched in her throat and she felt warmer each passing minute. The fact that she could feel Sesshoumaru's breath against her ear and neck didn't help either. He was so near, so warm, so protective, so sexy, so…………. 'KISSING ME RIGHT NOW!!!' Her eyes snapped open, though she did not remember closing them, and she gasped loudly and tried to back away as a reflex.

Sesshoumaru kept his hold on her with his tail strong and he didn't waste any time by delving in and taking possession of her sweet sinful mouth.

'Oh GODS!' She thought half there and half in the daydream world as her knees were barely holding her. She gripped his kimono tightly so she wouldn't fall but Sesshoumaru's grip was too strong for her to drop. She closed her eyes again when he doubled the intensity of the kiss, pushing against her as if he wanted to be one with her and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat.

His kisses were like a drug, one taste and she was addicted for life. He didn't even let her the chance to retaliate and explored her mouth sensually, yet urgently. Sesshoumaru felt as if he was on fire, and it wasn't caused by anger. He wanted her, possibly right then and there, but youkai noise from the background, as far as it sounded, didn't make things very romantic.

Usagi needed to breathe soon but he continued his hot assault on her tongue, his emotions pouring out in an overload. She closed her eyes tightly and wiggled against him, trying to make him understand she needed to breathe.

Oh, he did let her mouth go, but with a soft and deep moan as she brushed against him. He suppressed his youkai's desire to take her with difficulty and leaned his forehead against hers, panting heavily. The rabbit finally breathed in a big gulp of air and relaxed in Sesshoumaru's hold, looking at him in the eyes lovingly.

With those eyes gazing at him, he couldn't help but growl deeply and push her even tighter against his hard chest possessively. "You are MINE! No one will ever touch you against your or my will or they will be killed. No one touches what is MINE." He said with conviction, stressing the word mine many times over to convince himself he wasn't dreaming.

Usagi sensed that youkai were very protective of their love...mate? Is this what the youkai were calling their loved one? She knew she wasn't mated yet with Sesshoumaru, but boosting his ego and reassuring him wasn't a bad thing to do at the moment.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru. I love you so much! No one will touch me like this other than you. I am yours and yours alone to do what you please. I am yours and no one else's!" She repeated again, to the great surprise and pleasure of the Inu Lord, who stroked the junction where neck met shoulder with his deadly fingers, longing in his golden eyes.

Those words went directly to a lower part of his anatomy and it took all his self control to not let his beast get out and have his wicked way with her. She seemed to understand him so much! He couldn't betray this trust so instead he used his tail and started to stroke her thighs languidly; reveling in her small pants and moans. He kissed her once again but on the forehead, and quickly, because he feared that his little teasing was starting to affect him a little too much.

They parted with much difficulty and Usagi almost stumbled because her legs felt like Jello. "We should go back to the campsite before the others start searching for us." Usagi said breathlessly.

Sesshoumaru put his hand around her back so she could regain her balance and he smirked a little knowing he had such an effect on her. But then again, she had a major one on him too. "You needn't worry about the others. I have a feeling that my dear brother will do something useful for once and keep the people from intruding."

Usagi looked at him curiously but he didn't elaborate. Sesshoumaru lowered his head a little and smelled her slightly. He suppressed a moan and took her in his arms, running to a nearby spring. Usagi didn't understand as he let her go and pushed her delicately towards the water's edge. "Wash up." Was all he said and she gave him an indignant look.

He smelled her again and did groan this time. "Damnit woman, your smell is driving me crazy. Wash up or both you and I won't be showing up for the rest of the day." Sesshoumaru turned around but was quick enough to steal a glance at her red face.

"Oh." Was all she could say, suddenly feeling very hot at the meaning of his heated words. The Taiyoukai smelled his entourage and let a little of his Ki go, creating an invisible barrier with his scent.

"I will be waiting back at the camp. Take as much time as you want, I erected a barrier with my scent. The other youkai will not be foolish enough to enter this territory."

She nodded and started to get her kimono off. Sesshoumaru couldn't help the quick peek at her lovely naked shoulders and back and ran away as soon as he felt his hormones stirring again, murmuring a soft "I love you". At least -he- could hide this particular odor until it went away!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Well there you have it, folks! Usagi and Sesshoumaru got together! (Is it just me or is the room suddenly growing hotter?) I could've easily turned this into a R rated chapter, but let's not go into that right away. (Though I don't think Sesshoumaru would've had a problem with it!)

InuYasha was being intelligent once again! (faints) Poor hanyou! Let's give him some credit. He is intelligent in the anime, he just doesn't show it often. (more like never…DIE KIKYOU!!!)

I could've continued this chapter but I decided to stop here. It'll make the story longer anyway!

**In the next chapter, the planning goes on and…maybe Usagi tells she can do some…tricks? It's for you to decide! The war is also about to start! Let's see what happens!**

** _R&R!!! R&R!!! R&R!!!_**

**__**

**_Love ya all!_**

****

**_Eternal Cosmos _**


	17. Some truths are hard to tell

Hey guys! I know some of you thought that the previous chapter was the last and I'm sorry if I worried you for a moment. It was completely unintentional! I named last chapter 'Through your Heart' like the title because Sesshoumaru and Usagi finally kissed, so she got through his heart…I hope you're all feeling better!

Also, I broke through the 700 reviews! WOW! I'll say it again; I owe it all to you!

I know you thought that the war was going to start in this chapter but I changed my mind a little.  The chapter was long enough as it is; I wasn't going to include the first part of the war in it. I've had one hell of a week at my job and I'm dead tired. That's why I didn't update sooner.  Sorry 'bout that, by the way.

BIG THANKS TO:

**Lady Light    Master of dreams    SilverBunny5    Mademoiselle Morte    SiLvErFaTeD**

**BabySerenity****    SilverWingPhoenix    Koosei    Jamesstutz    Suuki    Aldrea    Alessandra  JoWashington    Tangled Junky    Serena Son    Koldy    Henio    Krazi Pandi    Sere**

**Black Mage of Darkness    Kitsune-sama17    Crystal-Winter    Loving Angel   KawaiiUsa**

**Delphine**** Pryde    GambitGirl2008    Sailor Star Light    Lord Anime    Star    Liza    **

**Haven Bloodcrow    MysteryLady-Tx    Snoggitz    FlameDancer077    Akirei Yuki    Kitoky    clueless97    Prophetess of Hearts    Shadowsfaith    Serenity Komoshiro    Silver Ash    Lunar Princess    Lady Love    Black Lion   ChibiHikari1    Jewel**

**unspoiled**** rini    Taiki    Firehedgedog    huntressartemis    CrystalBlueSeraph    Riuka**

**Lil-Saturn-Goddess    Queen Diamond    Leoine Dragon    MFlower49    Crystal-Winter**

**Kagayaku    Miranda ****Compton******

**LadyKatherine16**:

1-You'll see in this chapter!

2-Nope, Usagi isn't Cosmos and isn't due in a long while.

3-I still don't know about Kagura. I'll see what I'll do when the time comes.

4-Of course Kanna will show up! She's one of Naraku's spawn after all!

5-I'm not telling!

6-I still don't know how I'm going to end all this but your I had thought about your second idea as an Epilogue or something. Thanks for the ideas!

**To LadyKatherine16, I'm sorry I couldn't be more precise but I don't want to spoil the surprises, you must understand.  Your questions weren't about details but about what will happen later.  Tried to answer as best as I could! Now read on and discover!**

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Through your Heart

Chapter 17: Some truths are hard to tell

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

  Usagi had finished bathing and was now walking back to the campsite, looking at her entourage.  It was about 4 o'clock, she concluded, because although the sun was still shining brightly the air was starting to get a little bit chilly.  Or was it because she was still wet from her bath in the spring?

  She shivered a little and adjusted her braid more tightly, water dripping down her back a little, making her yelp because it was cold.  The blonde walked a little faster when her eagerness to see Sesshoumaru again resurfaced.  It was still a little weird for her to be "dating" a demon, she who lived to destroy them in the first place.  She never did forget about Mamoru, but Sesshoumaru evoked things in her she never thought she could feel.

  She was almost there when a crowd of youkai caught her attention.  They were forming a big circle around something and cheering loudly, forgetting what was going on around them.  Usagi, being the curious little rabbit that she is, walked to them and tried to take a peek, yet she was too small to look over the crowd.

  As she tried to take a closer look, a cat youkai glanced at her and his eyes widened slightly, recognizing her from earlier and he parted to make place for her to pass.  She gazed at the youkai who looked uncomfortable and she understood he didn't want to face the Lord of the West's wrath.

  Usagi put a hand briefly on his shoulder to keep him from backing away and flashed him a smile, making him relax and nod to her with a tentative smile of his own.  Others parted as she walked towards the center until she arrived at the edge of the crowd and then, seeing as she wasn't going to order them around, closed in and started cheering again at the 2 fighting youkai in the middle.

  'They're probably training or playing.  They're not as ferocious as they should be.'  She thought and cheered also when one landed a good hit.  He looked like a dog youkai, not as majestic as Sesshoumaru but seeing his decorated armor he was surely a high general or something along those lines.

  The other fighter, younger and less experienced looking, was probably a water demon because his attacks were fluid and he seemed to be able to control water to a certain extent.  'But still, it doesn't compare to Mercury or Neptune…'  Her eyes lost their sparkle for a minute but when the Inu youkai pinned the water youkai down, she whooped as loudly as everyone else.  How could she not?  He was good and preferred to help his opponent get up rather than boast about his victory.

…………..

  Katsura gazed at the youkai who were cheering him on and his ear twitched when, in all the commotion, he heard the distinctive voice of a woman.  He glanced at her and his eyes widened slightly.  'That's…'  He looked surprised for a moment but quickly covered it, motioning to her to approach him if she wanted.

  Usagi thought it over and shrugged with a smile, walking up to him.

  "Hello there young Lady!  I never thought a woman such as yourself would willingly want to see a fight!  My name is Katsura and I am an Inu demon."  The Inu youkai bowed with a grin and Usagi giggled.

  "I'm Usagi. And I've seen more dangerous battles than this.  I fight myself and I must admit you're pretty good!"

  Katsura blinked.  "You fight? Sorry to say this but you look too fragile to be a warrior."

  Usagi narrowed her eyes.  'Is he insulting me?!'  "Is that so?  Why don't we have a go so I prove to you that I know what I'm talking about?  I would love to measure myself to you, and it would be a good practice for the war!" She blurted out, and Katsura had to admit the woman had some guts.

  "I do not think we should.  I do not wish to have Lord Sesshoumaru's wrath brought upon me."

  Usagi shook her head and pressed the matter.  "Sesshoumaru doesn't have a say in this.  I'm the one who wants to fight, not him!"

  Katsura finally relented, ready for another challenge.  He would go easy on her anyway.  But he had to get the idea of fighting out of her head first, so he walked cockily to the weapon table and retrieved 2 swords.  He threw one to her and it landed, blade first, into the ground in front of her.

  She eyes the thick soldier's sword guardedly, knowing Katsura's intention from the start.  The other soldiers started to cheer again and some snickered when she took the sword a little clumsily.

  "The thing too heavy for ya?"  Katsura taunted good-naturedly.  She shot him a glare and ignored as he started to manipulate his sword expertly.

  Usagi, on her side, tried to get used to her weapon.  She had previously used the sword of Artemis so she knew how to handle such a thing.  AND the sword of Artemis clearly weighted heavier than this, but Katsura's swords were longer.  She moved her arms a little, noticing the difference with her own Senshi sword.

  "So, are you ready to forfeit now?"  Katsura asked with a smirk, but it got wiped off his face when Usagi turned to him, sword at the ready and in a battle stance.  The intensity in her eyes made Katsura doubt that she was just an ordinary human and this thought made him feel queasy.  'That's rare.  I never thought that anyone else than lord Sesshoumaru could have those eyes…'

  Katsura didn't dare boast again to taunt her and readied himself.  They stood like this for what seemed like an eternity and the crowd suddenly stopped cheering, watching with rapt eyes what was going to happen.

  Faster than what the human eyes can see, Katsura disappeared and reappeared in front of her, striking his sword down at the same time.  He was thinking about stopping just an inch away from her nose when a clanging sound baffled everyone.  She had countered his attack!  And so easily, she was smirking back at him.

  He jumped out of her striking range just in time as she swung her sword at him.  "So, you're not as weak as you make people believe!" Katsura said with a cheeky grin.  He was up to the challenge.

  Usagi grinned back and leaned the sword on her shoulder.  "I'll let you in on a little secret of mine; I have other specialties than hand-to-hand combat but I seldom use them."

 This caught Katsura's attention but as he was about to ask her about it, she went back to her previous position, her eyes regaining their seriousness.  He had no choice but to dodge as she took the initiative to attack him.

  She was fast! 'Too fast for a human.' He thought suspiciously and started to counter-attack.  Usagi blocked every strike with one of her own and the swords clattered with a loud 'CLANG!'

  Katsura was well into the fight when his senses alerted him.  Something was wrong!  The crowd had suddenly stopped moving altogether and he almost dreaded to look behind him.  He wished he didn't, though, when he spotted a rather angry looking Lord of the West.  The other Lords and their friends were behind him and winced for Katsura.

  The frozen Inu youkai quickly dropped his sword as if it had burned him and he jumped away from the blonde, who gave a confused look, but a happy one when she saw the Western Lord.  "Sesshoumaru!" She recoiled a little when he didn't answer and growled at Katsura after giving her a look-over to check if she was okay.

  "I thought I told everyone to stay away from her, and here you are fighting her.  I would've expected something better from my highest ranked general, Katsura."  Sesshoumaru said coldly and emotionlessly.  He was back in Ice Prince Mode and the general bowed low to show his utter submission.

  "Please forgive me, My Lord.  It will not happen ever again."  'My Lord must really love her to use such a tone against me'.

  Usually Katsura and Sesshoumaru were very good friends, but when dealing with a mate, or rather mate-to-be, it was a whole new matter.

  "It most certainly will not.  No one dares to threaten what is mine."

  Katsura's eyes widened and he looked up stiffly as Sesshoumaru looked at him menacingly, getting his whip in the process.  He couldn't help but take a step back.  Maybe he was the most powerful general of the Western Lands, but Sesshoumaru was stronger than him in every point.

  As the Lord was about to throw the whip to beat him, or end his life, his breath caught in his throat when the blonde woman threw her sword aside and ran in front of him in a protective manner.

  Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly.  "Move.  I will kill all who threatens your safety."

  Usagi shook her head stubbornly.

  Kagome and the rest of the Inu-tachi were beginning to grow restless as Sesshoumaru's eyes started to grow pink.

  "He didn't threaten me, Sesshoumaru! I asked him to fight me! It was just to prepare for the war, I swear! Don't kill him!"  She tried to reason with him but he would hear none of it.

  "That's it.  As soon as I get rid of him I will bring you back to my castle.  What made you think I would let you fight? I won't ever let my mate go off into battle.  You will stay in the safety of my Lands and will wait for my return.  This is not a request."

  Usagi's mouth opened and closed.  She gave him an infuriated look.  "Look, I know you wish for my safety but there is no way I made it all this way to stay away from that war!  I want to fight too!"  As she was rambling to him, Sesshoumaru readied his whip again and launched it towards Katsura, who just stood there frozen on the spot.

  Usagi watched as the whip neared the general with great speed and she acted without thinking. "NOOO! Sesshoumaru!"  Katsura was so nice! He didn't deserve this kind of fate!

 "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!!"  She gripped the long glowing chain out of her subspace pocket so fast it was a surprise she didn't strain her wrist.  The tip of the Venusian chain intercepted Sesshoumaru's whip by wrapping itself around it and diverted the whip on the side.

  She held the chain with a strong grip to forbid Sesshoumaru to use his attack.  She strained a little.

  Sesshoumaru's eyes cleared and widened as Usagi took a glowing chain seemingly out of thin air and as she countered his attack without any difficulty.  But she was in the way of his task and he tugged on his whip.

  Usagi didn't let him get his weapon back and channeled some of her energy into the chain to accentuate Venus's power.  The chain glowed even brighter and it started to melt Sesshoumaru's whip.

  The Inu Lord let go of his weapon and it disappeared before it could melt in his hand.  Usagi breathed a sigh of relief and let go of hers when she was sure he was completely under control and it vanished in a flurry of yellow sparkles.

  Silence met her.

  "I'm sorry if I disobeyed you Sesshoumaru, but you had no right to kill him when it was I who started this.  I promised him I would not let you hurt him if you were to show up and I hold onto my promises."  She looked guilty but she held her head up high to show she wasn't afraid of being punished.

  Sesshoumaru didn't want to be angry at her, even if he didn't want her to fight.  Not when she showed such a natural talent for leadership.  So he did the first thing that came to his mind to ease his worries; he embraced her and kissed her feverishly, giving proof to all who still had doubts about whom owned her.  She responded quite passionately herself and when he let her go, she was trying to hide into his kimono again, her cheeks red as a flame.

  "Why do my legs feel all mushy every time you kiss me?" She mumbled mostly to herself, but Sesshoumaru heard it nonetheless and he gave a tiny smirk of approval.

  He bent down and whispered in her ear so no one else would hear; "When I'm done with you there won't be a part of you that's not mushy, as you so call it."

  Usagi squeaked and shivered.  "Stop playing with me!"  She swatted him on the shoulder and when she tried to walk to Kagome she found herself incapable of doing so; the Lord's tail was wrapped around her waist pretty tightly.  She sighed but Sesshoumaru ignored it.

  "From now on I am not letting you out of my sight.  And I think you need to explain what happened earlier.  No one has ever been able to par one of my attacks before.  I have many questions."

  The rabbit wanted to crawl under a rock to hide.  'Why did I ever act so carelessly?! Usagi no Baka.' She admonished herself silently, and she closed her eyes when InuYasha took a step towards her.

  "A ton of questions indeed.  I thought you were human but I've never seen a human use such a weapon, whatever it was."

  Usagi snapped at him; "I'm human, InuYasha!"

  Kagome quickly walked between them and held her hands up.  "We just want to understand what's going on, Usagi-chan! You said you only used hand-to-hand combat and there we see you handling a sword with no difficulty and using an attack that melted Sesshoumaru-sama's whip! Don't you think we deserve at least a little explanation?  You're the one who kept secrets, Usagi-chan."  Kagome said gently to calm everyone.

  Usagi's shoulders slumped in tiredness.  "Okay, okay.  But can we at least go somewhere more comfortable? I'm exhausted." To prove her point, her knees buckled slightly under her and she would have met the ground if it wasn't for Sesshoumaru's hold.

  The Lord took her in his arm, his tail lifting her legs and she pressed her face into his clothes, comforted by the possessive embrace.

  Kurama, Ryuu and Kouga dispersed the soldiers and when they entered the tent, Usagi was already seated in soft pillows, her head leaning on Sesshoumaru's tail and she was petting the tip of it absentmindedly, making Kurama and Ryuu's brow shot up in surprise.

  Kouga just shrugged it off and seated himself near Ginta and Hakkaku who had joined him.

  Kurama gazed at Ryuu and they shared a look with Sesshoumaru right after.  The Inu Lord's gaze narrowed, daring them to say a word.  Obviously Kouga didn't know, but a youkai's tail was considered an erogenous zone if you petted it gently, which Usagi was doing right now.

  The Northern and Southern Lords smirked humouredly when they noticed that Sesshoumaru was holding in a purr of pleasure and they truly enjoyed watching him squirm for a change.

  Usagi, oblivious to the Taiyoukai's stares, gazed at everyone around her as they watched her avidly.  It unnerved Sesshoumaru and he sat nearer, but his curiosity stopped him from growling.

  "Well, I guess I should start by telling you why I left the village where I was living…The villagers were under attack when I finally crossed the woods and I was unable to save them.  I got rid of the youkai in the spurt of the moment and I went back to my house to burn it-"

  Miroku interrupted swiftly.  "Oh! So that was your village?!  We were wondering what happened there!"

  Usagi nodded guiltily.

  "Why did you burn your house down?"  Sesshoumaru asked softly.  Usagi fidgeted a little until the Inu Lord caressed her hair to let her know he wasn't angry.

  "Well, I must admit to Kagome that the shard I gave her once belonged to the youkai I killed.  I didn't want his master after me so I erased all traces of my existence and started a journey of my own.  I guess I want to fight Naraku to avenge the villagers.  I learned from Kagome that Naraku had a spider mark on his back, so that's how I was able to later identify the youkai I defeated.  By now you must know that I didn't defeat it with just kicks and punches."  The rabbit said, and Sango nodded.

  "I was curious about that.  I don't know any kind of weapon that can create such a fatal wound."  Of course Sango knew about youkai's attack tolerances, she wasn't a Taijiya for nothing!

  "You're right, Sango-chan.  I'm afraid I've hidden quite a lot of information from you.  I also possess several abilities other than hand-to-hand combat but I didn't want people to take advantage of me because of it, so I kept quiet."

  Kagome's mind was reeling.  "So that's where you took the shard.  I wasn't imagining things when I felt it for the first time.  So, you used one of your secret weapons against Naraku's detachment?"

  Usagi nodded slowly and got her Tiara from her subspace pocket for everyone to see.    Shippou jumped up and down while some were awed at the foreign object.  "Wow! A magic trick?  How did you get that from thin air?  It's so shiny!  But how can it kill?"  The little Kitsune asked energetically.

  Sesshoumaru kept quiet and observed the thing in her hand while Ryuu nodded to Shippou's statement.  "I must admit, it doesn't look very dangerous.  It's just a golden Tiara in my eyes."

  Usagi shook her head negatively and put her Tiara in her subspace pocket.  "It may look ordinary now, but that's because it's not…how should I say this… 'charged' yet.  I destroyed a lot of my own enemies with it."  The rabbit said darkly, her eyes misting over.

  The others gazed at one another as Usagi looked in some sort of dreamland, and Sesshoumaru had to suppress a growl at the thought that crossed his mind.  He put a warm hand on her cheek and she snapped out of it, chuckling weakly.  "Sorry, I kinda spaced out.  My past is not something I like to dwell on, especially the bad memories."

  "You have enemies other than the dirty half-breed."  Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly. 

  InuYasha swallowed a bad retort as he knew Sesshoumaru wasn't talking especially about him but he still pouted, making Kagome pat him on the shoulder in pity.

  The question that came out more like a statement than anything else hit Usagi like a ton of bricks and she had to stop herself from wincing.  If the questions continued on like this, she would have to tell them about her true past and true identity, something she wasn't ready to do in front of so many people.  "Yes Sesshoumaru.  But I don't think they'll ever be able to reach me here, don't worry.  They were called youma and there was a whole bunch of them too."

  Kagome blinked.  "Youma? But it's another word for demon isn't it?"

  The youkai under the tent stiffened and looked at the rabbit warily and Usagi lifted her arms swiftly.  "NO! I mean yes, but not that kind of demons.  Youma are very different and have a whole new method of killing.  They're more in search of energy than anything else and by feeding off of human energy; they will inadvertently kill the human at the same time.  They don't have distinctive shapes or types like Sesshoumaru, for example.  They're monsters more than anything else."

  Shippou looked terrified and he hid in Kagome's hair after her explanation.  Kouga was about to ask her something when a beat up soldier burst into the tent, panting like mad.  "Lord-Kurama! We were-We were attacked!"  He wheezed out, falling on his knees.

  This caused a great commotion amongst the Lords and they ran out the tent, all previous ordeals forgotten.  Before Sesshoumaru could move Usagi gripped his kimono sleeve, making him turn to her curiously although his stance didn't show it.

  "Sesshoumaru, can we talk later? Alone?" The rabbit asked with a low voice, not daring to look up at him.

  Sesshoumaru's eyes softened just for her and he lifted her chin up and kissed her with a fiery passion.  When Usagi opened her eyes to regain her breath, he was already gone.  "I take it was a yes." She deadpanned, and chuckled nervously under Miroku's lecherous and suggestive gaze, earning him a whacking on the back of his head, courtesy of Sango.

  "Consider yourself lucky, Houshi!  Next time it might be Sesshoumaru-sama who's going to punish you for this!"

  Miroku only gulped and put his hands in his sleeve.

………………………

  It was now the middle of the night and Usagi had succeeded into getting out of the tent without anyone noticing.  She walked calmly until all sounds stopped suddenly and she chuckled quietly.  "Still the same tracking technique, I see.  You didn't change a lot since the last time you tried to spy on me Sesshoumaru."

  Next thing she knew, a soft thump alerted her of the familiar presence behind her and she was backed up into a hard chest by the fluffy white tail she liked to pet so much.  The same red-stripped hand turned her head on the side where a mouth collided with hers in a lustful and longing kiss.  She encouraged him by moaning softly and the hold tightened.

  Sesshoumaru liked her lips hungrily and relaxed his hold.  "How have I longed for this all day long.  I am getting rather tired of this place.  Luckily you are here to brighten my days."  The Taiyoukai said huskily in her ear.

  Usagi shivered and leaned into him, seeking his warmth.  "What happened earlier?" she asked softly, not wanting to destroy the mood.

  Sesshoumaru sighed tiredly.  "It was Naraku.  He discovered our spies."  He didn't need to say more than this for Usagi to understand.  "What did you want to talk about?"

  Usagi stiffened a little and he licked her neck to calm her raging emotions.  She de-tangled herself from him, to his great regret, but she looked at him so seriously he only wanted to know what was going on.

  "Sesshoumaru, I've hidden much, much more of my past than you, or anybody else, realize.  I want…"  She seemed to gather her thoughts and he squeezed her hands in his to comfort her.  "I want to tell you of my past."

  Sesshoumaru's gaze softened.  "I do not want you to feel forced.  If it is too hard for you to talk about it I can wait for you to be ready.  I can wait for an eternity if I have to."

  A tear ran on her cheeks and she shook her head negatively, love written in her dark blue eyes.  "No.  That's exactly why I want to tell you.  Sesshoumaru, you believe in me and we're in this together.  If we are to spend the rest of our lives together, I want you to know who I am.  But you're right on one point; it is hard for me tell this.  Maybe I could show you instead?"

  Sesshoumaru wondered what she meant by showing but he nodded dutifully, thrilled that she showed such a passion for him.  He eyed her inquisitively when she closed her eyes and stifled a gasp when a small light formed on her forehead, transforming into a shining golden crescent moon.

  He was about to ask her what was going on and why she had a marking that looked like his family's birth mark when they were suddenly engulfed into a glowing ball of light.

  When he finally opened his eyes again, he found it hard to stay on his feet as he recalled the memories she showed him.  He was speechless, and she was looking at him calmly, tears now falling freely down her cheeks.

  Since his ability to talk had been stripped from him, he resorted to his primary urge; the one to protect and comfort his mate.  He embraced her again and Usagi finally let her emotions go like a raging current, clinging to him while he kissed her neck.

  He was tempted to mark her as his permanently right then and there, to make her forget about the horrible fights and make her think only of him, but what she showed him proved that she was destined to battle no matter what happened or where she was.  He only held onto her for all he was worth while she cried on his shoulder.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Wah! Sad!!!  …But long chapter, so don't whine that I stopped there!

The war may not have started in this chapter, but now you know that Naraku attacked a soldier. (wink, nudge)

What did you think? Was it worth the wait?  I personally like Katsura, he sounds good and strong.  Unlike Raijuu, whom I didn't mention once in this chapter…(whoops!)

Off topic: Have you guys seen the movie Troy? And what about Shrek 2?

I saw Troy and it rocked! Though Paris (Orlando) was kinda being a chicken in this…

I want to see Shrek 2 this week-end! I heard it totally rocked! I can't wait…(runs around impatiently)

Oh well, **_R&R!!!_**

Love ya all!

Eternal Cosmos


	18. WAR Preparations

Hi everyone! I'm happy you guys liked the last chapter so much!  As I thought I would, I went to see Shrek 2!  IT. WAS. AWESOME!!!! Delirious! I so totally loved it! I won't spoil the fun, but those who didn't see it, GO NOW! It's an order! (lol)  Pay attention to the cat! He's a whole new definition of cute!

BIG THANKS TO:

**Alfonso-the-dragon-of-Mercury    SilverWingPhoenix    Serenity Komoshiro**

**SilverBunny5    SiLvErFaTeD    Silver Ash    LadyKatherine16    Sere    Flame Dancer077**

**Mademoiselle Morte    Jamesstutz    Crystal-Winter    Lunar Princess    Confused Soul**

**Kitoky    Invisible Rain    Snoggitz    Lady Light    Lil-Saturn-Goddess    Taiki    Teri**

**Ivy Tearen    Koosei    Black Mage Of Darkness    Henio    Mental Goddess    mythgeek**

**Queen Diamond    blackdragonofslytherin    JoWashington    CrystalBlueSeraph **

**Clueless97    Surf Angel    Koldy    Miranda ****Compton****    Akirei Yuki    Krazi Pandi   **

**GambitGirl2008    Chibi Hikari1    angelwing6117    MFlower49    Deaths Demon  **

**Tangled Junky    Sylverwind    Kagayaku    Sailor Star Light    The Infamous Seiko **

**Unspoiled rini    raine84    MysteryLady-TX    Riuka    Choas Babe    Tiffany   **

**Alessandra    Elemental Angel Number4    Firehedgedog    Shadow Nightress    **

**…………………………**

Through your Heart

Chapter 18: WAR--Preparations

**………………………………………………………………………**

  The temperature had dropped tremendously since Lord Ryuu's spies had been attacked.  The grey clouds were hanging low above their heads, bringing forth a bad omen.  The wind had picked up, making it almost impossible for the youkai to predict on which side Naraku would strike.

  Everyone was tense and it showed; one would snap at the slightest suspicious sound.  The people were getting ready because they dreaded an ambush.  Naraku had been silent for too long.

  In his private tent, Sesshoumaru was getting ready, putting on his war clothes.  He was about to put his armor on when the sheets of the tent lifted up to show Usagi, as calm and serious as ever.  He was proud of her and yet… "Are you certain you want to fight?  You may have experience in fighting, but as my future mate my desire to protect you is strong."

  Usagi stayed silent and walked up to the stand where his armor laid.  Taking the breast plate, she started to dress him meticulously. She had showed him her way of fighting, yes, but not the Ginzuishou.  If he would've come to know about its existence, he would've refused to let her fight with a categorical 'NO'.

  "I'm sure, Sesshoumaru.  You said it yourself; I cannot escape fighting."

  Sesshoumaru made a noise so unlike him; he snorted.  "As long as you do not wear this ridiculously short costume you showed me.  Such clothes do not fit a person of your rank.  You are the future Lady of the Western Lands, do not forget this."  He said the last part softly and lovingly and put his hand on hers to stop Usagi from dressing him, making her pay more attention to him.

  She ignored the urge to sweatdrop at the mention of her Senshi costume and instead basked in his gentleness.  This peace wouldn't last for much longer.

  Sesshoumaru finished putting the rest of his armor on and caressed her cheek lovingly.  "Do you have something more suitable to wear?"

  Usagi looked down at her silk kimono and after a short time of reflection, she nodded.

  "Good.  Then I will be waiting for you at the gathering." He gave her a little nip on the neck and exited the luxuriously decorated tent without asking himself where were her other clothes.  She was so full of surprises; he was just waiting to discover them.

………………………

  "Ku! Ku! Ku! You've done a good job, Kagura.  If I had known that so many youkai were this dark, I would've already done this a long time ago.  Kanna showed me that they are ready but they do not know what will fall upon them! Nobody can resist my great army!"  Naraku started to laugh maniacally while his army of youkai followed his example.

  They loved to display their new amplified powers and once this war would be over, if the evil hanyou was still alive, some even plotted to turn against him and gather the rest of the Shikon Jewel for themselves.  Poor imbeciles didn't know that Naraku knew this little fact, but they wouldn't stay alive long enough to act upon their foolishness.

  Kagura bowed to Naraku when he complimented her but she stepped back when he started to laugh like a demented youkai.  She eyed him warily and glanced down at Kanna, who looked up at her emptily.

  Kagura suspected that Kanna knew about her crazy intention of defying their creator, but surely the void demoness didn't care about who died and who got out of this mess as a victor.

  'Only time will tell.' Kagura thought, waving her fan lazily when the dark army began to move.

  Naraku was probably hidden somewhere to watch the whole operation until he made his grand entry and Kanna followed her 'sister' silently, her mirror clutched tightly in her small hands. 

………………………

  "…Remember to not panic and wait for them to make the first move.  Do not attempt to fight Naraku by yourselves; you will not stay alive long enough to see the end of this battle…"

  Usagi pushed her way through the thick crowd and joined Kagome who was looking restless.  For once, InuYasha wasn't by her side but on the platform where the Lords had taken place.

  Sesshoumaru looked cold, the perfect Ice Prince, while InuYasha fidgeted and kept sending small glares towards his half-brother at being obliged to stand beside him as a representative of the Western Lands.

  Kurama was standing at Sesshoumaru's left, his face etched in seriousness.  Kouga looked restless and eager to battle, Ginta and Hakkaku standing proudly by his side.  Jaken was standing in front of the generals of the 4 Lands as a strategist and commander.

  "Hey Kagome-chan.  Did I miss something?"  The rabbit whispered to the nervous miko.  Nobody seemed to care about them at this point as they talked to each other in whispers.  Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippou were so enthralled by Ryuu's speech that they had completely forgotten about their 2 friends.

  "You didn't miss much.  Ryuu's been giving advices about not trying to battle Naraku alone and whatnot.  But how come you're not standing with Sesshoumaru?"  The miko asked slyly.

  Usagi grinned and shrugged, adjusting her cloak in the process.  "I could've, but you were looking so nervous I took pity on you.  Poor InuYasha, he always seemed to hate being a part of royalty and now he's stuck on the stage!"  Usagi stifled a snicker when the hanyou fidgeted again.

  Kagome chuckled, but not loud enough for the others to look at them.  "I know what you mean.  And I guess I'm a little nervous.  Pretty pathetic, huh?  We've been fighting Naraku for what? 2 years? And I've never been afraid like today before.  I just hope everything will be okay…"  She said sadly.

  Usagi put a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed to emphasize her point.  "You're not pathetic at all, Kagome-chan.  I think it's great that you held onto your promise and stayed alive for so long.  You're from the future, a future where youkai are uncommon."

  Kagome nodded but furrowed her eyebrow.  "But what about you? You're from the future too."

  Usagi gave her a sad smile.  "It may be, but not from the same future, remember?  Youma are frequently seen where I'm from, but the rest kinda looks like your future."

  Ah yes, Kagome knew after Usagi had slipped up.  Is she remembered correctly, she told Kagome after she mentioned the word 'refrigerator'.  Pretty stupid mistake.  The day had been too hot and Usagi was in a bad mood, muttering about the lack of them.  The food wasn't all great out in the open and unfortunately for her, most youkai preferred their meat at the same temperature as the environment around them…Disgusting, really.

  Kagome only stayed silent and Usagi stood by her side, unmoving.

  Up on the platform, InuYasha glanced at the crowd, completely ignoring Ryuu's speech.  'Blah! Blah! Blah! What a waste of time. Doesn't he ever shut up?  Look at all those idiots, completely taken with him-' He stopped his inner ranting as he spotted Kagome.

  'It's the first time I'm not by her side in a situation like this.  I'll have to honor my promise more than ever and protect her.  Naraku will surely be after her since she still has the jewel shards.  I just hope that Kikyou won't show up in all of this.'

  He spotted Usagi next to the miko and glanced at his half-brother.  Sesshoumaru's gaze was riveted right in front of him and he didn't move an inch.  InuYasha always wondered how he could hold himself from blinking and it's even as if Sesshoumaru wasn't breathing! Everything about him was still and cold, making InuYasha internally shudder.

  He tempted the approach since he was near enough and nudged the Western Lord on his arm.  Sesshoumaru didn't even blink so he tried a little harder.  The Taiyoukai's eye twitched once.  'Annoying little brother…What did I do to the Gods to deserve this?'

  He growled low enough so it was only heard by InuYasha; some kind of family communication, surely.  Instead of backing away, InuYasha motioned his head towards Usagi.  "She looks sad."  Was all the hanyou mumbled, and Sesshoumaru moved his eyes towards his future mate.

  As if on cue, Usagi's gaze lifted from Kagome and she smiled at him, waving confidently.  'Why has she not joined me on the platform?' He asked himself but understood when he saw her hand on his brother's mate-to-be 'even if he does not want to admit it to himself'.  Sesshoumaru almost rolled his eyes at the thought but ignored the urge.  Instead, he nodded at the blonde rabbit and noted where she was standing mentally so he could join her as soon as Ryuu would end his speech.

  He also eyed Raijuu who was standing near the generals.  The dragon prince cowered a little and moved his nervous gaze away from Sesshoumaru's person instead finding the ground fascinating, making Sesshoumaru smirk victoriously.

  When Ryuu finally finished his little pep-talk, the soldiers started to cheer and shout in confidence.  Sesshoumaru got down from the platform and walked to his future mate, his soldiers parting automatically for him to pass.  InuYasha followed him reluctantly since Kagome was with the blonde woman.

  As soon as she spotted him coming towards them, the miko ran to InuYasha and grabbed his arm.  "Poor InuYasha! You looked so bored out there!" The black haired schoolgirl giggled, making the hanyou mutter under his breath.

  Usagi chuckled silently at him and hugged Sesshoumaru around his waist.  His hands already seemed taken, though, and she stared at Toukijin with a frown.  "I thought I told you this sword would only bring disaster, Sesshoumaru.  Toukijin may be a good sword to use in a war, but its aura is still evil.  It could very well turn against you at any moment."

  The Western Lord eyed Toukijin warily for a second but didn't dwell on the matter.  "Nonsense.  I tamed it and I can perfectly control it.  You shouldn't worry about such trivial things but about yourself."

  Usagi frowned but didn't say anything else, instead stroking her cheek on his soft fluffy tail.

  The troops were all talking together about strategies and attacks when Kagome's head snapped up and Usagi's eyes narrowed into slits.

  "InuYasha!  I sense jewel shards! Lots of them!  They're heading this way and fast!"  Kagome cried out loudly.

  The youkai around the small group all stopped talking and focused on the miko.  Ryuu, Kurama and Kouga joined them with serious eyes and ordered their army to form their ranks.

  Sesshoumaru left this job to Jaken and Katsura and turned towards Usagi.  He gazed at her intently and worriedly because he now knew that it was too late for her to retreat to the safety of his Lands.

  The ground began to shake as if the earth was going to split in 2, which wasn't a good sign.  Over the trees, smoke and dust began to form, making the youkai nervous, yet still determined to fight for their Lords.

  Usagi gazed back at Sesshoumaru and nodded for him to join his army.  "They need you more than I do for now.  I will stay with Kagome and Shippou.  Don't worry Sesshoumaru, everything will be fine."

  Sesshoumaru seemed to hesitate, as was InuYasha.  "You promise? Promise me you will come out of this alive, no matter what the cost."  The Inu Lord took her hand in his and squeezed.

  Usagi dropped a kiss on said hand and smiled calmly to reassure him.  She was sure to be a distraction for him and she didn't want that at all.  It was him who was making her more nervous, not the contrary!  "I promise, Sesshoumaru, if it is the same with you."

  The Western Lord hesitated once again and when he saw the determined light in her eyes, something told him there was even more to her than she showed him.  He set his cold mask on and nodded one last time, disappearing with InuYasha into the thick awaiting crowd.

  Sango and Miroku had been pushed a little farther by the excited mob and Kagome started to panic, fidgeting with her bow, that is until Usagi put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  "Let's make them proud, Kagome!  Let's show them what humans can do!"

  Kagome's eyes widened for a moment at the bold words, until she smirked eagerly.  "Yeah!  Let's show them!"

  The thumping in the distance became louder and the air became foul.  This was going to be one hell of a battle, one to be remembered for years to come.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

  Hmmm…I guess it's a cliffy.  But if I continue the story will be shorter and I'm sure you don't want that. 

  Hope you liked this chapter!  There wasn't much action, but it's starting!

  I'll ask you guys to be patient with my updates.  I haven't got much time to write these days.  My work is taking a lot of time from me and I'm going to start working one weekend per 2 weeks, effective at the incoming weekend.  AND consider yourselves lucky I updated Tuesday because I did a 9am to 8pm.  I was darn tired but I still managed to finish the chapter. (in tired voice; "All hail me…" ZZZzzzZZZ)

…

……

………

(Readers poke Eternal Cosmos on the shoulder)

Uh? Wha?

Anyway!

**_R&R!!!_****_                                                       R&R!!!                                                       R&R!!!_**

**__**

Love ya all!

**Eternal Cosmos **


	19. WAR It starts

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I've been kinda busy this week and I'm working this week-end (Saturday 8-5 and Sunday 12-5).  I'm tired as hell but I absolutely wanted to get another chapter out.

Also, to answer a question, when Naraku says "Ku! Ku! Ku!", for me it's more a laugh than a phrase.  "Ha! Ha! Ha!" Is good laugh, "Ku! Ku! Ku!" Is dark and evil laugh.  I hope this helped you guys!

Big Thanks To:

Queen Diamond    Jewelclaw Lady of Wind    MysteryLady-Tx    Invisible Rain    LadyLight

Lunar Princess    unspoiled rini    Skittles the sugar Fairy    SilverWingPhoenix    Sylverwind

Chibi Hikari1    MeJessiT    BabySerenity    SiLvErFaTeD    Black Mage of Darkness

Jamesstutz    CrystalBlueSeraph    Mademoiselle Morte    FlameDancerr077    Shade

Jewel    Confused Soul    Tangled Junky    Kawaii Usa    Henio    Sailor Star Light    Riuka

Jazna    Blusport4378    GambitGirl2008    Koldy    Liza    SilverBunny5    angelwing6117

Serenity Komoshiro   Lil-Saturn-Goddess   clueless97   Krazy Pandi   CelestialDreamblaze

Kitoky    Prophetess of Hearts    Koosei    SurfAngel    Twilight Revolution    Miranda Compton   

Lhuntathraeil    bubblegumb1    Queen luvBunny    Perfect Soilder01    Lil' Raven    Ivy Tearen    MFlower49

Dark Universe   

……………………………………………………

Through your Heart

Chapter 19: WAR--It starts

………………………………………………………………………………………

  Naraku sneered in the shadows once he looked over his adversaries' army.  The 4 main Lords were concentrated towards his youki and he smirked.  No matter how much he tried to hide his ki, he was just too powerful so it showed nonetheless.  Naraku smirked after boosting his ego and decided it was time he graced them with his presence.  At least, his dark army wouldn't dare to start attacking without his word.  They weren't suicidal.

  When Naraku showed up, his side immediately went still.  But silence still didn't reign as the soldiers from the side of light started to snarl at him in disdain.  Ryuu lifted his hand and they shut up.

  "Ku! Ku! Ku!  Finally we all meet!  You came in such great number to witness my triumph!"  Naraku mocked, and the Lords sneered.

  Kurama stepped aside.  "You are very daring to show yourself after all that you've done.  We won't show any pity and crush you, you filthy hanyou!"

  InuYasha didn't care at this point about the insult because he knew that not all half demons were rotten to the core.  But something irked him even more; Naraku's army was already impressive but the Lords didn't seem to realize that bold words alone weren't going to help them win so easily.  The evil youkai still had the thousands of demons hidden, waiting in his body and a couple of jewel shards in his possession.

  Usagi was evaluating the opposition when her eyes landed on Kagura who was standing behind Naraku.  For a moment, it was as if the wind demoness wanted to talk to her creator when all of a sudden, she seemed to double over in pain.

  The blonde girl narrowed her eyes and focused on Naraku's hand; he seemed to hold something in his grasp, something red and pulsing.  'So that's how he controls her…'  Usagi thought, but she quickly put on her hood and turned around as the evil hanyou's piercing gaze fell in Kagome's direction.

  The miko could only watch as Naraku's glare fell upon her and she defiantly held her head up high.  InuYasha didn't like it one bit, but he was too far away to do anything.

  Sesshoumaru, though, was another whole new matter and he growled when the evil glare approached his mate's position in the crowd.  Without a moment to spare, he readied his whip and slashed it in Naraku's direction without a second thought.  "Look at us.  We are your opponents!"  The Inu Lord said with a snarl.

  As he assumed, Naraku simply evaded the sudden attack and it seemed to unfreeze both parties as they charged.  The wasted land became filled with cries and shouts, roars and snarls of all sorts.

  All youkai used their best attacks against the enemy, the adrenaline pumping fast, enabling them to be even faster than the usual.  While everyone was battling, Naraku stood up high on the back of one of his demons, watching the war raging below with a dark smirk.

  Ryuu was using his huge dragon claws to defend himself, proving that even if he was the oldest Taiyoukai, he was also one of the most experienced and powerful.

  Kouga was using his enhanced speed and fists to get his point across and Kurama preferred to use his Fox Fire to burn his opponents before finishing them off.

  Sesshoumaru was still using his whip to kill 4 or 5 youkai at the same time but as they killed, more evil demons seemed to apparate.  It was total chaos and neither side wanted to give up.

  InuYasha had decided to help Katsura on the sides and they were both using their most prized possession; Katsura-the sword Lord Sesshoumaru had given him when he had become his highest ranked general, and InuYasha-the Tetsusaiga, the sword his father Lord InuTaisho had left him in heritage.  They were both showing a ruthless side, which pleased InuYasha to no end.

  On her side, Sango was using her Hiraikotsu to get rid of the demons approaching her and Miroku tried as much as he could to suck them in the hole in his hand, trying to not get any poisonous insects in.  Of course, Naraku hadn't forgotten about his little ability!

  A centipede demon almost caught Sango by surprise when Kirara jumped in and took a bite in his back, not letting go as if her life depended on it.  "THANKS KIRARA!" The Taijiya yelled so Kirara would hear her in all this commotion and she proceeded to throw her gigantic bone weapon to terminate the centipede's life. 

…………………

  In the middle of the crowd, a purifying light destroyed of many demons at the same time.  It caught the attention of many, but it was simply too dangerous to stop fighting and stare.  As long as it was destroying the enemy, they were okay.

  Kagome kept firing her arrows upwards for the air attacks while Usagi took care of the land demons.  She was being assaulted on all sides and she soon noted that she wouldn't be able to continue on like this forever.  She disappeared and reappeared behind a bear youkai, delivering a fatal blow on the neck.  As soon as she got rid of it, 2 more enraged youkai came to her.

  'Shit! I can't continue on like this for much longer!'  Usagi thought hurriedly, and she barely evaded a club swung at her.  It still hit her and she cried out in surprise more than hurt, stumbling backwards on her rear.  The blow hit her leg and she winced, while Kagome cried out for her to watch out.  "USAGI!!! LOOK OUT!"

  Usagi only had the time to look up and jump high enough to evade the blow.  Kagome breathed a sigh of relief but quickly tensed again as the 2 youkai, apparently leopard, ran to the blonde as fast as they could, not letting her the time to get used to her injured leg.

  Usagi's eyes widened, and then narrowed as she traced them even with their speed.  'Enough of this! It had to happen anyway, I'll have to use my senshi's weapons or else I won't be able to take enough time to heal myself!'

  Just as the 2 leopard youkai reappeared a couple of meters away from her, she suddenly lifted her empty hands as if she was holding a bow.  The 2 evil youkai blinked and Kagome focused on her friend, curious about her intentions.

  Usagi concentrated and moved as if she was drawing a cord backwards.  The leopards were about to strike her when her eyes snapped open.  "**MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!**"

  The sudden fire swirling around her and forming a bow and arrow stunned the 2 evil ones on the spot and she didn't hesitate by creating a second arrow of fire, shooting them at the same time.  The youkai burst into fire with shrill cries of pain before they completely vanished.

  Usagi relaxed from her position, panting slightly.  The fire dissipated and she kneeled on the ground, fingering her bleeding wound.  Kagome took this moment of shock from everyone, even if she was herself, to run to Usagi with worry.  "Usa-chan! You're still bleeding!  How did you do that?!"  The young miko was completely baffled as Usagi's panting seemed to recede.

  The blonde woman took off her cloak harshly and threw it on the side.  It was of no use to her now.  Her eyes regained a determination and seriousness Kagome had never seen, as she stared in awe at the picture in front of her.  Even the youkai around them seemed to stop for a moment to gaze at the injured blue eyes woman.

  Her hair was still in its usual hairstyle, her being used to fight with it, but her clothes were completely new to Kagome.  The rabbit was dressed…Well, it looked like a dress, but more fitting for fighting.  There were slits on each side of the legs, enabling her to move more freely, but what was more eye catching was the protective armor she wore on her chest.

  She didn't have any sleeves, and the armor looked like it was made with the finest, yet hardest material.  There were designs on it Kagome had never seen anywhere, not even in her own time.  Since her shoulders were bare, the armor had a protective shoulder strap on each side.  The armor was completely black, save the silver details, and her tight dress was the purest white.  Quite a contrast!

  "Usa-chan!"  Kagome said with an awed voice, "Where did you take those clothes from?!"

  Usagi looked around and frowned.  "Now is certainly not the time to talk about this, Kagome.  You better prepare your arrows, because we're in for it!"

  Kagome seemed to snap out of it and the sound of the battle intensified in her ears.  She gasped as youkai were beginning to circle them dangerously and let go of a purifying arrow to make them back away.  While Kagome had her back turned, Usagi fingered her wound again until it completely vanished, healed with the little help of the silver crystal.  She got up and summoned Mars' fire bow.

  Kagome couldn't help but to let out a shriek of surprise as the fire appeared beside her and as Usagi didn't even seem to get burned by it.  "Usagi-chan!  You're standing? But your…wound?"  The miko blinked when she eyed Usagi's leg, Usagi's perfectly fine leg.  "How?"

  Usagi shook her head and prepared several arrows, shooting them behind the miko from the future.  Kagome gasped when a youkai caught in fire behind her and she instantly backed away from it and near the rabbit.

  She prepared her arrows and Usagi smirked to her.  "Let's show them what humans can do, ne, Kagome-chan?"

  Kagome smirked back and nodded with enthusiasm.  "Yes!...Hit the mark!"  And arrows started to fly in every direction, destroying several youkai at a time.

………………………………………….

  Hep! Hope you liked this part of WAR!

  I'm sorry again for not updating fast like I usually do.  But I really worked a lot this past week.  I went to the movies 2 times…I saw Shrek 2 again and the new movie The day after.  Woah. That's the only word for it. It gives the chills but it's good as hell! Go see it! It also makes us think about our planet.

  I've been thinking lately about creating a Group on Yahoo about Usagi pairing where I could also put my stories on.  But I know that it's a lot of work… But I would love it because I drew a picture of Usagi in youkai form. I would've loved to share it with you, but I'd have to find a way to scan it first, it's bigger than my scanner! (wah!)

  Anyway!

R&R!

Love ya all!

 Eternal Cosmos


	20. WAR In the middle of it

Hi! I tried to make this chapter a little longer than the last one. **I'm warning you now: It's another cliffhanger.** So don't go all b$tchy on me when you finish reading the chapter. Next chapter will probably be the last of the WAR series so that's why I stopped it sooner. I think there's about between 2 and 4 chapters left to write, epilogue included. I won't make a sequel, but I'm not against an epilogue. I'll see what I'll do next.

Thanks again for your wonderful reviews! I'm nearing 900! Will reach 1000 before the end?:

Lady Light Twilight Revolution Black Mage of Darkness Invisible Rain Kagayaku

Taiki SiLvErFaTeD Lil-Saturn-Goddess clueless97 Henio Alcandre Lil'Raven

Senshi's Tenshi Sailor Star Light Blackdragonofslytherin SilverWingPhoenix

Koosei Mademoiselle Morte Setsuna-3000 Koldy unspoiled rini Jazna

Elemental Angel Number4 Shadow Nightress Pink Rabbit Kawaii Usa Leoine Dragon

CrystalBlueSeraph Ivy Tearen Black Lion MFlower49 Wolf Sapphire Kyrstyn

Sailor Star Scream devilsheart Prophetess of Hearts Skittles the sugar Fairy

Serenity Komoshiro Alessandra Patricia16 Lunar Princess Fire Dolphin Krazi Pandi

Suuki-Aldrea raine84 Jamesstutz Mental Goddess Sylverwind Miranda Compton I aM cHaOs!!! Chibi Hikari1 USP

Snoggitz: I'm sorry if last chapter was under your expectation. But as I said, I don't have a lot of time for myself these days. Every time I finish a chapter, I start writing another almost immediately. It's not easy, Lemme tell you! I'll –try- to make them longer. Thanks!

SilverBunny5: I'll try to find a way to scan it (It's 14X17" BIG!). I'll just finish drawing the pic first but I'll try to send it to you via e-mail!

………………………………………………

Through your Heart

Chapter 20: WAR—In the middle of it

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Arrows kept flying away to kill anything that crossed their paths. When Kagura almost got hit by one of them in the sky, she tried to search from where they were being fired. When she spotted the Kagome girl InuYasha was always traveling with, her eyes narrowed. But then she saw the mysterious blonde girl she had talked to in the forest and her red eyes widened slightly in recognition.

'So she had a couple more tricks up her sleeve…Is she a miko too, to fire arrows like this?' She looked around carefully and when she spotted her creator, fighting away from her enough, she decided it was time to pay them a visit.

Kagome gasped and the evil youkai surrounding them backed away as Kagura descended from the sky, her feather disappearing in the process. She waved her fan carelessly but still held a firm position, showing that she would attack at any careless move. "So we meet again." Kagura finally spoke up, but Kagome was baffled that the wind demoness was talking to Usagi and not her.

"Kagura." Usagi nodded to her as a sign of recognition.

"Usagi-chan, you know Kagura?" The miko asked, still wary of Kagura's presence. Her blonde friend only nodded and let her bow disappear. It wouldn't be very effective if Kagura tried something.

The wind demoness opened her fan wider, prepared for battle. Usagi tensed and put a hand in front of Kagome, preventing her to shoot an arrow, to the miko's surprise. "Kagura, why are you doing this? I can see you don't want to do this as much as I. Why not stop this now?" The rabbit asked, but Kagura only sneered.

"You are mistaking my act from back then. It's not because I saved Kohaku that I'm good! And anyway, why I do this is none of your business! You wouldn't understand anyway." The demoness muttered.

Usagi relaxed slightly and gazed at her with unreadable eyes. "What wouldn't I be able to understand, Kagura? Is it the fact that you are being controlled?"

Kagura stepped back in surprise but quickly recovered. "How do you… Never mind how you know this. All I want is my heart back so I can be free, and if I'm good enough, Naraku will give it back! That's all there is to it! DANCE OF BLADES!" Kagura shouted, waving her fan in a big sweeping motion.

Usagi tensed again and took Kagome in her arms, jumping away from the deadly attack. "Kagome, stay on the side."

Kagome nodded, too shaken up to say anything. As Usagi turned around, the miko felt a familiar power. She looked on the left side of the crowd and gasped as a light, just like the one of her own purifying arrow, lit the sky where InuYasha was presently fighting. 'Oh God, no! Not Kikyou!' The miko glanced at Usagi momentarily and ran away in the thick crowd in InuYasha's direction.

Usagi turned around as she felt something move behind her. "Kagome no! Don't go there!" She shouted, but it was already too late; her black haired friend was already gone. 'Be careful, Kagome-chan…'

Usagi gasped as an attack from Kagura whizzed by her. "I'm your opponent! If your attention keeps getting diverted, then you won't last long!" Kagura sneered.

Usagi shook her head in reprimand but decided to fight her anyway, if it was what the demoness wanted. "Kagura, before we start hurling attacks at each other I should warn you; I was the one who deflected your attack (chapter 8), not Kagome."

The demoness' mouth opened and closed, but no words got out. "You…! DANCE OF BLADES!"

Usagi side-stepped it and smirked as the attack killed several enemy youkai. Kagura didn't seem to care as she assaulted Usagi again. The rabbit had to come to a fast decision. "SPACE SWORD! BLASTER!" The attack of Kagura got cut in the middle, the 2 halves crashing beside her.

Usagi leveled Uranus' sword at the ready menacingly. "Stop this foolishness, Kagura! I don't want to do this! There are other ways to free you!" The blonde pleaded, but Kagura was so confused and pissed that a simple human could deflect her attacks so easily that she lost all reason.

With a mighty and enraged cry, she started to shower Usagi with her Dance of Blades, not letting the blonde take a break. Usagi countered her attacks blow by blow.

...................

Kagome ran and ran, dodging countless attacks with a frightened yelp, but with determination written in her eyes. She shot several arrows to help the good side and the youkai nodded at her thankfully.

She almost got hit by one of Naraku's henchmen and closed her eyes tightly but when she reopened them, the evil youkai was dead at her feet, Kouga standing warily over it. "You okay, Kagome? What are you doing all alone here?" He asked worriedly.

Kouga had been injured, but he wasn't showing any signs of fatigue just yet. Kagome ran into him and clutched at his armor. "KOUGA-KUN!"

The urgency and despair in her voice made him regain his seriousness. "Calm down Kagome. What's wrong?" He petted her hair gently but she shook his hand away.

"Please Kouga-kun! You have to help me get to the left sideline! InuYasha's in trouble, I can feel it!" The miko looked so on the verge of crying that Kouga didn't grumble about the hanyou.

Instead, he took Kagome in his arms and asked her to hold tight, since he still had his 2 jewel shards. "Thank you so much, Kouga-kun! You don't know what this means to me!"

Kouga grumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "I know I'm going to regret this later", but he quickly tapped into the power of his shards and ran to where he could smell, albeit faintly, the scent of the mutt.

There were so many youkai it wasn't easy to discern a smell from the other, but he still managed. Kagome pointing him the direction also helped greatly.

..................

InuYasha froze suddenly and his ears flattened on the top of his head. He had dreaded this moment.

Katsura, who was still beside him, suddenly blocked his sensitive nose and grimaced. "By the Gods! What is that horrid stench!?" The moment he said that, an arrow whizzed by the general and he would've been purified like the youkai behind him if he hadn't dodged.

The Inu general whirled around and prepared to strike whoever had dared to target him but his eyebrows rose when a miko resembling Kagome-san stood there, bow poised for the next strike.

"Kikyou…" InuYasha breathed, but his eyes remained hard and apprehensive.

"You know that wench, InuYasha-sama? She smells like death and desolation!" Katsura said with another grimace.

The silver haired hanyou nodded and took a few steps forward, showing Katsura that he would deal with her alone. "What are you doing here, Kikyou?"

Kikyou gave him an overly fake smile. "Why InuYasha, I'm here so you can hold onto your promise to go to Hell with me."

InuYasha looked unsure for a second about how to answer but he steeled his nerves. 'Come on, you idiot! The real Kikyou's been dead for over 50 years! It shouldn't be this difficult!'

"I'm sorry Kikyou but I can't anymore. I found a new reason to live." The hanyou admitted.

The undead miko's smile immediately vanished and InuYasha found himself to be the target of hatred filled eyes. "YOU PROMISED, INUYASHA! Is it because of that other girl? My copy?" Kikyou sneered out the word with disdain. "Of course it's all because of her. I told her to stay away from you but the bitch didn't listen! Well then, I'll kill you and then I'll kill her! I'll kill her so slowly you'll roll in your grave! Then I'll let Naraku have his fun! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"Naraku? So Kagome was right! You DO work with him! How could I have been such a fool?!" InuYasha spit out, repulsed by what Kikyou had become.

The miko only smirked and let an arrow fly. The aura around it became black and InuYasha jumped out of the way before it could hit him. Instead, another youkai behind him got hit and screamed in agony when his soul got devoured, before he fell on the ground, dead.

Katsura had troubles holding himself in check. "Bitch! That was one of our soldiers!"

InuYasha snarled. "Now I see! You're not human anymore! The least I can do is honor your memory and kill you!" Though he had troubles believing his own words, the hanyou stood his ground and readied his claws.

"Oh no, InuYasha! You'll be the one to die!" Kikyou let her arrow fly so fast InuYasha barely had the time to see it before he dodged it.

"SANKONTESSÔ!" The hanyou used the blood caked on his haori to attack. Kikyou countered with another arrow and the 2 attacks collided in the middle.

InuYasha was readying his claws again when an arrow shot up from the dust of the earlier collision. The silver haired hanyou froze at the sudden assault and as it was about to hit him, another arrow intercepted Kikyou's.

The purifying power of the second arrow cancelled the one holding the dark power. InuYasha looked around frantically and when he spotted Kagome, a huge smile lit his face. "Kagome!"

The miko from the future smiled at him and turned to Kikyou, a grim look on her face.

"You! How dare you interfere again?! InuYasha betrayed me! He deserves to die!" Kikyou shouted.

Kagome readied her bow, imitating the other miko's movement. "How can you keep saying this? InuYasha's not the only one to blame! You also didn't believe in him! And it was Naraku who killed you, not InuYasha!" Kagome shouted harshly, making Kikyou take a step back in surprise.

The school clad girl focused on her arrow as much as she could and let her arrow fly. It lit up halfway and still grew in intensity as Kagome poured all of her might in it.

Kikyou gasped and fired her own but it was too late; her dark arrow got absorbed and purified and headed towards her. The undead woman screamed in terror and her soul stealers flew away, leaving her to her fate. "NOOO! INUYASHA! HELP ME!"

InuYasha only closed his eyes tightly and blocked her shrill cry. When the light subsided, a pile of dirt and ashes lay where Kikyou once stood.

His conscience cleared and he hugged Kagome who was still a little shaken up after receiving the rest of her soul back. But even if Kikyou was defeated, nobody rejoiced. InuYasha remained solemn and sent one last prayer for the real Kikyou.

"Thank you Kagome" he said silently, "I should've done this a long time ago. I'm so sorry if I ever made you suffer these past years because of her. I realize how immature I was then, still running after the past instead of letting it go."

Kagome only nodded and buried her head in his shoulder, finally feeling free of Kikyou's oppression. Suddenly, she remembered the war around her and her head snapped up. "Oh no! I forgot! Usagi-chan is fighting Kagura alone!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I don't really have anything else to say today…

**_R&R!!!_**

Love ya all!

**Eternal Cosmos **


	21. WAR A matter of heart

I'm aliiiiiive! (sweatdrops) Yep, I was caught in a frustrating matter of writer's block for a couple of days… AND I wanted to make the chapter longer… I decided to not end the war in this chapter either.  Probably in the next, I don't know.  There are a lot of people involved in it and it's not easy to write about them all, but I just can't concentrate about only Usagi, that's for sure.

Big thanks to:

**SiLvErFaTeD    Lady Light    Serenity Komoshiro    Skittles the sugar Fairy    clueless97**

**SilverWingPhoenix    Koldy    Henio    Mademoiselle Morte    Chibi Hikari1    Kyrstyn**

**Black Mage of Darkness    Taiki    Chibi-Midnight-Sakai    Ryui and Gokuru-chan  **

**Jamesstutz    Prophetess of Hearts    Shadow Nightress    Snoggitz    Sailor Star Light**

**Krazi Pandi    WhiteFireMoon    MysteryLady-Tx    Kagayaku    blackdragonofslytherin**

**Patricia16    CrystalBlueSeraph    Sere    unspoiled rini    Alessandra    Artemis Crescent**

**Raine84    anonymous    Kitoky    Koneko J    lil-saturn-goddess    Sylverwind    **

**MFlower49    Akirei Yuki    archangel006    Miranda ****Compton****    Lil'Raven   GambitGirl2008   **

**Kawaii ****Usa****    littleBUNNY92     Selene    SilverBunny5     Queen Diamond    himesama16     moonbeam21    SHAWN PROVONCHA    MeJessiT    Earth-Tenshi    Dark Universe    Hoshi-hime**

**……………………………………**

Through your Heart

Chapter 21: WAR—A matter of heart

**………………………………………………………………**

_(Last time)_

_  "Oh no! I forgot!  Usagi-chan is fighting Kagura alone!"_

(NOW)

  Silence followed her statement, until everyone just unfroze and became nervous.  "SHE'S WHAT?!"  InuYasha shouted with wide eyes.

  Kagome winced at his tone of voice but didn't dwell on this; time was of the essence.

  "Katsura!  I'll go search for Sesshoumaru!  Kagome, you show Katsura where Usagi is!"  InuYasha ordered, taking the head of the operation.

  Everyone nodded with determination and set off.  InuYasha had troubles locating his half-brother's scent and the fact that Naraku's henchmen were hot on his trail didn't help his task one bit.

…………………………

  Katsura was now running towards Usagi's position with Kagome in his arms.  The miko looked lost in her thoughts so Katsura risked a glance down at her while dodging a spear on his right.  "What is on your mind, Kagome-san?"

  The miko clutched her bow tighter and looked up at him.  "I was wondering if Sesshoumaru knows where Usagi is fighting… InuYasha went to search for him in the opposite direction but wouldn't he be nearer to Usagi?  I heard Inu youkai are very protective of the ones they love."

  Katsura showed the ghost of a smile.  "You know, there are so many youkai here that my Lord probably even can't smell her.  He has a sharp nose, but in this condition it's not easy to smell something or someone in particular.  He also did not mate with her yet because if he had, he would've shared a connection with her and the other youkai would've known it immediately."

  Kagome nodded thoughtfully and wondered with a faint blush if she would also share a connection with InuYasha when they…"  She blushed even more and shook her head to clear these thoughts.  It wasn't the time for this right now. 

…………………………

  After a face off, it's Usagi who decided to attack first with a sweep of Uranus' sword.  It created a half moon wind blade and Kagura dodged it with wide eyes.  The blonde human had used HER wind to create her attack!  But how?

  "This sword of yours is pretty interesting, girl!  You should give it to me before I come and get it myself!"  The wind demoness said with a smirk.

  Usagi set her face in a grim line and tightened her hold on her senshi's sword.  "Please stop this, Kagura!  This fight is meaningless!"

  "SHUT UP!"  With a growl, Kagura ran to Usagi at a rapid pace and tried to land a punch on her; without success.  Usagi blocked it and tightened her grip around Kagura's fist.

  Kagura tried and tried to avoid Usagi's reprimanding and pitiful stare but the blonde woman simply wouldn't give up.

  "I don't need your pity, human!  Let go of me!"  Kagura was becoming nervous; Usagi could tell by the way her red eyes kept looking sideways to find a way to escape.  In a desperate attempt, the wind demoness slashed her claws at Usagi.

  Dodge as she may, the closeness was simply too great between them and Usagi's arms took the brunt of the attack.  Temporarily shocked, the blonde let go of Kagura's fist and the wind demoness backed away, panting.

  Usagi eyed the bleeding slashes on her arms and tried not to wince.  Kagura was being controlled, this sort of fight wasn't enticing in her eyes.

  "USAGI-CHAN!"  Kagome couldn't hold the cry of happiness that came out of her mouth when she spotted her friend, alive.

  Katsura couldn't believe that a human had been able to hold on on her own against one of Naraku's creations, though he never truly believed she was human in the first place.  A strange but attractive smell caught his attention and he took a big intake of breath.  "She's bleeding."

  Kagome whirled around and stared at him.  "What? Where?!?"

  The Inu general pointed at the blonde who was still facing Kagura.  "Look at her arms, those are nasty claw marks.  But Kagura didn't come out of their fight unscathed; she's panting and her fighting spirit is diminishing rapidly.  She seems confused and unable to focus anymore."

  Back to the fighting duo, Usagi kept still while Kagura eyed her warily.

  "Why won't you listen to me Kagura?  There is always another way!"  Usagi pleaded to her when the demoness started to tense again.

  "Then how?  Tell me how!"  Kagura's mighty façade broke off for the first time as she pleaded to Usagi with a tired and obviously frustrated expression.

  Kagome's eyes widened as she heard the desperation in her enemy's voice.  'What is she planning to do?'  She looked up at Katsura but it looked as if the demon was asking himself the very same question.

  Usagi smiled as Kagura slowly became more approachable and she lifted her hand towards the demoness without a sound.  Kagura eyed the hand warily at first but understood that now that the blonde had made the first move, it was her turn to trust and to decide to take the offered hand or not. 

  Slowly but surely, the red eyed demoness walked closer to the rabbit and finally reached for her hand.  As soon as Kagura touched her, Usagi wound her arm around Kagura's back and hugged her closely.

  Kagura gasped loudly and was echoed by Kagome and Katsura, who were as shocked as her.

  The demoness' first instinct was to push the blonde away and she growled, but soon Usagi started to rub her back comfortingly.  "Shhh…I won't hurt you, Kagura."

  Usagi waited for her to calm down and she lost herself in her thoughts for a moment.  'She's just like a child! She needs to be reassured so much… Maybe she is a child after all; Naraku created her as she is and she never had any childhood in a manner of speaking.'  When she blinked out of her thoughts, Kagura had already stopped fighting the hold and was now leaning slightly in it with her eyes closed.

  Without any warning, Usagi started to pour some of Haruka's spirit inside the demoness with the help of her hand which was still resting on Kagura's back.

  The demoness' eyes snapped open as well as her mouth in a silent scream.  The pure energy was burning madly inside her, it was maddening! 'WHAT IS SHE DOING TO ME!?!?'

  She was screaming mentally.  Screaming, crying, pleading for the burning sensation to stop, she felt as if it was eating her from the inside.  She desperately wanted to push away but she was held back fairly strongly with no chance left to escape.  Her fan, which she always clutched to herself, was now forgotten on the ground.

  The wind picked up around them and only Usagi knew what was going on.

  The youkai around them rapidly backed away from the wind, careful to not get attacked by anything.  Kagome was being held back by Katsura but was fighting the strong hold.  "Please Katsura-san! I have to help her!  Kagura is trying to attack her!"  The miko pleaded, but the general only held her closer, afraid himself for the safety of his Lord's mate-to-be.

  Usagi knew what she was doing.  And she had a guess that the others surrounding her and Kagura thought that the wind came from the demoness when it was in fact a small bit of Uranus' spirit transferring into the body of Kagura.

  It wasn't easy, even dangerous, to transfer pure power into the body of a tainted demon.  Kagura wouldn't possess any of Uranus' powers, but she would be left with a feeling of completion and freedom her Kaze senshi often felt when she was racing or running.

  It would also enable her to live for a while even if Naraku crushed her heart, until she would have to create another one.  A new heart would totally purify Kagura, making her a peaceful demon instead of killing her like Kagome's arrows did to other youkai; this decision would only come from Kagura.

…………………………

  "Kohaku…"  Sango froze and almost dropped her Hiraikotsu; her hands were shaking badly.  A low and sinister chuckle was heard and Sango's hair on the back of her head stood on end.  The tension in her body was thick and Miroku immediately went to her side, the idea of groping the Taijiya completely forgotten.

  "How do you like my little surprise, Sango?  Had you forgotten about your little brother already?  He's been such a nice slave."  Dressed with the same baboon pelt he always wore, Naraku advanced from the thick crowd.  Nobody even knew or felt he had been hiding there.

  "Naraku!  You truly are evil, to use Sango's brother as a shield!"  Miroku spat out in spite, but the evil hanyou merely smirked more darkly.

  "Why monk, thank you for the compliment, but it won't get you anywhere."  The poisonous insects buzzed around him dutifully so Miroku had to be really careful; he gripped his prayer beads tightly to prevent himself from doing something rash.

  "Hmmm… And what a shield too.  It truly is a shame that Sango doesn't want to serve me; she would finally be reunited with her dearest little brother."  Naraku finished with a wicked glint in his blood red eyes.  "Kohaku, kill the monk and Taijiya will you?  This is getting rather boring."

  Sango gasped as Naraku ordered her own brother to fight her.  Kohaku nodded, his eyes set in a blank expression.  He had been brainwashed times and times again and it showed.  Sango calling his name in despair didn't help one bit.

  The boy threw his weapon at her and Sango almost didn't have the courage to dodge; Miroku had to snap her out of it and push her out of the way.  The Taijiya tried to call out to her young brother again without success.

  "It won't do a thing, little Sango.  Kohaku is the one who asked me to make him forget about everything that happened, including the people he loved."  Naraku mocked cruelly.  He seemed amused about the whole situation.

  Miroku snarled and took one of his prayer rolls, quickly muttered a spell and threw it at the meddling hanyou…who simply put his hand in front of him and let his hand be burned by the spell.  Miroku let out a satisfied sound until Naraku's body began to glow a deep black.

  A couple of demons emerged from his body and healed their master.  Naraku grinned maniacally for a moment and instead of reabsorbing them, he let them roam amongst the chaotic land to wreak havoc on the side of light.

  "I am surprised that you lasted this long into your quest for the Shikon no Kakera, monk Houshi.  Your grandfather and father didn't last this long, this is quite entertaining."  The dark hanyou lifted an eyebrow at the fuming monk and he smirked.  'It is so easy to set them off, child's play.' He told himself mentally.

  While Miroku and Naraku were engaged in a stare down contest, Sango was trying to deal with Kohaku who was still trying to throw his weapon at her.  She had no choice but to use her Hiraikotsu to block the metal spear thrown at her viciously.

  "Please Kohaku! Please stop it! Don't you recognize me?! Don't force me to do this, little brother!  I couldn't bear to loose you!"  Her tears fell freely as she threw Hiraikotsu at the possessed boy.

  Kohaku sidestepped it clumsily; he was being controlled so much he almost looked like a zombie.  As the huge bone weapon came twirling back to Sango, Kohaku froze for a moment with his own weapon raised in the air.  "Aneue…"  It came out so softly Sango almost didn't hear it but more tears made their way down her cheeks and Naraku's eyes darkened.

  "That's it Lady Sango! Keep calling his name!  Keep talking to him! Maybe he doesn't want to remember his late family, but he still fights Naraku's control!  He didn't forget this name since the last time you saw him even after another brainwash!"  Miroku cheered her on and encouraged her to keep reasoning with the young demon exterminator.  He yelped when a bolt of dark youkai energy flew past him and killed an unknown youkai instead.

  He breathed a sigh of relief and whirled around with a glare, narrowing his eyes at the seething Naraku.

  He hadn't known the boy had kept a memory hidden from his control and he hated it.  Forget about that, he was raging livid mad.  'This has to end.  The boy can die for all I care; he is of no use to me anymore.  I hate humans with strong spirits and belief.  It's making me sick!'  A look of pure disgust disfigured Naraku's face and Miroku was right to stay on his guard because dark energy began to hum around the hanyou.

  Naraku created another black orb and laughed maniacally while gazing at Kohaku.  Sango and Miroku's eyes widened considerably.  'He's not going to…?'  Their thoughts got lost as the hanyou launched his attack towards the boy, who kept still even if his 'master' turned against him.

  Sango let go of her precious Hiraikotsu and jumped in the way to protect her brother.  Just as the black orb was about to hit them, it diverted on the side and into Miroku's dark void.  The monk immediately put the prayer beads back on his hand and he gasped when he felt the poisonous insects hurt him from the inside.

  "Miroku!"  Sango called out desperately, her brother held in a protective hug.

  "Aneue…Naraku…"

  The female Taijiya gazed down at her brother who seemed to be battling the spell on himself.  Kohaku didn't really know why but seeing his 'master' attack him struck a cord.  He knew that somewhere, hidden deep inside him, there were unwanted or very bad memories but still he fought back hard to hang on the memory of the girl presently holding him safely.  "Aneue…"  As long as he kept repeating her name, he was okay.

  Naraku sneered and held his hand out, closing his fist not too long after.  Kohaku suddenly screamed in Sango's arms and shook his head frantically, sometimes pushing against Sango in fear or sometimes hugging her in a desperate attempt to keep his sanity.  Tears poured out of his eyes as the screaming continued until his eyes rolled at the back of his head and he fell unconscious in his sister's arms.

  "KOHAKU!"  Sango cried, kneeling on the ground to fully support the weight of her little brother.  "NARAKU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?! YOU BASTARD!"

   Miroku never thought that Sango could look so scary.

  The evil hanyou smirked cruelly.  "I love to hear the innocent's screams! Ku! Ku! Ku! Music to my ears!  And I merely gave him his memories back, Sango.  Poor little human" Naraku smirked "he just couldn't take the fact that he killed his own family!" 

  Miroku ran in front of Sango protectively, all to ready to use his Kazaana even if it cost him his life.  "Kohaku doesn't have anything to do with the death of his parents! YOU are the one who was controlling him when he began to kill!  I'll make you pay!" 

  Naraku couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat.  "You?! Make me pay!?"  He then sobered.  "Do not forget, monk, that I can control the void in your hand from anywhere, even from a great distance."  He held his hand up again and closed his fist.

  Miroku suddenly felt a sting in his hand and he let out a scream of pain as he felt his Kazaana start to get bigger.  He clutched at his hand and prayer beads desperately.  'Well that's it.  What happened to my ancestors will now happen to me.  What a way to die.  Shit!'  But when Miroku was sure that it was going to get even more painful, the void suddenly stopped trying to get bigger and his hand returned to normal.  "Uh?"

  He gazed at Naraku but the hanyou's attention wasn't on him anymore.  He thought that Naraku was playing with him until the demon completely turned his back on them, his eyes set in a deep frown.  "Kanna."  He said more than called out, and soon yells and shout could be heard not too far away from them.

  Souls kept flying away and too soon Miroku saw the cause of it; the small void demoness Kanna was making her way through the thick crowd by absorbing the souls of the youkai with the help of her mirror.  "You called, master Naraku."

  Miroku shuddered at her dead tone of voice.

  "Kanna, your sister is doing god knows what.  Show her to me, I feel my power over her slipping.  Once I find her I'll crush her heart right in front of her eyes.  That will teach her to defy me."  Naraku said while eyeing his creation's mirror.

  Kanna merely nodded and lifted her mirror slightly.  "A great power is at hand.  I cannot pinpoint its origins."  Kanna said before the image finally wavered and appeared.

  Naraku was pondering on what Kanna said to him until he just shrugged and glanced down in the glowing mirror.  What he saw made him raise his eyebrows in mild surprise.  Kagura was being held in an embrace by a human he had never seen before.  Not too far away, InuYasha's wench Kagome fought against Sesshoumaru's general grip.

  He thought at first that Kagura was trying to get rid of the human with her wind but the more he waited, the more he felt his power over the wind demoness slipping away from his control.  He recalled what Kanna said to him and narrowed his eyes at the human.  'Cannot pinpoint her origins?  So she is not human?  A new sort of demon, perhaps?  I have never seen such beauty, even for a demon…even for Kikyou.  That woman…I have to know more about her, she is enticing and I'm not even standing in front of her.'

  Naraku felt elated and rubbed his hands together, until he felt the connection completely sever.  He sobered up and a dark glint invaded his eyes.  'Time to pay her a visit.'

  Miroku stuttered in confusion as Naraku simply ran away, Kanna following him slowly from behind, absorbing souls in the process.  Sango got up with her brother in her arms and walked to Miroku.  She looked as confused, until Kanna turned around and showed them her mirror with the image of Usagi with Kagura.  The void demoness then turned around and disappeared in the crowd without a word.

  Miroku and Sango caught on and they gasped.  Naraku was going to join Kagome and Usagi!  Their friends were in danger!  They hadn't seen InuYasha or Sesshoumaru either near them, where on earth could they be?!

  Without further ado, Sango mounted Kirara with her brother held tightly to her body while Miroku sat behind the Taijiya.  "Let's go Kirara! We have to warn Kagome and Usagi before it's too late!  Usagi may be able to hold off her own against some demons, but Naraku simply is too strong for either of us!"  Sango said while urging her cat demon to speed up.

  Miroku was as desperate to find their friends too, but a thought nagged him at the back of his head; why had Kanna showed them this?  Wasn't she supposed to be on Naraku's side?  To not hold any feelings for anything?  So why?  Had it been totally unintentional?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey guys!  How did you like this chapter?  It's a little cliffhanger again, but smaller than the last time… (sweatdrops) Anyway, I've been able to show you Kagura's predicament, Sango's problem with her brother and Miroku's fight against Naraku.  Like I said before, I can't only focus on Usagi.  The others also had a history with Naraku.

Off-topic: Have you guys seen the new HP movie? I saw it and it was great! Not to spoil anything, but I think the chronology of the movie was a bit off.  I preferred when it was Chris Columbus who directed the movies (1st and 2nd ).  Alfonso Cuaron's way of making the 3rd was 'weird'.  Anybody agrees with me?

Anyway!

**_R&R!!!_**

Love ya all!

**Eternal Cosmos**


	22. WAR Naraku vs InuYasha

Sorry I've taken so much time to update.  First I had to beta Chibi Strawberry's story and then I cut myself pretty deep in one finger, making the task of writing on the computer be a little more difficult. (Thank god it wasn't the left hand! I'm left-handed! Still, it hurts like hell and I can barely move it…)  I also have a life to live and I work too. 

Plus, I wanted to write a longer chapter.  Luckily here's the result, I hope you'll like; it's 9 pages long!

Big Thanks to:

**ShadoweGoddess    Black Mage of Darkness    Kawaii ****Usa****    SiLvErFaTeD    Patricia16**

**LadyLight    Koosei    SilverWingPhoenix    ShadowNightress    LunarPrincess    Henio**

**Blackdragonofslytherin    MoonPrincess5    Bubblegumb1    Mental Goddess    Khanti**

**Queen luvBunny    Artemis Crescent    jaz7    Leoine Dragon    MFlower49    Koldy**

**WhiteFireMoon    Serenity Komoshiro    Kitoky    Queen Diamond    himesama16 **

**Huntressartemis    Chibi Koneko    Tangled Junky    Dark Universe    Suuki-Aldrea**

**Sere    Miranda ****Compton****    MysteryLady-Tx    Sunshine Fia    Black Lion    raine84**

**Mademoiselle Morte    SHAWN PROVONCHA    Jamesstutz    Hoshi-hime    Jen  **

**Akirei Yuki    Pheobe    Moonbeam21    clueless97    Kitsune-sama17    Taiki **

**Lil-Saturn-Goddess    unspoiled rini    Liz    CrystalBlueSeraph    hime-sama16    McCallM.Daneils    Firehedgedog    JerzeeGurl    Earth-Tenshi    Sailor Star Scream  **

**SilverBunny5    Deadly Tears    Alessandra    lunathelune    Jazna**

**Alfonso-the-dragon-of-Mercury**

**………………………………………………**

Through your Heart

Chapter 22: WAR— Naraku vs InuYasha

**………………………………………………………………………………………**

  When the wind finally calmed down, Kagura detangled herself from Usagi's hold and backed away slightly, eyeing her hands.  Nothing had changed about them, so why did she suddenly felt so liberated?

  Kagome gave a sigh of relief when all this little display was over.  "Thank God that's over!  I thought for sure Usagi would be dead by now!"  The miko gave a short nervous laugh.

  Katsura remained silent, serious and pondering on something.  'I thought so too, for a short moment, but this doubt remained… I never met someone as confusing as this woman before.'  His eyes narrowed as Kagura laughed and walked again in the direction of the blonde, who looked slightly winded.

  "Ha! Ha! Ha! I don't know what you did to me but it certainly worked! I've never felt this relieved in all my life! Thank you so much!"

  Kagome nearly choked and Katsura reeled back a little in surprise when the demoness hugged Usagi tightly with a big smile.  Kagome was stunned into silence when her senses went on alert.  "I sense many jewel shards coming this way!  I think it's-"

  But she was interrupted when they all heard a menacing laugh.  "Ku! Ku! Ku! So you have betrayed me, Kagura!  I should've killed you sooner but I admit manipulating you was fun, though your incompetence and rebellious attitude, I could've made without."

  Naraku appeared in front of Usagi and Kagura, his baboon pelt down his shoulders.  Kagura tensed and moved in front of Usagi protectively.

  "Kagura's wish has been granted."  Everyone turned to the little Kanna who walked beside Naraku.  Her mirror was slightly glowing and she remained as emotionless as ever.

  "Kanna!  Your wish could be granted too!"  Kagura tried to coax her 'sister' to be on her side.

  Naraku sneered, not giving Kanna any time to answer.  "You fool!  You're as disgusting as the half-breed InuYasha, Kagura!  A dark youkai turning good; how despicable!"  He spat out in anger.

  The demoness took a step back but still smirked mockingly even if her head was on the line.  "Don't forget Naraku that you are also a half-breed!  Worse; you were a human before when InuYasha, at least, was born as a true half-demon!  You're the disgusting one!"  As soon as she uttered those words, Naraku crushed her heart in thousands of pieces right in front of everyone's eyes.

  He was seething!  Kagura gasped as she felt a pull in her chest and she fell on her knees, panting and clutching her chest.  Naraku's eyes widened in disbelief as his creation stayed alive after her heart was destroyed and he got pulled back to reality when he saw movement in front of him.

  "Kagura!  Hang on!  Kagome!  Take Kagura and get out of here!"

  Naraku watched as the blonde woman he had seen in Kanna's mirror helped Kagura on her feet.  She turned to him, daring him to come closer while Kagome hesitantly touched Kagura's shoulders, and then support the demoness fully.

  Her mouth set in a thin line, she spoke up to the evil hanyou as he eyed the retreating miko and traitor.  "Naraku.  You will never be able to subdue Kagura ever again.  I will help her regain what she has lost by your hands and there is nothing you can do about it."

  Naraku eyed the daring girl from head to toe and smirked.  Not even a second later, he was in front of her and looking down at her with an expression she didn't like one bit.  Naraku was about to cup Usagi's chin when he dodged on the side just enough to get out of Hiraikotsu's way.  He growled dangerously low in his throat at the annoying distraction ad cursed the Taijiya's ardor.

  As they came, Naraku threw something on the ground in Sango's and Miroku's direction.  The earth shook a little and huge vines sprouted from the ground and captured the monk, the Taijiya, her still unconscious brother and the now de-transformed Kirara.

  Sango dropped her weapon with a surprised shriek and Miroku couldn't activate his Kazaana, his hands being restrained at either side of his body.

  The small neko youkai struggled but as soon as she started to transform into her bigger form, the vines tightened around her, making Kirara mewl in pain.

    Kagome looked on in distress at her bound friends and in a reflex she took her bow and prepared to shoot a purifying arrow towards the vines.

  Naraku, however, wouldn't have any of this and he snapped his fingers.  Another vine cracked the ground open and Kagome shrieked in fear as it wound itself around her waist and wrists.  The purifying power in her arrow dispersed around and the now useless arrow fell on the ground.

  "So much interference, it's beginning to get annoying."  Naraku stated, his blood red eyes darkening with impatience.  He disappeared and reappeared in front of Usagi again and gripped her arm with one hand, the other forcefully lifting her chin up to meet his dark gaze.

  'He's fast!'  Usagi thought while an alarm started to sound in her head.  Nonetheless, she stood her ground and glared at him defiantly.  The evil hanyou was tempted to wipe that glare off of her face but he smirked instead.  "You have a fiery spirit, woman.  I'll enjoy breaking you."  He licked his lips and Usagi grimaced in disgust.

  "YOU WON'T BE BREAKING ANYONE TODAY, NARAKU! SANKONTESSOU!"  With a deep cry, InuYasha tried to put his claws through Naraku, without success.  At least the dark hanyou backed away from Usagi with a snarl towards InuYasha.

  "Still alive, I see."  Naraku sneered while glaring daggers at the other hanyou.  InuYasha merely smirked back arrogantly to piss him off even more.

  "Yes, and he certainly isn't the only one."

  Naraku looked behind InuYasha and the new voice belonged to no other than Lord Sesshoumaru himself.  Both brothers looked a tad ruffled and bloody, InuYasha the most, but they had made it through the thick raging crowd.

  Naraku was about to mock the Inu Lord but he quickly tensed.  The way the usually so in control Sesshoumaru was looking at him almost made him freeze.  He had never seen such an expression of loathing on the Lord's face, even when he had given him the human arm to be able to touch Tetsusaiga without being singed by its Kekkai.

  "Hey Naraku!  Leave Usagi alone! Release Kagome and the others or I'll-"

Naraku's attention went back momentarily to the shouting InuYasha and he narrowed his eyes.  "Or you'll do what, InuYasha?" He taunted the other hanyou, knowing that InuYasha always took the bait.

    Before the youngest Inu brother could respond, Sesshoumaru zipped past him and tried to strike Naraku with his poison claws.  Being so surprised that Sesshoumaru would be the one to attack without warning, Naraku didn't have enough time to fully dodge and he got a scratch infected with poison on his shoulder.

  By the time Naraku's body counteracted the poisonous substance, it had already done some damage to his shoulder.  He hissed at Sesshoumaru but the latter simply growled back.

  When the Lord had jumped backwards after his strike, he had landed just beside the relieved looking blonde.  Naraku's gaze hardened and began to get calculating as the oldest Inu youkai gave a look over at the mysterious woman.  With his advanced hearing, he could discern a faint; "Are you alright? I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner."

  The evil hanyou's eyes widened slightly when he heard the gentle and caring tone of voice the Ice Prince used towards the human woman.  He was even more surprised when said woman smiled and lifted herself on the toes to kiss his cheek lovingly.

  'Hmmm…This is interesting.  The Taiyoukai seem to have a soft spot for the human.  I admit she is rather eye-catching.'

  "I never thought I'd see the day when the great Lord Sesshoumaru would be interested in a human's wellbeing.  Oh right, if I remember correctly, it's that pathetic human child you always seem to journey with who first started to make you weak!"  Naraku mocked the Lord.

  Sesshoumaru looked at him with murder in his golden eyes but smirked right after.  Naraku found this unnerving so he expanded his senses, and just in time, unfortunately, to avoid being cut in half by Tetsusaiga's sharp blade.  InuYasha looked back at him with a smirk resembling his brother's and he swung his father's sword towards the vines that held Kagome captive.

  The miko yelped but she didn't fall on the ground as InuYasha caught her in his arms with an arrogant look.  Kagome hugged him firmly and kissed him for all she was worth in the spur of the moment.  However, when they finished and when the silver haired hanyou put her back on the ground, she put her hands on her hips and set her lips in a pout.  "OSUWARI!  What took you so long, InuYasha?!"

  When the hanyou finally could lift his body off the ground, he growled and held himself from yelling at Kagome, understanding what she had felt while waiting for him.  Yet, his hands twitched, along with his eyes. "Kagome…" He warned lightly, not really meaning it.  She only looked back at him with a wide smile and he sighed.  'Sit' really was a way to vent all of her anger, it seemed.

  Naraku watched all of this with bored eyes and when InuYasha finally turned away from him fully, his gaze darkened and he decided to strike.

  "INUYASHA!!! WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!"

  Hearing Usagi's warning cry, the hanyou turned around and got slammed into the ground by Naraku, claws imbedded in his stomach.  InuYasha let out a whoosh of air and bit his lips, intent on not showing the dark haired hanyou the satisfaction of seeing him suffer.

  But Naraku made a mistake by getting near InuYasha by this extent; the Tetsusaiga pulsed violently because of the nearness of the threatening evil power and it catapulted Naraku back until he just landed on his feet a couple of meters away, having regained his balance before he fell flat on his butt.

  Naraku clutched his stomach for a few minutes; Tetsusaiga had tried to literally grill him!  InuTaisho's kekkai was really damn strong and its power never decayed over the years.

  Naraku growled dangerously but as he was about to launch another attack on InuYasha, an exact growl echoed back at him.  When he gazed at the silver haired hanyou, it wasn't golden but wine red eyes that looked back at him.

  "That was a mistake you wish you never made" came the now warped and raspy voice of the demon InuYasha.  He cracked his knuckles and moved to his knees, his claws digging in the ground with impatience and anticipation.  His fangs showed slightly when he smirked at the feeling of being free from his human side.  "Come on! Let's get on with it!"

  InuYasha got up and threw himself at Naraku, his pace way faster than usual.  The problem was that when he transformed, he became reckless and forgot everything around him to destroy whoever was in his way.

  Naraku blocked the fist coming his way but felt the force of the blow.  'I never fought him when he is in this state of mind before.  He is rather fast…'  Naraku thought before throwing a black orb at him.

  InuYasha knew that Naraku would try to take advantage of their closeness and he dodged without difficulty.  The once gentle hanyou landed not too far away from Sesshoumaru and he eyed his brother with a dangerous growl, now moving in front of the Lord.

  Sesshoumaru stepped in front of Usagi and unsheathed Toukijin, pointing it at the hanyou turned demon.  "Do not forget your place, InuYasha."  The Inu Lord said as a warning and the crazed hanyou seemed to snap out of it slightly.

  "Ahh, the Toukijin.  You have something that belongs to me, Lord Sesshoumaru" cackled Naraku.

  Before the Ice Prince could understand what was going on, Toukijin began to pulse and burn his hand.  Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he threw the traitor sword at Naraku, who caught it with a smirk.

  The golden eyed Lord didn't seemed fazed by all of this, knowing that one day he would have to part with it; Usagi didn't like that sword anyway and if she felt threatened by it then he would rather loose the sword than her.

  The demon InuYasha took another step towards Sesshoumaru; without his damned evil sword, his brother would have some difficulty to fight him in this state.

  "InuYasha! Please don't attack Sesshoumaru! It's Naraku who's your enemy!"

  InuYasha froze when he heard a desperate cry that sounded familiar.  He turned toward a black haired girl claws at the ready, but when their gazes clashed, he blinked out of his daze.  "Ka-go-me?"

  The beast within him instantly stopped when he identified this girl as his mate.  The ragged marks on his cheeks stayed but his eyes went back to their previous golden hue.  The Tetsusaiga pulsed again, somehow allowing InuYasha to stay in this form.  He smiled softly at Kagome, which reassured the miko, and he unsheathed his father's fang.  "Naraku, today we end this war!  You'll pay for all that you've done!"

  The 2 half-demons met in the air, swords clashing and pulsing against one another.  They just continued to strike each other for a while until InuYasha concentrated and used the Bakuryuuha in a desperate attempt to kill Naraku, or at least make him back off.

  Naraku's gaze became serious and he fed Toukijin more of his own energy, rendering the sword even more evil and powerful.  The blast from Tetsusaiga destroyed 100 youkai right behind Naraku, who stood there untouched as he used his own sword as a shield.

  With an almighty swing, the Toukijin retaliated against InuYasha and he was sent sailing on the ground roughly.  The hanyou tried to get up from the hole he had inadvertently created, but he groaned and his head fell back on the ground with a small thud.

  "INUYASHA!!!"  Kagome cried out as Naraku prowled dangerously around InuYasha but as he was about to deliver the final blow, an unknown Ki rose from the side.  His head shot up just in time to see the mysterious blond woman cry out in anger.

 "MERCURY AQUA RAPSODY!!!"

  Sesshoumaru took a few steps back when he felt the rabbit's Ki shot up.  She had showed him her past, true, but never had he felt, or seen, something quite like this before.  A water harp formed in her hands and she manipulated the liquid with grace as she shouted her attack.  It went straight for Naraku and forced him to back off as a wall of ice formed around the fallen InuYasha to protect him.

  'I won't let InuYasha be killed.  I won't let anyone I care about be killed ever again in front of me, not when I can help it!'  Usagi thought fiercely.  Without waiting for an infuriating reply of the dark hanyou, she attacked again with deadly aim.

  "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!!!"

  A bolt of lightning shot down from the already dark sky and formed a small shining leaf in her hands.

  The suddenness of this made a couple of youkai shriek and Kagome all but fell on her rear with a yelp.  Needless to say that Sesshoumaru wasn't beside her anymore but beside Katsura and Kouga, who had now joined them even if he was limping slightly.

  She threw the glowing leaf at him rapidly, not leaving him any time to dodge.  Naraku's eyes widened and it hit him square in the chest.  A huge burst of lightning engulfed him and his cry of pain was stifled by the sound of the cheering crowd.

  When the lightning subsided, nothing was left of the evil hanyou except a small spot of ashes.  Usagi relaxed while everybody continued to cheer lively, Kagome jumping up and down in glee.  Miroku and Sango were looking very relieved and Sesshoumaru began to walk back to the blonde.

  All of a sudden, a pair of hands appeared at her sides and grabbed Usagi forcefully around her stomach, bringing her against someone's chest with a bruising force.  "Hello there.  Miss me?"

  Usagi's eyes widened a fraction when she got grabbed and they narrowed in disgust when a familiar voice whispered lustily near her ears.

  Shippou started screaming and hid in Kagome's hair again while everyone else just stood there flabbergasted that he would still be alive after such an attack.  Naraku took off in the air with a jump and stabilized himself above their heads, still holding the struggling rabbit.

  The looks they were giving him made him chuckle, then go out in a full grown maniacal laughter.  Try as she may, Usagi couldn't get out of his vice like grip and she shivered at the closeness of the evil power seeping out of his pores.

  Naraku's eyes took on an almost black hue as he smirked darkly at Sesshoumaru.  "You are so foolish, all of you.  You've been fighting me for years and yet you have forgotten that I almost never fight myself.  I must admit she did a pretty number on my wooden puppet there.  It's a shame you weren't more cautious around such a lovely creature, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

  He cackled evilly and to further prove his point and mock the Inu Lord below, he bent his head and stroked the junction between her neck and shoulder with his nose, as if he was taking in her captivating scent.  "Hmmm…Just lovely!  I'm thinking about making you my personal slave, girl.  Your power would come in handy too.  I think I would enjoy breaking you very much!"

  Usagi shivered again and grimaced in utter repugnance, struggling in his grasp with even more ardor.  "Get your hands off me you bastard!"  She spit out in fury.

  Naraku only chuckled more darkly and tightened his hold.  Usagi squeaked when one of his hands came dangerously close to her chest and Naraku laughed.  "Your struggling is music to my ears, beautiful!  She really is a rare gem isn't she, Lord Sesshoumaru?"  Naraku moved his gaze downward where the people had backed away from the Inu Lord.

…

  His hand bled because of the force he had used to close his fist.  He was trembling, but it certainly wasn't out of fear.  If anyone had to be afraid here it was Naraku, because the growl that emitted from Sesshoumaru's throat was the most inhuman thing anyone had ever heard.

  Bleeding red eyes looked back at the mocking hanyou with an unrivaled abhorrence.  "Naraku…"

  InuYasha's eyes widened from his position on the ground, Kagome not being too far away from him.  Never in his entire life had he heard Sesshoumaru's inner beast get the best of his brother.  He wasn't the target of this hatred and nevertheless, he could feel his body tremble with fear.

  His brother's beast was free… and uncontrolled.

  'God help us all…'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Another chapter done… (Sits back in her chair and sighs loudly) T'was about time too, don't ya think?

Next chapter will probably be the last of the WAR series.  There are about 2 or 3 chapters left to write all in all, just so you know.

Again, I'm terribly sorry if I made you wait for a while.  The reasons are all written at the beginning of this chapter, so don't yell at me! (pouts)

I hope I satisfied you for now! (grins)

See ya next time and don't forget:  **_R&R!!!_**

Love ya all!

**Eternal Cosmos**


	23. WAR Shikon no Tama times 2?

Hi you guys! I hope you're all seated correctly in the back of your chairs because this chapter will make your heartbeat go haywire!!! (grins excitedly) It's 13 freakin' pages long!!! (I just had to say it…) ENJOY YOUR READ!!!!!

I ALSO BURST THE 1000 REVIEWS! (Falls unconscious in her chair, then wakes up and starts crying) Anybody has a tissue?

Big Thanks to:

**Mademoiselle Morte Sunshine Fia Shadow Nightress Hoshi-hime Akirei Yuki**

**Jewelclaw Lady of Wind Tyrosuma Koosei Alessandra demonkitty Lady Light**

**Setsuna-3000 SiLvErFaTeD sam archangel006 McCallM.Daneils rose**

**Kawaii ****Usa**** Skittles the sugar Fairy Jamesstutz Black Mage of Darkness **

**Darkened Lust devilsheart Serenity Komoshiro blade Kitoky Kyrstyn **

**SilverWingPhoenix ****MFlower49 Fire Dolphin Dragonpink Artemis Crescent**

**Krazi Pandi Gem Jewel WhiteFireMoon Alfonso-the-dragon-of-Mercury Khanti**

**Tangled Junky GirlGotGame445 Lady of the ****Forest**** Dark Universe Black Lion**

**Lil-saturn-goddess Miz 3ntycin Princess Yaten Snoggitz unspoiled rini **

**Blackdragonofslytherin Miranda ****Compton**** GambitGirl2008 CrystalBlueSeraph**

**Ivy Tearen Huntressartemis Sailor Star Light Himeno Midori Sere Lil'Raven**

**Blackflame28 clueless97 Leoine Dragon himesama16 Henio SilverBunny5 **

**LightAngel litakino22 Saturnpyroprincess Twilight Revolution Tegasus **

**Archangel06 Earth-Tenshi Koldy Surf Angel **

**Queen Diamond: **I'll take your idea into consideration. Thanks!

**Lunar Princess: **I know I let InuYasha transform with the Tetsusaiga. Let's just say that this time it allowed him to transform for a good cause…Killing Naraku is a good cause, isn't it? (blinks)

…………………………………………………………………………

Through your Heart

Chapter 23: WAR—Shikon no Tama…times 2?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Naraku realized his mistake a little too late as Sesshoumaru zipped out of existence, only to reappear behind him with a ferocious snarl. The seething Lord swiped his poisonous claws at the hanyou's back and used his whip to slash him on the ground farther away… and Naraku did cry out in pain this time.

The poison was dripping from Sesshoumaru's glowing claws, green and almost bubbling hot. The surprise at being swiped in the back more than the fear made Naraku loose his grip on Usagi and she yelped as the evil hanyou was thrown viciously into the ground.

Sesshoumaru caught Usagi the moment Naraku's dirty hands weren't on her anymore, not even leaving her the time to drop from the sky. He held her protectively against his chest and he got back on the ground slowly.

Naraku would be out for a couple more minutes; he was presently letting a couple of demons nurture his rapidly infecting back and broken bones. When his half-brother landed, InuYasha had to stop Kagome from getting near Usagi.

The miko looked at him questioningly when he asked Katsura to take care of her. The general nodded without asking any questions; the look in his Lord's eyes clearly meant "Back off or I'll disembowel you".

The Inu general moved in front of Kagome and the rest of the Inu-Tachi to shield them as InuYasha dared to take a few tentative steps towards Sesshoumaru, caution written in his eyes.

The red eyed Lord snarled loudly, fangs showing unflinchingly, and threw his youki against InuYasha without a second thought. Tetsusaiga pulsed as if to protect him but the Inu Lord was too far gone; InuYasha got thrown away but he managed to land on his feet, albeit with some difficulty. His fire-rat haori was in tatters and he growled in annoyance, taking it off.

'I've never seen Sesshoumaru act like this before! Could she be the one to have caused this?' InuYasha thought with a small frown.

One thing was clear, Sesshoumaru obviously wanted to be the one to kill Naraku, if only to defend the honor of his mate-to-be. "Keh!" The silver haired hanyou smirked, "Do what you want, Sesshoumaru. I won't be the one to stop you."

The red eyes Lord growled approvingly at InuYasha's submission but kept his hold on the blonde woman, his fluffy tail coiled around her and stroking her back in reassurance.

…………………………

Usagi had never seen her love act like this before, not even against InuYasha a couple of days ago. Instead of angering him further by trying to get out of his embrace, she just let him smell her and hugged him back, leaning her head against his warm chest.

He just kept sniffing her, burying his nose in the crook of her neck. Sesshoumaru growled when he smelled the stench of Naraku on her and worked his way to make the nauseous half-breed smell go away by licking her neck. He gave a low rumble in his throat when she gasped at the contact and shivered against him.

"Sesshoumaru…" She moaned silently, and when he heard his name being uttered from her sinful mouth, his eyes became golden again after flickering many times to red. He managed to come back to reality just in time too because his beast hadn't been against the idea of taking her here and there.

"Usagi…" He mumbled with a low raspy voice, and caressed her cheek with his hand. "You're alright… This Sesshoumaru was afraid for your safety. Please accept my apologies; I could not protect you against this foul creature."

Usagi shook her head and put a digit on his lips. "It's okay, Sesshoumaru. His reaction had been too fast for me too. I would've used my powers anyway if things were to become more dangerous but you stopped him before I could do anything. You just focus on your safety. You know my powers are different than yours, ne?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and kissed the fingers resting on his lips, becoming more serious when the ground began to shake.

Naraku burst up from the ground from where he was previously laying and yelled angrily, his black aura pulsing maliciously. His demons were beside him and looking pretty impatient for a fight.

Kagome gripped InuYasha's arm and she shivered at the evil power she felt. "InuYasha" she whispered.

The hanyou looked down at her and wound an arm around her shoulders. "What's the matter, Kagome?" He asked calmly and seriously.

"It's Naraku! He's feeding off of the power of the jewel shards!" The miko answered somewhat shakily.

InuYasha stifled a gasp and opted to warn his brother about the 'small' detail. "Hey Sesshoumaru! Naraku is using the jewel shards to boost his power! You should watch out!"

Sesshoumaru turned to InuYasha momentarily with a superior air, eve though he was wincing mentally. "I already know this, InuYasha." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'The problem lies with my missing arm. It's going to be more difficult to fight him with only one arm.' He added as a silent afterthought. He snapped back to reality and his famous emotionless self emerged when Naraku's Ki skyrocketed. He jumped in the air after he was sure Usagi was safe and attacked Naraku head on with his whip.

Naraku wasn't smirking anymore even if the whip now looked harmless beside his new power. He couldn't afford to make any mistakes with Sesshoumaru as his enemy; underestimating him would be very bad.

When the whip was about to reach him, Naraku extended a hand towards it and a couple of demons came out of his body. They were huge! Dragon youkai, they looked like ancient demons and really loyal to the dark hanyou.

One of them snarled and flew in front of Naraku, acting as a shield. The huge dragon caught the whip with his bare claws and he didn't even twitch a muscle as the whip burned his paws. The dragon tightened his hold on Sesshoumaru's weapon and pulled on it viciously until Sesshoumaru scoffed and let go of it.

The whip disappeared as soon as he let go of it and he narrowed his golden eyes when the dragon's paws healed right in front of everyone's eyes. 'So, using the whip is out of question now…' The Inu Lord thought darkly, cursing Naraku who seemed amused to see him loose a precious advantage.

The dragon retreated when his master commanded him to and Sesshoumaru found himself facing the same sword he had used countless times around InuYasha; the sword he had asked to be created with Goshinki's teeth some years ago. 'I've created an abomination' was his thought before he had to dodge an impressive attack from the traitor sword.

InuYasha yelped as the attack went straight for them instead and he jumped out of the way with Kagome and Shippou in his arms. Kirara, who still had Kohaku on her back, quickly growled to Miroku and Sango and motioned for them to get on. The fire neko youkai jumped away with another hiss.

Usagi was shouting for Sesshoumaru worriedly but she let Katsura take her in his arms and jump away in the same direction as InuYasha. The attack hit the ground where they previously stood head on and Kagome gulped audibly when the dust finally cleared; there was a very big crater where the attack had hit.

Usagi frantically searched for Sesshoumaru up high and she relaxed slightly when she finally spotted him. He hadn't lost his time and was fighting Naraku head on with his claws, his movement still as graceful and deadly as ever.

'He's fast, but his missing arm is beginning to be a problem!' Usagi truly didn't want to doubt Sesshoumaru's victory, but she wasn't blind. Without an arm, it took a lot more energy to the Inu Lord to move, thus giving Naraku a pretty big advantage.

Naraku was in a bad shape, but it was nothing compared to Sesshoumaru. His clothes were bloodied, either by his own blood or another demon's, and claw marks smeared his good arm and chest. His armour had been discarded a long time ago so he had no protection for his body, making him vulnerable.

Sesshoumaru was beginning to tire when Naraku smirked and let go of his demons. Thousands of them got out of his body and attacked the Western Lord with the intention to kill, or at least make him suffer for a while.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly and he flew backwards a little surprised as the flock of youkai went towards him. They were about to attack when a tornado blocked their path. Kouga jumped out of it with a dark smirk and took his sword, slashing anything in the vicinity…except Sesshoumaru, of course.

But what could 2 demons do against thousands of them? That thought helped InuYasha, Sango and Miroku make the decision to fight again even if they were in a bad shape.

Kagome wanted to help too but InuYasha heavily protested. The miko pressed the subject with a threatening mouthing of 'The Word' until he relented, afraid of being splattered on the ground. "I won't be going up there, silly InuYasha! I want to fire arrows at them! Just ask our group to stay away from them or they'll be purified." Kagome explained hurriedly.

InuYasha nodded and asked for her to be careful. He jumped in the air and joined Sango and Miroku, who were on Kirara. Miroku kept using his hand, and closed the Kazaana whenever he spotted a poisonous insect. His hand was hurting and he could feel the tunnel trying to open even more but he held on.

Sango used the Hiraikotsu as hard as she could, trying to hold onto her limp brother at the same time. She hadn't wanted to leave him on the ground in fear that a demon would take him away.

InuYasha couldn't fly like his half-brother, but he could certainly jump high enough to make it look like so. Unsheathing Tetsusaiga, the sword pulsed red and he slashed away with ardour using the Bakuryuuha. He smirked when 100 demons were killed instantly but Naraku only laughed at his attempt; the more they killed, the more Naraku called forth other youkai.

Sesshoumaru attacked the evil hanyou again but it wasn't easy with all his servants protecting him. He killed a dragon viciously with his poisonous claws and cut it in hundreds of pieces with his whip.

On the ground, Kagome kept firing purifying arrows but each time she thought they would reach Naraku, a youkai would throw itself in the way. The miko shrugged it off. 'Oh well, at least I'm destroying demons.'

Katsura was on his guard at all times and repelling Naraku's followers away from his Lord's mate-to-be and the miko. His sword and claws proved to be an asset and his speed was almost as fast as Sesshoumaru's, which impressed Usagi.

Yet, the circle around them seemed to get smaller and soon they were being encircled by Naraku's army. So many youkai had died or been gravely wounded, and it still wasn't finished.

Up in the air, things looked as glum. Naraku was totally overpowering the others and youkai were still coming out of his body, making Usagi ask herself how many more he actually had in his body.

She snapped back to reality when she heard Katsura cry out in pain; a bear youkai had actually been able to sink his teeth in the general's arm and it looked pretty nasty. They were all back to back now, Shippou on Kagome's shoulder and crying in fear; the poor thing was still a child, damnit!

Usagi couldn't take the feeling of being trapped anymore. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she wouldn't be surprised if Sesshoumaru heard it even in all the commotion. She could feel the Ginzuishou try to exert its power and her senses were overloading her thoughts.

With an almighty yell that surprised even Katsura, she lifted her hand in the air and, after it began to glow and form a ball, she threw it viciously on the ground towards her enemies. "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

The ground shook as something underneath zoomed in the evil demons direction. The attack emerged from the ground and destroyed everything in its path with such a force that nothing was left behind but a wide 300 meters long fuming crater.

Kagome was frozen on her feet and she let go of her bow, overwhelmed by what she was seeing. The blast caught the attention of many, human and youkai alike, and Naraku narrowed his eyes at the wide destruction.

InuYasha's and Kouga's eyes widened and their mouths went slack, as well as Ryuu's and Kurama's who were now trying to keep the evil at bay in the air. "What the hell?!"

On his side, Naraku was pensive. 'This human…can't possibly be a human after all' he thought darkly, yet his black heart pounded in eagerness to own that force. "I need that power! I just have to know who… what she is!" He muttered to himself.

Ordering his youkai to keep attacking, he flew downwards only to be stopped by a livid Sesshoumaru. "You will not lay a finger upon her, Naraku" Sesshoumaru spit out the name like a curse and used his speed to get behind the shocked hanyou.

With his only arm, Sesshoumaru caught the dark haired hanyou in a headlock and tightened his hold as hard as he could. Naraku growled and put his hands on the Lord's prying arm, trying to fight back the suffocation.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru snarled as he felt an intense pain shooting down his arm; Naraku had planted his claws in it violently and fed the Western Lord a good dose of his evil power, aided by his shards of the Shikon jewel.

Sesshoumaru bit his lips to prevent himself from crying out; this dark power was trying to override his youkai senses and he felt light headed for a moment, until he gathered his strength and sank his own claws in Naraku's shoulder. Naraku hissed and got his claws out of Sesshoumaru's arm, pushing the clever Lord away to gather his breathing.

"Must you always be so resourceful, Sesshoumaru? You are exactly like that half-brother of yours; hard-headed and hard to get rid of. You're like a plague that refuses to go away!" Naraku ground out. He had thrown the honorific away long ago and his voice was now filled with malice and hatred. His black aura pulsed. 'I need more power.'

Not even for a second, he glanced down where InuYasha's wench stood, away and unprotected. She was still busy looking at the crater the blonde woman had created with that mysterious power of hers and had yet to realise the battle still raged on.

He smirked secretly and in an instant, he wasn't in front of Sesshoumaru anymore. The Inu Lord looked frantically on the ground towards Usagi and he couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped his mouth when he saw her unscathed. Then, he was filled with unease; if he wasn't with Usagi, where was he?

He, InuYasha and Kouga whirled around when they heard a scream. "KAGOME!!!" InuYasha shouted as soon as he spotted Naraku right in front of the unprotected miko.

"Hello Kagome. You have something that belongs to me in your possession, please give it back." Naraku said in a mock voice. He didn't wait for the young woman to speak and swiped his claws at her.

The sudden move caused her to shriek and fall backwards rather hard, her eyes closed tightly. A few seconds passed and nothing was happening; she had been sure Naraku would've killed her instantly!

She cracked an eye open, and then the other, only to see Naraku with something in his hands. He looked overjoyed and didn't spare her another glance. Kagome's eyes widened when she caught on; Naraku had stolen her fragments of the jewel!

Save for Kouga's fragments, he practically had the whole thing in his hands! InuYasha howled in fury and tried to hit Naraku with his fist but unfortunately the other hanyou was too fast for him. Naraku only reappeared in the air and laughed darkly in victory.

His voice seemed to boom over the thick crowd and everyone could only watch with dread and fear as he reassembled the 2 big fragments together. Kagome's part went from pink to pure black in an instant and Naraku laughed even more. The sky went from grey to black and the air chilled everyone's blood.

Naraku then turned to Sesshoumaru, his face twisted into an ugly grimace. "Now it's your turn, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru. Let's see how you enjoy _me _being the plague! Ku! Ku! Ku!" A blast of dark power shot out of his body so fast that Sesshoumaru could not dodge it at the last second; Sesshoumaru grunted in pain as it slammed into him full force.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

Many shouted out his name in worry as he dropped from the sky, but Usagi's cry was the loudest of all. The Inu Lord fell on the ground with a loud thump and it didn't look as if he was going to be able to get up soon.

Usagi ran up to him and kneeled on the ground, putting Sesshoumaru's head on her lap and stroking his hair softly. "Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru answer me! Open your eyes! Oh god! Please open them!" Usagi pleaded, on the verge of panic.

The hard intake of breath he took was enough to make her sigh in relief and hug him closer to her body. "I'm…so sorry. I have failed you, love. The power of the dark Shikon no Tama simply is too strong for me to handle by myself." Sesshoumaru spoke with difficulty, his voice no more than a whisper.

His life wasn't in danger despite the serious wounds on his body, but it would take him time to heal; something they didn't have at the moment. Hearing Naraku laugh again made her livid with anger. One could feel it roll out of her body in waves until it just stopped.

InuYasha and the others looked at the blonde worriedly, whose head was now bent. Her hands hung limply at her side as she slowly stood up.

Naraku narrowed his eyes when he felt nothing coming out of the girl, not one emotion. It was as if she had cut herself from the real world. He, now turned full demon with the help of the tainted jewel, smirked and held up his power source proudly.

"Have you given up yet? My army is now crushing yours and I beat the once Great Lord of the Western Land! With the help of this jewel, I can conquer the whole world! HA HA HA HA HA! HA!" The jewel pulsed sorrowfully in his hands.

…………………

Usagi was sailing on the sea of indecision. 'Should I get rid of him? Or should I let the others deal with their problem? I know that I shouldn't mess anymore with this dimension that I already have but isn't it my dimension a little, since Sesshoumaru and I love each other? He got hurt so much and I promised myself I would not let anyone I cared about get hurt anymore! I lied to myself all this time!' She was basking in her own sorrow when she felt a pull in her heart.

It was the Shikon no Tama in Naraku's hands! Kagome had told Usagi about the story behind this jewel and now Midoriko was loosing her battle, her very own soul. 'If that is what it takes…' She opened her glazed eyes half way and glanced at her hands, which were now clasped together as if she was praying.

The world became clear again and sound returned to her ears; she could hear Naraku's laughter boom over the people and he was starting to absorb the Shikon no Tama into himself.

Usagi gulped silently and let go of her power. 'Here goes nothing…'

Naraku suddenly stopped laughing and seemed to freeze for a moment, searching for the source of that immense new power he could feel. Needless to say everyone else could feel it too and their heads snapped to Usagi when they heard Sesshoumaru's pain filled voice.

"U-Usagi? What are you-huh-doing?" Sesshoumaru tried to get up and failed. He had never felt anything like this before in his 900 years of life; and it didn't look like something she had showed him at all from her memories. For once he was scared, scared of what was going to happen to her.

"InuYasha! What's happening to Usagi?! What is she doing?" Kagome gripped InuYasha's sleeve nervously and could only watch as her friend's forehead began to glow. InuYasha's eyes were wide opened and he found himself incapable of giving an answer to the miko in his arms.

"What is going on?! What are you doing, you foolish human?!" Naraku spit out angrily. Yes, he was angry because he had felt fear for a moment, he, the great Naraku! Unthinkable!

The attention was once again brought to Usagi when her hands began to unclasp. Something shining emerged from her body and flew into her open hands. The glow was so intense everyone had to shield their eyes to prevent being blinded by the light.

When they finally opened their eyes, they gaped. Some were surprised, other scared, but everybody was filled with at least a little bit of dread. There, resting in her hands was… "Is that the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome whispered, her throat refusing to let out a louder sound. Though whispered, her voice seemed to fill the entire silent field.

"IMPOSSIBLE! I HAVE THE SHIKON NO TAMA IN MY HANDS!" Naraku screamed in disbelief, showing the black jewel for emphasis. In a fit of rage, he created a black ball of power coming from the Shikon no Tama and hurled it at the still entranced Usagi.

"USAGI-SAMA!!! SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!" Katsura yelled in despair. But as he was about to run to her, Ryuu gripped his arm and pulled him backwards viciously. "YOU FOOL! DO YOU WANT TO DIE ALSO!?"

Katsura fought the grip and soon Kouga and Kurama helped the dragon Lord to hold him down. But they all froze when Usagi's eyes snapped open and she lifted the mysterious jewel in her hands.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

Using one of her less powerful attacks to keep her energy as intact as possible, she brandished the Silver Crystal and countered Naraku's blow easily. The 2 attacks collided in the middle, one black and the other pure silver. Usagi's attack pushed Naraku's until the evil demon had to get out of the way to prevent from being crushed by the pure power.

"I can't believe it…" Kouga muttered in awe. "That –thing- in her hands is matching the Shikon no Tama's power!"

"Is it another Jewel of the 4 Souls? But how could it be?" Ryuu asked, looking completely lost and powerless before such a force.

Usagi heard Ryuu's question and she lowered her crystal. Her moon insignia shone softly.

"That mark on her forehead… What could it mean? She can't be from here; only higher ranked youkai have markings on their brow. She is not mated with Lord Sesshoumaru yet she has a crescent moon. It's slightly different from our marks, though; Sesshoumaru's crescent, Kurama your flame and my water drop, as well as Kouga's wind marks concealed by his hair band, they're far from shining like her mark." Ryuu stated while the other Lords nodded (with the exception of Sesshoumaru who was still behind Usagi and healing).

"That's because I am not from here like you said, Lord Ryuu." The attention was brought back to Usagi. Her voice almost seemed regal and she looked calm.

Kurama was about to ask what she meant by that when the blonde's eyes narrowed. "The Star Seed is crying out, Midoriko is loosing her battle."

Now she had everyone confused.

"What are you talking about? What is a Star Seed?" asked InuYasha. Usagi turned to him and the silver haired hanyou held his breath.

"A Star Seed is what Naraku holds in his hands, what I hold in mine. It's the very life force of every living being. You call Midoriko's Star Seed the Jewel of the 4 Souls. Mine is called Ginzuishou- the Silver Imperial Crystal. Its power is by far stronger than Midoriko's, however."

Total silence reigned after the explanation. But the silence coming from Naraku was for another reason; he was seething! 'How DARE she say she is more powerful than me!' His fists tightened painfully until he just smirked coyly.

"Then you won't mind if I take YOUR jewel also!" Naraku ordered his dragons to kill her and take the 'second Shikon no Tama'. As the dragons flew towards her, she extended her arms as if offering the Silver Crystal to them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CRAZY GIRL?! IF THAT IS YOUR LIFE FORCE, WHY ARE YOU GIVING IT TO THEM FREELY!? DO YOU ACTUALLY WANT NARAKU TO BECOME MORE POWERFUL?!"

Usagi ignored Kouga's screaming and Naraku's dark laughter. One of the dragons moved faster and tried to reach for the crystal. As soon as he touched it, the dragon hollered as it was purified instantly and vanished in a flurry of sparkles. The other dragons stopped in their dive with wide red eyes but it was too late and the rabbit at this point didn't feel any pity for the dark side's minions. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

The crystal pulsed and Usagi sagged slightly but she held on as the Ginzuishou blasted the rest of the dragons away.

Naraku was slacked jawed. "WHAT?! But my dragon touched it! It should've turned black like the Shikon no Tama! I don't understand!"

Usagi was panting slightly and her eyes were starting to drop but she still managed to smirk at him mockingly. "True, a human Star Seed like Midoriko's can easily become tainted but who ever said I was human?" As she said that, the seemingly round jewel pulsed and opened, revealing a flower shaped crystal.

Kagome looked at it with awe. "Beautiful…" She murmured.

Naraku's eyes widened slightly in surprise and confusion while she prepared another blast just for him. "This crescent moon on my forehead isn't there for nothing and I'll be damned if I let you hurt the people that I care about any more than you already have!"

Sesshoumaru desperately tried to get up but his body refused to cooperate. "Please love! Don't do this! What's going to happen to you?"

But it all fell on deaf ears. Naraku scoffed and prepared a blast of his own. "Then I'll send you back to where you came from indefinitely! **RHAAAAA!**" He roared as he let out a surge of energy directly coming from the dark Shikon no Tama.

Sesshoumaru froze on his spot when Usagi turned her head to look at him. Her face was serene and she was smiling to him, determination written in her beautiful blue eyes. But what was that? Was it a flash of resignation that crossed her blue depth before she looked back in front of her? A sudden feeling of dread filled the Inu Lord's heart as her own Star Seed erupted in a blinding light and clashed with Naraku's attack.

The energy emitted by those 2 was so immense! They continued to pour their energy into the Star Seeds until Usagi smiled again and closed her eyes. 'Kagome-chan, InuYasha-san, Miroku-san, Sango-chan, Kouga-kun…I met so many people here… And Sesshoumaru, I hope you know how much I love you. You were so cold outside but a beating heart has always been waiting under that emotionless attitude of yours. I must admit I envy your power, your determination and your passion for the ones you love…I just wish…'

The Ginzuishou obeyed its mistress' thoughts and again Usagi's energy surge augmented, not letting Naraku enough time to adjust. His lack of understanding of a Star Seed was his last mistake as his blast was turned back against him and he screamed as the purifying light engulfed him.

Usagi grunted as she asked the Ginzuishou for another burst of power just to be sure he would be completely destroyed; her Moon insignia shone brightly and the Silver Crystal cracked slightly, before it spread on the entire surface of the shining jewel.

The blonde was encased in a cocoon of light. Naraku's last scream echoed through the entire land and as the last crack was heard from the Ginzuishou, Usagi's world went black.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

AHHHHHHHH!!! 13 DAMN PAGES! I sooo was in a writing mood! I couldn't stop! That's why it took me a little more time to update! But wasn't it worth the wait? (smiles widely) I was the one to write the chapter and I was on the edge of my seat all the time! (Sweatdrop)

Anyway! Maybe there are 1 or 2 chapters left. I don't think I'll write something with children (pups, if you like) of Usagi/Sesshoumaru. I don't really feel comfortable writing about children. (Maybe that's my hate for ChibiUsa…-shudders-)

YOU GUYS BETTER REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! I WENT ALL OUT JUST FOR YOU!!! (grins)

**_R&R&R&R&R&R&R!!!_**

Love you all!

**Eternal Cosmos **


	24. Shell

Hey guys! I can't believe I got so many reviews!  This chapter's a little shorter than the last one because I wanted to post something faster.  It's not the last chapter, don't worry.

BIG Thanks to:

**Koosei    clueless97    lil-saturn-goddess    SiLvErFaTeD    SilverWingPhoenix    punk'd**

**Hoshi-hime    GambitGirl2008    Queen Diamond    Patricia16    beth200000     Henio**

**Mage Raistlin     Setsuna-3000    Yami Nocturna    Akirei Yuki    Serenity Komoshiro**

**Surf Angel    Mina    Sunshine Fia    blackdragonofslytherin    Ivy Tearen    Invisible Rain**

**Mademoiselle Morte    Jewelclaw Lady of Wind    Baby Serenity    Rose    Nikki    Liz**

**Skittles the sugar Fairy     Prophetess of Hearts    Lady Light    ****Archangel****006**

**MamiLicious**** (Miz 3ntycin)    blade    Sailor Star Light    Tiffany    Achelois    Krazi Pandi**

**Himesama16    Kyrstyn    blackflame28    Kawaii ****Usa****     Koldy    Kitoky   **** Snoggitz**

**Alfonso-the-dragon-of-Mercury    Leah    Fore Dolphin    Queen luvBunny    ****Blood****River******

**CrystalBlueSeraph    jammincat9    lildevil0644    pumpunita    Jamesstutz    Keahi17 **

**Lady Love    ****MFlower49    Selene    Artemis Crescent****    Koneko's Tears    EoAngel**

**Hacen****    unspoiled rini    Tangled Junky    Miranda Compton    Earth-Tenshi    SilverBunny5    Kyuuka-Kaimei    Phoenix Blackstar    Leoine Dragon    Whitefiremoon**

**Sylverwind    Hell-Kitten    abea-red   SailorChibiMoon14   Neko-chan   Dark Universe**

**Crystal-Winter    **

You guys are my lifeline!!! I bow before thee! 

**……………………………………………………**

**Through your Heart **

**Chapter 24:  **Shell****

**……………………………………………………………………………**

  "So?"

  "No change."

  Even a week after the final war, the atmosphere was gloomy.  It had been a mighty win, but an even greater loss for everyone. 

  InuYasha came into the room and pinched the bridge of his nose when a headache started to emerge.  He sat down on a cushion beside Kagome and the miko sighed when InuYasha stated the obvious answer to her question.

  They were in Sesshoumaru's castle, in a dimly lit room just suited for their mood.  "It has been a week now and my Lord is still locked in his private chambers.  Rin won't come out of hers also.  The Western Territory will collapse if my Lord doesn't get out and show his subjects that his Lands are well guarded!"  Jaken said half-heartedly.  His heart was healing like the rest of them but he still had to watch out for competitors who would like to put their hands on Sesshoumaru's Lands while he was unable to protect them.

  Kagome leaned on InuYasha, her eyes sad and downcast.  "Do you really believe she's dead?" she asked in a whisper to the hanyou and the small toad servant.

  InuYasha put his hand around her shoulder without looking at her, his eyes also held downcast.  "I…I don't know Kagome.  I don't know all the answers and I certainly don't have this one."  He finished silently.

  Jaken just sighed sadly and looked outside where the day was sunny and all cheerful.  His little fist tightened and he got down from his chair swiftly while grunting a frustrated; "It's just not fair!"  He then walked out of the room, probably going into his own chambers to brood.

  InuYasha stayed immobile, his bangs covering his golden eyes and Kagome took out the dully shining Shikon no Tama from her pocket.  She eyed the small jewel emptily.  'Why didn't it grant my wish?'

…………

_Flashback_

  _After the biggest flash of light of them all, the cocoon encircling Usagi's body retracted and the young woman fell sideways on the ground, her hair fanned around her like a protective blanket._

_  The beautiful jewel she once wielded dropped on the ground beside her, dull and cracked on all sides._

_  It took a moment for the good humans and youkai to notice that they had been completely healed with the last burst of power and what confused them was that the other demons, InuYasha for example, hadn't been purified like Naraku._

_ Sango cried out in shock as Kohaku groaned and opened his eyes.  "Sango?  What happened?"_

_  The Taijiya let out a sob and embraced her brother.  "You're back Kohaku! I'm so relieved!"_

_  Miroku eyed them with a small smile until he blinked and took the prayer beads off his hands.  "AHHHHHHHHHH!!! THE KAZAANA IS GONE!!!"  He yelled, looking at his hands as if it was all a dream._

_   As soon as Sesshoumaru snapped out of his stupor because of Miroku's shout, he kneeled in front of the fallen blonde with a speed he never thought he'd be able to achieve.  "Usagi?"  He called out hesitantly, softly._

_  She didn't respond, she wasn't even breathing!  Panic gripped his heart but he willed himself to stay calm and collected.  Sesshoumaru pushed her shoulder softly to make her roll on her back to get a good look at her.  The vision in front of him made everybody gasp and hold their breath, Sesshoumaru included.  'She…hadn't shown me this before…'  He thought, before he took her in his arms._

_  "Usagi!"  But she didn't answer his call and just lay there, unmoving.  She was dressed in a sleeveless white dress with golden trims around the chest area.  The crescent moon on her forehead was pulsing very faintly and irregularly._

_  "Usagi!"  He shook her slightly again even if he knew she wasn't breathing._

_  InuYasha and Kagome approached slowly and the hanyou's eyes were wide opened when he looked at his half-brother.  "Sesshoumaru…your arm…it has grown back!  But how?!"  InuYasha whispered in confusion and awe._

_  The Inu Lord barely glanced at his regenerated arm before his gaze transferred back to the unmoving girl in his arms.  Kagome's tears fell down her cheeks and she could barely hold back a sob.  "She's…she's not breathing InuYasha!!!"  She gripped the hanyou's sleeve and begged anyone to do something._

_  Sesshoumaru's heart jumped and he kicked himself mentally for not thinking about this sooner.  He put Usagi gently on the ground and got up, unsheathing his Tenseiga under the watchful and curious eyes of the others.  He barely registered the gasps of shock when he slashed the sword above his lover's motionless body and waited._

_  And waited._

_  Nothing._

_  He could feel panic swell in his heart once again until the miko's cries reached his ears.  Again with an unmatched speed, he appeared in front of Kagome who shrieked in surprise.  He gripped her shoulders tightly, which made her wince in pain and made InuYasha growl menacingly.  "Sesshoumaru! What the hell do you think-"_

_ But before InuYasha could finish his phrase, The Inu Lord interrupted him and spoke directly to Kagome with a voice of steel.  "The jewel!  Where is the jewel, miko?"  He asked harshly, but he didn't care at this point._

_  Kagome stuttered for a moment but her eyes widened when she understood the Taiyoukai's plan.  A big smile lit her face as she took the now complete and purified Shikon no Tama out of her pocket and evaded Sesshoumaru's strong hold to run in front of the unmoving rabbit._

_  She put the jewel above Usagi's body and prayed as hard as she could.  "Please! Please Shikon no Tama!  Grant me my wish!  Please let Usagi live again!"  The Shikon no Tama pulsed in her hands and floated out of Kagome's hands and down near Usagi's chest._

_  As a light started to transfer to Usagi, it didn't have the time to enter her body as her own jewel, the Ginzuishou if Kagome correctly recalled, pulsed angrily and zoomed in the blonde's body offensively pushing the Jewel of the 4 Souls away.  It was still pink when Kagome took it back and the miko fell on the ground, her tears soaking the earth below._

_  "WHY!?!"  She cried while pounding the ground with her fists.  "WHY WON'T YOU GRANT THIS WISH!?"_

_  InuYasha gazed at the pale body of his once lively blonde friend and bent his head to hide his sadness.  Everyone followed his example when Sesshoumaru suddenly let out a deafening roar filled with pain and sorrow.  It shook the entirely purified Lands which could not be called the __Waste__Land__ anymore for it was growing with life again._

_  Sesshoumaru's eyes seemed devoid of emotion when he took the rabbit in his arms and made his cloud appear beneath his feet.  InuYasha ran to him.  "Sesshoumaru! What are you-!?"  His voice caught in his throat as blank eyes turned to him._

_  InuYasha only shuddered when his brother flew away in the direction of the Western Lands, not once looking back at them._

_  Everyone just stood there, confused and sad.  Kagome snapped out of it when she heard retreating footsteps.  "Kagura!  Kanna!  Where are you going?"  The miko called out to the 2 demonesses._

_  Kanna continued the walk away but Kagura turned around, waving her fan slightly and smiling sadly at Kagome.  "Our hearts have been restored; we are now free to roam these lands.  We will surely see you again someday, take care, Miko Kagome."  With that, she disappeared into the thick forest with her sister Kanna._

_  InuYasha called out for Kagome to come to him.  "What is it, InuYasha?"  She asked while she ran back to him._

_  He looked at her with calm eyes.  "Sesshoumaru probably went back to his castle.  We should go too.  I don't want my stupid half-brother to do something rash."  He said silently and Kagome nodded with another sniff._

_  The miko climbed on the hanyou's back and InuYasha was going to jump when he looked behind.  "Sango?  Miroku?  Aren't you coming with us?"_

_  Shippou immediately cried out and latched himself on Kagome's shoulder.  "HEY! I'm not leaving Kagome-okaasan alone!"_

_  InuYasha looked disgruntled for a second until Sango's shy response reached his dog ears.  "Ano…We'd love too but I've wanted so much to go back to my village and start to train other demon hunters…"  Sango answered shyly, but her posture really told them that she felt sorry for Usagi._

_  Miroku was about to open his mouth when InuYasha scoffed.  "Let me guess; you want to stay with Sango and help her repopulate her village, right?"_

_  The monk turned as red as a tomato as well as Sango who had to block Kohaku's mouth when he started to ask what InuYasha meant by that.  Kagome looked sad but she nodded nonetheless.  "I understand.  You have your life to live as well.  I'm sure we'll see each other sooner or later, like Kagura said!"_

_  Kagome tried to act all cheerful en though tears were falling again from her eyes.  She urged InuYasha to go and the hanyou nodded, jumping away in his brother's castle direction._

_  It was just hard for everybody.  Katsura was left to reassemble his Lord's troops and to guide them back to the Western Lands.  Ryuu, Kurama and Kouga did the same and soon the middle Lands were empty again._

_End Flashback_

………

  'When we arrived at the castle, all we heard was a little girl's cry and a door closing rather loudly.'

  Kagome's musings were cut short as InuYasha shook her slightly.  The miko accepted the offered clawed hand and got up.  "It's getting late, we should go to bed.  I doubt that Sesshoumaru will get out of his bedroom today." The hanyou said silently.

  Kagome only nodded; she was lost in her thoughts again.

………

_Flashback_

_  After hearing Sesshoumaru's charge cry and close her bedroom door with a bang, Kagome and InuYasha ran to find Sesshoumaru.  They finally found him in one of his many bedrooms; he was putting Usagi on the bed and covering her unmoving form with a warm blanket._

_  With one last look and a kiss on her pale cheek, he set off to his own bedroom and sat on a chair beside his immense bed, looking out his window._

_  "You shouldn't hurt yourself like this Sesshoumaru.  Nothing can bring her back now."  InuYasha said from his post in front of Sesshoumaru's door._

_  The Taiyoukai turned his blank eyes towards his brother. " Her crescent moon is still glowing, albeit faintly.  I will not accept her death."_

_  InuYasha sighed in frustration.  "Listen Sesshoumaru!  Not everything can bend to your almighty will!  Just accept the fact that she's-"_

_  InuYasha yelped and was thrown backwards and out of the Inu Lord's personal chambers as Sesshoumaru roared and flicked his wrist, calling forth his whip.  The door banged shut as InuYasha collided with the wall and Kagome had to help him get up._

_  "You shouldn't have pressed the matter, InuYasha.  Come on, I'll bandage your wounds."  They left the area in search of the infirmary with the help of Jaken, who looked shaken by all this turn of event._

_End Flashback_

_………_

"We're lucky that I still remember my way through this castle or else we could've gotten lost!  Still, it's been more than 100 years."  InuYasha looked around and gave a satisfied sound when he found a suitable bedroom for Kagome.

  He motioned for her to get in and she did so without complaining.  "Goodnight Kagome.  I'll be in the room next to this one if you need me."

  As he was about to move away, Kagome gripped his sleeve.  "Say InuYasha?  Do you think that if we created a happy atmosphere in the castle it would motivate Sesshoumaru to come out of his room?"

  InuYasha seemed to think about her idea for a moment.  "Hmmm. Maybe.  One can never know with Sesshoumaru, but it's worth a try.  We should do a gathering with all our friends and the other Lords.  Maybe they'll be able to get through that thick shell of his.  I know for a fact that Ryuu is a close friend of Sesshoumaru and that Kurama is well known for his spirited and playful side.  They could do my brother some good.  And Kouga…well…"

  InuYasha stopped his phrase and growled, his eye twitching.  Kagome forced down a snort of laughter and instead moved to pet his ears to calm him down.  InuYasha growled slightly, almost as a purr, and he swatted her hand away when it started to affect his lower region.

  "Stop that, woman!  You don't know what you do to me.  Don't start something you won't be able to finish!"

  Kagome's cheeks became red and she mumbled a shy "Goodnight InuYasha" before she closed her door softly.

  The hanyou sighed and went to his own room while thinking about the invitations and all the work that needed to be done for this gathering.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

  Hmmm. I think I'll finish here for today.  Still, it's 7 pages long so I guess it's good.  I'm trying to lengthen the story as much as I can (sweatdrop)  It's gonna be weird, finishing this fic and all… There's between 1 and 3 chapters left.  (sniff)

  Have you guys seen Spider-Man 2?  I'm going to see it tonight!  It'll be sooo coool!

  Anyway! Remember to **_R&R!!!_**

**__**

**_Love ya all!_**

**Eternal Cosmos **


	25. Long Preparations

I don't believe it! I got more than 1200 reviews! This story beat Father Mine! Amazing!

HUGE thanx to:

**Skittles the sugar Fairy    SiLvErFaTeD     Kawaii Usa    devilsheart    Patricia16**

**Lady Light    Queen Diamond    litakino22    lhuntathraeil    GambitGirl2008    Sylverwind**

**SilverWingPhoenix    Ivy Tearen   Kyrstyn   Hoshi-hime   Suuki-Aldrea   LunarPrincess **

**Sere    lil-saturn-goddess    Serenity Komoshiro    Black Lion    Sunshine Fia    Koosei**

**Mademoiselle Morte    Archangel006    Jamesstutz    Alessandra    GemJewel**

**Black Mage of Darkness    Snoggitz    WhiteFireMoon    unspoiled rini    MFlower49**

**Artemis Crescent****    Invisible Rain    Leoine Dragon    Henio41    Sailor Comet    EO**

**SetsunaFanGirl    SilverBunny5    SurfAngel    MysteryLady-Tx    McCallM.Daneils**

**Setsuna-3000    Dark Universe    Kyuuka-Kaimei    Miranda Compton    Taiki    zina**

**Clueless97    Khanti    **

**……………………………………………………………**

**Through your Heart**

**Chapter 25: **Long preparations

**…………………………………………………………………………………………**

  "YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?!"  Jaken's shout was heard throughout the entire castle and InuYasha had no choice but to block his poor ears.

  "Pipe it down, will ya?  Just think about our idea for a moment!"  The hanyou grumbled.

  Jaken's eye twitched and he started to pace around.  "You want me to calm down?!  You truly are suicidal!  My master isn't the sort of youkai who will invite so many people at once in his 'humble' home!  Lord Ryuu and Lord Kurama, I can understand.  But _Kouga_ of the wolf demon tribe?  AND not to mention those humans you always traveled with?  Lord Sesshoumaru would never agree to drop so low!"

  Kagome gave him a sly look and said in a sing-song voice; "But Lord Sesshoumaru has locked himself in his bedroom!"

  Jaken backed away when he saw Kagome eyeing him playfully and he shuddered.  'Urgh! Damn humans!  This girl is impossible; I do not know how the half-breed can tolerate her…'

  "Alright.  But if master Sesshoumaru starts a rampage, I will not have anything to do with it!  You will have to feel my Lord's wrath alone!"  And with a huff, Jaken departed to his daily activities.

  InuYasha and Kagome rolled their eyes and then Kagome squealed happily.  "I'll start making the invitations InuYasha!  Maybe I should go back to my time to gather some fancy paper, it could impress the other Lords… And I guess Mom will be happy to know that I'm okay.  It's been a while since I went back there."  She sweatdropped.  "Gramps probably invented a couple of new diseases since I've been gone, oh boy."

  InuYasha blinked and held his tongue.  "Yeah, I guess since the Shikon no Tama is complete it's okay for you to go home…But I'm only giving you 2 days!!!  Go it, bitch?"  He just had to open his big mouth.

  Shippou winced on Kagome's shoulder when he felt her tense.  "InuYasha…SIT BOY!!!"  She walked away with a huff.  "My name is Kagome, not bitch!  Really InuYasha, you're so immature sometimes!"

  She barely heard InuYasha's muffled response from his hole on the hard floor and Shippou tapped Kagome's shoulder.  The miko made a sound with her throat to let him know she was listening and the little Kitsune looked around uneasily.

  "Umm, Kagome-okaasan?  You know, since you're going to stay with InuYasha, well…For him it's normal to call you bitch…That's what you're gonna be, you know, since he's a dog demon…"  He closed his eyes tightly when he saw Kagome's hand approaching his head and blinked when she only petted his red hair.

  "I know, Shippou."  Kagome pouted a little.  "But I'm human and not a dog demon so it's still an insult for me to be called like that.  Imagine if InuYasha comes to the future with me for a while and he calls me bitch in the middle of the streets!"  The miko shuddered.  "Oh, I would so pound him into the ground!"

  Shippou and Kagome laughed together until they reached Usagi's door.  Kagome took an intake of breath and silently opened the door.  She didn't enter the bedroom, though.  She just gazed at her motionless friend and her eyes saddened.

  "Look Kagome! The mark on her forehead is still shining a little, just like Sesshoumaru said."  Shippou whispered quietly, afraid he would attract the Taiyoukai's attention because of his sensitive hearing.

  Kagome nodded and sighed; she knew not to get her hopes up.  If even the complete Jewel couldn't bring her back, there was little chance anything else could.  And besides, she wasn't breathing anymore.  "Maybe it's supposed to do that, Shippou-chan.  You heard her as I did; she said she wasn't human.  I don't know what she is, nobody knows."  She sighed and with one last look behind, she closed the door and continued her way to the main entrance.

  She was still walking when she heard a door creak open and she turned around just to see a little girl's head pocking outside the bedroom.  'It's Rin…'

  The little girl looked around with her teary red eyes and she froze when she spotted Kagome.  The miko bent down and offered her hand with a gentle smile.  "Hi Rin, you remember me?  I'm Kagome.  Do you want to come with us?  Shippou would love some company."

  Rin eyed the young Kitsune for a moment and merely went back into her room, closing the door silently behind her without a word.  Kagome eyed the door sadly and almost gasped in surprise when InuYasha put a hand on her shoulder.

  The angry mood from earlier was gone from his face and he merely motioned for her to follow him.  "Come on.  We'll tell Jaken we'll be gone for a few days and that we'll be back with the invitations.  At least he'll know where we are."

  Kagome nodded and the rest of the time was spent in silence, even when InuYasha took Kagome back to the old well.

………

  _4 days later_

  InuYasha helped Kagome to get out of the well.  Her yellow backpack looked bigger than usual, to InuYasha's dismay.  But he brushed it off; Kagome had the invitations done and had brought some things from her era to decorate the Western castle's ball room.

  "So InuYasha, did Sesshoumaru get out of his room?  What about Rin?"  The miko asked while getting on the hanyou's back.

  InuYasha shrugged.  "No change."

  Kagome gave a determined look as InuYasha started to run towards his brother's Lands.  "Then it's about time we do something.  Sesshoumaru won't have any choice but to get out of his room with so many guests.  And if he still refuses…well you'll force him out, right InuYasha?"

  The hanyou preferred to not answer that and he shuddered just thinking about it.  'That's easy for YOU to say.'  He thought glumly.  'He's even more dangerous in that state than in his usual ice cold "Don't-talk-to-me-or-die" mood.  He's very volatile; like a bomb just waiting to explode if you touch it or manipulate it the wrong way!'

  Kagome didn't press her question.  She held her tongue but she wasn't sure either if InuYasha would be able to force his brother to do anything Sesshoumaru wouldn't want.

  When they finally arrived at the gigantic castle, Jaken was there at the main gates, waiting for them.

  "So toad, did my egotistical brother kill himself off yet?"  InuYasha asked good-humouredly.

  Jaken grimaced and humphed.  "I sure hope not!  God forbid if you would have to become the next Western Lord.  This poor Jaken would kill himself before serving you, half-breed!"

  InuYasha scoffed at the toad's response.  Years ago he would've killed the toad without a second thought if he had talked to him like that.  InuYasha always hated the 'half-breed' comment with a vengeance but nowadays it didn't really matter to him anymore; probably because Kagome didn't give a damn and that even as a hanyou he was more powerful than most full blooded youkai.  That didn't mean that he liked his brother's personal servant, but at least both of them wanted the same thing now; to get Sesshoumaru out of his damned bedroom as soon as possible.

  "Hey toad?  Does Sesshoumaru have a messenger or something?  Someone has to deliver the invitations, and there are lots of 'em."

  Before they could enter the castle, Jaken nodded and changed directions.  "Yes, my Lord has 3 messengers.  I guess just for this occasion we could use them all at once, it would take a lot less time to deliver.  I've seen how the miko browsed the book where all the most influential youkai are written down.  There must have been at least 50 youkai Lords of different status written down there."  Jaken shook his head while he took them to a different building beside the castle.

  "Hey Jaken-san? That makes me wonder…Why would Sesshoumaru need to write down the names of other youkai anyway?" Kagome asked curiously.

  Jaken raised an eyebrow.  "Well miko, my Lord only wrote down the names of the most influential youkai, if you recall.  Lord Sesshoumaru has to be careful; some of those youkai can easily gain more control over their parcel of land and Sesshoumaru-sama would not tolerate this control to escalate to a dangerous lever for his safety.  The war may be over but his Lordship still has many enemies.  Luckily, they don't seem to be that dangerous since most of them gladly accept my Lord's reign."

  Kagome nodded and sweatdropped.  She unfortunately mumbled a passing thought a little too loudly.  "Weird, I would've thought Sesshoumaru to be a heartless tyrant."

  The small toad's eye twitched but he didn't turn around.  "Miko, there are many things you do not know about Lord Sesshoumaru.  InuYasha surely has something to do with those misguided thoughts of yours, ne?"

  Kagome eeped and InuYasha coughed, his cheeks a pinkish color.  "Yeah well…"  The hanyou mumbled weakly, not really knowing what to say.

  After giving the 3 cougar youkai their letters to deliver, the trio went back to the castle to finally rest a little and start to prepare the ball room.  The gathering would be held in 3 days, just enough for them to prepare.

  The ballroom was a dusty mess; it hadn't been used in a long time and it showed.  Jaken was a little reluctant to let Kagome order Sesshoumaru's servants around but the toad quickly saw how tiring it was to prepare such a 'party', as the miko called it.

  Kagome was ecstatic.  She was patting her yellow backpack and grinning madly.

  "What are you so happy about now, miko?"  Jaken asked while eyeing her weirdly as if he was afraid she'd want to play doll with him like Rin did.

  Kagome looked proud of herself.  "Oh, it's just that I brought fireworks with me, a lot of them!"

  The toad looked at her with curiosity, as well as InuYasha.  Some servants who were still working around them paused only slightly to hear the conversation with the strange miko but they didn't want to get caught by Jaken so they kept their distance.

  "I'm not telling!  It's a surprise!"  She said playfully.  She could see how InuYasha and Jaken were disappointed about not knowing and curiously, the servants also seemed to be upset.  Kagome raised her eyebrows and shrugged it off.  'Oh well!  Back to work!'

  "Come on guys!  Less talking more sweeping! I want that place shining and completely decorated in 2 days!  Jaken!"

  The toad jumped at her 'business woman' voice.

  "You tell the cooks to start cooking!... Well don't just stand there gaping!  GO! GO! GO!"  She pushed poor stuttering Jaken until he was out the door.  Kagome then turned to InuYasha swiftly.

  InuYasha gulped and took a step backwards with wide eyes.

  "InuYashaaaa?"  She addressed him with a sickly sweet smile that meant "I-want you-to-do-something-for-me-and-you're-not-going-to-like-it" and the hanyou wasn't stupid.  He disappeared from Kagome's view in an instant and left the dark haired miko there, gaping at the empty space he previously occupied.

  Kagome's eyes twitched.  "**SIIIIT BOYYYY!!!**"

  Somewhere in the castle resounded a loud THUMP and some colorful swearing.  Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose.  "This is going to be a long 2 days."

  And what do you know? Someone else in the castle thought the exact same thing.  Poor InuYasha.

……………………………………………………………

  Can't you just picture Kagome yelling loud enough to sit InuYasha even if he's not on the same floor as her? (giggles) 

  You guys, I've seen Spider-Man 2 and it was A-MA-ZING!  Go see it, I order you. (J/K)

  Anyway, I know there isn't a lot of action in this chapter but it should get more interesting in the next one.  I'm going to skip 'boring 2 days of preparations' and jump to the start of the gathering.  Aren't you happy?

  And you guys are wondering sooo hard about Usagi's condition, I'm grinning like mad.  Your ideas are totally off the track.  I love to make you salivate.  (Ohh, I'm sooo bad)

**Let's do a quiz just for the fun of it; **

**What DID you think happened to our beloved rabbit?  Or what do you think is going to happen?**

I want to know if someone's going to find the answer!  But I'm not mocking you or anything.  It's just out of pure curiosity.

**R&R!!!**

Love ya all!

Your faithful writer,

Eternal Cosmos


	26. The Gathering

Hey! Sorry it took awhile to update but you're in for a treat!  This chapter is one of the best I've ever written.  It's 16 damn pages long and full of action and emotions and stuff.  I wish I could've posted it Thursday the 8th but…Happy Birthday to me! I'm 20 now!

Big Thanx to:

**Invisible Rain    Kawaii ****Usa****    Crystal-Winter    Lady Light    Clueless97    sailormoon91**

**Queen Diamond    Faded Knights    Dukes    unspoiled rini    SiLvErFaTeD    Koldy    jaz7**

**LunarPrincess    WhiteFireMoon    Ryui and Gokuru-chan    SilverWingPhoenix    zina**

**Blood River    Kitoky    Kyrstyn    Serenity Komoshiro    Twilight Revolution    unicorn87**

**GambitGirl2008    Skittles the sugar Fairy    himesama16    Kobayashi Eiko    Snoggitz**

**Krazi Pandi    mejessiT    Sunshine Fia    Jamesstutz    Tangled Junky    Hoshi-Hime**

**CrystalBlueSeraph    Black Mage of Darkness    Earth-Tenshi    ****Archangel****006**

**Lil-saturn-goddess    GemJewel    Henio41    Sailor Star Scream    McCallM.Daneils **

**Puppy-chan    Blackflame28    EoAngel    Lil'Raven    litakino22    pheobe    IsisMoon**

**Sailor-Celestia2    Cecilia    Sere    Silverbunny5    **

**…………………………………………………**

**Through your Heart**

**Chapter 26: The Gathering**

**………………………………………………………………………………………**

_Somewhere_

  Usagi raised a hand to block the sun's shining rays, her eyes squinting to see the landscape around her.  She was lying in a flowerbed in some unknown field, seemingly undamaged by the harm of evil.  She propped herself on her elbows to get a good look around her and the only thing that entered her line of vision was said field.  Kilometers and kilometers of flowers all around her and she couldn't help but sigh and close her eyes when a light breeze passed by her.

  But she felt so empty all of a sudden that it made her heart jump.  "Where am I?  For how long was I unconscious?  I feel so at peace here even thought I know it's not a place I should be…"

  "_What you said is true to some extent, Hime-sama_."

   Usagi jumped on her feet at the new voice seemingly coming from nowhere and looked around with a frown.  "Who's there?  Show yourself!"

  But no one showed up.  Instead, a small light descended slowly from the blue sky and hovered in front of her.  Usagi let her guard down; the feel of this light was strangely familiar.  She gasped when the light subsided.  There stood a see-through version of the Ginzuishou.  "But. How?!"

  "_You've_ _been out for quite a number of days, Hime-sama.  It is only normal that you feel_ _disoriented and confused.  Do you remember what happened in the Sengoku Jidai?_"

  The speechless rabbit slumped on the ground, her eyes still trained on the crystal that followed her movement to be at her eye level again.  "Wha?"  Was the only response she could give right now.  Then she looked around uncomfortably and fidgeted.  'Ok, so the Ginzuishou spoke to me.  Now what do I do?!'  She thought in a panic.  Nothing made sense!

  "_But it does, our Highness_."  The Silver Crystal 'spoke up' again.  It wasn't really speaking; it was more as if the wind transported the words to her since the voice seemed calm and ever flowing.

  Usagi was surprised as it read her thoughts but kept quiet since she wanted to know more.

  "_I_ _am appearing before you like this because you are presently inside me, Hime-sama_.  _When I cracked during the end of the battle, your body died and your soul flew into me to_ _stay in a preserved state.  Someone tried to use another Star Seed to revive you but with_ _me out of your body it was impossible.  I immediately pushed away the invasive force and_ _went back inside you to prevent such a thing happening again.  For the others, you are_ _dead_."

  Usagi cut the crystal's ranting by putting her hands in front of her in a stopping motion.  "Woah there!  I'm actually INSIDE the Ginzuishou?  And I'm dead?!  And how come you cracked in the battle?  I thought the Ginzuishou…YOU were more powerful than that other Star Seed!  I've never had so much trouble handling you before!"  The confused princess exclaimed.

  If it would have been a living being, the crystal would've nodded to her.  "_True, I am_ _more powerful than any other Star Seed, except the Holy Cosmos Seed you aren't supposed_ _to wield in a long time.  But in order to fulfill your wish I had to strain more than_ _usual and lay dormant in your body until I am needed again_."

  Usagi blinked.  "A wish?  What wish?  I never wished for anything!"

  The crystal actually chuckled.  "_Oh?  But if I recall correctly, your thoughts tilted in the_ _direction of that demon, didn't they?_"

  Usagi froze for a moment and seemed to search for the memory.  Her eyes widened when she remembered and she gaped.  "WHAT!?  You mean THAT wish?  But it was just a passing thought!"

  The Ginzuishou seemed to vibrate and it twirled around her as if it was teasing her.  "_Oh?  But from my point of view, you really seemed to want that since you even made me crack_ _with the force of that wish._"

  Usagi opened her mouth but closed it when no words came out.  The ghost image of the Silver Crystal waited patiently while she sorted her thoughts.  "So… Am I going to be reborn and have a new body since mine is dead?"  Usagi sighed and surprisingly made herself accept the idea pretty fast.

  The Silver Crystal pulsed a little.  "_Yes and no; I will have to stay hidden within your heart for this to work since your blood will not be the same.  You will be reborn but with the same body; it will only transform to accommodate the changes.  It should be happening very soon and you will have to get used to it.  But even without me, you should have the same kind of power to defend yourself, only modified to your new body._"  The Ginzuishou finished and it started to fade away.

  Usagi was in shock and her head swam with so much new information she didn't even noticed it disappear.  She just put her hand on her mouth and shook her head, disbelief flooding her blue eyes.  "Well isn't this going to be interesting?"

………

  "Come on InuYasha! You have to get Sesshoumaru out of his bedroom!  The guests will be coming any minute now!"  Kagome urged the apprehensive hanyou to walk faster by pulling at his sleeve insistently.

  InuYasha truly didn't want to go in there but the miko had a death-grip on his arm and an unshakable iron will when she wanted.  "Remind me why I have to be the one to do this again?"  InuYasha deadpanned when they arrived in front of Sesshoumaru's door.

  Kagome gave him a stern look, her hands placed on her hips.  "Because you don't want your brother to waste away!  He needs something to change his mind, to entertain himself!"

  She opened the door and all but flung the yelping silver haired hanyou inside.  "It's his castle so HE will have to be the one to greet his guests! Or at least be present!  I'm getting Rin and I don't want to see your face until you get that brother of yours out of this room, you hear me?" she ground out fiercely.

  InuYasha recoiled and nodded.  He watched Kagome walk away with a happy smile and his eye twitched.  InuYasha mumbled a silent "And you better prepare the infirmary for my arrival while you're at it" and turned to his brother hesitantly.

  The room was a mess; angry scratch marks on the walls everywhere, even bits of melted walls, probably caused by his poison, pillows and sheets thrown everywhere in disarray, the complete opposite of his always so organized brother.

  A deathly silent reigned over the bedroom, creating a rather unsettling atmosphere.  But Sesshoumaru wasn't facing him.  Apparently his older brother had decided, in his messy thoughts, to take a chair and make it face the window.  Sesshoumaru was sitting there and he didn't even show a sign of recognizing InuYasha.

  The hanyou shuddered and racked his nerves.  He walked slowly in front of his brother and looked down at him.  Sesshoumaru didn't even blink or move; he was death still, just gazing in front of him now at InuYasha's red fire-rat haori as if he was able to see through him and outside.

  'Jeez, for him to behave like this… He's letting himself die, as if he had lost his mate!  For youkai to do that when they loose their mate is normal, but Sesshoumaru wasn't even mated yet with Usagi!  He must've really cared for her.  I shouldn't be the one to talk, though.  I think I would do the same thing if something would happen to Kagome…'  InuYasha thought sadly.

  He gulped and poked his brother on the shoulder with one clawed finger.  Nothing.  The hanyou's eyes twitched in irritation and he poked a little harder; still no response.  'Damnit! He's breathing, isn't he?'  InuYasha glanced down and yes, Sesshoumaru was indeed still alive.

  'So, you're playing hard to wake, huh?  Let's see how long you'll last through this!'  After cackling mentally, InuYasha started to poke him repeatedly on the shoulder hard enough to make said shoulder back away slightly with the movement.

  He was getting to the 14th poke when a clawed hand gripped his in a death grip, effectively making InuYasha yelp in surprise.  With bared fangs and a dangerously low growl of warning, Sesshoumaru tossed InuYasha aside with one shove of his arm.

  InuYasha regained his balance and smirked.  "So you're still conscious, huh?  Listen Sesshoumaru!  We prepared a party for you and you're going downstairs to greet your guests whether you like it or not!  The 3 other cardinal Lords are going to be there plus some lesser Lords from other territories, if you don't greet them personally they will take it as an offence!  So move your butt, get dressed correctly and go downstairs!"

  InuYasha waited in silence to see if his brother would move and he growled slightly when it didn't even faze Sesshoumaru, as if his brother could care less about being attacked in his own home.  Never had Sesshoumaru adopted such a cold and indifferent façade before and now InuYasha was truly worried, but he pressed the matter even more.

  "And Rin will be there!  You don't want Rin to be hurt by lesser youkai do you not?  A small human child in the care of the great Sesshoumaru?  I know a couple of youkai who would love to get their hands on her!"

  'Waiting…waiting…There!'  InuYasha thought victoriously when a flicker of life passed through his brother's dull golden eyes.  Sesshoumaru got up stiffly and by the looks of it he was seething.  InuYasha shrugged.  'Oh well!  Seething is better than no emotions at all.'

  Without a word, Sesshoumaru went to take a bath and prepare himself in the bathrooms attached to his chambers.  InuYasha just stood there, looking around the room, until his brother finally got out.

  He looked perfectly normal, except for the fact that he didn't have the same kimono on.  Instead of the usual white and red kimono with his spikes, he had put on a dark blue one that looked pretty expensive.  The sleeves and the base had light golden embroidery on them which consisted of crescent moons and the usual flowers on his old kimono.

  "Well that's better!"  InuYasha said proudly, but as Sesshoumaru passed beside him the older youkai moved swiftly to grip the hanyou's neck.  InuYasha sucked in a breath as his brother gave him a chilling glare.

  "Rin better be alright when I arrive, InuYasha, or it will be your head" Sesshoumaru said with his emotionless voice. Then he was out the door and out of the relieved hanyou's line of vision.

  "Well at least he's got his old tone of voice back" he deadpanned, while massaging his bruised neck.  He could feel it starting to heal already so he shrugged the incident off and went after Sesshoumaru, safely keeping his distance just in case.

……………

  Rin automatically brightened when she spotted the Inu Taiyoukai and hurriedly pushed Kagome's hand away to run to Sesshoumaru.  She attached herself to his leg like usual and she waited for him to pat her head before letting him go.

  "Sesshoumaru-sama!" she started with admiration, yet her tone of voice wasn't as bubbly as before.  "Rin didn't want to get out of her bedroom but Kagome nee-chan said you were going to be there for the big gathering.  Ne, ne Sesshoumaru-sama?  Why did you plan this gathering?  Rin doesn't think she wants to have fun."  The little girl finished dejectedly.

  Sesshoumaru eyed her little pink kimono before answering her, his eyes turning towards InuYasha with a detached look.  "This Sesshoumaru did not plan anything.  Ask 'uncle InuYasha' for more details."

  The Lord smirked mentally went he glanced at the face-faulting hanyou.  He sobered up, however, when Jaken came in hurriedly and bowed down to his Lord.

  "Lord Sesshoumaru!  The guests are starting to arrive!  They are waiting in the room next to the ballroom for you to greet them!"  Jaken finished, taking in his Lord's heavenly appearance.

  Sesshoumaru did not look impressed by all of this and stayed impassive to all the commotion.  When he started to walk towards the adjacent grand door, Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other with triumphant smiles.  The door was opened for the Lord and all noise immediately stopped when Sesshoumaru made his grand entry.

  All youkai present, and there was a lot, looked at him with awe and expectantly.  However, they started to fidget when all Sesshoumaru did was stare at them without saying anything.

  Ryuu, Kurama and Kouga glanced at each other in the crowd uncomfortably.  It looked like Sesshoumaru hadn't been the one to plan this gathering and that he was still heartbroken.  In the back, Jaken, Kagome and InuYasha were all bickering.

  "What is he waiting for to greet them?!  They're getting restless out there!  Jaken! Do something will ya!!!"  InuYasha hissed to the poor toad.

  Jaken looked furious and bonked InuYasha on the head with his staff.  "Idiot hanyou!  I told you my Lord doesn't like too many people in his castle!  It's your own fault and now YOU have to be the one to correct it!"  Jaken hissed back.

  InuYasha took a step backwards.  "ME?!"  He almost yelled and put his hands on his mouth.  "Me? Are you crazy?! Why should I be the one to greet them?! It's Sesshoumaru's castle, not mine!"  The hanyou argued.

  Kagome caught on and started to push InuYasha in the direction of his brother.  "InuYasha, Jaken is right!  You're still the prince of this castle because you and Sesshoumaru have the same father!  So it would only be natural for you to greet some guests!  Come on!"

  With one last push, InuYasha was left facing the impatient crowd.  Their gaze all transferred to him and he gulped before opening his mouth.  "Um.  Hello and welcome to the Western Land's castle.  I am InuYasha, Prince of the Western Lands and half-brother to Lord Sesshoumaru.  I will be the host for today and I am happy you all came to this gathering to celebrate the end of the war with Naraku.  So now if you will all follow the servants, they will lead you to the main ball room."

  InuYasha then let the servants take care of the rest and stood in-between the door to greet the people as they passed.  He stood on shaky legs, him not being used to be the center of attention.  Ryuu and Kurama nodded to him knowingly when they passed beside him and the hanyou nodded back meekly.

  Kouga just raised an eyebrow and was about to speak when he spotted Kagome in a stunning violet kimono in the background.  "Hey Kagome!"  The Ookami greeted loudly to the miko and it broke the tension in the atmosphere when he acted as if the place belonged to him.  He really wasn't shy so why restrain himself?

  InuYasha growled slightly when the wolf Lord approached HIS Kagome and he was about to march there and show the Ookami his place when a hand gripped his arm.  He wanted to snarl at whoever dared to stop him but blinked when it was Miroku who stopped him.  "Great saved back there, InuYasha!  Sesshoumaru's still pretty out of it, isn't he?"  The monk said while glancing at the stoic Lord who had taken his place on his 'throne'.

  Rin was beside him and fighting hard not to touch Shippou's fluffy tail.  The little Kitsune was trying his hardest to make Rin get up and talk more.  No such luck for now.

  InuYasha nodded back to Miroku, Sango, Kohaku and Kirara.  Sango looked around nervously and was clutching Kohaku close to her.  "I must admit I was happy to receive an invitation but I'm still nervous about being here, InuYasha.  My brother and I are Taijiya and some youkai kept giving us weird glances."

  InuYasha shook his head.  "Don't worry.  You may be humans all of you but they won't dare say a thing while being in the Western Lord's castle.  I don't want they want to anger any one of their hosts.  I may be a hanyou but now they all know that I am in Sesshoumaru's family.  I battle with some of them and I'm sure they recognized me but now they won't dare to do anything against me."

  They all nodded and went in the beautifully decorated ballroom to join Kagome and Kouga.  Servant youkai of Sesshoumaru were playing music on a stage with some instruments Kagome had never seen before but the music was great so what the heck!

  A long table full of food was bordering the immense room and Sesshoumaru was seated completely in the back.  The youkai didn't waste time to start talking animatedly to each other.

  Ryuu and Kurama, who were talking to some other Lords, quickly spotted the hanyou again in the crowd at some time during the evening and made their way through to meet them.  "Hello again friends!  InuYasha, we must admit that this is the most interesting gathering I've been in in a long time!"  Ryuu said with an amused voice.

  InuYasha chuckled to both Lords and pointed at Kagome who became flustered when the attention diverted to her.  "Actually Lord Ryuu and Kurama, Kagome was the one to prepare all of this."  InuYasha admitted.

  Both Lords raised their eyebrows but smiled nonetheless.  "Well then, I must congratulate you for a job well done, Lady Kagome.  And I must stay you look simply stunning tonight!  That kimono suits you well!"  Kurama said charmingly and bowed to the miko, kissing her hand as a gentleman would.

  Kagome eeped and a giggle was heard in the background.  A demoness, obviously Kitsune by her looks, swatted Kurama on his shoulder playfully.  "You should stop it, dear!  The girl's cheeks can't possibly become redder than this!"

  Kurama laughed and introduced the nice demoness.  "Everyone, I present you my mate, Lady Jade!  We've been together for 400 long but happy years!"  Everyone greeted the demoness happily and Jade looked around curiously.  "By the way, Lord Ryuu, where could your mate be?  I haven't seen her in a long time!"

  Ryuu laughed and looked around while talking; "She must be around here somewhere with our son.  She always have to talk to everyone she meets so we probably won't see her for a while."

  Jade nodded and continued to look around in awe.  "I must admit I have never seen such decorations before!  They are beautiful!"

  Kagome nodded to her proudly.  "I brought them from my time period.  I'm sure Lord Kurama told you that I come from 500 years into the future?"  The miko said and Jade nodded.  "He sure did.  There must be some extraordinary things in your time!  I wish I could see them!"

  Kagome smiled.  "I'll bring pictures next time we see each other, it's a promise."

  Jade looked very happy to hear that and everyone laughed when both Ladies started to talk animatedly to each other, completely ignoring the others.  "I never thought my mate could befriend someone so fast!"  Kurama chuckled while talking to InuYasha.

  The hanyou smirked and Sango giggled behind him.  "Kagome can befriend almost anyone without even trying!  She's a good friend!"  Nobody could contradict that!

  Kouga looked around while they were all talking and mentally winced when he spotted Sesshoumaru.  He poked InuYasha on the shoulder and the hanyou grumbled at him until the Ookami pointed towards Sesshoumaru.  "Eeep!  Excuse me for a moment, will you?"

  Everyone stopped to see InuYasha walking swiftly towards his brother.  They understood why; demonesses were almost grovelling at his feet and by the looks of it Sesshoumaru was becoming more and more irritated.

  "Don't you see he doesn't care about you?!  Stay away from his Lordship!"  Jaken tried and tried to make them back away but the demonesses were really pushing it.

  "Oh go away you disgusting creature!  We only want to talk to Lord Sesshoumaru!"  One of them hissed to the angry Jaken.

  "Yeah!  And what's that puny human girl doing beside him anyway!?  Why don't you come with us, Lord Sesshoumaru?  We'll 'take care' of the human later!"  A second one said slyly.

  Rin looked frozen on the spot and Sesshoumaru gripped the armrest of his chair with a death grip.  His eyes started to become pinkish until InuYasha forcefully intervened.  "Go away all of you!  You're acting like bitches in heat, and I mean that in a horrible way!"  The hanyou spat dangerously.

  They started to argue fervently against him.  "Oh! And what can a mere _hanyou _like you can possibly do?"  They taunted.

  InuYasha smirked darkly and cracked his clawed hands seriously.  "Do you want to find out?"

  The wenches humphed and walked away with their nose in the air, muttering about stupid half-breeds.  Still, they didn't stay and find out, so InuYasha smirked at his victory.  He glanced at Sesshoumaru and noticed that his brother was back to his usual calm self.  The hanyou didn't wait for a thank you and went back to the group.  Sesshoumaru never opened his mouth to stop him.

  "That was a close one!" Kagome exclaimed while patting InuYasha on the back.

  The hanyou breathed out a sigh of relief.  "He was about to transform.  I swear he's like a bomb just waiting to explode!"  Kagome only rolled her eyes at his response.

  About an hour later- Kagome's watch indicated 9pm-, the musicians stopped to rest and eat a little.  The atmosphere thickened again.  Ryuu's mate and his son Raijuu had long ago joined them but the conversation became difficult to start so Kagome called Jade over.  "Jade-san, I have a surprise for you!  You said you wanted to see something from my time and I kept it just in case something like this happened."

  Jade and the others looked on curiously.  They were all wondering what Kagome was doing until she retrieved a weird box full of buttons from under one of the food tables and brought it on the stage.

  Other youkai came closer to examine the box more closely.  Kagome giggled and took something from another bag; it was round and shiny and the miko put it in the big box.  The gasped as the box closed on its own as if it was eating the thing.

  "What can that be, Lady Kagome?  What does it do?"  Jade asked as if she had a toy right in front of her.

  Kagome smiled.  "It's called a stereo and what I put in there is called a CD.  I just have to push a few of those buttons and we'll have all the music we want!  The musicians will be able to rest for a while."  Kagome didn't wait for the questions to pour and she pushed play (she had brought a lot of batteries since she didn't have the necessary electricity to make it work).

  When music came out of it, many yelped and jumped backwards in awe and fear.  Jade, however, looked delighted and approached further.  "Unbelievable!  It's as if the musicians were trapped in the machine!"  She closed her eyes to listen better and soon some started to dance to the classic music.

  Kagome looked at all the demons happily and mentally sweatdropped.  'I'll stick with the classic music for the moment.  I don't think they'll like some of the types of music we have in the future!  Maybe I'll introduce them to something a little noisier if they insist.  Pop music can't hurt…' she thought while pushing the volume up a notch when someone asked for it.

………

  While the people were partying downstairs, the soul of a certain someone was getting more and more restless as the time passed.  A faintly shining crescent moon started to pulse brightly, enveloping the young woman's body in a blanket of light.  It was finally starting.

……… 

  Another hour passed slowly and Kagome pushed the stop button.  Many started to protest but Kagome swatted them off with a mysterious smile.  "Please everyone! May I have your attention?"  She said loudly while getting up on the stage.

  InuYasha eyed her with a look that said 'What are you up to now?' while the youkai and Inu-tachi came closer to the miko.  Kagome then got down the stage and asked for them to follow her on the huge balcony.  "I have a surprise for you.  You don't have to be afraid of what will illuminate the sky, it won't be dangerous."

  Kagome waited for InuYasha and Ryuu to 'bring' Sesshoumaru and Rin on the balcony before she took a piece of cord that was dangling from the balcony rail.  She took out a matchbox, lit one and soon the cord was on fire.  Everyone just watched as the fire crept away on the rope until the small light was in Sesshoumaru's garden.

  They all heard a small whizzing sound and looked around to see what was going on until something exploded in the sky.  Most of the people on the balcony yelped in fear or growled but soon enough they watched in awe as a multitude of colors illuminated the sky as Kagome predicted, taking many shapes and forms.

  Many explosions followed and now they weren't afraid, only excited to see what was going to appear next in the sky.  InuYasha gasped as a dog started to form after one of the explosions and Kagome silently thanked her mom for giving her those fireworks.  She didn't know how her mom got them and she wasn't sure she wanted to know; either way they surely cost a fortune!

………

  In a bedroom 2 stories higher, Usagi's eyes snapped open at the loud sound.  She slowly sat up and clutched her head a little; the room was spinning madly and she felt weird.  She got up shakily and looked around.  "Where am I?!"  But no one answered.

  She tried to get an answer from the Ginzuishou but it was already locked up in her heart; that's why she felt weird.  Her hair was down and when she tried to push some offending locks of hair away, she held her breath and searched for a mirror hurriedly.

  Her eyes widened at her reflection and she gasped at the changes.  Some moved behind her and again she gasped.  'How could I NOT notice THAT before?'

  She gazed some more at her reflection and noticed the clothes she was wearing.  Luckily she could still open her subspace pocket and took out the Luna pen; she didn't want to touch anything in the foreign bedroom she was in.

  Seconds later she was wearing a dress similar to her late mother Queen Serenity, yet it wasn't the exact same.  It was long and followed the curves of her body closely with a slit down her long legs.  It was sleeveless and the edge near her chest area was made of a fluffy white fur, as was the end of it.  It seemed to make her stand out in the small bedroom because of its devil red color.  It wasn't an official dress but it was enough for the moment. _(look at the end of the chapter for more details)_

  Her train of thoughts was broken when another explosion reached her ears.  She ran on the balcony to gaze outside and it was a surprise for her to see fireworks in the Sengoku Jidai.  'That must mean that Kagome is here somewhere!'  Her eyes widened and she ran out of the room, her unbound hair following her in soft waves of pure gold with tints of silver when the light permitted it.

  Now she just had to try to find her way through this maze to find her friend, easier said than done.  Usagi's eyes became determined and she stopped for a moment.  'Let's try to follow our nose, shall we?'  And the search was on again.

………

  Rin was watching the pretty lights in awe with Shippou and Sesshoumaru's eyes softened for a short moment.  The people were so concentrated on the fireworks they didn't notice when the Taiyoukai closed his eyes and turned back to exit the ballroom.

  He pushed his way threw the thick crowd and when he finally arrived at the end of it, a new, heavenly smell got is attention.  He opened his eyes and looked towards the door of the ballroom where a shadow stood still.

  He faintly heard a heart starting to beat faster and wondered why, until said shadow slowly moved away from the door and took a few steps in his direction, stopping in the middle of the huge room.

  All sounds were just cut off from the room as he gazed at the breathtaking view in front of him with his eyes wide open.  'Could it be her?  She looks so much like her, but she was…her heart wasn't…'  He thought, completely baffled.

  He just couldn't believe it.  All of this had to be a dream, or just a prank!  It was impossible for her to just come back like this as if nothing had ever happened!  His mind was still reeling when she looked at him with a hesitant smile.

  "Hey! Miss me?"  Usagi almost rolled her eyes and slapped herself on the forehead at the words that came out of her mouth.

  The sounds around the room came back to his ears when she spoke to him.  More so the lack of it; the fireworks had stopped quite a few minutes ago and now all youkai and humans present were rooted on the spot behind Sesshoumaru as they gazed at the newcomer, the _very familiar_ newcomer.

  Usagi giggled at their faces and that seemed to help Sesshoumaru snap out of it.  Instead of running to her in an unmatched speed like many thought he would, he walked slowly, tentatively, towards her.  He stopped in front of her and she raised her head so she could gaze into his eyes.

  She may have changed, but her height was no match for his.  With his new hand he stroked her cheek softly, his eyes warm and loving, but only for her.  Those eyes and this love, only for her.  Always for her.

  He was still so unsure that he did the only thing he knew she liked more than anything else; he caressed her cheek again but with his fluffy tail.  She immediately inclined her head to lean better in its warmth and sighed in contentment.

  Sesshoumaru was only aware of her face, her smell, until he felt a soft touch on his cheek.  His eyes widened again when he noticed what it was – a tail, just like his- and she giggled at his expression again.

  "Surprise." She smiled softly.  "It's a long story, but to make it short here I am in front of you, transformed into an Inu youkai.  I'm back, and I'm here to stay."  When she uttered those words, Sesshoumaru felt so elated that his body moved without his own accord and he crushed her warm body against his possessively.

  He took advantage of her squeak of surprise and kissed her soundly.  Her squeak transformed into a tiny moan as his tongue imitated his idea of what they would be doing in bed.

  "Holy shit!  And here I thought she couldn't become more gorgeous, here she is as a demoness, and looking like a goddess!"  Kouga cursed out loud and everyone approved fervently, their ability to speak still out of order.

  Kagome was crying in relief and happiness on the still stunned InuYasha and a few tears made their way down Sango's cheeks while Miroku patted her shoulders comfortingly.  Mind you, only on the shoulders.  They had gotten closer when they had started to rebuild Sango's village but they were taking it easy.

  Ryuu and Kurama's mates cooed and awed at the lovely couple, more so at the person who had succeeded where many had failed; to melt Sesshoumaru's heart of ice.

  The Lords of the Southern and Northern Lands were looking at each other puzzled at how she had come back but they shrugged it off for the moment; Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind her return at all.

  Ryuu glanced at his son curiously when Raijuu began to fidget on his spot.  He called him on it and Raijuu's only response was to tense and turn around, his cheeks flaming red.  Ryuu raised an eyebrow.

  Apparently his son was still pretty much taken with the blond human turned demoness, but at least he understood the meaning of 'taken', especially when the word 'Sesshoumaru' was involved in the matter.

  Rin was in the middle of the thick crowd and looking at them funnily when they all turned their attention on the same point in the room.  The little girl frowned a little and pushed her way as best as she could; nobody really paid attention to her as they were all glued on the spot.

  Her curiosity was great and she was becoming frustrated of not being able to pass through.  Yet, with one last grunt of effort she managed to pop out of the crowd and almost stumbled on her knees.

  Her eyes got impossibly bigger as she gazed at her Sesshoumaru-sama, her father figure, and… She took an immense and loud intake of breath before… "**USA-CHAN!!!**" she yelled and then she ran as fast as her little legs could allow and almost jumped in the surprised Usagi's arms.

  But the rabbit, not really a rabbit now with her new attributes, shook off the surprise quickly and twirled Rin around happily while the girl was giggling and laughing.  Rin hugged her so hard Usagi would've suffocated if she had still been a human.

  "Rin-chan! I'm so happy to see you again!  I hope I didn't worry you too much!"  Usagi said as silvery tears marred her flushed cheeks.  Rin buried her head in her dress and shook her head negatively.  "No!  Rin always knew Usa-chan was alive!" was the muffled response.

  The blonde demoness patted Rin's back and she looked warmly at Sesshoumaru, who still had a look of reverence on his face.  He couldn't help it; his family was back- his family.  It was weird for him to say this but the more he said it, the more he liked the words coming out of his mouth.

  'MINE!'  Was the prominent word in his head as he crushed her to his body again, trapping a giggling Rin in between.  "I am not letting you get out of my sight ever again."  He said in a half growl, half purr.

  Rin giggled again and he remembered he was crushing the little girl a little too much, not that she seemed to mind.  "Sesshoumaru-sama's voice is funny!"

  Usagi's face began to grow pink as the Taiyoukai stepped back just enough to let the girl down.  Rin giggled again and started to run around them playfully so Sesshoumaru used this moment to bend his head down and whisper in her now pointy ear so lowly the other youkai could not understand what he said.

  "We will continue this 'talk' later, preferably in _my_ quarters."

  Usagi's breath caught in her throat when his hot breath caressed her sensitive ears.  She barely held down a moan when he spoke to her with his silky, husky voice.  'Selene help me! I won't last long if he continues to talk like this!  It's a complete turn-on!'  She thought silently, her legs barely holding her weight.

  Sesshoumaru stepped back and smirked at his handiwork.  She looked flustered all over already and he had only spoken to her!  He licked his lips hungrily.  'I'm also torturing myself, but seeing her like this makes my blood boil.  I'm going to make you scream for me, koiishi!'

  Needless to say, when he backed away people started to flock around her asking questions and hugging her.  Sesshoumaru allowed this for tonight, but tonight only.  Usagi looked so happy to see everyone again he wasn't about to cut her fun. 

  And of course, the rest of the party was unsurprisingly cheerful and lively.  No longer had they to mourn over the loss of a dear friend and for a certain Inu Taiyoukai; lover.

…………………………………………………………………………

  (Sits back in her chair and sighs loudly) Damn I'm glad this chapter's over!  It took a lot out of me to write!  I surprised you all, didn't I?  You weren't expecting that one, uh? (nudge playfully)  Admit it!

**  For her dress and looks**: I drew what she looks like as an Inu youkai in that dress and posted the image on a website.  I know I can't write website address where the chapters are so go look in my **author description**.  I will have written the information needed to check the image.  I'm also thinking about posting this fic there too since it's so popular here so take a look if you're a true fan of this story!  Usagi as an Inu youkai is cool!

**This isn't the last chapter!!! **I'll probably write an epilogue, not a sequel, though. I still don't know about it but the way it's going I'll probably write an NC-17 version and post it on the aforementioned website (read underlined paragraph for more info) since is picky and treacherous on that matter. (Yet I still love 'em.  God bless them.)

  **_READ AND REVIEW!!!_**

Love ya all a BUNCH!

Eternal Cosmos


	27. Chapter 27 Update

**Update of the 27th chapter**

Hi guys! I'm still alive! I'm sorry it took so much time to give you some news about what's going on with my story.  I've been writing the 27th chapter for a while because I truly wanted to get it right.  It's NC-17 so of course I can't post it on this website.  **It will be on MediaMiner, check my bio to see the full address.**

 I will also write an Epilogue, NOT a sequel, and it will be posted on BOTH sites.  I hope you guys will review either on Fanfiction or MediaMiner; you don't need to be a member to review on MediaMiner, if you were wondering.

**I also wanted to thank the wonderful people who reviewed chapter 26:**

LunarPrincess    Ivy Tearen    lil-saturn-goddess    Black Mage of Darkness    FireDolphin

SurfAngel    zina    Kyrstyn    litakino22    SailorStarLight    Setsuna-3000    CJ-Chan 

Henio41    MFlower49    Archangel006    Ryui and Gokuru-chan    Serenity Komoshiro

Koldy    Kawaii Usa    Alfonso-the-dragon-of-Mercury    Queen Diamond    WhiteFireMoon

Night Raven    unspoiled rini    Jewelclaw Lady of Wind    Black Lion    dreamwinds

Kitsune-sama17    samausagi    Sunshine Fia    Sere    Moonlightjade    Jamesstutz

Unicorn87    Snoggitz    Hoshi-hime    Tegasus    clueless97    LadyLight    ChibiHikari1

Earth-Tenshi  mejessit  SiLvErFaTeD   Levin   McCallM.Daneils   Eo   GambitGirl2008

CrystalBlueSeraph   XL U C YX   Dark Universe   Krazi Pandi  littleBUNNY92   SilverBunny5

TigerPrincess1    honey-gurl    Shinimegami-025    SHAWN PROVONCHA    MysteryLady-Tx

Childish Little Tenshi    SaturnPyroPrincess    PurpleRose44    ShadowNightress

**Along with those who took the time to review my pictures on MediaMiner:**

Ceciliaae    Henio    LunarElf    unspoiled rini    SailorCelestia2    Unicorn87    Snoggitz

SailorStarLight    MysteryLady-Tx    Krazi Pandi    Setsuna-3000    ShadoweGoddess

PUNPUMITA

I hope I didn't forget anybody. I wrote the names of those I recognized as my reviewers from this site.  I've also put 2 more pics if you're interested; one is Sakura and the other is Battousai Himura.

…………………………………………………

Stay on alert! I will start to write chapter 28 (AKA the Epilogue) and I will post it as soon as I can; my life is quite hectic right now but I think I'll be able to manage.

I also have another idea for a new story. (you're all going to look at me with big eyes) It's another HP/SM fic! (sweatdrop) Yeah, the idea's been brewing in my head for quite some time now…And I'm not telling you anything!

**Go check my bio now to read chapter 27!  But I warn you: this chapter is not for kids, so stay away if your parents are around or if you're simply not interested in that type of things!  It gets pretty heated… (blush…)**

Love ya all!

Eternal Cosmos xxx


	28. Return and Surprises

I'm aliiiiive! And tired as hell. I've been working on this fic everyday so you can say I was pretty busy. This is a LOOONG epilogue, and it's the last chapter. (sniff!) But I'm writing another fic so it's not so bad. The 1st chapter is already done, but since the plot is harder to write than in my other stories, maybe the updates won't be as frequent.

But don't worry. Have you ever seen me quit a fic before? No. So I'll finish the new one too.

Big Thanks to all who reviewed, including on Mediaminer:

Mage Raistlin LunarPrincess Jewelclaw Lady of Wind MySweetInnocence Kyrstyn

Loving Angel Jackie Jack Shannan lil-saturn-goddess Snoggitz SilverWingPhoenix

Flame Ivy Moon Eoangel MFlower49 SilverBunny5 CJ-Chan littleBUNNY92

Sere Trinity Twilight Henio Ryui and Gokuru-chan Keahi The master unspoiled rini

Ivy Tearen BlueStraberry Cristina Lil angel Solqua SailorShadowFox

Senshi's Tenshi Queen Diamond

**I really hope I'm not forgetting anybody! I love you all!**

If you're still having troubles finding the NC-17 on MediaMiner, e-mail me and I'll send it to you.

………………………………………………

Through your Heart

Chapter 28: Return and surprises

Epilogue

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

One year. An entire year had come to pass since Usagi, now Lady Serenity of the Western Lands, had arrived in these Feudal ages. The Lady of the West had taken possession of the Central Lands as nobody seemed to want them and now it was a great place to live, filled mostly with human villages.

The people really loved her; she was a fair ruler and had a great sense of justice and neutrality for both humans and youkai. She had even made Sesshoumaru a more tolerant Taiyoukai even if he still had his 'I hate humans' tendencies. He still held himself proudly and emotionlessly but he now showed more leniencies over some matters instead of annihilating the problematic person before he or she could even get a word out.

All in all, life was peaceful and pleasing these days.

…………

Their master was in a hurry this morning and the servants could only yelp and throw themselves out of his way as he ran in the corridors of his maze-like castle, his body barely seeing by untrained eyes.

He had been in the middle of a reunion with Lord Kurama when he had felt a slight feeling of discomfort coming from his mate. He hadn't even excused himself as he ran out of his study; this feeling had been strong enough, to his opinion, for his mate to be immediately brought to the infirmary where he was presently headed.

He almost broke the wooden door down as he barged into the infirmary frantically searching for his mate, scaring poor Rin half to death in the process, almost making her drop the vase of fresh flowers she had picked up in the garden this very morning.

The Inu Lord quickly spotted his mate sitting on a bed, her hand still extended to take the vase. Serenity only blinked at him and he was beside her in seconds, cooing reassuring things in her ear and embracing her possessively. "My love, tell me what is wrong! Was there an attack? Are you going to be okay?" he kept asking her softly while nuzzling her neck and stroking her back.

A polite cough brought Sesshoumaru back to reality and to his old stoic self again as he turned towards his healer Shinji and his high general Katsura. Both youkai were looking at him with raised eyebrows and he growled in annoyance at them.

A chuckle came out of his blue eyed mate's mouth and he sighed as she brought his head to lean on her shoulder. "Sesshoumaru, it's not the first time this has happened and it certainly isn't the last. You should really learn to control that temper of yours; I'm the one who is with pup, not you, remember?" Serenity asked playfully while Rin found the matter funny enough to hide a giggle in the flowers.

Sesshoumaru nodded mutely and put a hand on her stomach. There wasn't much of a bulge yet for she was only pregnant by 2 months but Sesshoumaru was proving to be quite the protective father already. He barely left her go outside alone and had assigned Katsura to protect her when he had to go somewhere. In these times of peace, the general was more than happy to be of help and protect his mistress.

………

This very same night, Sesshoumaru found his mate leaning on the fluffy pillows of their bed waiting for him. He had gone back to Kurama after checking his woman and had asked to be forgiven for his lack of manners.

The Kitsune Lord had only chuckled and slapped him on the back. "It's quite alright! You sly dog! I didn't know your mate was with pup!" he had added cheekily and burst out laughing when his keen eyes noticed a small blush staining the Inu Taiyoukai's cheeks.

Serenity could only raise an eyebrow at Sesshoumaru as he shook his head and sighed, taking his heavy armor off and putting it on a chair beside him. "Tough day, love?" she asked with a small smile.

Sesshoumaru sat on the bed and moved in for a languid kiss witch she gladly accepted with a small moan of happiness. "You have no idea. I made a fool of myself in front of Kurama, thank the Lord it wasn't Kouga." Sesshoumaru nuzzled his mark on her neck as she chuckled silently and he soon got up to change his clothes.

She was still leaning on the pillows when he came back but now she was just staring into nothingness, her eyes all glazed over. He looked at her with worried eyes and went to bed, slyly making his way behind her so that her back was leaning into his chest instead of the pillows. "What's wrong, mate?" he whispered in her ear, making her slightly jump when she was cut out of her reverie.

Serenity leaned into his chest some more to get comfortable and she put a hand on her stomach. "It's been a year since I've been gone from my home…well, my first home, seeing as I now live here. But I would really love to see my family again. I miss them a lot but I can't seem to be able to activate Pluto's powers since I became a youkai. I know it's still there, like the Ginzuishou, but it won't activate. If only I could get a push, something to help trigger the dimensional powers…" she finished deep in thought.

Sesshoumaru was slightly hurt at first when she mentioned wanting to go back to her world but he understood her point-of-view; it was her family, after all. It wouldn't hurt to go there for a few days just to meet them and let his woman visit them, heck! It wouldn't be bad for him to see her world and what the future actually looked like! He mentally admitted he was curious in that area.

Sesshoumaru put a hand on hers and stroked her stomach gently. "If it is only a helping hand you need…maybe there would be a solution for that."

Serenity was now all ears and looked at him hopefully.

"InuYasha's mate, Kagome, comes from the future. I think you know she travels back and forth in time in a well. The only thing is; it's not the same future as yours-" Sesshoumaru didn't have the time to finish his sentence when he was assaulted with kisses from his excited mate.

"Oh thank you Sesshoumaru! I didn't even think about that and I personally saw Kagome go through it! It could work! I just needed something to trigger Pluto's powers!"

Sesshoumaru laughed when she bounced happily in his lap. "Alright then, tomorrow we'll go to InuYasha's forest and we'll ask the miko the permission to go through the well if you so desire."

Serenity froze. "We? You would come too?!" She blinked when the silver haired youkai licked her neck with a light purr.

"Of course. There is no way I will let my mate go in the future alone and I am rather curious as to what it looks like. Rin will stay with Jaken; I do not want her to be corrupted by a world full of humans. Maybe she'll accompany us when she's older but not tomorrow."

The Inu-Moon Lady jumped in her mate's arms and kissed him fervently. "Thank you so much Sesshoumaru! You don't know what this means to me! I love you so much…"

The Taiyoukai merely groaned in the kiss, a sign that he had heard her. They fell asleep not so long after, their tails intertwined together lovingly and Serenity cuddling in his chest.

………

After a teary goodbye from Rin, the duo set off towards InuYasha's forest on Sesshoumaru's cloud, leaving the matters of the Western Lands in Jaken's and Katsura's capable hands.

In a matter of hours, they arrived above old Kaede's village and landed in the middle of it, alerting the entire population. Everyone panicked and the men took their weapons and pointed it at them with trembling ends.

Sesshoumaru smirked and flexed his claws, making the villagers yelp in fright. "Silly humans. Do you really think your sticks can harm this Sesshoumaru?" His deep voice and the menacing step he took towards them made them yelp and stagger backwards.

Serenity rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. "Honestly Sesshoumaru, stop playing with them. They're scared stiff."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "That's how it should be."

A young man, either very brave or very foolish, took a warning step towards them. "I'm warning you now, demons! Our village is protected by the hanyou InuYasha, priestess Kaede and the holder of the Shikon no Tama; priestess Kagome! Sango the demon slayer and Miroku the monk are also guests here so if you don't go away we will be forced to call them!"

Serenity stayed wisely silent while Sesshoumaru didn't seem impressed at all. He looked rather bored and disinterested by the human's speech, which completely baffled the young man. Normally the demons fled this village because of the special people protecting it.

"Call them if you must. On second thought, I order you to get them, seeing as my stupid half-brother must be with his miko for he hasn't jumped into the village by the scent of my arrival here." The Taiyoukai said tonelessly.

Now the villagers looked confused and baffled.

"Half-brother?"

"It can't be! Is this really THE Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the Western Lands?!"

"So the lovely thing behind him would be the new Lady of the Western Lands? How lucky!"

Whispers and gossip flew around them and Sesshoumaru was beginning to loose his patience. He gave a warning growl that echoed through the village and Serenity was about to interfere when a loud voice broke the tense atmosphere.

"SESSHOUMARU!? What in the 7 Hells are you doing here?!" InuYasha jumped down a tree with a surprised but smiling Kagome on his back. The villagers all parted away in fright when Sesshoumaru walked to the hanyou without even glancing at them and Serenity merely smiled softly and followed him.

Kagome ran to Serenity to hug her while the 2 males watched them silently. "So…What ARE you doing here? It's rare that you feel like visiting your lowly half brother" the silver haired hanyou said mockingly.

It was Serenity who answered. "Actually InuYasha, we were here to see Kagome." The Lady turned towards the blinking miko. "Tell me Kagome, do you think Sesshoumaru and I could use your well?"

"My well? It's not my well, but why on Earth would you want to try to go to the future? Personally I don't mind." Kagome said slowly and they started to walk towards the forest where the magic well rested.

"Oh, we don't want to go to your future. I've had troubles triggering my powers since I became a youkai and I don't know why. I want to try to get into MY future through your well; it's a dimensional portal so I should be able to activate the right portal from there." Once the Lady finished her explanations, Kagome nodded and pointed at the well. "Here it is, you can try it. The worst that could happen is that you could wound up in my world or not be able to activate the well's power at all."

Serenity thanked her profusely and Sesshoumaru simply nodded his thanks. The Taiyoukai took his mate in his arms princess style and jumped into the well without asking any questions.

Because of her knowledge in that kind of power, Serenity felt the portal start to open with a soft blue light. The problem is that it wasn't the right one so she concentrated on creating another portal that would lead her directly at the Tsukino's house.

Kagome and InuYasha gasped as the soft blue light became a light pink and transformed, unknowingly to them, into the Cherry Road.

………

On the 2nd floor of the Tsukino's residence, in a bedroom full of pictures of bunnies, the pink portal appeared and vanished as fast as it came leaving 2 full youkai in its wake. While Serenity looked around contentedly, Sesshoumaru breathed in his mate's scent still lingering in the bright room. "Bunnies, hmm. I can easily say this room is yours, it suits you very well. But there are such curious things in it that I don't know about."

Serenity giggled. "It's just as I remembered it! Momma didn't change a thing! It's a miracle that my bratty brother Shingo didn't try to change his room with mine."

Sesshoumaru hummed distractedly, being busy looking at her alarm clock. Needless to say that when he pushed the wrong button, the loud music burst out of the small machine and was soon melting away in a pool of acid by the surprised Taiyoukai's claws.

Serenity eeped and took Sesshoumaru away from her things. She sweatdropped at him as he continued to glare at the melted alarm clock as if it came from hell and she put a digit on his forehead, turning his attention back to her. "This won't do at all! I'll have to give you a certain knowledge of this world so you don't kill anybody and we'll have to change our looks; blend in so that we'll look like humans. We'll still have our youkai abilities but at least we'll look human!"

Sesshoumaru didn't really look thrilled by this particular idea but he was the one to insist about coming here with her. He soon felt the presence of someone entering his mind and he closed his eyes, letting his brain absorb the new information. He felt a tingling in his body but dismissed it as an after-effect of the mind trick.

When he finally opened his eyes again he had a surprised look on his face. This world really was bizarre! Cars, shops, how people behaved, schools…And he hadn't been completely briefed! He looked up at his mate and blinked; she looked like a human again and her silky kimono had become a blue tank top and black cargo pants.

But what made him raised an eyebrow is that she was death silent, just staring at him. He could swear she was salivating! He furrowed his brow slightly and looked around. Getting up when he spotted a mirror, the Taiyoukai went to investigate his new self and blinked his surprise when he looked back at his human-like reflection.

No tail, no claws, no markings, no kimono…it felt weird, but he still felt the youkai blood pumping in his veins so he didn't complain…for the moment. His silver hair had become a light shade of platinum and his skin was slightly more tanned. Thank God, his eyes were still the same lovely and mysterious shade of gold.

He was wearing dark blue jeans (not too tight, he wasn't used to that), and a black T-shirt, just the perfect size for him, with the Kanji DOG written on the front. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at that and looked at her through the mirror.

She shrugged back at him nonchalantly and grinned. "If someone asks your name, you're Sesshoumaru Taisho and I will keep my name; Usagi Tsukino…Ummm, more like Usagi Taisho now! It will be to honor your father's name; InuTaisho!"

Pleased that she had thought about just everything, Sesshoumaru hugged her by behind and kissed her at the nape of her neck.

As she was about to turn to kiss him, a screech of disbelief ran through the house. "USAGI?!"

The 2 youkai turned around swiftly with tense bodies and winced at the loudness of the yell. Ikuko was standing near the door with her mouth wide opened and loud footsteps indicated that someone was running up the stairs rapidly. Kenji Tsukino froze behind his wife when he spotted his daughter.

"Usagi?! Is that really you? Oh my baby!" Ikuko burst into tears and ran to her daughter, hugging her with all she was worth. She looked relieved and happy and Kenji soon joined the family reunion.

Sesshoumaru looked at his happy mate with love filled eyes but she soon disappeared from his line of vision as a human 'my mate's father' his brain provided, looked at him with guarded eyes. "Usagi sweetie, who is this man?" The human gave him a calculating and disapproving glare but it left Sesshoumaru totally unfazed.

Still, the Taiyoukai bowed slightly and introduced himself and told them about his relation with their daughter. Ikuko immediately jumped on her daughter asking for details and after a few minutes of staring at the human Sesshoumaru, Kenji nodded and shook the other's hand firmly. "You found a good man, Usagi! He's so better than that other guy Mamoru you dated before!"

They went down the stairs to talk some more and Sesshoumaru quickly wiped his hand on his pants, not being used to human contact. Luckily Kenji had his back turned and Usagi only giggled silently at him, not gaining anyone's attention. "Hey mom? Where's Shingo? It's summer so he should be home…" Usagi said while looking around.

Ikuko smiled and gave Sesshoumaru the glass of water he had asked for. "He's out at summer camp with Mika. You remember her, don't you? He should be back at his school by now; you can always go and see if he's there. Sesshoumaru-san could also look around."

"Good idea mom! I think I'll do just that! We'll look if he's there and then I'll show Sesshoumaru the neighborhood. I'll see you later okay?"

The Tsukinos nodded and bid them a good day.

………

Shingo's school wasn't that far from the house so they arrived pretty quickly. The Taiyoukai had troubles with the various odors attacking his senses and he was tempted to put a hand on his nose a few times when cars passed beside them.

Sesshoumaru had first wanted to marvel at the technology but the smell and sound it made quickly diminished his enthusiasm while Usagi found out the down side of having strong senses.

They passed the school gates and the disguised Lady of the West didn't wait to open the doors to get inside. The smell of many humans filled his nose so Sesshoumaru put on his emotionless mask.

In the gymnasium there was a veritable assembly of them and grown-ups, which Usagi labeled as annoyingly perky monitors, were telling the children what to do and how to play a game.

The moment Usagi showed herself through the gymnasium doors, a boy about 12 or 13 years old ran away from the game and into Usagi's awaiting arms. "Usagi nee-chan! I can't believe you're finally back!" the boy exclaimed happily while his friends looked on curiously, Mika not being too far away. "You grew up a lot, Shingo! It's good to see you again!"

2 monitors of about 20 years old watched the beauty hugging Shingo Tsukino happily and they were almost salivating on the floor at her good looks. They were about to go to the duo when a man walked in front her as if nothing was wrong, not even bothering to glance at them. "Excuse us but nobody's allowed here when the camp is still going." One of the monitors said, trying to look around the platinum haired man's shoulder to get a glimpse at the blonde.

When they didn't get the hint, Sesshoumaru straightened his back imposingly and the look he gave the 'kids' sent a chill down their spine. They backed away really fast; something about this guy was freaking them out. He may have the girls completely at his mercy with his ethereal look, but he looked dangerously…wild. And obviously taken, to the girls' dismay, when he wound a protective arm around the blonde woman.

"Let's continue this outside, shall we?" he said with a sexy but firm voice, making Shingo raise his eyebrows at him. They spent a small portion of the afternoon together, sitting under a tree near the school.

Usagi explained everything to her brother and how she was now a youkai like her "husband". Shingo desperately pleaded to see what they really looked like now but it wasn't exactly the right place. So, to sooth his disappointment, Usagi promised that when they'd come back home they would show him and their parents.

Shingo accepted and soon he had to go back to the school where he was sure Mika was waiting for him. "Bye Usagi-chan! I'll see you later! Bye Sesshoumaru-san! Take care of my sister!" This being said, the boy went back to his friends.

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened just a second before they became blank again. He helped his "wife" to get up and kissed her forehead tenderly.

She beamed up at him. "I always said he was a brat but really; he's a good kid. Come on, I'll show you where I always hung out after school! I wonder if Motoki is there today. He must've been worried about me!" The blonde caught Sesshoumaru by the arm and the Taiyoukai let her lead the way.

"Who is this…Motoki you mentioned?" he growled out softly, his grip on her tightening. She giggled and looked up at him in the eyes playfully. "Do my senses betray me? Am I detecting jealously rolling in waves off of your body?"

Sesshoumaru growled a little louder as to not get the attention of anybody and he brought her body flat against his possessively. She stopped him in mid-growling by kissing him and he responded all too happily, his tongue massaging hers erotically.

For the people that went by, they looked just like a happy couple enjoying their time together, and the picture was almost ethereal-like; both of them truly looked like they came from another world, their beauty surpassing even the models on television. When it was time for them to come up for air, she nuzzled his neck and smiled. "Motoki is the owner of the Crown; it's an arcade where people can hang out and it has a little restaurant too. He was like a brother to me."

Sesshoumaru blinked at her answer. "So you deliberately teased this Sesshoumaru, didn't you, you little minx?" Usagi's answer was to giggle and run away from him playfully. He smirked and followed her without trouble until she stopped in front of a store. "That's the Crown Arcade. It hasn't changed at all!" she said, entranced in front of the glass window.

Sesshoumaru peaked inside curiously and an arm immediately went around her waist when he spotted the many guys that hung out here. She barely noticed and went in with a beaming face.

Sesshoumaru, however, kept his stoic face on since the boys were busy checking out his mate. He felt her detach his hand from her waist when she ran to a tall blonde haired man. "Motoki-kun!"

Motoki turned when he heard his name but he wasn't prepared for Usagi to run into him, hugging him around the shoulders. He yelped and his feet tangled in a chair; they both fell backwards on the bench of a booth. Luckily no clients were sitting there but they caught the attention of everybody present.

When Motoki blinked back his surprise and got past the curtain of blonde hair, he was pleasantly surprised to see his favorite client and friend. "Usagi-chan! You're back! Your parents said you were gone to another country! I was so sad you didn't say goodbye…"

Usagi laughed when he swept her in a hug but a small inhuman growl made them stop and blush at the position they were in; they were still on the bench and Usagi on top of Motoki. "What was that sound?" Motoki asked curiously.

The blue eyed girl giggled as if nothing had ever happened and got off her friend, trotting over to a platinum haired man with mysterious golden eyes. The man, Motoki observed, looked very calm and collected beside the hyper bunny. But since he kissed Usagi and she let him, pretty willingly might he add, Motoki guessed he was okay and dusted himself off to greet the man. "Hello! Welcome to Crown Arcade! My name is Motoki and I'm a friend of Usagi."

Sesshoumaru looked at the offered hand and then back up at him with scrutiny; the stare unsettled Motoki for a moment but when the golden eyed man shook his hand back, he let out the breath he had inconsciously been holding.

"My name is Sesshoumaru Taisho. I'm Usagi's husband. Nice to meet you" Sesshoumaru answered with a deep voice, short and straight to the point. Motoki looked baffled but Usagi nod confirmed the fact; they were indeed married.

"Wow! And here I thought you were going to marry Mamoru! Guess I was wrong!" Motoki exclaimed with a grin.

Another small growl resonated through his ears.

"Again with that sound! What is that?" He looked around and then at Sesshoumaru curiously. The Taiyoukai hadn't moved an inch and looked perfectly calm. Taisho-san raised an eyebrow at him because he was staring and Motoki excused himself from the conversation, turning around and blushing.

He went back to his clients and when the Taiyoukai turned, Usagi wasn't at his side anymore but sitting in a racing car arcade game and readying herself to play. "Ne Sesshoumaru! You coming?"

She put a heavy helmet on her head and the game started; the Taiyoukai merely stayed behind her and leaned slightly on the back of the seat, watching the car speed off on the monitor. She was really skillful in those games, amongst other things…

It wasn't until much later that Usagi stopped to play and tensed. She got the helmet off in middle-game and her racing car crashed with another but she didn't paid and heed; citizens were screaming outside and seemed to be running away from something outside the Crown Arcade.

Curious people inside the building hurried near the window to see what was going on but Sesshoumaru stayed behind, taking a step closer to his mate. "Do you feel this? What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked her with a growl and a glance towards the outside.

Usagi didn't know what to say, she was completely lost. "It…It feels like a youma! But that's impossible!" She ran to Motoki, who was still looking outside. "Motoki-kun! What is it?"

Motoki looked at her, then outside again. "It's a youma, you better stay inside! We were living in peace until just a couple of months ago when they suddenly reappeared." He stopped talking when the youma finally appeared on the top a building, before jumping down in the street.

The monster threw an attack on a man who had come too near and his energy got taken away to feed the snarling youma.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

To say that Usagi was shocked and frozen on the spot was an obvious understatement when the Sailor Senshi appeared out of the blue. The blonde bunny stammered but no word came out of her mouth as her supposedly _dead_ senshi jumped down and attacked the youma without further ado.

They were all here! Alive and well! Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and even Pluto! "How?..."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the short, indecent skirts they were wearing but frowned when the youma started to get the upper hand each time a human was drained of his energy.

A few tears fell from her eyes but she jumped silently when she was pulled out of the crowd by her forearm. Sesshoumaru put a hand on her mouth to make her stay quiet and she nodded for him to let go. They went in the deserted kitchen of the Crown and he looked gravely at her shaken form. "Love, I know this new development is troubling but we must concentrate on the task at hand; the youma is getting more powerful and those girls won't last for much longer."

Usagi blinked a few times to clear her mind and nodded seriously. "You're right. I got over their 'death' a long time ago but good for them if they're back. I'll have to know hoe they came back later but right now we need to help them; and what better way to do it than in our true from!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "You want to fight as a youkai? It is fine by me, flattering even, but what about Sailor Moon?"

The blonde woman looked sad for a moment but shrugged it off. "Nah. My place is with you now."

The Taiyoukai's eyes softened and he bent down, connecting his lips with hers softly. He felt a light tingling sensation and when he pulled away, they were back to their true form. "Let's go Serenity. I'll cover for you" the Taiyoukai said and he adjusted his armor and tail around his shoulder before they both disappeared in an inhuman speed.

………

Things were getting rougher outside; the senshi were bruised all over but fortunately not down. But each time they tried to attack the youma together, the darned monster evaded them with the speed he had acquired from all his stolen energy.

"Shit! This thing is even faster than me!" Uranus cursed as her 'Space Sword Blaster' made a dent in the road where the youma was previously standing. Venus was about to call out one of her own attacks when the youma suddenly appeared right above her, ready to strike.

The senshi of love cried out in shock but when the youma was about to strike her, a silver blur attacked the youma and the 2 went crashing 20 meters behind Venus. Well, the youma crashed on the hard concrete but the other person landed on her feet.

Movements had stopped so now the senshi could see more clearly who it was, even though they didn't know. Long silver hair braided went down her back and to her calves and she was wearing some type of ancient kimono. The new comer was crouching in a fighting position, -claws?-at the ready.

"She can't possibly be human!" Mercury said, referring to the furiously swishing tail attached to the stranger's lower back. The youma got up from the rubble he created in his pathetic attempt of a landing and he snarled at the silver haired woman.

She looked back at it with red rimmed eyes and snarled back even more ferociously, making the youma blink and loose his composure for a short moment. Intent on not letting a stranger get the better of him, the monster attacked with all he had.

Youkai Serenity smirked inwardly; she just jumped out of its way and with a quick swipe of elongated claws, she scratched at his back, her poison slowing it down. The senshi were frozen on the spot. Only one swipe of claw and the youma was down!

Up on the roof, 2 felines were looking down at the street apprehensively. "What do you think she is, Luna? She smells like a demon but a pure one! It's impossible!" Artemis said worriedly. Luna didn't comment and simply continued to gaze down, watching as the woman with the tail attacked the youma again with her sharp claws.

Luna was so on the edge, literally, that when she bent down too much to see what was going to happen, she lost her footing from the edge of the building. Luna screeched loudly but Artemis didn't even had the time to open his mouth as another clawed hand shot out and caught Luna by the neck.

Artemis froze and lifted his head to gaze at who had caught Luna. The white cat gulped audibly when he saw the tall and imposing demon, resembling the other one on the ground.

Sesshoumaru brought Luna to eye level by the scruff of her neck and Luna screeched at him indignantly and tried to swipe her claws at him without success; he merely raised an eyebrow and growled. "Cat. Do not screech at me again. I could very well drop you and we would see who, between the both of us, would land on his feet. Though I do not think my mate would appreciate to see her guardian splattered on the streets…" The demon said with his deep emotionless voice.

Luna's eyes widened when the demon spoke up to her and she was about to talk back when what he said replayed in her head. 'Guardian? Then that would mean…'

Artemis, too, had caught on and his feline mouth almost fell on the ground. "Do you mean to tell us that's Usagi down there?! Then why does she smell like a –dog-? And who are you anyway?" The white cat exclaimed, still eyeing the tall demon cautiously.

Sesshoumaru didn't give them any response but he growled when he sensed that something was wrong with his mate. She was clutching at her stomach and was wincing slightly; he growled when the youma got up again and cackled when he noticed the discomfort in his opponent.

The senshi were obviously too slow and hesitant to help her so when the youma readied an attack, the Taiyoukai snarled and let poor Luna go to jump down swiftly. Luna screeched again but landed on the roof in a heap, thank god.

Poor youma, it didn't even know what hit him. The arm that held his attack landed on the street meters away after being cut off by Sesshoumaru's whip. Jupiter and Venus were heart-eyed and awing at the newcomer's beauty and grace but he sneered at them and didn't pay them one ounce of attention.

His mate was down and his protective instinct kicked into high gear. He crouched down and held her by the shoulders, lightly stroking her stomach. "You shouldn't have toyed with it, mate. Do you think you will be able to destroy it in your condition or will I have to do it?" The care in his voice was obvious to the sailor senshi and they became curious as the woman shook her head and got up with the help of the man. Only when she came into full view that they gasped in shock and disbelief.

If the shock of seeing a violet crescent moon on the man's brow wasn't enough, the one of seeing the familiar golden crescent moon on the woman's made their day. "That's the royal mark of the Lunarians!" They started to murmur as if they didn't want to be heard.

Serenity almost rolled her eyes when her sensitive ears heard what they said. "It's about damn time they get it" she muttered before Sesshoumaru helped her to face the bleeding youma.

Her crescent moon shone brightly and for the 1st time in months, she felt her crystal activate. "_Moon Healing Activation_!" She didn't need to call out a more powerful attack as she drew her power directly from the Ginzuishou. The youma didn't last for long against such an onslaught of purifying power.

Serenity sagged breathlessly against Sesshoumaru's chest and he took her in his arms effortlessly. He turned towards the silent senshi for his mate to talk to them. "I know you have a lot of questions to ask me and that's good because I do too. We'll be waiting for you at the shrine; the people will start coming out soon." That said, she motioned for Sesshoumaru to go and he deftly jumped from rooftop to rooftop, following his mate's directions since he didn't know where this shrine was anyway.

………

About 20 minutes later, 8 winded girls and 2 cats appeared up the steps of Ray's temple. Serenity and Sesshoumaru were already waiting inside and the girls eyed the male warily when they went to sit around the low table.

Nobody dared to talk for a while until youkai Serenity had enough of the tension. "I'm happy you guys came back, I never thought I'd see you again. But how DID you come back?"

The girls jumped slightly. "So it IS you! Oh Usagi-chan! We missed you sooo much!" Minako was about to jump on the other side of the table but Mars's temper wouldn't allow her ditziness to interfere. "Down girl! Questions first, hugs later." The fiery girl said as she pulled Minako back to her place by her shirt.

It was Setsuna who answered for the others; "We don't really know how we came back, really. But we reappeared about 5 months ago as if nothing had ever happened. We were still able to transform but curiously, our powers weren't as strong as before as if a part of it was gone. Maybe you could be able to answer this matter, hime-sama? And the matter of what happened to you, perhaps?"

Serenity hummed, her head leaning in her hands on the table and her fingers tapping her cheeks lightly. The senshi's eyes followed the unconscious movement intently, mainly focused on the new razor sharp claws now a part of their princess's being.

"I guess it all makes sense now. When I unconsciously wished to be a youkai, my powers got locked up in me. I guess it was too much for my body to take and a part of your own powers went back to you, enabling you to come back. I became a youkai about 5 months ago so…"

Haruka was about to open her mouth but Michiru glared at her. "Hime," the calm woman started, "Why did you wish to become a youma, what we desperately hate and fight to destroy?" Her voice was as soft as ever but Serenity, with her new senses, felt a slight despair in her tone of voice.

The Lady of the West chuckled, catching them off guard. "Not youma, Michiru. Youkai. And after all this time, I still think it was the greatest decision I ever made. I did it to stay by Sesshoumaru's side, always."

The girls blinked. "Sesshoumaru?" Hotaru asked for everyone. Serenity glanced backwards where the male demon was standing silently, leaning against the wall in the shadows in the back of the room. They had completely forgotten that he was here!

Haruka was outraged. "You're going out with him?! But what about Mamoru?"

Serenity blinked slowly, her eyes getting a deeper shade of midnight blue. "But Mamoru's not here, ne?"

Haruka sat back, grumbling under her breath. "No. He came back all right, but the jerk decided not to wait for your return and went back to the States. Personally, I wanted to kill him but Neptune restrained me."

Their princess laughed out loud, a beautiful silvery voice. "Too bad for him because the destiny has already been altered. I'm with Sesshoumaru now, and I'm pregnant."

Silence reigned over the temple until the screaming fit started and all the birds around flew off in fright.

"OH MY GOD! YOU GOT MARRIED AND WE WEREN'T EVEN THERE!!!" Minako screeched, her eyes as big as saucers.

Serenity looked around uncomfortably. "Well, actually, youkai don't wed if they want to be together."

Minako, the ever so clever one, just cocked her head on the side. "Oh? So what does youkai do if they want to live together?" she asked innocently.

Serenity's mouth opened and closed in discomfort, her cheeks reddening under their curious gaze. She was about to answer when 2 striped hands wound themselves around her torso and brought her against a hard chest. "They do not need to know all the details, I'm sure." Sesshoumaru spoke up for the first time since they had arrived and his deep possessive eyes looked all the senshi over.

Some recoiled sheepishly, like Ami and Hotaru, for example, but Haruka had too much pride and glared back.

"Human, do you wish to challenge This Sesshoumaru?" the Taiyoukai growled low and threateningly, pink beginning to seep into his eyes and his aura darkened menacingly. The girls backed away from Haruka swiftly, hands on their henshin pens.

The senshi of the wind was about to retort angrily when a tail swished in her face and pushed her on the ground. Serenity gave a nervous laugh that totally broke the tense atmosphere. "Oh Haruka! You're always joking, huh?" The Western Lady tried to joke and she motioned for her friends to never try that again as Sesshoumaru was slowly coming back to his stoic self.

The girls slowly sat down again as if they were afraid any wrong movement would make him go mad again but he merely licked Serenity's neck and rubbed her stomach.

Haruka gulped slightly. "Well, at least I know he'll be able to protect her better than Mamoru." She let out a light laugh and turned to Michiru, muttering; "Remind me to never open my big mouth again in his presence."

Michiru only raised an eyebrow at her lover.

"So, does this mean you carry the next heir of the Silver Millennium?" Hotaru asked curiously, eager to know if ChibiUsa would be back.

The princess shook her head a little sad. "I'm sorry, Hotaru-chan. The Ginzuishou gave me youkai blood but I'm still of Lunarian descent. It won't, however, accept any other person with mixed blood as its wielder. The pup I carry - yes Minako, the baby is called a pup-, will only hold Sesshoumaru's blood and some of my youkai blood. The pup will be powerful when trained, but he will never be able to touch the Ginzuishou. I think I was destined to be the last Lunarian standing, I guess. I'm supposed to live a pretty long life as a youkai, but Lunarian is a different kind of immortality."

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about what had happened in the past year and soon they had to go back to Usagi's family to show them their true forms. It was a tear filled goodbye for the senshi but their princess promised to come back once in a while and surely when the pup would be born.

Crystal Tokyo would never be created, but Serenity could never have wished for a better life.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

END.

Thank god that's over.

It's only…17 pages long… (sweatdrop) Worth the wait, wasn't it?

**Remember to R&R!!!**

And I hope you guys will like my new crossover, again HP/SM but I think it's something nobody ever tried to do, in a way. It's going to be Harry/Serena but I'm not telling anything else to spoil the fun.

I'll probably be posting the 1st chapter soon; I've never really been a patient girl. But Harry will come in the picture later.

Hope I caught your attention! (grins cheekily)

Bye and See ya soon again!

Eternal Cosmos

_Watch out for:_

**WITHIN THE CHAMBER SHE LIES**


End file.
